Ten Years
by xXHeartless1Xx
Summary: A cute and funny story of how Emmett and Rosalie grew up together. How their relationship changes over the years and becomes what we know it to be now. From the ages of 10 to 20. Told in both their points of view. All Human. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1 Rosalie's 10th Birthday

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Twilight... Oh the humanity!!!_

_**Chapter One - Rosalie's 10th Birthday**_

**Rosalie's POV**

"It's _my_ 10th birthday, and if I want a tiger there, I'm gonna get one!" I pleaded with my mother

"Rosie, it's not like I can magically create a circus for you dear. You have to understand."

"I just want a tiger, not a whole circus. See I understand, I'm willing to negotiate."

She laughed. I started to cry. This was not turning out like I had hoped it would. Then dad came out from the living room to see what was happening.

"Whats wrong?" he questioned

"She wants a tiger at her party." my mom just shrugged her shoulders and tried to explain

"Please daddy. It's all I'm asking for." I put on my best pouty face

"Rosie. A tiger? Where in the world do you come up with these ideas?" he smiled

"Emmett."

"And what did he say about tigers?"

"He said he had a bear at his 6th birthday party. I don't like bears, I want a tiger."

"Honey, I don't think Emmett ever had any wildlife at any of his parties. He was just teasing you."

I thought about this for a minute. For one I was so mad at Emmett for tricking me that I wanted to run off, find him and scream at him. But then I was thinking about my party. I had told my friends I was going to have a tiger, and they were all so existed.

"Now what am I going to do? It's gonna be stupid." I sniffled

"Your party will be great. Alice is spending the night, and your friends from school are coming."

"Ok. I guess so. I'm just gonna go next door and get Alice, we'll be back for dinner."

I ran outside and across the yard to Alice's. Her front door was always open, the boys running in and out all day. I walked in and found everyone in the living room watching a movie.

"What are you watching.?" I asked

"Shhhusshh." I was rudely silenced by Edward

"I know what you did last summer." Alice said

"What did I do last summer?" I was confused

"No silly, it's the movie, and It's rated R." she cringed

"You are gonna get in trouble." I warned them all

"We're 12." Jasper pointed at himself and Emmett

"Yeah, which makes us almost old enough to see a PG-13 movie, and that means we're allowed to watch this more than you are, so go away." Emmett added

"And what about Eddie? He's only 9."

"Hey! So are you until tomorrow." Edward protested

"He's a boy like us, we don't get scared." Emmett explained

"Come here Rosie." Alice patted the seat next to her on the couch

"Why are they so mean to us?" I whispered to her once I had sat down

"Like they said, they're boys. They are all mean, except Jazzy. He's nice to me." she smiled

"Well, your brother lied to me." I said loud enough that he could hear me, but he only turned his head around and laughed

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ignore him, he's just a butt-munch." she raised her voice at the end

We didn't admit it, but the movie was too much for me and Alice. We made up some excuse and went back over to my house. Dinner was almost done and I helped set the table. Mom asked me to go and get Jasper but Alice said she would go. They came back only a few minutes later laughing and giggling. They always got along so well, but in the last year they were together all the time. Emmet said something about them having a crush. Whatever that is. I just hope it's not contagious, I was sick just a few months ago. I don't wanna catch anything from them.

All three of us stayed up late that night, too existed to fall asleep. My mom and dad said we could because it was my birthday. We played games and ate candy. Jasper finally got tired and left for his room. After that Alice and I played dress-up, and then we planned what we would wear tomorrow for the party. We both decided to go to sleep after not being about to keep our eyes open and yawning uncontrollably when we would talk. We laid in the bed under my window facing opposite directions. Somehow we started talking about the movie from earlier and both were getting freaked out. Alice shushed me, and asked if I heard something. I thought she was trying to scare me until we heard a definite tap on my window. Both of us jumped up and screamed only to find out that it was Emmett.

"What are you doing!" Alice opened the window and yelled at him

"Nothing. Hey Rosie?" He called for me and I went over to the window, Alice went and laid back down

"I'm mad at you." I crossed my arms and huffed

"What did I do now?"

"You never had a bear at you birthday party. You lied to me. I really thought I could have a tiger at my party."

"It was a joke Rosie, I'm sorry."

"You're not forgiven. What did you come over here for anyway?"

"It's past midnight, which means it's your birthday now. I wanted to be the first one to tell you, Happy Birthday." he smiled

"Oh my gosh Emmy, thank you."

"Am I forgiven now?" he grinned

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled

"Good. Now go to sleep, it's past your bedtime little girl." he teased me

I just couldn't figure him out. One second he was sweet to me, and the next he was as Alice put it, a butt-munch. Boys are so confusing, especially Emmett.

**Emmett's POV**

I had been back and forth all day to Rosie's party. She looked like she was having a great time, but something changed in the last few minutes. She was sitting alone and looked sad. How could she be sad when today was her special day. I told Edward I'd be right back, we were playing catch in our front yard. Some boy around her age came up to her just before I got there and started to talk to her. I couldn't hear what he was saying but Rosalie looked like she was getting mad. Finally I got close enough.

"Your party sucks." he teased her

"It does not, you're just a jealous moron." she spat back

_That's my girl, you tell him. Wait... My girl?_

"And you're a liar. You never will have a tiger at you party."

That's it. I grabbed the kid by his shoulders and spun him around. I was a good six inches taller than him.

"Don't talk to her like that."

"What are you gonna do about it.?" he laughed

"Whatever I have to." I warned and tightened my grip on his shoulders, making him wince in pain

"I was just kidding." he pleaded

"You have something to say to her, you come to me first. Got It?"

"Ok, ok." I let him go and he ran off

I turned around to Rosie who seemed like she was in shock.

"No one talks to you like that ok?" I told her

"Ok."

"You ever have a problem with anyone, you tell me."

"Alright."

"Now, go have fun." I smiled and got down to eye level with her. "and Happy Birthday."

Ever since her family moved here a few years back, we've all been friends. Rosalie is like another sister to me. It makes me so mad when I see someone treat her mean, but I'll always stand up for her. That's not the first time I've hand to put a kid in their place for talking to her like that. I feel bad because I'm a jerk to her sometimes, but I always tell her sorry.

**Rosalie's POV**

I ran over to where Alice was, still in awe of what Emmett did for me. She was of course with my brother eating snacks on the bench. I squished myself right into the middle of them both and asked Jasper to go away for a minute. They both rolled their eyes before he left. I didn't know what she'd say about what I wanted to tell her, but I was willing to find out. She's my best friend in the whole world, I'm sure she'd understand.

"Alice." I took a deep breath, "I'm gonna marry your brother."

"And I am going to marry yours." I was expecting her to freak out, not this

"Wait, what?"

"Jazzy. I'm going to marry him when I'm older. But, why would you ever want to marry Edward? He's younger than you." she questioned

"Not Eddie silly. Emmett." I couldn't help but smile

"Ughh. Why Emmett. Hes so annoying." she rolled her eyes

"I know, I know, but he's nice to me."

Then she grinned and started to bounce a little clapping her hands.

"We can have our weddings together Rosie, and have huge dresses. THEN WE'D BE SISTERS!" she squealed loud enough that everyone turned around to look

"Shhhusshh. It has to be a secret Ally."

"But if we're gonna marry them, don't they have to know?" she looked confused

"No, we don't have to tell them. Well, I don't know. Not right now at least." I didn't really know how it all works

"I'm just so excited Rosie. We can have a big house and all live together." she grabbed my hand to hold

"I can't wait Ally."

We sat there for a few moments laughing and talking about our futures when it hit me.

"Oh Ally. I caught it, it _was _contagious. Ughh, now I'm gonna be sick."

"What are you talking about?"

"The crush. You gave me the crush that you and Jasper have."

she huffed. "Well sorry. I knew we shouldn't have shared that juice box."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I needed a break from my other story which is all dramatic. lol. I'm in love with this one already. PLZ REVIEW!!! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Homework

_**Chapter Two - Homework**_

**Emmett's POV**

Edward and I were in our room, he was playing with his toys and I was finishing homework for school tomorrow. Everything was calm until Alice came bouncing in. She was humming some Little Mermaid sounding song and twirling around like a ballerina. This was normal for her, but something told me there was something else that was up.

"What are you all happy about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Sure."

"It's just what me and Rosie were taking about." she plopped onto my bed and smiled up at the ceiling

"Girls." I rolled my eyes

I went back to my work, but then felt something hit the side of my head.

"What was that for?" I spun around in my chair

"It slipped." she shrugged her shoulders

"Just like this..." I went over to the bed and started tickling her. She was squirming and screaming bloody murder

"Stop." (giggle) "Emmett please." (giggle) "I'm gonna pee all over your bed if you don't quit it."

"Then tell me what you two were talking about." I kept tickling

"I caaan't Emmmettt. It's a secreeett." she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe

"Tell me, or else."

"Ok ok." She gave in, and I stopped tickling her

"Spill."

"Rosalie said that she is gonna marry you some day." she covered her face with her hands

"You guys are crazy." I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed

"You watch. I know you will one day."

"Yeah, ok Alice. I have to finish this work now, so could you like go away."

Alice got up and started to leave but turned around, "Don't you dare tell her I told you." she threatened, pointing her finger at me

"I wont." I reassured her

**Rosalie's POV**

Jasper and Emmett had just left, riding their bikes to school. Alice, Edward and I waited at the corner of our street for the bus to come. When the bus showed up, me and Alice sat together and Edward was one row up. Her and I couldn't help but start whispering about the party, then more about our wedding. She said she wanted to be the flower girl at her own, but I don't think you can be the bride _and_ flower girl. So we ended up deciding to be each others flower girls instead.

Then it came time to pick a bridesmaid. Neither one of us knew exactly what that was, but figured it had to do with cleaning up after the bride. I didn't realise weddings were so messy. We finally came up with that plan of having our moms be the bridesmaids since they had a better idea of how to do that kind of thing. We sighed in relief once we had gotten the details figured out, and all before arriving at school.

Even thought Edward was nine, he was only a few months younger than us and had the same class as Alice and I. I kind of felt bad for him because I think he feels a little left out sometimes. Alice and I immediately became best friends. Then Jasper and Emmett started to play together _all _the time. He really is sweet though, if I wasn't engaged to Emmett I'd probably marry Edward.

After school I was on my patio in the back yard doing homework. Emmett came outside with his football, noticed me sitting and walked over.

"Homework?" he asked

"Yep. I hate it."

"Need any help? I mean I am older and wiser." he grinned and sat down at the table with me

"Older yes, wiser I'm not so sure." I chuckled and pushed him in his arm a little

"Ok, fine." he pretended to get up

"Wait. Maybe you can help me."

"Cool." he sat back down and looked over at what I was doing

"This." I pointed to a row of math problems that I had trouble with, "Check to see if their right."

He took the paper and studied it for a couple minutes, a few times looking up and counting on his fingers. He laid the paper back down in front of me and pointed to the second problem.

"You did good, that's the only one wrong."

I looked at it, erased the answer and tried again.

"Is that right?" I asked

He looked real quick, "Yep. good job." he smiled, "Now for your reward."

He went to his front pocket and took out two pieces of gum.

"One for you." he handed me a piece, "And one for me."

"Thanks Emmy." I smiled and took the piece

"Ya know what Rosie?"

"What."

"You're the only person that calls me Emmy, and the only person I'd ever let call me that either." he laughed

"What, It's cute. At least I don't call you butt-munch like Alice does."

"Very true. Anyways, I like Emmy." he said as he got up from the table

"Good." I smiled up at him

"Now, I have to go do my homework, wanna help me?" he grinned

"Sure, I mean I am younger and prettier."

He crossed his arms and smirked, "You got me there."

**Emmett's POV**

__

Oh my gosh. What did I just say?

I just agreed with her about being pretty. I mean she is pretty, but I can't just say something like that. _Idiot Em, Idiot. _I am marrying her though, why can't I say shes pretty? _Marry her? I seriously need to stop thinking now._

As we walked back over to my house, all I could do was scold myself for saying that and for what I was thinking about. Luckily, Rosalie seemed unawear of my craziness.

I was just joking about her helping me with my homework, and she ran off to play with Alice. That's when I got worried again. She was probably telling Alice what I said to her. Their probably laughing right now about it. _No_, their probably giggling about it and planning the weddding. All I know is Jasper is gonna be my best man. _Oh my gosh, I'm insane._

* * *

**A/N: Awww, poor Emmett the worry wart. lol. Lemme know how you like it, PRETTY PLEASE. I run to my computer to check for Reviews every time I post a new chapter of a story. When I read the nice things you peeps say, I get SO freakin' happy. But, if my mailbox is empty, a small part of me dies. If I die people this story will have no ending, so keep me happy and REVIEW!!! LOL xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Apologies

_**Chapter Three - Apologies**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I have no idea what I had done, if anything, but Emmett had been acting so strange for the last year now. I mean we still all hung out everyday, but he just spent most of his time with Jasper and Edward. Typical boy behavior I guess, all I know is the wedding was called off, to the horror of Alice. I think she cried a little even.

Emmett and Jasper were teenagers now, which they didn't let you forget... ever. They had turned 13 over the summer, their birthdays just a few weeks apart. They had a huge combined birthday party, which was fun except for the fact Emmett barely spoke to me. What made me even more mad was the fact that my brother treated Alice like a princess. Not that Ally doesn't deserve it, I think they are perfect for each other and had been getting closer and closer by the day. I guess it was just jealousy. Their wedding was still on evidently.

All of us were in middle school now, and we stayed in the same group. I had an terrible day and was taking it out on anyone close. Alice came up to me and started to talk all ga-ga over Jasper and I snapped at her.

"I don't always want to hear about you and Jasper Alice." I immediately wanted to take it back

She gasped and then crossed her arms.

"Well gosh Rose. Rude much?" she complained and walked away

After that I officially felt even worse than I had before. She didn't talk to me the rest of the day, sat next to Jasper on the bus and didn't say bye when we got home. Then I got mad at her for ignoring me all day. _What a mess._

**Emmett's POV**

Something was definitely up with Alice and Rosalie. I've never seen them apart for more than a few hours, but all day they avoided each other like the plague. Alice walked in the front behind me and slammed it shut.

"Rosalie is a brat."

"No she's not." I involuntarily stood up for her before thinking, "I mean, what happened?" I added

"She just snapped at me when I was talking to her."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to. You guys are besties, give it time."

"It's your fault." she said under her breath

"How in the world is this my fault?" I asked surprised

"You ignore her, and shes jealous of me and Jasper."

"I don't ignore her."

"Yeah, sure." she rolled her eyes and went to her room.

Truth is that I have ignored her. It's not that I don't like her, it's the opposite, it's that I really do. I'm sure she hates me now though. I never do things right.

Alice and her have been best friends forever, and I couldn't stand by and watch them stop talking to each other. I went over to Jasper and told him what I had in mind, and he agreed to help me.

Later that night, after my parents went to bed I went out in back and waited for Jasper to meet me. About ten minutes passed before I saw him come out his back doors.

"Sorry, I had to wait for Rosie to go to her room."

"It's cool. Okay, so you go get Ally and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Ok." He agreed and left towards my house.

I went up to Rosalie's window and peeked in. She was reading a book in her bed, just under the window. I was worried I'd scare her, so I tried to tap on the window easily.

"Rosie?" I called out

She looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw me, and then opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"You need to come outside for a second."

"Why? I'll get in trouble if I get caught."

"Don't worry, just a few minutes."

She stood up on her bed and I opened the window more for her.

"I should have just used the front door like a normal person, a little help?" she complained with one leg already out the window

She put her hands on my shoulders and I lifted her the rest of the way down from the window. I was already much taller than her, at least six inches, and close to a foot over Alice.

"Thanks." she said while fixing her pajama bottoms

"Ok, come on." I took her by the hand and led her to the other side of her house, stopping to peek around the corner.

"What are you doing?" She squealed when I covered her eyes with my hands

"Shuush. Just walk, I wont let you hit anything."

We walked over to where Jasper had Alice waiting by the large tree that was in the middle of our two houses. He had Ally's eyes covered aswell, but Alice was talking and Rosalie heard her just before we got to them.

"What is going on?" she grabbed at my hands trying to tear them away

That's when Alice heard Rosalie and had about the same reaction. _Girls I tell ya, always difficult. _I took my hands off her eyes and she immediately turned to walk away.

"No Rosie. Stay and talk to her. You need to, I can't let this happen to you two." I held her from leaving

"Both of you guys are jerks." Rosalie complained about me and Jasper

"Yeah." Alice agreed out loud, and then smiled at Rosalie

"Sorry." Rosalie held out her arms and Alice ran into them

"Well that was alot easier than I thought." I laughed, surprised at how quick they were to forgive each other

They talked for a few more minutes and then we all headed back before our parents found us outside.

**Rosalie's POV**

That was the sweetest thing ever. I could barely sleep because I was thinking about Emmett doing that for Alice and I.

The next day was Saturday, I waited outside for any of the Cullen's to come out. Emmett, Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, I didn't care who. I just needed to talk to Alice, and thank Emmett. About a hour later and four chapters further in my book Emmett came out front with his football, Edward not far behind.

"Emmy!" I called out for him and he came running over

"Hey there." he said once he made it to my front porch

"Thank you Em. I don't know why I was mean to her yesterday, and I couldn't stand the idea of not talking to her."

"Your welcome. And I'm sorry." he looked down at the ground

"For what." I asked confused

"For not talking to you as much as we use to, It was mean of me."

"It's okay I guess. Just don't go ignoring me again, or else." I chuckled

"I wont, but what could you possibly do?" he grinned

"I'd think of something."

He left and went back over to play football with Edward, meanwhile I started to make a guest list for our wedding... again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not conceited, but I must say I love this story. lol. Read and REVIEW, lemme know what you think of it. If I get plenty of lovely Reviews from you peeps and I'll put up the next Chapter this weekend, Otherwise you'll have to wait. OH MY. XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4 Football

_**Chapter Four - Football**_

**Emmett's POV**

In 7th grade Jasper and I both tried out for the football team, and we both made it. I was the tallest kid on the team of course, and I was getting called _'The Big One' _by rival schools we played against. Jasper was the quarterback, not surprising. Between him and I, our team was basically unstoppable. We made it to the final game against some preppy private school, but one that had a been doing just as well as us.

My dad Carlisle was so stoked and he told absolutely everyone. The night before the big game I couldn't sleep, I was just too excited and anxious all wrapped in one. I went out back and made my way over to Rosalie's house. I looked into the window and saw her still awake watching tv. I tapped on the glass and smiled when she turned around and jumped up. I lifted the window once she unlocked it.

"This is becoming a regular thing with you" she said sarcastically about my frequent visits to her window at night

"I can stop if you want me to?" I teased

"Nah, it's ok." She said sarcastically and grinned. "So, what did you come over for this time?"

"I'm kinda freaking out about the game tomorrow." I rested my elbows on the window and held my head in my hands

"So was Jasper. You guys will kick butt though, I know this. I mean piratically every time I see you two, you have a football in your hands. You will do great."

She smiled, then I couldn't help but melt and smile back. _Ughh, the girl could make me look like a dork_.

"Besides, I'm coming to cheer you on." she said and pushed my shoulder

"That's awesome, I'm so glad." I felt calmer hearing her say that

"Good. Now go to sleep, it's past you bedtime young man." she chuckled

"Ya, ya." I laughed. "Goodnight." I said as I walked away

"Night Emmy."

**Rosalie's POV**

Everything was crazy the day of the game. Alice was rushing back and forth from her house. Emmett was practicing out front with Jasper. Esme and my mom were packing drinks and snacks over at our house. Carlisle and my dad were coaching the boys all they could up until the last minute. All while Edward and I stared off into LaLa land, rolling our eyes at the chaos.

Carlisle left with the boys and my dad in his suv about a hour before the rest of us left in Esme's mini van. When we got there it was already plenty packed. Not much happens in Forks, so this was a big deal. We found where our dads were sitting on the bleachers and made our way over to them. At that point me and Alice realized we didn't know a single thing about football, except they didn't use their feet. _This should be interesting._

Emmett and Jasper's team came running out and everyone went nuts, Alice winning the award for most crazy though. At that point me and Alice realized we didn't know a single thing about football, except they didn't use their feet. _This should be interesting._

Everyone from both teams made their way onto the field, and faced each other in two lines. I was surprised they all knew where to stand. Then everything happened so fast. Boys went flying at each other, and running in every direction. Jasper ran backwards and threw the ball, I had no idea where he even got the ball from in the first place. Then I saw Emmett and another kid slam into each other and I freaked out.

"Oh my gosh, is he ok?" I yelled out to my dad

"Yeah he's fine." my dad laughed at me, but I didn't think it was funny seeing my future husband get body slammed.

Alice had about the same reaction as me, and it took us a few times of seeing that happen to realize it was normal... I think.

"So their suppose to run to the other end and throw it over that thingy?" Alice whispered in my ear and pointed to the giant Y looking thing

"I have got no idea. I think they kick it over the thing-a-ma-bobber." I shrugged

"Like soccer?"

"Yeah, I guess." I was so confused

Our parents were either freaking out he whole time shouting, or biting their nails with worry, it all kind of made me laugh. Close to the end of the game we were losing by one goal-touchdown thingy. Jasper got tackled on the next play, socked or something my dad called it. Evidently it was not a good thing. Emmett called Jasper over and they talked for a few second before getting back in line like good little boys.

Once the play started Jasper threw the ball to Emmett, and he caught it. He started running all the way down the field, dodging very angry boys that were trying to trip him. _The jerks._ Everyone stood up and started cheering when he was more than half way down.

"Kick it Emmy." I yelled when he got close to the goal

"Why isn't he kicking." Alice nudged me, and I just shrugged

He got past the last line and threw the football down, followed by his teammates running up to him and jumping all over the place.

"He didn't kick the ball." I looked to Alice worried

"Idiot." she scoffed under her breath

Everyone was going crazy, and I saw the score go up 6 points. Jasper ran up to Emmett and they started to hug and high five each other.

"Wait, did they win?"

"Yeah." my dad and Carlisle said in unison. Me and Alice started hugging and screaming

"Ughh, that was so stressful." I told Alice mid hug

"I know." she sighed

Everyone ran down to congratulate Emmett and Jasper. After our parents said their _'I'm so proud of you' _speeches we all left for home. Both cars pulled up to our houses about the same time. I ran up to Emmett once everyone had gone inside.

"Told ya."

"Told me what?" he questioned

"Told you that you would win."

"I knew we would win." he laughed, and I punched him in the arm

"Oww." he winced

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling so bad

"It's ok. Just got banged up out there a little."

"I guess I'm just use to beating you up all the time." I chuckled

"Yeah, what is with that? You are always punching or hitting me." he laughed

"Don't be a big baby. I'll be nice for a little bit, but don't get use to it."

"I wont."

"You really did do great Emmy." I felt shy all of a sudden and looked away from him

"Well, I had to impress you."

"Well, you did." I looked up at him and smiled

"Good. I'm gonna go inside now, I feel like I've been hit by a semi." he sighed

"You kind of were." I chuckled

he laughed a little, "See you tomorrow." he said as he walked up his front steps

"Bye Emmy." I called out from my porch

**Emmett's POV**

The day after the game I felt even worse. I think I messed up my knee, and my body just ached. I gave it everything I had last night and I wound up pushing myself a little too hard. I ended up staying in my room, watching tv and playing video games all day. Rosalie and Alice came back to our house after being at Rosie's for the fist part of the day. I was playing football on my PlayStation, and after a while I heard Jasper and Alice start talking. About a minute later Rosalie came up to my open door and leaned against the frame.

"Bored?" I asked her

"Yeah. I don't even bother trying to pry those two apart anymore." I chuckled. She was right about that, it was useless

"Come here" I paused my game, and patted on the bed just next to me

"What?" she asked as she sat down at the foot of the bed, facing me

"I want to teach you some things about football." I said, and moved down to the foot of the bed by her and laid on my stomach facing the tv

"Ok, cool."

"So first thing, is how you score."

"Yeah, why didn't you kick the ball last night when you were close to that thingy?" she asked

I smiled, and tried not to laugh. "The way to score is by either running the ball down the field and making a touchdown, or if you get close enough the kicker can come and try to make a field goal. That is the only time other than punting the ball to the other team that kicking it is involved." I explained

"Ohhh. So you don't kick?"

"Nope, never. My job is to block those guys from Jasper and to run the ball back if it gets passed to me."

"Ok, I get it." she smiled

She stayed for a while longer, I started to play Madden football again while answering any of her questions she asked. After a while she seemed like she understood it all pretty well. It was cool that she cared and was interested at all, and second that she actually picked it up like she did.

We were just sitting and talking when Alice came in a stole her away from me. They ran off and Jasper came in and started to play the game with me.

"So, what's the deal with you and Ally?" I asked him

"Nothing."

"Yeah sure." I laughed

"What is the deal with you and my sister?" he questioned back

"Nothing." I shrugged and he rolled his eyes

* * *

**A/N: Ok my fellow Emmett and Rosalie fans out there, PLZ REVIEW lettin me know how you're liking the story. And to those of you who have already Reviewed, THANX BUNCHES and plz keep em coming! I'm trying to find a happy medium with the time line. Not too fast, but still not drag it out forever, hopefully I'm doing ok... xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving

_**Chapter Five - Leaving **_

**Emmett's POV**

The past year just flew by and everything was going so great. We all were spending practically every minute of everyday together. When we weren't at school we would be at each others house. Everyone was getting along and no one felt left out or ignored. Nothing seemed like it would change, that is until one night.

I was sitting in bed doing homework late one night, it was pouring outside and had been for a good week now. Lightning and thunder was crashing, and the wind was blowing tree branches against my window. I thought I heard something outside my window, but didn't bother to look. I heard another pounding on my window and finally turned around to check. Rosalie was standing outside, her hair soaking wet and her hands wrapped around her chest. I ran to the window at the sight of her and threw it open.

"Oh my god Rosie, what are you thinking?" I probably sounded upset, but it was just out of concern

The only time Rosalie has ever come to my window was when something bad had happened. Like the night a few weeks after her 10th birthday. After I told her if anyone gave her a hard time to tell me, that I'd take care of it. Sure enough some group of boys would harass her and Alice when they would go for walks or when they went to the park a few blocks away. One afternoon she went for a walk alone and they messed with her. She came and told me that night. I didn't even wait for the next day to go and have a talk with them, finding them that night and setting them straight. She said they never gave her a problem after that. Another time was when her and Jasper got in a fight and she just needed to get away from him and to talk to someone.

Once I opened the window and saw her my heart dropped. Even through the rain I could see that she was crying. Of all the times she came to my window before, she never had been crying. My stomach felt like it was in knots from the anxiousness.

"Get in here." I demanded once I saw her shaking

I helped her through the window and onto my bed. I wrapped my blanket around her and sat down next to her.

"Tell me whats wrong." I frantically questioned. She was just staring at the floor and sniffling

"Em... we're leaving." she spoke but didn't look at me

"What?"

"We leave this weekend, for the holidays." she finally turned to face me and explain

"This weekend, you've got to be kidding me?"

"We're all going to visit my Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee in Florida. Wont be back until mid January."

"It's only October. Three whole freakin' months?"

I fell back onto the bed and rubbed my hands over my face. We both just sat quiet for a second before she laid down on her back next to me.

"When did you find out? I broke the silence and asked

"Well, like a week ago." she started and I was about to get mad at her for not telling me but as if she knew, she cut me off

"I didn't know until tonight that it was going to be for so long though."

"Halloween, Christmas, everything. I don't get to see you for none of 'em." I complained

"Jasper got really mad when we found out. He went to his room and slammed the door, haven't seen him all night."

"Alice is gonna flip out." I sighed

"Oh my gosh, I haven't even thought about that Em." she sat up and held her head in her hands

"It'll be okay, I promise." I sat up and put my hand on her shoulder, feeling the overwhelming need to comfort her

She turned into me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight bear hug, her still damp hair pressed up against my cheek. I was a bit surprised, I mean I hadn't ever really hugged her before. It felt normal though and I rapped my arms around her.

"We'll keep in touch ya know?" I rested my chin on the top of her head and told her. She nodded against my chest

"I mean we can e-mail and talk on the phone. It's easier than writing, not that you could read my writing anyways." I chuckled and felt her giggle a little bit in response

"Yeah, you're right." she looked up at me and agreed

"Course I'm right." I grinned and she did exactly what I expected, popping me one in the gut

"That's better. I hate seeing you upset." I smiled

"I better get back before they find me gone."

Luckily by then the rain had died down. I helped her back out the window and told her not to worry, and that I'd see her tomorrow. I watched her as she walked back to her house, just to make sure she was okay.

After a few minutes of it all really sinking in, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I changed and hopped into bed. As tired as I was and desperately wanted to just fall asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about it. All five of us were making plans just the night before about Halloween, our costumes and what the best trick-or-treating route would be. Then that started to make me think of Christmas and I just got mad again. After a few minutes I was just about to drift off to sleep when an idea popped into my head. It was perfect.

**Rosalie's POV**

I swear, the entire rest of the week all five of us didn't spend a second without each other. We had dinner at each others houses and had sleep overs practically every night. If it wasn't for the reason why we were clinging to each other, it would have been some of the best times ever.

Friday night I had my bags all packed and ready to leave by morning. All of us said our goodbyes that night because we were leaving so early in the morning. I cried, Alice was sobbing, Jasper couldn't stop laughing, Edward rolled his eyes and Emmet was taking turns slapping them upside the head. After what seemed like a good 20 minutes of that, Jasper dragged me away and Emmett restrained Alice.

I double checked I had the paper Alice had written down their phone number and E-mail on before packing it in my carry on bag. Just as I was about to turn off my light and get to bed, I heard what was becoming one of my favorite sounds. Emmett was tapping on my window from outside. I practically ran to the window and flung it open.

"Happy to see me huh?" he joked

"Yes! I was just trying to figure out how I could stuff you're giant self into one of my suitcases." we both laughed

"I wanted to see you one last time, and to give you your Christmas present." he grinned

"Christmas?" I asked confused, "but that's months away."

"Well, you wont be here. Anyways, I could always mail it I guess, but then you wouldn't have it to remember me by while your gone."

"Like I could forget you Emmy. You're too much of a pain in the butt to forget that fast." I shoved him in his shoulder lightly

He chuckled and handed me a small box. I looked at him for a second and then opened it. My mouth immediately dropped when I saw the silver necklace with a tiger pendent on it.

"Em." I gasped

"Do you remember your 10th birthday?" he asked and I nodded yes

"Well, you had such a fit over not getting a tiger, and all because I was a jerk and said something stupid." he rolled his eyes before continuing

"So maybe this makes up for it a little? Anyways, Merry Christmas _and_ Happy Birthday... sort of." he chuckled

"Can you put it on me?" I turned around, held my hair back and ask him from over my shoulder

"Of course." he said and put it on me, straitening the pendent out a little once I turned back around to face him

"So what about now? Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, yes. For anything you've ever done." I smiled and answered his commonly asked question

"Okay, I better go. I'm gonna miss you like crazy Rosalie."

I didn't think twice and just leaped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too Emmy. Thank you so much." I hugged him one last time and he walked off

Only until I was in my bed, everything quiet and twirling the necklace through my fingers did it hit me. _Oh, you idiot. You just kissed Emmett on the cheek. Are you insane?_

* * *

**A/N: So, I had originally sent this extra Emmett POV after people had Reviewed the chapter, but I noticed alot of you all didn't have accounts that I could reply to and send it in. Now since some people have recently been asking about this POV, I decided to just add it to this end of this chapter. It's just a little insight into how Emmy was feeling at the time. XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**- Extra Emmett POV -**

I could barely walk home after that. I had such a overwhelming urge to turn around and go right back to her. What I thought I would say or do at that point, I have no idea. All I know is I didn't like walking away. She kissed me, she actually kissed me. _Get a grip Emmett, it was the cheek_. But still, Rosalie Hale had kissed me.

I felt like a fool replaying it and analyzing it over and over. She's not even 13, I doubt she meant anything by it other than a simple gesture thanking me for the gift. She's probably asleep right now and here I am acting like such a girl. I guess even through all the chaos that was going on in my mind, I was able to fall asleep after a while.

I woke up while it was still dark out to noises coming from next door. I got up and went over to look out my window and see. It was Rosalie's mom and dad packing their car with luggage. My heart sank all over again. Rosalie was on the front porch still in her pajamas, sitting on one of the stairs. I wanted to run over there and drag her away, or try to convince her parents to let her stay. Alice had tried that already though, she begged them to let Rosalie stay with us while they went. Obviously it didn't work.

After what happened last night, it felt like the worse possible time for her to be travailing clear across the country and be gone for the next several months. I knew I would be calling and e-mailing her, but it just didn't seem like enough. On top of it all, my best friend in the entire world was leaving right along wth her. This was a mess, and I knew Alice had to be feeling the exact same way, if not worse.

I threw my head back down on the pillow once they were finished getting the car ready and all got in. I couldn't stand to watch them pull away, it was just too hard. Rosalie said she would let me know when they got there, and it was all I could think about to keep from going crazy.


	6. Chapter 6 Miss You Already

_**Chapter Six - Miss You Already**_

**Emmett's POV**

Two days. Two whole flippin' days it took before I got a call, and from Jasper no less. He said about two words to me, which were mostly answers to my questions about Rosalie.

"How you like Florida?"

"It's cool. Been hanging out with my cousin Jacob, hes nuts." Jasper chuckled into the phone

"Is Rosalie okay?" I couldn't wait to ask

"Yeah, shes cool. Out shopping with the girls though, sorry. How's Ally?"

"Ughh... Okay I guess, but she misses you like crazy." I joked with him

"Ditto. It's gonna be hard to be away for so long."

That's when Alice came running downstairs, screaming at the top of her lungs. I flipped out thinking something had happened, or at least waiting for her to tell me to kindly relocate some spider in her room.

"I heard the phone, is it Rosie? Or Jazzy? Is it? Answer me Em!" she rattled off faster than I thought humanly possible

"Yeah, it's Jasper. Calm down." I barely got the words out before the phone was ripped from my hands by the psycho pixie

"Bye Jasper." I yelled towards the phone as Alice ran back upstairs

The next afternoon I finally got an email from Rosalie. I had been checking my computer practically ever hour like I had OCD or something. I called Alice over to read it with me, knowing if she didn't know about it the very second I saw it she would give me a ear full.

_________________________________________________

_Ally & Emmy_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to talk to you guys sooner. Jasper told me he talked to you two yesterday and I was so mad that I was out when he did. It's been really hectic but fun here. I've been going to the beach! Yeah the BEACH, be jealous. lol _

_Jasper has been spending most of his time with our 15 year old cousin Jake who is absolutely insane. Just picture my brother with another equally tard-tastic teenager. Like Emmett and Jasper for example :) _

_Anyways, I can't believe how much I miss you two already. Can't wait for this to be over and back home with you both._

_Luv Ya Alice and XOXO Emmy, __Talk to you guys soon. _

_-Rosie _

_________________________________________________

"What's xoxo mean Ally?" I asked once I finished reading

"Hugs and Kisses." she said with the biggest grin imaginable

"Really?" I said too eagerly for my own good and probably turned slightly red afterwards

"Yep. She likes you."

"Yeah you think? I mean, nah... no way. " I tried to play it off cool, all while my heart was screaming _'YES!'_

"You're blind then."

"That whole _'gonna Marry me' _thing was years ago Ally, you think she still feels the same way?"

Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Did you give her the necklace?" she finally asked after a few minutes in silence

"Yeah."

'And...?"

"And nothing. She liked it, alot."

"Alot huh? What did she say?" Alice kept questioning me, I felt like I was being interrogated

"She just thanked me Ally."

"Oh... Okay." she gave up and walked away. I exhaled knowing I dodged that one, for now at least

**Rosalie's POV**

At first I was having fun, I had to admit it. My cousin was home schooled so while we were here we didn't have to go to some new school. That was good, but it was interesting being taught by my Aunt and Mom. The boys gave them a heck of a time though, I swear they need leashes but my mom says differently. When we weren't studying we did all sorts of things, all the time. Went to the beach, which was great and the amusment parks were totally awesome. Other than that I kind of felt left out by Jasper and Jake. Apparently they had _'teenage boy stuff' _to do I guess.

My Aunt though, she barley left me alone from the time I got here. Mom said it was probably because she had two sons and no daughters. Her older son was off at collage. So that made me the guinea pig for dress up and make-up practice. Not that I minded, but it did get a littel overwhelming at times with the two of them. I was surprised that my mom was letting her sister put make-up on me though. Well scratch that, my Aunt Renee begged to be allowed to make me look like a doll. My mom always told me not until I was 14, but my Aunt convinced her, saying it was just over a year and a half away so why not.

I barely saw my Dad and Uncle Charlie. They went off fishing and boating and who knows what other manly bonding time activities they could do together. _Guys I tell ya._

So after a while, that left me at the mercy of the Looney Toons make-over sisters or the boys who's hands were practically super glued to video game controllers. _Ughh, how do you go about choosing the least miserable of two options? _

Luckily Emmett always seemed to call me at the right time. It was like he knew when I was starting to miss home too much.

"How ya doing Rosie?"

"Good, having fun. Missing home though."

"It's not the same without you guys here, I'll tell ya that. Me and Alice don't know what to do anymore." he laughed

"Well Jasper is a traitor, I don't think he misses you that much with Jacob here." I teased him

"Ehh, I'm not worried about Jasper. You though yes. Don't go getting some other best friend out there and forget about me and Ally."

"I would never. That's impossible." I said and we both went quiet for a minute. "So what do you plan on doing for Halloween?" I finally said

"I don't know. Ally's bummed without you here."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Take her trick-or-treating. Make sure she has a good time, okay?"

"I will." he assured me

"Well, I'm so glad you called Emmy, but I better go. They warned me about the phone bill."

"Ok Rosie. I'll talk to you soon. "

"Behave Emmy." I said and we both laughed

"I will, I will. Bye"

"Bye."

Halloween came around and sure enough it reminded me of Alice and Emmett. Alice and I were going to dress up, her as a princess and I was going to be a pretty witch, not an ugly one. That was pointed out by the boys as quite the appropriate costumes for us. It was true, but I'd never admit it. Jasper and Emmett said they were too old to dress up, but that they were still going to take us to go trick-or-treating. At 14 they were far too mature to have fun and dress up for some holiday, but they could come home and pig-out like a couple of children on Lolly Pops and Tootsie Rolls until they got stomach aches. _You tell me the reasoning there? _My mom said that I should still go if I wanted, but I just didn't feel like it. It wasn't the same. We just ended up eating the left over candy from the trick-or-treaters, and sure enough the boys wound up with stomach aches.

One way or another we all kept in touch practically everyday. Every time I'd read an email or got off the phone with either of them I felt awful though. I really did miss them, alot. I'd go to my room, crawl under the covers and hold tight onto the necklace Emmett gave me.

Thanksgiving and Christmas was bittersweet. We had an amazing time, really it was. All sorts of family from either side came to visit us in Florida. Even some cousins my age that were nice and _not_ completely mental. Then I thought of Emmy and Ally again. We always spent some part of Christmas day together, if not most of it, and play the whole next day with our new toys.

The day after Christmas I called up Alice. At least we could tell each other what we got.

"Oh my gosh Rosie, I got a $200 gift card to go shopping." she gushed

"Wow, you are gonna wait till I get home so we can go together right?" I teased

"Yeppers."

"So is Emmett home?"

"No, he's out with Edward and our dad."

"Oh." I'm sure I sounded slightly disappointed

"Speaking of Emmy, what have you done to that boy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by what she meant

"He's been talking about you none stop, it's even getting annoying now."

"Well... Ughh... I don't know."

"Rosalie Hale, what did you do to my brother? I'm not an idiot, I know there's something up with him."

"You can't tell him I told you, okay?"

"Alright, alright. Now spill."

"I ughh.. kind of... kissed him." I squinted as if I was right there in the room with her waiting for her to lay into me

"What!" she yelled into the phone and then I heard it drop to the floor.

"Alice? Ally?"

I heard her pace back and forth a few moments, then fiddle with the phone and take a deep breath before speaking again.

"So your telling me you kissed my brother, and you didn't tell me, and he didn't tell me? Oh, I am so I'm gonna kill you both."

"Alice, it was the night before I left. He gave me a necklace and I kissed him on the cheek. It was hardly gossip worthy."

"Still Rosie. No wonder he's been acting like a total fool."

"Really? I had no idea it was that big of a deal to him. I mean I about died after I did it thinking I had gone nuts."

"I guess I shouldn't be shocked or upset, I never told you I've kissed Jasper."

"What!." I about dropped the phone. Now I knew how she felt

"Like it's a shocker. Me and Jasper are well aware of our feelings and don't hide them like you and Emmett do."

Alice was barely a year older than me, but she sure could sound like an adult.

"Well, this was not the conversation I thought we'd be having." I chuckled into the phone

"Speaking of Jazzy, is he there?"

"Yeah, but he's playing with Jake."

"Well tell him to pause it and get his you know what on the phone if he knows whats good for him."

"Ok, but Ally. Please don't tell Emmett I told you."

"I wont."

"Jasper... phone..." I yelled out for him and he came stumbling into the room

"Talk to you later Ally." I handed the phone to Jasper and went off to hide from the shock and embarrassment.

I felt weird without Emmett's visits to my window, and I really wish I could talk to him after all that. It started out as a once in a while thing, but over the last year or so he started coming every few nights. He only got caught once out of the house and at my window, one night around midnight. He didn't get into too much trouble though, thank goodness he wasn't in my room that time or it would have been much worse. It didn't detour him from coming either, I think he was even there the next night. Jasper came in my room one night that Emmett was over and watching tv with me. We both thought he'd tell and we'd be slaughtered, but he said it was no big deal and actually got mad that we thought he'd snitch. He got major big brother points for that one, and he still makes sure I remember that he did that for me.

After Christmas, I started to count down the days. Only a few more until New Years, then a week or two till we went back home and I see my Emmy and Alice. _You can do it Rose.

* * *

_

**A/N: So, am I conceited** **if I say my own story is awesome? lol. Okay, probably a little(alot) I know, so help me out and tell me how much you like it too. You're Reviews are what keep me writing, and if I keep writing we're all happy. Don't you want happiness for all? lol xoxo (Also, let me know if you didn't get the Emmett POV from last chapter and would like to read it)**


	7. Chapter 7 Nervousness

_**Chapter Seven - Nervousness**_

**Emmett's POV**

I got back home and went to my room. I was minding my own business playing a video game when Alice came storming in and whacked me upside the head.

"What the... what was that for Al?" I more than yelled

"That was for not telling me about Rosalie kissing you."

"Oh my god Alice, come on." I rolled my eyes

No sooner had I turned back to my game, I felt another slap to the back of my head. This time I stood up, towered over Alice and glared at her.

"And that was for?" I spoke through clenched teeth

"That was to warn you not to tell her I brought this up, or she'll kill me. Understand?" she shifted and placed her hands on her hips

"I wont tell her, geeze. But you hit me again and we'll have issues." I warned her

She huffed and walked away, turning back around when she reached the doorway.

"What, only your precious Rosie can physically abuse you?"

"Exactly." I told her matter a factly

The next couple weeks felt like an eternity. I was counting the days before Rosalie and Jasper came back. I was totally excited to see Jasper, but something felt strange about seeing Rosalie after so much time had passed. I was freakin' ecstatic but nervous at the same time. It was weird, I had never felt nervous around her before. I tried to shrug it off and just focus on the excitement part. I was successful with that until we heard from her.

We got a email from her late Friday night telling us they were just about to leave to go to the airport and that they'd be home early the next afternoon. All the nervousness I had pushed to the back of my mind and forgotten about resurfaced once again. Alice, the psychic pixie could tell something was up after we read the email.

She came walking into my room and plopped onto my bed next to me and started to watch tv.

"What's wrong Em?" she asked without looking away from the show that was on

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you totally excited their coming home?"

"Yeah, of course Al. I'm just, nervous kind of, I guess. It's weird."

"I am too actually. Not to see Rosie, but to see Jazzy."

"Yeah, exactly. Why you think that is?" I asked. She was a little over a year younger than me, but had more common sense. She always acted like the adult in our group, the sensible one, and we trusted her opinion.

"It's been three months Em. Things are different. It will just take some time to catch up and be like normal. Don't worry."

I looked over at her and smiled, I knew she was right.

**Rosalie's POV**

The whole flight home me and Jasper would not shut up about getting back home. We were so happy to finally be able to see our best friends again. All that changed when the flight landed and we were driving into our neighborhood, just blocks from home. Jasper got quiet and stared out the window, while I got scared. Then I got even more worried because I didn't understand why I felt scared. I had no idea what the big deal was, I wasn't nervous about seeing Alice, just Emmett.

I took a deep breath as we pulled in the drive way, trying to calm myself. I got out of the car and started hearing squeals and screams coming from next door, followed by Alice flying through the front door with her sights set on me. _Some things will never change with her._

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie..." she screamed the whole way across her yard and then hit me like a ton of bricks, sending us both falling to the ground.

"Hey. Miss me?" I asked sarcastically

"Nah." she looked at me and smiled

"Don't break her Ally." I heard Emmett and turned around to see him standing on his front porch

That's when Alice huffed at him, released me and got up. She immediately flew over to my brother, replaying practically everything she had just done a moment ago with me.

I picked myself of the ground and straightened my hair. I brushed of my clothes and suddenly felt self conscious of my appearance. I started to walk towards Emmett and he went down the stairs in two steps. I finally started getting close enough to see him more clearly and he was huge. He had to have grown a good four to six inches while we were away.

He gave me a big smile and all my worries seemed to vanish. It felt like I had just seen him yesterday. I ran the rest of the way and didn't stop till I hit him. I threw my arms around him without thinking twice. He was leaning down and I was stretching on my tippy toes just reach him. Thats when I was lifted off the ground and spun around a few times.

"I missed you Rose." he spoke softly into my ear

"Me too Em." I hugged him tighter and rested my chin on his shoulder

After a few minutes he squeezed me one last time and finally set me down. I was only then able to fully comprehend how tall he was. I had to look up quite a bit to see into his eyes.

"My gosh Em, you're massive."

he chuckled, "Yeah, you're a little taller too... and your hair is so much longer." he reached for a spiral and ran it through his fingers.

He eventually stopped staring at me and a wide grin spread across his face.

"You still wear this huh?" he said and reached for the tiger on my necklace

"I haven't taken it off once." I smiled up at him

Alice and Jasper came walking up hand and hand to where we were standing on Emmett's front porch. I gave Emmett a questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

All of us including Edward made our way into the living room. Me and Alice snuggled next to each other on the couch, with Emmett sitting on the floor by our feet. Jasper was sprawled out on the love seat and Edward sat in the recliner across from us. We talked for hours, catching up on everything possible. Truth was that Jasper and I hadn't really missed much other than our friends. School was the same and nothing epic had happend in Forks while we were gone.

We ended up skipping dinner, opting for snacks and a movie instead. Some things never change and the boys over ruled me and Alice for pick of the movie. Only because we were outnumbered. They chose some race car action flick, which actually turned out to be pretty cool. Alice and I made it clear we had pick of the movie next time though.

By midnight Alice was sound asleep, she had been fighting it for a couple hours now. Edward had left a little earlier and went to his room. Jasper was glued to the tv, watching the third sequel of the race car movies. I looked over at Emmett who was leaning against the sofa, watching the movie as well. I gently crawled out from under the blanket me and Alice were sharing and went to the other side of the couch. He either heard or felt me coming and turned around with a big grin on his face. I laid back down facing him and he leaned back against the sofa facing me. We whispered back and forth so not to wake Alice or to make it easy for Jasper to eavesdrop. We just talked like old times, about everything and nothing.

Our parents were understanding enough to let us spend as much time as possible before making us call it a night. Jasper and I reluctantly walked back to our house and got ready for bed. I had just walked into my room after brushing my teeth when I heard the familiar sound I had missed the past few months. I practically leaped for the window and Emmett.

"Emmett!." I said a little louder than I should have, luckily my parents didn't hear

"I just wanted to tell you again that I'm so glad your back." he smiled shyly

"Me too, you have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to just say THANK YOU BUNCHES for all the wonderful things you guys have been saying in your Reviews. I'm not kidding when I say that reading what you peeps say keeps me writing. Just to prove it, I went and wrote three chapters in a row in one day. lol. Anyways, I wont threaten or beg this time, I just hope that you'll keep letting me know what you think :) xoxo **


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy

_**Chapter Eight - Jealousy**_

**Emmett's POV**

"Well for your information _Jasper_, I'm 13 now so I don't need a babysitter." I walked in the front door of Rosalie's house to find her in battle stance giving Jasper a piece of her mind. Jasper rolled his eyes at me and I quickly turned around and walked _right_ back out the door.

"You're not going anywhere." Rosalie warned me, grabbed my arm and pushed me into the sofa. I was use to her forcefulness and manhandling, that was just her thing with me. Only she could get away with it and _boy_ did she know it and take full advantage of that fact.

"Rose, dont mouth off to me just 'cause mom and dad felt I should keep an eye on you while they went out."

she huffed and plopped down onto the sofa next to me. "Ughh, I guess you're right Jas. I just think its stupid."

"Me too Rose. Anyways, I'm not watching you, I know you're just fine to take care of yourself."

"Well thank you." she smiled up at him and got up to give him a hug

Those two were some kind of crazy when it came to their brother and sister arguments. Jasper absolutely hates fighting and Rosalie practically lives for it. You get on her bad side once and you'll never want to again after wards, believe me I know from experience. Jasper always knows how to calm her down though, and Rosalie just doesn't have the heart to stay mad at him for longer than a minute. Other than the few times they got into like this, they were best friends.

Jasper and Rose forgave each other silently and he went off into the kitchen.

"So... whats up?" I carefully asked

"Nothing, my parents just think I'm two years old or something." she sat back and crossed her arms

"They are just looking out for you."

"I know, but it's still annoying."

I shook my head and smiled over at her.

**Rosalie's POV**

I have been in such a bad mood lately, and all because of school. School was just about to start up again and I was not able go with my brother and two best friends into high school. Since I was still only 13, Alice 14 and the boys 15 they left middle school, all while Edward and I were still stuck behind. None of us were happy about that, I mean I had always at least had Alice with me.

I thought I'd be missing out on so much that they were getting to experience. I wasn't quite sure what exactly, but I knew I was mad about missing it.

Sure enough the first day came and I had to watch them all leave without me. Alice and I cried, of course, it's just what we do.

To top it all off, not even Edward and I had the any of the same classes together. One thing I did notice though was a new girl. I'd never seen her around before so I assumed she was new to the area. She on the other hand had most of the same classes as me. _Just my luck. _She sat down next to me in our third class we had shared that day and gave me a quick smile. _Ok, that seemed friendly enough for me_.

"My names Rosalie, well Rose." I whispered to her as the teacher was going over somethings at his desk

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I just came to live with my dad about a month ago." she explained and I nodded my head

By lunch time we had talked quit alot through the day and I decided to bring her to sit with Edward and I. She got awfully quiet after that, and Edward just kind of stared at her. I had no flippin' idea what was going on and decided to just ignored their oddness.

"You should come over to my house tonight Bella." I asked her on the bus ride home

"I don't know. My dad is pretty overprotective."

"I know what you mean." I rolled my eyes and agreed with her

Somehow during the bus ride she borrowed my cell, called her dad and convinced him to let her come over to my house for a while. He would come and pick her up later after dinner. One thing about the Cullen's and My parents was that dinner was open to whomever. Between all the kids in our families and all of our friends, there were always extra people hanging around. At both our houses we had a _walk right through the front door without knocking understating_, we were all basically family.

We went into the house and found Emmett and Jasper lying on the floor playing their video games while Alice sat and watched, looking completely lost as to what it was they were doing. Edward went to play with the guys almost immediately.

"Rosie, thank goodness." Alice got up and walked over to me visibly relieved I was home

"How was school?" Emmett asked looking over his shoulder

"Yeah, did you make it okay without us?" Jasper teased without looking away from the game

"Yeah it was cool."

I turned around to see Bella standing looking quiet petrified clutching her backpack.

"Hey guys?" I called out to everyone and they all turned around

"This is Bella. We had a bunch of classes together."

The boys said quick _'hellos' _and went back to what they were doing. Alice was already talking to her like she was some new shiny toy. _Alice the scocalite_. I turned to Bella and pointed to Jasper and Emmett, telling her their names and that Jasper was my brother and such.

After a while Bella seemed to get more comfortable, too comfortable for my own liking. She was talking to everyone like she had known them foever, specially Alice and Emmett. This is when I started getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach about her. Edward fine, they could stare at eachother like freaks all day for all I cared, but when she got all buddy-buddy with my best friends, something in me didn't like it.

I came back from getting drinks for us in the kitchen to find Emmett gone and Bella missing right along with him.

"Where's Em?" I asked Alice

"Out front I think."

Sure enough, I look out the front door and saw both of them talking on the front porch. That's when I had enough. I slammed the door shut and went to my room. Alice and Jasper gave me questioning looks as I stopped off. I heard everyone talking and having a great time without me, which made me even more mad. I wasn't jealous of her at all, it was more of the fact that she had every ones attention, including Emmett's.

I had to have been in my room sulking for a good half hour before I heard a light knock at my door.

"What?" I coldly called out to whoever was knocking

"Can I come in?"

"No Em." I rolled over in my bed and heard the door open

"I just said I didn't want to talk Emmett."

"Well we both know I'm not one for listening." he chuckled and came to sit next to me on my bed

"What's up Rosie?" he asked me, resting a hand on my shoulder

"Her."

"Bella?"

"Yeah. _Miss popular_."

"Ehh, shes ok."

"Well, everyone seems to think shes more that just _ok_." I flipped over so I was facing him

"Do I sense jealousy, Rosalie?" he said with a evil grin

"No." I grabbed a pillow and placed it over my face

"Rosie?" he called my name sweetly

"Rose?" he called again and pulled the pillow off my face

"_Hey!" _I pouted

"Hey yourself." he said back with a smile and I hit him in the shoulder

"I was waiting for you to beat me up." he laughed

We sat there for a few moments in silence before he grabbed my hand and started to pull me from the bed.

"Come on Emmett." I complained

"I want to show you something, get up or Ill just have to carry you."

I gave in and let him lead me through the hallway that comes out at the living room. He stopped me before we would have been seen by everyone and had me peek my head around the corner.

"Look." he whispered and pointed to Edward and Bella sitting and giggling at each other on the love seat

"Whats up with them?" I asked him, but was well aware of what was going on

"Edward found a friend." he chuckled

"Just a friend huh." I grinned up at Emmett

After eavesdropping on them for a few minutes Emmett pulled me back down the hall a few feet and turned me so I was facing him.

"I want you to know you have no reason to get jealous over any girl, not ever." he firmly told me and I looked down at my feet, feeling shy all of a sudden

"Do you hear me Rose." he tilted my chin up so I was looking at him again

"Yeah Em."

"Good. Now since that's all settled..." he leaded down and kissed my forehead, "lets go back in there and have a good time." he took my wrist once again and led me into the living room. I'm sure if he wasn't holding my hand I probably would have fell over or something.

He just had to do it. I was starting to feel like we were normal again, best friends, and then he goes and kisses me. _Oh the humanity!_

* * *

**A/N: UGHH WHAT A FLIPPIN' NIGHT I HAD! I was just about to go to sleep after writing for a while when my computer decided to go awol on me and come down with a case of the electronic H1N1 virus. I was up all freakin' night trying to heal my poor Gateway. I have no clue what I was doing (other than turning them on, I am clueless when it come to computers), but I think I kicked that computer viruses butt.(say a prayer for me and my computer!) On another slightly upbeat note, All I can say is THANK YOU so much!!! I got so many wonderful Reviews from all of you. Please keep it up :) xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 In like

_**Chapter Nine - In Like**_

**Emmett's POV**

I know I shouldn't have done that, gone and kissed her like I did. I just couldn't stand seeing her feeling that way. I had to do something, anything to make her see, to make sure she understood just how much she means to us, to me. She really has no idea how I feel about her or how anyone else does for that matter. Rosalie is one of a kind, none of us could ever forget that, especially me. No one will ever take her place, I just wish she would see that and believe it.

The rest of the night with Bella was fine, no drama and Rosalie didn't seem quite as ticked off anymore. Still, she kept her distance from Bella and stuck close to me. I had to keep from laughing at Edward and Bella though. They were like Alice and Jasper's clones. I've never seem Edward act like such a dork, giggling and laughing. Rosalie kept looking over at me and rolling her eyes at them, which didn't help me and my efforts of trying not to laugh.

A little later Bella's dad came and picked her up and she gave Edward a big hug before walking out the door. Edward looked like a complete fool afterwards, he just wouldn't stop smiling. Go figure, it would take a girl to bring him out of his shell.

"So, Eddie. Bella's pretty cool huh?" I sat down on the couch with him and asked

"Yeah, shes great and so sweet."

"Just remember..." I put an arm on his shoulder, " I'm here if you need any girl advice." I teased

He looked at me for a few seconds seriously before busting out laughing.

"From you? Dude, you've never even had a girlfriend before. I'd ask Jasper first." he continued laughing and shaking his head

"So wrong." I started laughing with him, "Your lucky I don't hurt you for that."

"Just get Rosie to, she seems to beat you up pretty good." he chuckled

"Yeah, and if she heard you make fun of me, I'm sure she'd make you pay." I playfully warned him

"I'm sure she would. Shes gotta stand up for her guy."

"Exactly." I admitted and immediately wish I could have pressed a rewind button

He took a second to think before starting the interrogation "So whats that mean?"

"Whats, what mean?" I tried to play stupid, hoping I could dodge this

"You just agreed that you were her, you know..."

"How about you worry about your girl problems and I'll worry about mine?" I smiled over at him

"That's what I thought." he shook his head, got up from the couch and went to the kitchen

It was all getting crazy. Ever since getting back from Florida, Alice and Jasper have been obvious with how they really feel about each other. They call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, hold hands, all that couple stuff. She's always had him wrapped around her little finger though. We all had known for years, they just finally felt ok with it I guess.

Now even Edward, my little brother had his own girl. Well he had his sights set on a girl, but I knew they were bound to end up like Jasper and Alice. Then here I am the oldest one out of us all, 15, and the only one without a girlfriend. Jasper and Edward wouldn't let me forget that. The problem wasn't lack of girls that had a crush on me, there were plenty at school. Plenty of girls that weren't Rosalie, _that _was the problem.

I couldn't defend myself from the guys though and frankly didn't care after awhile. It wasn't like I could say to Jasper, '_hey lay off, I like your sister.' _So I would wait, and I was more than willing to for Rosalie.

**Rosalie's POV**

I wasn't about to have a repeat of what had happened the last time with Alice, when I didn't tell her about kissing Emmett. I pulled her aside while everyone was busy watching a movie to fill her in.

"Emmett kissed me, right there." I pointed to my forehead

"Aww. Rosalie Cullen. It has a ring to it huh?" she teased me and I couldn't help but smile like a idiot at the thought

"I think I'm making it out to be more than it actually is." I sighed

"Oh my gosh, you two are about as brilliant as a of couple of rocks. Rosalie he likes you and you like him. This is not rocket science people." she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me while she explained, obviously frustrated

"Ok, ok. Calm down girl." I chuckled

"One of these days you two will get your act together and stop avoiding the inevitable. I've been saying this for years."

"Yeah, yeah. Alice the psychic." I teased her

"Yep, and when it happens I'm going to first say '_I told you so'_, then I'm gonna want ten dollars for the prediction of your future." she laughed

**Emmett's POV**

All of us were getting onto the bus after school, I made my way back to the seat Jasper and I usually share and sat down. Jasper came a few moments later but was shoved out of the way by Alice. She told him to take her seat for a minute and that she needed to talk to me. I immediately went over in my mind everything I had said to her that day, trying to figure out what I had done wrong this time.

"We need to talk."

"About?" I questioned her not truly knowing if I wanted to hear the answer

"Rosalie."

"What about her?" I started getting worried something was wrong

"The girl likes you." she said it like it was no big deal, an everyday statement

"I know." I sighed feeling helpless from being able to do anything about it

"Then whats the problem Em?"

"It's complicated Ally. For one shes only 13."

"She'll be 14 in a couple months."

"Ok, well for two shes my best friends sister."

"Well, that's the same as me and Jasper, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Well, no. I guess not." I agreed reluctantly_._ _I was trying to make a point here_

"Ok then. _You_ need to figure it out. Just don't wait too long Emmett, she wont be there forever."

_Ughh, why does Alice always have to be right_? Like I didn't already know this and think about it practically 24/7. Even if I wanted to, at this point I don't see myself waiting much longer before I do something about it. Rosalie seemed to be getting more beautiful and more perfect each day that I see her and I don't think I'll be able to ignore that for very much longer.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, sorry! I just had to get this out of the way before I moved on to what I have planned next, which I think you should definitely like. Keep Reviewing my loyal peeps :) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10 Who's Jeep?

_**Chapter Ten - Who's Jeep?**_

**Rosalie's POV**

It was the weekend and I was over at Emmett's as usual. Edward came out of his room looking all dressed up in a nice pair of jeans and button up. I looked over at Emmett for some sort of answer and he looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Whats up with that?" I quietly asked him once Edward had disappeared back into his room

"He's gotta look good for his Bella, he's going over to her house in a little bit." Edward and Bella had been doing the whole _"together" _lovey dovey thing for a good six months now. They were too cute and gave Alice a run for her money in the cutest couple department.

"Ahh." I smiled up at Emmett

"Rosalie?" Edward called out from the hallway

"Yeah?"

"You're a girl, do I look ok?" he asked completely nervous and almost seemed embarrassed

"Yeah Eddie. You look really good." I said and then felt Emmett elbow me in my side. I turned and rolled my eyes at him

"She lies, you look like a dork. " Emmett laughed.

"I wasnt asking _you._" he scoffed

I kicked the side of Emmett's leg. "Dont' listen to him Edward, you look fine." I turned back and reassured him

"Thank you Rosie." he smiled and went out front

Edward had finally left for Bella's, while Alice and Jasper went next door to do, whatever it is they do. Emmett was attempting to teach me how to play some football game on his Play Station when we heard someone pull up in the drive way. Carlisle came walking in, smiling and throwing a pair of car keys in the air. Emmett and I just looked at each other not knowing what in the world was going on.

"Hey Emmett?" Carlisle called to him

"Yeah?"

Carlisle then threw the keys to Emmett and he caught them. Emmett looked at the keys for a few moments, "Jeep? Who's got a Jeep?"

"You do now." Carlisle said with a huge grin

Emmett was in shock and didn't move. I finally had to smack him in the back of his head to snap him out of it.

"Get up Emmy." I told him while pulling his arm

Finally he got to his feet and we both started walking out the front door. We turned the corner and immediately saw it sitting in the driveway. It was white with tan interior and absolutely perfect for him. Emmett looked back at his dad in disbelief and Carlisle nodded his head to the fact it really was his car.

I finally gave up on Emmett and ran to the car myself and got in the driver seat.

"Emmett, it's freakin' awesome, get over here." I yelled for him

A few moments later he had walked over and was next to the car. I scooted over to the passenger seat and he got in the drivers side, putting his hands on the wheel. The boy still hadn't said one word and still looked like he had just seen a ghost. He finally looked over at me and a huge smile spread across his face. I started bouncing in my seat and clapping my hands while he started to fidget with all the buttons.

"But I only have my learners permit dad." he turned and yelled over to Carlisle, who was still on the front porch

"You'll have your licence soon enough." he replied back

"Can you believe this Rose?"

"This is too cool Em."

"Dad, thank you _so_ much!" he yelled to his dad

"Early birthday present Em."Carlisle smiled back

"Whoa, who's car Em?" Jasper asked walking over with Alice to where we were sitting in the car

"His." I spoke for the verbally challenged Emmett

"Your kidding me. You don't even got a licence yet bro." Jasper questioned

"That's what I said." he laughed back

"You are so taking me to the mall when you do get it though." Alice chuckled from my side of the car

"I'll take whoever, wherever they want to go when I do." he told us all with a smirk

**Emmett's POV**

After a good half hour of just sitting in my new Jeep, I finally got out and went back inside the house with Rose. I sat down on the couch and looked out the window at it, I still couldn't believe it. Rosalie went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in her hands and a big smile on her face.

"Lets celebrate." she grinned and pulled two spoons out from behind her back

She handed me the bowl to hold and sat down next to me on the couch. We started eating the ice cream, talking turns getting bites. I don't know when it started, but me and Rosalie would always end up sharing ice cream. Everyone gave us weird looks, but it was just another one of our things.

"Only one month before you turn 16 and can get your licence."

"I know, I cant wait." I sighed

she hit me in the head with her spoon, "Hey, I have to wait another two years before I can, so quit your whining." she teased me

"Don't worry, I'll take you wherever you want to go until then." I smiled over at her and took a huge bite of ice cream while runbbing the now sore spot on my head

"You better Emmy." she warned me, pointing with her spoon

We both got quiet for a few minutes and Rose started watching something on the tv. She was taking only a few bites here and there and I just kept on going without thinking.

"Hey, save some for me." she complained once she turned around and saw the almost empty bowl

"Sorry. My bad." I smiled innocently and shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know how long we'll be able to share if you keep eating the way you do." she laughed

"What, I'm a growing boy."

"Well you can stop anytime Em, you're like a foot taller than me." she rolled her eyes

"I'm like 5' 10", that's not crazy tall. Your just short." I teased her

"I am normal height thank you very much." she huffed and crossed her arms

"I'm joking with you Rose, you're perfect."

"I know I am." she grinned

I had the last bite of ice cream on my spoon when she quickly reached for my hand and guided my spoon into her mouth.

"Hey!" I chuckled

"What?" she said with her mouth full and shrugged her shoulders. I burst out laughing and she soon followed

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, they are growing up before our very eyes._"Tear"._lol - Ok, so I _was _putting a new chapter up like twice a week, but lately I have been writing all the time and updating almost everyday. I'm sure it's ok with you guys though. lol :) REVIEW, pweety pwease!!! **


	11. Chapter 11 Protective

_**Chapter Eleven - Protective**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I was getting some books out of my locker when _it _approached me.

"Hey Rosalie."

"What do you want James?" It was beyond me to be nice to him anymore

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you've changed your mind yet?"

"No James, I don't like you like that. I'll never like you like that, I'm sorry." I didn't like him period, but I try to have some kind of heart with poor delusional creatures like himself

"I hope your not waiting for Edward, because he seems pretty tight with Bella lately." he grinned and I chuckled to myself at the thought of it. He really had no idea about me. Edward was practically my little brother, the idea of me and him together was nauseating.

"No James, I'm not waiting for him. I'm not waiting for anyone."

"Well it's not like you have a boyfriend, right?" he asked like I obviously didn't. Well, it's the truth but he didn't need to rub it in

"And how the hell would you know that James?" I finally turned to him and glared

"Well, I never see you with anyone other than Edward and Bella at school, so I take that as a big sign that you _don't_ have one."

"Well your wrong." _hes wrong? What are you talking about Rose? _

"Am I? I find that hard to believe." he smirked

"I don't care what you believe, but you'll have issues if you keep bothering me. Emmett's not good with other guys." _Emmett? Oh my god. I am really digging a hole this time._

"Emmett huh? Like I'm scared of your imaginary boyfriend." he laughed

"Goodbye James. I'd rather get to class than stay here and debate with you." I slammed my locker shut and pushed by him as I left for my next class

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I were playing football in his front yard with Alice watching on the porch. Rosalie's bus pulled up, she stomped off and made her way towards her house. She stopped for a second and said a few things to Alice before going inside. She was obviously upset and I heard her say something about someone being a dick. Rosalie doesn't swear much, but if she does you've definitely done something big to get her to. I looked over at Edward who was getting off the bus now, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ally?" I yelled to her as I was walking over to the porch

"What?" she looked up from her home work

"Whats wrong with her?"

"Ughh, I don't know. Something to do with James."

"What? Who the hell is James?" once she said another guys name, that got my attention

"Some guy at her school."

"This guy, is he giving her problems or gonna be giving me problems?" I meant it as weather or not he was bugging Rosalie or crushing on her. Either way I was going to have to deal with this

"Both I think. I just know hes been annoying her _alot _lately." she rolled her eyes

"And why am I just hearing about this now?"

"She didn't want to tell you because she thought you'd get mad."

"Why would I get mad at her?" I asked Alice completely confused

"No, not at her. At the fact that there's nothing you can really do about him."

"Oh, there's plenty I can, and will do about him." I told her before walking off to find Rosalie

I walked in the house and didn't see her anywhere. I checked the kitchen and then the back but she wasn't there either. Evidently she was upstairs in her room. When I got there her door was open and she was emptying her backpack rather violently, slamming books and folders down on the ground where she was sitting. I leaned against her door way watching her and trying not to laugh. She'd really be pissed at me if I laughed at her, but shes just so damn cute when shes frustrated. All that anger coming from such a little thing like her is something else.

"Rose?" I softly called to her

"What Em." she didn't sound too thrilled to be talking to me

"Who's James?"

she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at me. "Alice." she huffed under her breath realising Alice had told me everything

"I thought I told you to let me know if anyone ever gave you a hard time, why didn't you tell me Rose?"

"I can take care of him myself Em. He's just a stupid pest."

I chuckled, "Yeah Rose, I'm sure you can handle him just fine, but still, who is this guy?"

"A ridiculously stupid, arrogant, insignificant jack a..."

"Hey!" I stopped her before she could finish her sentence

"A jerk basically." she sighed

"What's this _jerk_ been doing to you?"

"Hes crazy Em. First he was nice to me, then he got weird and jealous. Hes completely mental."

"Jealous?" I questioned as to why he'd be jealous

"He said he likes me, but I told him no freakin' way. I guess he cant take no for an answer, so I ended up telling him I have a boyfriend to try and get him to lay off." she looked away from me and I ended up choking on air

"Boyfriend huh? Did that work?"

"No, he didn't believe me." she sighed

"Who did you say was your boyfriend?" I started getting curious

"Oh..ughh, no one you would know... I lied."

"I'll take care of him, Rose."

"How Em? He's goes to_ my_ school."

"Don't you worry about the details." I grinned down at her before turning to leave

"Em?" she called out and I turned back around, "Are_ you_ jealous?" she smirked

I smiled at her debating on how to best approach my answer.

"Nah, just protective."

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, I think I've written Emmett as some kind of version of my dream guy and didn't even realise I was doing it until now. lol. He's sweet, protective and not scared to stand up for who or what he wants. Yeah I'll take a guy like that anyday :) Lemme know if you're still in love with this story like I am!!! xoxo **


	12. Chapter 12 We're Free

_**Chapter Twelve - We're Free**_

**Rosalie's POV**

"Which color?" Alice asked me which shade of pink I wanted my nails painted

"Lets see, pink or pink. Don't hurt your brain making that decision Rose." Edward teased us from across the room

"Shut up Eddie or you'll wake up with painted toe nails in the morning." Alice warned him

"I'd keep quiet if I were you, she doesn't lie. I've woken up with purple nails before." Jasper chimed in laughing

"The hot pink one." I chuckled, still amused from what everyone was saying

I had already painted Alice's nails first, a bright red color. She started with my toes while I read a magazine. Jasper and Edward were playing their video game and weren't paying attention to us unless an opportunity presented itself where they could tease. I saw Alice look up, over my head and smile. I looked at her questioningly, but before I could turn around a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Hey!" I shrieked and pulled at whoevers fingers were on me

"Guess who?"

"Emmy!"

I felt his hand leave from my face and I slowly opened my eyes. About a foot away was Emmett's hand holding a licence in front of me. I saw his face on it and just figured it was his permit. I looked closer though and saw that it was a real drivers licensed, issued that day.

"Are you serious?" I gasped and turned around to see him absolutely beaming

"Way serious Rosie."

Alice and I both started screaming and I ended up jumping him. I'm sure he knew what my reaction would be, because he caught me mid air. He started spinning us a few times before we both crashed onto the couch.

I soon felt Alice jump on us both, still squealing.

"We're _FREE_!" she screamed right into our ears

"Free and now deaf." Emmett laughed

"Sacrifices." she laughed back

"That's awesome Emmett." Jasper got up and gave him a high five

Edward turned around, still sitting by the tv. "Yeah, now we'll never see you anymore." he teased

"_No!_ He's not gonna be ditching us now just because he can." I glared at Emmett and he laughed a little

"Ok girls, off of Emmy." he chuckled and Alice moved to the side of him on the couch

"Let me see it again Em." I asked, still sitting on his lap

He held the licence up in front of me and I ripped it from his hands to get a better look

"Hey! Be easy."

"Awww, you look cute Em." I comment on his picture

"I know right." he laughed, "but thank you Rose." he quietly added

I shifted a little on his lap and he froze. I thought I had hurt him when he grabbed my hips and held me still.

"Whats Wrong Em?"

"Don't move." he practically whispered

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Ughh... yeah. Can you just..." He lifted me up slightly and moved me so I was sitting next to him on the couch

"What was that all about?" I asked him curiously

Then the guys looked over at us and I could tell they were holding back from laughing. _Was I missing something here?_

"Not a word out of you two." he glared at the guys and warned them, "Umm, Nothing Rose. I just..." he stuttered trying to answer my question

"To the mall." Alice broke the awkward silence and squeaked, bouncing in place and clapping her hands

"_No!_" both Edward and Jasper yelled out at the same time and everyone laughed, except Alice, she pouted a little

"Bite me." she snapped at both of them

"We will go to the mall soon Ally." Emmett looked over and assure her, bringing a smile back to her face once again

"Ok, so what does five teenagers do if they can go anywhere they want to?" Jasper asked us all

"How about we go see a movie?" I suggested

Everyone agreed with my idea, but I was sure once we got there we would have a whole new problem to solve. Five people with vastly different taste in absolutely everything possible attempting to agree on one similar choice. _This should be interesting. _Edward would be all over some horror flick and Jasper would want to see some suspenseful thriller. Emmett would choose the latest action packed blockbuster and Alice will sigh, begging to see the girliest romantic comedy. At that point I would care less and let them play rock-paper-scissors or something mature like that to help decide our movie watching fate. This is not anything new to us, the only thing new was the fact our parents weren't going to be driving us this time.

"Well, you'll have to have fun without me, I'm going to see Bella." Edward told us

"Oh, what a shame." Emmett teased him sarcastically

"Just for that you can drop me off at her house now."

"Yeah, yeah."

Unfortunately the idea of a newly licenced 16 year old driver didn't set well with my parents. It took exactly all five of us and a good half hour to convince them he wouldn't kill or maim us while driving to the movie theater and back.

Jasper called shotgun, after I did. The explanation that his age overruled my calling the seat first was _complete bull _at best, but I still wound up in the back seat, squished between Alice and Edward_. _

"Yeah, well I get shotgun on the way back. Right Emmy?"

"I'm so not getting in the middle of this one Rose."

I smacked him in the shoulder before making myself clear, "Right Emmett?"

"Ok, ok. Yes Rose. You get front seat on the way home." he laughed and held up his hands surrendering

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper looked over at me and rolled his eyes. He pointed to his pinky finger and circled it with his opposite hands index finger. He did this quite offten now, it was his little way of rubbing in the fact that Rosalie has me wrapped around her little finger. I could laugh because I knew it was true and didn't care, but also because I knew Alice had him wrapped just as much.

After assigning seats for our little outing, we had to be grilled by our parents. The lecture we all got before leaving was of epic proportions. Our moms telling everyone to buckle up and leave me alone while I was driving. Then both our fathers got on me _about_ my driving. I was nervous before I had even turned on the freakin' car. My excitement out weighed any reservations I had though and we eventually left.

It's was crazy to be in my car, the day after my 16th birthday and driving off with my friends and no parents. The look on Bella's face when we pulled up was something else, she was downright shocked.

"Wow, Em... you got your licence huh. That's great." Bella ran up to the car and gushed

"Yes, it is isn't it. Too bad your daddy probably wouldn't even let you come anywhere with us." Rosalie seethed. _I thought this jealousy thing was over, guess not_

"No, he definitely wouldn't. No offence Emmett." She smiled at me

"Non taken, I understand."

I felt a tug on my shirt and turned around, already knowing it was Rose.

"We better get going, Em." she gritted her teeth and complained

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, "Alright baby girl, don't flip out."

I was getting so use to calling her that lately, I have no idea when or why it started though. She seemed ecstatic when I did, so that was all the more reason for me to keep calling her it. She asked me once about it and I tried to explain myself. I told her since she was the youngest, other than Edward, that it was just a little nick-name I came up with. She rolled her eyes and gave my that _'yeah right'_ look, but eventually dropped it. Of course once everyone heard me slip and call her that one time, I didn't hear the end of it. I didn't care though, Rose like it, so I liked it.

"So where are you guys going?" Bella asked, breaking the momentary silence

"The movies." Rosalie quickly replied still with a arm on my shoulder. That's when it hit me. This probably looked like something more than it really was. Alice and Jasper, a couple, going to the movies with Rose and I, a '_work in progress'_. I can only imagine what Bella was thinking, actually what everyone was thinking really. They were all probably wondering what the hell took so long. _I agree. _I had no idea what Rosalie thought though. I bet she was oblivious to it like me, until it hits her at some point later on.

"Alright, well run along children." Edward teased us, pulling me from the thoughts I was having

"Remember Eddie, don't drink anything before you go to bed, you know what happens." I taunted him back

"You better drive off before I let everyone in on what happened earlier." Edward warned me

"You wouldn't."

"Oh snap, that's harsh Edward." Jasper chuckled knowing exactly what he was talking about

"Try me." Edward said with all seriousness

"Whatever Edward, but I'll remember this." I glared at him, stunned he would think to do something that low

So everyone said their _goodbyes_ and _see ya laters_, and we drove off towards town. Just a few minutes into the drive Rose tapped me on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Mind telling me what all that was about?"

"I ughh... I can't Rose. Anyways, he was just being a jerk."

"Okay fine, don't tell me." she huffed and sat back in her seat. I would tell her anything in the world, but I wasn't about to embarrass myself in front of her. I couldn't imagine explaining to her what happened on the couch earlier.

It turned out to be and interesting ride. Music debates that turned into movie debates which turned into an argument over the movie we would all see. All which was never resolved. We still had no flippin' idea what we would actually be watching when we got there, but yet we were still only a couple minutes away. At that point though, no one was talking to each other, opting for the silent treatment because they were mad. _Nothing changes._

"Okay, we kind of have to choose something guys." I cautiously asked everyone after we had been standing at the ticket window for a few minutes

"I don't care." Alice spit out and crossed her arms

"Well you sure cared a few minutes ago." Jasper spoke under his breath, and I was waiting for Alice to rip him limb from limb. Luckily he only received a glare from her, equally scary sometimes.

"Ok, how about we see that?" I pointed to a poster of the new Vince Vaughn comedy called 'Couples Retreat', which then made me think of this whole situation once again. _Were these all signs?_

No one really said anything, but they didn't seem apposed to the idea. I just don't think they wanted to agree on anything. We walked through the doors and Bi-Polar Alice seemed to turn back into sweet Alice. She wrapped an arm around Jasper and he rolled his eyes before hugging her back. All was well after that and we headed for the concession stand. Luckily there, everyone could get exactly what they wanted and no arguments should occur. Alice and Jasper were in the line next to me getting basically one of each snack they offered and a soda to share. _Like Alice needs more sugar._

"What do you want Rose?" I looked over at her and asked

"Popcorn, definitely popcorn." she looked up and smiled

"Hi there, what can I get you?" The lady behind the counter asked us

"Yeah, a large popcorn, some skittles, a Kit-Kat- bar and... a large coke." I rattled off, realising I sounded similar to Alice

Thinking we had successfully dodged killing each other throughout this entire adventure, we made our way into the theater. Then began the seat selection process, which quickly turned hostile.

**Rosalie's POV**

I swear, for a group of people as close as were are, we sure don't agree on much. How is it that difficult to choose seats, there are only so many options. Everything was finally settled just as the movie started. Jasper sat in the inside with Alice next to him, then me and Emmett on the end. Jasper and Alice didn't speak to us the rest of the time. I heard them laughing at the movie and giggling at each other, but they were defiantly in their own little universe from then on.

"Em, can I have some of your soda?" I quietly asked him once I was desperately thirsty from sharing the pop corn

"Of course." he handed it to me after taking a sip

I looked over a few minutes later and practically drooled seeing him eating the Kit-Kat. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye though, because he laughed a little and handed me half without looking away from the movie.

"Thanks." I chuckled. He really did know me too well

The movie was so funny and we were all laughing when I looked around. It then hit me that this seemed like a double date sort of thing. Ally was cuddling with Jasper and Emmett had his arm on the back of my seat, which in reality wasn't really that unusual. We sat like this all the time, even at home while watching movies. I shrugged it off, figuring that everyone else probably hadn't noticed, so why should I make a big deal out of it.

"That was hilarious Em. Good choice." I complimented Emmett's movie selection as we were walking through the theater

"Oh my gosh Rosie, isn't that James?" Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder and had me look carefully behind us. She knew him from when she was in middle school with me and he was just as annoying then.

"What? Where?" I heard Emmett practically yell

"Shut up." I smacked him in the shoulder and covertly pointed to James, "Ughh, that's him." I sighed realising we had to walk directly passed him to get out

"Come on Rose." Emmett grabbed me from Alice and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He led us towards the front doors, not trying to hide what so ever. I was in shock and all of a sudden totally ecstatic. That was the first time I felt like it was okay to like Emmett, it just felt right to be in his arms like that. James definitely saw us, he looked stunned at first but then he started to laugh. _Why was he laughing_? Probably because he knew Emmett was Alice's brother and thought I had probably made him do that or something, that's why. _What a nightmare._

I looked over at Alice who was grinning from ear to ear at us. I tilted my head up and Emmett smiled down at me. We had walked out the doors and made it to the car and he still hadn't dropped his arm. He opened the door to the passenger side and I got in. I guess he remembered I wanted to sit in front on the ride home. _I started to wonder if this was all a dream. _

The ride back was quiet, Jasper and Alice were talking in the back seat and I just stared out the window. We picked up Edward at Bella's house on the way home. Once we got back and had gotten out of the Jeep, Alice ran over to give me a hug.

"Making progress huh." she whispered into my ear and I shushed her, but was smiling uncontrollably at the same time

Her and Jasper said their good nights and made their way inside, Emmett started coming over to me and I got nervous.

"I had fun Rosie, I'll talk to you later."

"Again, congrats on getting your licence Em."

"Thanks." he said and waked up to his house.

So I guess it was nothing, and I _was _making a big deal out of the whole thing. I was laying in bed, my mind not letting me forget what happened. I tossed and turned for a good hour before he came to my window. I tried not to act like an overly excited fool, but failed miserably.

"Emmy." I shrieked. Y_eah, way to act cool_

"So, I couldn't sleep." he smirked

"Me either, are you gonna come in?"

he laughed and attempted to gracefully come in through my window, not succeeding though.

"I am getting too big to be crawling in through your window baby girl." he chuckled and sat down on the floor in front of my bed

"So whats up?" I asked from above, grinning from him calling me by my recently acquired nick-name

He pulled out the bag of Skittles and grinned

"Oh, gimme." I snatched the bag out of his hand and he chuckled, "Now we'll never fall asleep."

"Sleep is overrated." I said while throwing a dozen or so pieces of candy into my mouth

"Agreed." he smiled and did the same thing

* * *

**A/N: So, we go from last chapter being the shortest yet to this one being the longest. Odd huh? lol. I just didn't want to break up the chapter into two and drag it out, but I knew it all needed to be done, so long chapter it is. Keep reviewing, I want to make it to at least 100 Reviews and I'm halfway there now :) xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 Wrong Girl to Mess with

_**Chapter Thirteen - Wrong Girl to Mess with**_

**Emmett's POV**

I was driving home from school with Jasper and Alice when she got a text. I didn't think much of it and figured it was just one of her friends.

"Ugh Oh." she sighed

"Whats up?" Jasper turned around and questioned from the front seat

"Ughh... It's Rose."

"Why the _'ughh oh'?_ Is something wrong?" I asked

"No, nothing bad. Just same old crap."

"What are you talking about?" The vague answers weren't helping my patience what so ever

"Well, I don't know if I should say."

"If it's about Rose, you have to say." I glared at her through the rear view mirror

"It's James, I guess." Alice reluctantly answered

"Didn't he get the message loud and clear at the movies? God hes persistent."

"Tell me about it. It never ends with him, it's been months now." Alice rolled her eyes

"Let me see what she texted you Ally."

"I better not Em."

"Why, is it that bad?"

"Yeah, It's pretty harsh."

"Give me the phone Alice." I turned around at a stop light and firmly demanded

"Just give him the phone Ally." Jasper spoke up and she gave in

"Okay, here. Just don't do anything stupid." she handed me the phone and I read the text

From Rosie's Cell - '_Ally, u wont believe this. James called me a lying bitch. What nerve right?'_

I was furious when I read that, how dare he call her that. It had been about four months since my little show at the movies, but Rosalie still would come home every now and then telling us something James had done or said to her. I had enough of this moron and knew I needed to settle this once and for all.

"That's it." I said under my breath and handed the phone to Jasper so he could read it

"What the hell. Who does he think he is?" Jasper seethed, his over protective brotherly instincts kicking in

"I'm dropping you two off then I'm going to take care of this."

"What are you going to do Em?" Alice asked with hesitation

"Don't worry about it Alice."

"I'm coming with." Jasper told me

"No you're not Jas. Emmett, don't do anything stupid, you'll just wind up in trouble." Alice started in with her mature motherly sounding lecture

"I'm not gonna beat him up you guys." I laughed

"Ok, fine. Then have at it." Alice shrugged it off. She was just as mad at James as I was, and she knew something needed to be done

We got back to the house a few minutes later and I listend to a couple more last minute warnings from them before heading to Rosalie's school.

"Straighten him out Emmett, just don't kill him." Jasper told me once Alice was out of listening range

"Oh, hes gonna get the message loud and clear, no matter how dense he is."

It didn't take very long to get there once I left, I was racing, trying to make it before they all got on the buses. I happened to time it perfect though and pulled up just as everyone was coming out of the school. I noticed James immediately leaning up against a pole near the side walk.

Only a few minutes later I saw Rose come walking down the stairs, she passed James and scowled. He said something to her, making her stop mid step and turn back to face him. She started laying into him, threatening with one finger pointed and her other hand on her hip. _My little fighter she is._

"Hey Baby!" I decided to put on a show. Standing up in the Jeep, I called out to her

I could see her gasp and then smile. She was absolutely floored I was there and probably because I had just called her _baby _as well. James gave me some evil glare which he probably thought would seem threatening. Rose flipped her hair in annoyance to James and started to walk away but he quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked her back towards him. Her backpack fell to the ground and I heard her cry out in pain. That's when the promise I made to Alice about not hurting him flew right out the window. I flung open my car door and quickly made my way over to them.

I was beyond pissed after he did that. I've stuck up for her before when some immature punk would tease her or give her a hard time. This was the first time I'd seem someone hurt her though, and I had never thought of how I would react. The anger that immediately and so violently filled me was something I couldn't ever remember feeling before. My fist were clinched so tight as I walked, they were digging into the skin of my palms. She was screaming at him to let go but he wouldn't. I finally was getting close enough that I heard him cursing at her and shaking her after she managed to kicked him in the leg.

He didn't see me until it was too late and he was flat on his back laying on the concrete. I had punched him square in the mouth and knocked the wind right out of him. He looked up at me from the ground and I saw rage fill his eyes as he wiped the blood from his lip.

I turned to Rose and put a hand on her cheek, "Get in the car." I calmly said to her

She stood there in shock from it all and didn't move. I've gotten into some fights here and there in the last year or so, but none that Rosalie has every really heard about let alone seen. I was worried and reached for her wrist to examine for injuries when she yelled out. James had gotten back up in those few short moments I was tending to Rose. He punched me in the side of my ribs and sent me flying towards Rose. I dodged running straight into her and hit the pole instead.

I turned back to James and took two strides towards him until I was in his face, towering over him a good six inches.

"You picked the wrong guys chick to call a bitch." I glared down at him

"I dare you to do something more about it." he gestured to the growing crowd of onlookers

"I don't think I have to." I grinned at the fact he was now bleeding from his nose as well as his mouth. I guess I got him better than I thought

He gritted his teeth and jumped me, punching hap hazardly wherever he could. I heard Rose start hysterically yelling at James to stop and saw her running over to us. "Rose, get in the damn car." I yelled out but it was too late, she had already started hitting and punching at James' back. He shoved her off him and sent her flying to the ground. Everything around me went black after seeing that and my anger took over. I reached around and flung him to the ground fairly easy, shoving his head into the pavement a few times. I gripped the front of his shirt and held him down as I punched him over and over. He was still flailing about, punching and kicking every chance he got. He managed one good hit to about every five of mine.

"You shouldn't have done that." I spoke through clenched teeth

He tried to take one more swing at me, but missed. I punched him one last time and that finally made him stop struggling.

"You so much as look at her again and I'll come back." I threatened him as I got up

I stood up and immediately looked around for Rose. She was still on the ground and looked like she was in shock. I spit out blood from when he had gotten one good punch in and walked over to her. I crouched down in front of her but she didn't look at me.

"Rose?" I whispered her name and reached for her wrist. She flinched and my heart sank. I turned over her hand and saw cuts and scrapes from when she fell to the ground. It took everything I had not to got back over there and wail on him more.

Instead I concentrated on her. I stood up and got her to her feet. She still hadn't said a word and I was getting worried. I wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged us both back to the car. I started to feel the ache in my hand from punching him and my side was hurting from the blow he gave me. I opened her door and helped her in before going over to my side.

Once I got in the front seat I just sat there a second before looking over at Rose.

"Talk to me baby girl." I had her hand in mine. She slowly looked over and I saw she was crying

"God Rose." I reached for her and pulled her into a hug. I felt her start to cry more and I kissed the top of her head

"I'm sorry Rosie." I whispered and she looked up at me

"Oh my god Em, you're bleeding. Are you okay?" she sniffled and grabbed my face between her hands to survey the damage

"I'm fine." I assured her, just thankful she was talking

I smiled to reassure her before turning the car on and pulling out of the school parking lot. I kept looking over at her while driving. She was curled up in the seat with her arm wrapped around her legs. We were quiet for a little while before the silent torture got to me and I had to say something.

"Are you okay Rose?" I squeezed her hand, which I didn't know until then I was still holding

"I'm fine." she stared out the window and answered softly

The car got quiet once again, but this time Rose broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"What?" I smirked at her and asked

"You kicked his ass Em." she laughed, which then got me to chuckle a little too. I was just relieved it was over and she was okay

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you don't mind a little old fashioned _'fight for your girl' _that's in this chapter. I've always liked it when guys fight over me, so I couldn't resist putting a little drama in this story. I actually had something completely different planned for the next few chapters, but I decided to delete it all and start over with my new idea. Lemme know whatchya think :) Next chapter up tomorrow, woo hoo!!! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14 BooBoo's

**A/N:** **I wanted to take a second out to thank each and every one of you who have read, favorited, alerted and/or reviewed this story so far. I read every single review and I'm well aware of those of you who have reviewed consistently or even from the beginning. Special XOXO for you!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen - Boo Boo's **_

**Rosalie's POV**

The minute we walked in the front door of Emmett's house we were bombarded with questions. Alice just about died when she saw Emmett but completely flipped out when she saw me.

"What happened to you two?" Alice questioned, sounding more annoyed than concerned

"Complications." Emmett sighed and fell onto the sofa

"Elaborate?" Alice demanded

"James crossed the line with Rose and I dealt with him." Emmett explained, resting his hands over his closed eyes

"I told you not to do anything stupid. What the hell do you call beating someone up?" Alice pointed a finger at Emmett and began to lecture him

Jasper who had been quietly checking me over, then turned to Emmett and laid into him about not letting him come with. Even though Alice was complaining about Emmett fighting, at the same time she was saying something along the lines of killing James herself for what he did to me. I found that funny. Alice gave up on Emmett and turned to check on me, sighing from what she saw. I think I told her and Jasper both a million times that I was fine before they finally calmed down.

Out of nowhere Edward came flying through the front door and broke up the whole interrogation.

"Oh my god you guys wont believe what happened, James got his ass ki..." he stopped mid sentence when he got a good look at both Emmett and I

"No way, it was you?" Edward questioned Emmett with a huge grin

"Guilty." Emmett shrugged his shoulders and smirked back

Edward started the whole question asking process up again and the poking and prodding from Alice and Jasper resumed. Alice kept going back and forth from Emmett and I looking us over and fretting about our injuries. Jasper could care less about Emmett's, but kept getting more and more livid when he would look over at me.

"Man, I swear if I was there." Jasper seethed

Luckily their dad was at work, and their mom had gone to the store. I know it was just delaying the inevitable, but the longer we could put off having the parents involved, the better. Finally after what seemed like an eternity but was really maybe a half hour, things died down. Edward and Jasper were off talking about how awesome it was that Emmett beat up James, while Alice started to worry about our cuts and bruises.

"Come on you guys, I need to get you both fixed up." she started pushing me towards the bathroom

"Alice, just let me do it. I'll take care of us." I assured her. I was leery of anyone but me doing anything to my boo-boo's.

I grabbed Emmett's hand, pulled him from the couch and led us to the bathroom. I was more concerned about Emmett than anything, he was the one that got the worst of it. We were both in there and I could barely turn around in the small area, let alone get at the bandages and antiseptics I needed. I closed the door almost all the way and turned to Emmett.

"Sit." I told him, pointing to the toilet seat

I started getting things out from under the sink and the medicine cabinet. After getting some cotton balls full off peroxide I looked over at him and was suddenly feeling nervous about hurting him more. He was an absolute mess. His lip was swollen and bleeding. His right eye was already bruising and he had a fairly big cut above his left brow that was bleeding half way down the side of his face. The knuckles on his right hand were cherry red and all tore up. I'd never seen him really hurt before and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"God Em." I sighed as I started to wiped the dried blood from his bottom lip, "what a nightmare"

He flinched when I got too close to the cut and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What happened to the big tough guy?" I smirked at him and he laughed

Once I was done with his facial wounds, I turned to his hand and started to clean up the scrapes. I wasn't paying attention to him until he started to lift up his shirt with his free hand. I looked down and saw he was checking his side for what damage the punch James gave him there had done. There was a distinct fist outline that was already turning black and blue.

"I'll be right back." I told him and turned to walk out the door. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a package of frozen vegetables and headed back to the bathroom. Alice looked up anxiously and I rolled my eyes at her. She knew he was hurt pretty bad and was worried. I just tried to make it seem like it was no big deal to ease her mind.

Once I got back in the bathroom I continued where I had left off, "Stand up." I ordered him once again, and once again he followed my directions without question

I lifted up his shirt and ran my hand lightly over the bruises, "You think anythings broken?" I questioned

"Nah." he quickly answered

I lightly place the bag over the area, "Ughh, oww." he gasped. I looked up at him and whispered, "Sorry."

"Here, you hold it." I waited till he replaced my hand with his

I took a deep breath and turned to the mirror. I hadn't seen what I look like yet and slowly opened my eyes. My hair was a disaster and I had dried tears and what little eyeliner I had worn running down my face. I'd forgotten I even cried until then. I sort of black out when everything was happening.

"Look at your arm." Emmett spoke up after a few moments. I twisted my arm around and saw the scrapes on my elbow and wrists from when I fell.

"Your turn." Emmett put down the bag he was holding and grabbed me around the waist. He lifted me up onto the counter so I was facing him and now eye level. He got a cotton ball full of peroxide and reached for my arm, but I pulled away.

"Come on Rose, it wont hurt, I promise." he reassured me and I relaxed my arm in his grip

He gently started cleaning the cuts and lightly blowing on them after wards. A couple band-aids later he bent down and turned his attention to my one knee that was all scuffed up.

"I couldn't stop myself after I saw him hurt you." Emmett started to speak. It was almost like he was reassuring himself that he did the right thing.

"It's okay Em." it was all I could think of to say

"When I saw you get thrown to the ground my heart dropped. I never should have let that happen." he shook his head while still tending to my knee.

"You told me to get in the car, but I couldn't stop myself from jumping on him. It was my fault Em."

"Yeah, you're crazy you know that?" he looked up at me and gave a small smile

He place one last bandage across my leg and stood back up.

"Good thing is, I doubt he'll ever give me another problem again." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood

**Emmett's POV**

I reached for a cloth and got it wet under the faucet. I looked into her eyes and started to clean away the tears. I stopped when she started to smile at me. I placed one hand on the side of her face, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. She was about to say something but I went into auto-pilot, leaning forward to kiss her. Just a few centimeters shy from what I had been dreaming of since I could remember, Alice came storming in.

"Are you guys okay?" she gasped when she saw us and I quickly pulled away from Rose, "Sorry." she smiled and quickly turned to leave

I took a deep breath and looked at Rose. She had her eyes closed from the shock of being caught by Alice. I went to open my mouth to say something, but I quickly clamped it shut. I had no clue what to say or what to do even. Like always, my mind didn't work fast enough for me to choose the right decision. I grabbed Rose by the waist, picked her up and off of the counter. She looked up at me and I sighed, rubbing my eyes with one hand. She looked nervous and I was definitely freaking out. I regretted it instantly, but I clammed up and left the bath room.

* * *

**A/N: AHHH, SO FREAKIN' CLOSE.****.. Damn Alice, had to go and _'bleep' _things up for them. lol. Don't hate me peeps! I promise it's coming soon, so don't have an aneurysm. I had it all written out differently, but I believe you'll like what I changed and have in store instead. VERY SOON, believe me, you all will get your wish, I pinky promise :) REVIEW as long as you promise not to slaughter me (Anyways, you know you like the suspense, don't lie. lol) xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15 Long Story

_**Chapter Fifteen - Long Story **_

**Emmett's POV**

I walked out of that bathroom wanting nothing more than to just run right back in and finish what I started. I couldn't though, in a very short period of time, multiple events started to occurred that kept me from her.

I got into the living room only to be greeted by a beaming Alice. She could hardly contain herself and I got scared she would spill what she had, or almost had seen with Rose and I. On top of everything that happened, I didn't need Jasper on my case right now. I put a finger up to my lips and warned her to stay quiet. She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden Rosalie came storming out of the bathroom and caught everyones attention.

"I'll be at home Jas." she only acknowledged Jasper, it was as if none of us were in the room as well

"Ok Rose." he simply answered. He was smart enough to know when not to pry

I knew exactly what was up though. She was upset with me for leaving her like I did and also at Alice for screwing things up. _Hell, so was I. _I was already planning the trip to her window later tonight and kissing ass I would have to do to get back on her good side.

I had practically forgotten all about the whole fight with James when my dads car pulled up in the driveway. I was jolted back into reality and started imagining what punishment undoubtedly I would be facing.

Like the traders they were, everyone left in a hurry and went next door. _So much for having my back, I'd remember this._

"Where's everyone going?" my dad asked before he had a gotten a good look at me

"Escaping." I sighed

"Escaping? From wh... in the world happened to you?" he reached for my face and turned it multiple angels

"Long story." I shrugged

"I got forever." he sat down on the chair across from me

"You know about James right?" I started off, knowing one time or another we had told him about the trouble James had been giving Rose

"Yeah, punk kid at Edwards school."

"Yeah, well he crossed the line today and I couldn't let him get away with it."

"What do you call crossing the line?"

"Called Rose some awful name. So I went down there. I really wasn't planing to do anything other than warn him to leave her alone."

"... and when did it turn into a scene from '_Fight club'_?"

"After he made the mistake of laying a hand on her." my voice caught a little from the thought of it

"Well then..." he sat up from his chair, walked over to me and place a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you don't take seeing something like that lightly." he smiled "... but you'll still have to deal with your mother, and I'm sure you know whats coming."

"I know." I sighed figuring I'd be grounded or something

"I can only imagine how bad the other kid looks right now." he chuckled

"Lets just say he'd have to be the stupidest person on earth to mess with her again."

he started to walk away but stopped, "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you. Even though violence isn't right in most situations, sometimes you have to do, what you have to do, if it's to protect someone you love."

I smiled up at him and nodded. Mostly though I was stuck on that one word. _Love. _Every time I turned around I was faced with some relationship or love related sign, all that were about as subtle as a giant flashing neon billboard. I thought a few times I was being Punked or something. That everyone one of them were in on it, just trying their hardest to get me to analyze the little cryptic messages they laced so often in their everyday conversations.

Like I didn't already know how I felt about her. Everybody had to have some idea about Rose and I, especially now with what Alice saw and that gossip happy mouth of hers.

**Rosalie's POV**

I knew this day could be up for the award of worst day ever. After all that happened, now I had to also deal with Emmett and the whole awkwardness with him that I knew was bound to occur. I could have killed Alice for walking in on us and messing up the only potentially good thing to have had happen today. I'm sure the glare I gave her as I left reflected my feelings sufficiently though.

I immediately hopped in the shower when I got home, needing some serious relaxation time. No sooner had I gotten out when I heard everyone walk in the front door. I could make out from what little I heard that Carlisle had come home and they all left Emmett alone, to chicken to stick around. _Nice._

I was about to get mad at them and their lack of loyalty when I remembered him and his little stunt he pulled. How could I have forgotten that fast. The coward tried to kiss me then runs away like a scared puppy. It's Emmett though, _my Emmy_. He beat James to a pulp for me, how could I stay mad at him after that? _I sure wont let him get off that easy though._

I didn't feel like mingling, but Alice seemed to have other ideas and came practically skipping into my room a few minutes later.

"So..."

"Just say what you came in here to say." I huffed

"So, you and Em..."

"Nothing happened. _You _made sure of that." I stopped her mid sentence

"I'm sorry. I had no clue, I was just checking on you two." she was sincere with her apology

"I know." I sighed, "... but you brother is a butt-munch."

"This is true." she chuckled, "So what did he do this time?"

"He left without saying a word of explanation after almost kissing me."

"Hmm, harsh."

"Tell me about it Al. Now what happens? Do we act like nothing happened?"

"I have no clue. You should just talk to him Rose. You two need to stop denying whats really going on."

"I feel like decking him in the mouth Ally, not having a heart to heart." I laughed

"Welcome to my world." she rolled her eyed and chuckled with me

**Emmett's POV **

It was a couple hours since my parents had gone to bed. A couple hours of just laying in bed and trying to get up enough courage to walk over to her window and say what needed to be said. Like so many other times before, psychic Alice appeared and just had to give her two sense.

"Get your butt out of that bed and do what you need to do you scared little child." she threatened from my bedroom door

"I was just about to go, geeze." I got up and headed for my window

"Sure you were." she rolled her eyes and left my room

My mind was racing the entire time as I walked over to her window. _Tell her you're sorry. Tell her how you really feel. Just kiss her, surly she'll get it then. _

Sure enough I got to her side of the house and I had absolutely no plan what so ever. Whenever I had to just wing- it, things never went well.

I took a deep breath and went to take a step forward and look in her window. I was about to knock when I stopped dead in my tracks, about tripping on thin air and fell to the ground. She was in her room facing the other way... getting undressed. Never in the many years of coming to her window had this happened. _I never even dreamed of this happening._ I tried with everything I had in me not to get back up and look, but I lost the battle and slowly inched my way back up to the window. I peeked in just slightly and about died then and there.

I figuredshe was getting ready for bed, changing into her shorts and top she sleeps in. She had her top off, in only her bra and was sliding her skirt down. I felt terrible and once again and looked away, only to once again turn back around. I saw little hearts on her pink underwear and couldn't help but smile. It was exactly what I had pictured her wearing_. I'm a guy, I _c_an't help it if I dream._

I looked away when she went to turn around. I knew there was no way after watching her from behind I could handle seeing her from the front, at least not without flat-lining.

I waited a few more minutes before looking back in. When I finally did, she was in her bed, reading a book, covered up. _Darn. _I knocked on the window and she came over.

"Ughh... hey, Em. Umm, how long were you standing there?" she questioned and I had to keep from looking utterly guilty of what she suspected

"Just got here, why?" I put on my best _'I'm innosent'_ face

"No reason... man you look like crap." she said with all honesty. I knew it was true, my face looked exactly like how it felt. Like it went through a brick wall after being used as practice for a baseball player

"Thanks, I guess." I chuckled, attempting to not replay over in my mind what I had just seen

"Let me see your arm." I asked reaching for her wrist.

"I'm fine Em. I'll live, I promise." she gave me a small smile as I checked her scrapes

"So how bad did you get in trouble?" she asked after I let go of her hand. I sighed in relief thinking I had dodged the verbal assault from her about what happened, or almost happened earlier

"Ehh, grounded for a couple weeks." I shrugged it off

she leaned closer to me and smiled, "Thanks Em, for standing up against the moron." and then she hit me in the shoulder, "... but that's for being an idiot."

"What?" I acted surprised, but wasn't in the least. This was my payback for earlier

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean."

I looked at her and all I could think about was kissing her, especially with the image of her getting undressed still fresh in my mind. My head was at war with itself, quickly going over pros and cons to doing what I wanted. Rose sighed, leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to kick myself, again.

"Goodnight Em." she looked defeated

"See ya tomorrow Rose." I started to walk away, "Oh, and by the way..." I called back to her

she looked out the window a little, waiting for me to finish, "I like the hearts." I grinned

It took her about 3 seconds before she turned bright red and gasped. I chuckled and started running back to my house, very aware of the fact she could likely to come after me.

* * *

**A/N: Alot is going to happen in the next chapter, ALOT. I mean it's all sorts of jammed up and full of awesomeness. A faithful reviewer asked for a long chapter and I promise you, the next one shall be WAY longer than this and worth the wait. It'll be up in no time, I'm thinking Friday or Saturday! You know me, I'm a writing maniac. I also realised that I'm about halfway through the story, but there's still bunches to look forward to... REVIEW :) xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16 So Wrong

**A/N: It seems that this Friday the 13th is already effen with me and I want to sincerely apologize for a slight mix up I had. In the end of the last chapter, I said in my A/N that this chappy would be long and have _alot _going on. Even though it's true that this chappy is full of goodies, it's not the one I was talking about. I totally forgot about this one(blame my ADHD) So, next flippin' chapter will be the _EPIC _one I was talking about. And to make up for my mental block I had, I'll post it tomorrow for ya. okey dokey? **

**Hopefully you don't hate me now, I bet you'll love this chapter though. I know had a wicked time writing it, even if I ended up spacing out and forgetting about it. Everyone makes fun of me and tells me I have the _'Ooo shiny'_ syndrome, which basically means I'm easily distracted. Obviously! I just wanted to tell you sorry for messing up and went into the whole reason behind it, plus some. I'll shut up now, ENJOY and I give you permission to laugh your ass off at me all you want :)**

_**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - So Wrong**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I watched him practically run away and wanted nothing more than to chase after him and hurt him. I can't believe he saw me getting dressed. A huge gigantic part of me was mortified and downright embarrassed, but another tiny part was irrationally giddy. _Now, if only I got a peek at him, then things would be fair_

I had to mentally curse myself for that last thought. Sure he had nearly kissed me, sure I definitely was in like with him since before I can remeber, but he was still just _Emmy._ Flirting here and there is one thing, but him seeing me half naked is an entirely other. It definitely makes me start thinking of things differently.

From that point on things would be different, I knew it. I couldn't just go about and pretend that everything in the last few days hadn't happened. I mean maybe if it was an accident that he saw me, but that look on his face screamed nothing but elation that he had.

Alice came over the next day and I fought with myself to keep it together and not let it show on my face. I don't care how upset Alice would get if she found out I hid this from her, but there was no way I was going to be telling her anytime soon about what happened last night. I was doing just fine, I thought, that is until Jasper came in with Emmett not far behind. I felt my cheeks heat up and knew I had to be blushing some obvious shade of red.

What made it worse was the grin plastered on Emmett's face. I about died then and there. Alice, the all-seeing-eye noticed immediately.

"Whats wrong Rosie?"

"Oh, ughh... nothing." I immediately heard Emmett choke on the soda he was drinking and then chuckle a bit. I couldn't help but look over and glare at him

"Sorry, went down the wrong pipe." he waved us off when we all looked over at him

"Sure." I said under my breath, but not as quietly as I thought

"Okay, whats going on?" Alice crossed her arms and questioned, looking back and forth between Emmett and I

"Nothing Ally." I rolled my eyes and walked away from her

"Sure." she mocked what I had said only moments earlier

**Emmett's POV**

I swear it was one of the funniest things I have ever witnessed in my entire life. Rose was completely flustered and I was the only one that knew exsactly why. I tried so freakin' hard not to crack, but when she started stumbling on her words when Alice questioned her, I lost it. I knew if she was next to me I would have gotten a good punch in the gut or something along those lines. The glare she gave was proof of that.

Although I was morbidly reveling in the fact she was utterly embarrassed, I felt guilty and in the end I felt bad about making her feel that way. I suggested to Jasper we go outside and play some football, that way it would give Rose the chance to talk to Alice if she wanted and to also get me out of her sights.

We ended up playing a _gentle _game of something close to tag-football and toss, because of the pain I was still very much in from the fight. About a half hour later Alice came out front and sat on the porch. She had some book in her hands and started reading. It took another ten minutes or so before Rose walked out the front door, and slammed it shut. _The girl always has to make an entrance_

Alice looked up from her book in shock and gave Rose a dirty look for startling her. Rose didn't look my way unless it was to show me just how ticked off she still was.

"What in the hell did you do now?" Jasper said with a smirk as he ran back with the ball I just threw to him

I laughed, "I don't think you wanna know."

"Okay, I think we need to talk." Jasper tossed me the ball and gave me a serious look. _Oh no, this can't be good_

"Okay, talk."

"I know you've been cool with me and Ally being together an all, never said a word. I just figure it's because you know me, and know how much I care for her. I hope that you're okay with us because you know I wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah, something like that." I agreed, but was confused at to what he was getting at

"Okay, so here I am dead in the middle of a dilemma."

"... and that would be?" I urged him to continue

"I'm _her_ big brother, and I have to look out for her. But, _you're_ my best friend dude. Obviously things aren't as easy for you two as it was with Alice and I. So, as her big brother, I feel like I'm forced to warn you not to hurt her. I mean, don't get me wrong. I know you would _never _intentionally hurt her, I just mean don't play with her emotions. You know as well as I do that she likes you man, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way." he paused and chuckled, "I don't know whats going on with you both and I don't know if I really want to know either. I don't pry it out of either one of you, nor will I ever. I just want to make sure you'll always treat her like that name you call her, like your baby girl." he finished with a smirk

I stood back absolutely stunned. I was speechless and couldn't think of what I wanted or needed to say to him. Jasper and I were close, like brothers close, but it was usually in that typical guy kind of way. This was one of the few times he had talked to me dead serious about something. Usually that _something _happening to be none other than Rose.

"Jas." I sighed, still unable to speak

"Dude." he put a hand on my shoulder, "Just nod your head in agreement and throw the football already." he rolled his eyes

I shook my head and threw the ball at his stomach, hard, and he caught it with a gasp.

"Don't worry." I told him with the best look of sincerity I could. He nodded and I knew he understood

"Okay, enough girlie talk." he ran backwards and launched the ball back to me

**Rosalie's POV**

I had never wanted to have super human hearing more than when I saw those two having what looked like a rather serious conversation. Jasper and Emmett didn't have serious conversations, ever. Not unless it was something extremely important.

"What do you think that's all about." I gestured towards the guys

"No clue." Alice looked up and shrugged her shoulders

"I'm going inside, its too dang hot out here. You coming?"

"Sure." Alice jumped up and followed me inside

She went and sat by the window to continue reading while I went and got some ice cream.

"Want any ice cream?" I called out to her from the kitchen

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

I heard the front door open and slam close, followed by the guys laughing. _Geeze, they are so loud._ I finished up what I was doing and went back into the living room. I turned the corner while talking a bite of the chocolate ice cream, looked up and froze. Emmett and Jasper were standing there with their shirts off. I was use to Jasper and could absolutely care less, but the sight of Emmett made me drop the spoon back into the bowl with a harsh clank.

Sure, I'd seen him without his shirt before, countless times, but not since everything between us had started to really change. I looked at him and noticed everything I had been missing. I started at his broad shoulders and worked my way down. I looked over his huge biceps that led down to strong arms and turned to his stomach. He didn't have some ridiculously defined 6-pack, but flat and toned. My eyes continued to roam south and I know I gasped when I got to the 'V' just above his jeans. He was so much bigger than all the guys his age, and I just so happen to love every part. Everything about him was absolutely to die for just the way it was. _Why did he have to be all sweaty too?_

Again I felt my face heat up. I don't know what sort of sick and twisted plan my mind had for me, but it wouldn't let me look away from him. I wanted to scream for not having control over my eyes. Jasper was oblivious, he didn't notice my blatant staring, at least I hope not. Alice was too busy staring at Jasper to care about what I was doing. But Emmett, he saw me, he had a smug grin on his face that told me as much.

"Take a picture Rose." Emmett chuckled and focused everyones attention right back on me. _I could have killed him_

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. He tried to hold back from laughing and I tried to hold back from committing a homicide and winding up in prison before my sweet sixteen.

"What? Fair is fair, right Em? I mean why are _you_ the only one that gets to have all the fun staring at half naked people?" I put a hand on my hip and gave him a _'I dare you to say somehting'_ look

This is when the looks from Alice and Jasper changed, realising what they had just heard. That's also when Emmett looked downright floored, followed by him laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, so were even. " he started walking towards me, but I brushed past him and sat on the couch

"No, were are so not." I huffed and started eating my ice cream

I barely noticed through all my anger that Alice and Jasper quietly exited the room and went to the kitchen. Emmett tuned back around and made his way to the couch, sitting next to me. He gave me his _'don't hate me because I'm beautiful' _pouty face that he knew worked so well on me.

"I hate you." I said softly with a smile

"I hate you too." he said with a huge grin

We both knew what we meant by saying that. Both of us knew we were joking and just using the word _'__hate' _as a place holder for what we realy felt.

"So, you gonna share?" he scooted closer to me

"Wasn't planning on it." I turned to him and teased

"Tough, because I want some." he reached over and started to tickle me in the side. I nearly lost the whole bowl of ice cream when I finally sqealed for him to stop.

"Fine, you win." I said catching my breath. I scooped up a huge bite and fed it to him

"I always do." he mumbled with his mouth full

"Em?" I looked over at him and softly asked

"What's up?" he said wiping his hand across his mouth

I traced my finger along his lip, stopping just shy of the cut.

"Still hurting?"

"Only a little." he shrugged and started staring at me with that same look he had in the bathroom yesterday

I knew what I wanted to do was so wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I started leaning in towards him. He took a deep breath and started tilting his head while closing his eyes slightly. I got within just a few inches of him and turned my head.

"You stink boy, and you're all sweaty. Gross!" I turned back to my ice cream and took a bite

Emmett let out a huge breath and shook his head in an effort to calm himself.

"That was wrong on _so_ many levels." he said mostly amused, but still quite frustrated

"Now Emmett, _now_ we are even." I grinned and handed him the bowl of ice cream

* * *

**A/N: See, I told ya it was gonna be a good one. As always let me know what you think. You guys have been amazing with all your Reviews, don't even think about stopping now. You stop Reviewing and I stop writing, its just that simple and twisted. lol.**

**Oh, and I just have to say this, ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL NEW MOON!!! I got tickets to see it at 12am the morning/night it opens, and I am HELLA excited. My theater says they have to play it on like four extra screens because they keep selling out.**

**Okay, so other than Reviewing because you heart me so much, I'd also like to know who's side you all are on. Team Eddie or Team Jake??? I'm not really on either, it changes with my mood. I love me some EMMETT though (I got a thing for big strong guys, what can I say!) **


	17. Chapter 17 For Years

**A/N: So, I have made it to 100 REVIEWS and I can't thank you all enough. We're about halfway through the story now, age wise. ****I have to think ahead a little before I start writing more, so bare with me:) I actually have _NO _idea as to what I plan on doing from here on out, (I feel a bit of writers block happening, so any ideas you have would be hella great!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have been there from the beginning reviewing, and I think you'll see why. lol**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Seventeen - For Years**_

**Rosalie's POV **

I swear I have the worst luck humanly possible. It was the first day of high school and just so happened to be my 15thbirthday. I begged like I've never begged before to stay home from school, but my parents wouldn't budge. Jasper and I walked out of the house to meet Emmett and Alice so we could all ride to school together. I was immediately barraged with _'Happy Birthdays'_ from everyone, that no matter how hard I tried to act ticked off, still put me in a good mood.

I had the usual first day jitters, but luckily I had Emmett and everyone to guide me through the unknown. This was the first real time I could get a look at Emmett around other people our age, but it was the girls I watch like a hawk. I never realised he was such a, _popular guy_. Not in the typical-arrogant-cheerleader-dating kind of way, but in the way where everyone knew him and just really liked him.

All four of us walked down the halls together, Alice and Jasper hand in hand and Emmet and I shoulder to shoulder. Many guys came up and gave him high-fives or did their half hug-half body slam thing. On the other hand, all the girls were either gawking, squeaking or sighing like pathetic females in heat when he passed. I didn't know weather to gag or tell them all to back off. The latter would have been my first choice by a long shot if I knew I had dibs on him. Telling some chick to go and look at some other guy would clearly show how I really felt about him, and there was just no way I was going to do that. Not right now at least.

Ever since that whole near-kissing incident in his bathroom, his spying or the joke I played on him the next day, we never really talked about _us_again. We just went back to our normal, BFF status that consisted of frequent and blatantly obvious flirting. _Owell, I'd take what I could get._ I still was jealous, _yes jealous, _of any chick that came within a ten foot radius of Emmett. The looks on every girls face that saw us walking together was absolutely hilarious. They obviously had all come to the conclusion that I was the competition and glared at me with jealousy and hatred. _Nothing like a warm welcoming. _Boy did I play up that fact and try to rub it in all their faces. We'd walk by a group of girls and I'd grab his hand, hug him or something like that. He'd look down and shake his head knowing exactly what I was up to.

We were on the same page though. I noticed he had that same look in his eyes towards the guys that were staring at me. It was like he was daring them to try and talk to me or something, and it worked. Not one of them even tried. He'd wrap an arm around my shoulder and pull me along, explaining how _so and so, _who was looking at me, was nothing but trouble or some other excuse. Things would be so much easier for_ everyone _if we'd just face the fact that we had something between us. Girls would back off Emmett, guys would back off me, Alice would back off us both. _Sounds peaceful_

I ended up having only a few classes with Alice or Jasper, but Emmett and I had severall together. We had a nearly impossible time concentrating on anything other than each other. You get the two of us in a room and its like everything else goes away. It's just him and I. The teachers didn't seem to care in the least and we ended up getting yelled at many times. We were told to basically _'shut up'_but just in a nice kind of way. Emmett and his inability to take being told what to do lightly just started texting me instead.

**Emmett -** _'I actually think that kid to ur right is drooling over u.'_

I laughed and looked over at Em who rolled his eyes. Then I turned my head and saw some jock just staring at me and then wink.

**Rose -** _'eww.'_

**Emmett -** _'I'm about ready 2 go James on his ass.'_

**Rose -** _'haha, jealous much?'_

**Emmett -** '_I told u baby girl, I'm just protective is all.'_

**Rose -**_ 'Well what do I do about all the chicks that r all over u?'_

**Emmett - **_'Cat fight would be HOT.'_

I read that and turned so fast in my seat to glared at him, he just bust out laughing.

"Anything particularly funny about the Civil War you'd like to share with us Mr. Cullen?" the teacher asked Em with a less than pleased look on his face

"Nope, not amusing in the least sir, quite the opposite in fact." Emmett smirked and the class all gasped a bit

"I'm going to let that slip because it's just the first day, but watch your mouth."

I waited until the teacher turned back around before I got up and slapped Emmett in the shoulder as hard as I could. The whole class burst out laughing at that, but by the time the teacher turned back around I was sitting again and he never found out what happened.

Emmett walked me to my next class even if it wasn't one he was in also. By lunchtime I was getting the hang of everything and feeling calmer.

"Rosie, over here." Alice called from a table in the corner of the cafeteria

I got my things together and made my way over to where her and Jasper were sitting and already eating.

"So how's the first day going lil' sis?" Jasper smirked as I sat down

"Fine I guess." I shrugged. Truthfully, I was still a tad upset about the whole birthday and first day of school thing

"Well, I've heard all the girlie's gossiping and they figure you're Emmett's girlfriend or something." Alice smirked

"Yeah, I got that feeling too." I just rolled my eyes and started in on my lunch

"I cant even mention what some of the guys were saying about you Rose. I guess they had no idea you were my sister. I about killed them, I swear." Jasper sighed. He was getting to be all sorts of big brotherly protective lately.

"They're guys Jas, and Rosalie is _gorgeous_. Get use to it." Alice tried to calm him down, but it seemed to infuriate him all the more

"Thank you Alice, but I'd hardly say _gorgeous_." both her and Jasper looked up and rolled there eyes at me

"So, are you ready to get in trouble gorgeous?" Emmett whispered into my ear and I turned around shocked

"Wh... what do you mean?" I tried to stay calm. Fist off he startled me and second he called me gorgeous. _Oh dear!_

"I'm ditching and you're coming with." he smirked

"Oh really?" I smiled casually, all while trying not to implode from the giddyness

"Yep, lets go. Well get some _real _food while were out." he grabbed my hand and started pulling me from the table

I looked over at at Alice and she looked downright ecstatic, "You know about this?" I questioned her

"No comment, but just know that I'm riding the bus home for you girl." she chuckled

"Come on, we have to get out of here before lunch is over." Emmett finally pulled me from the table and led us out of the cafeteria. He carefully got us to the parking lot, dodging teachers along the way. A huge grin was on his face, but he wasn't about to tell me what was going on.

"Come on Em, where are we going?" I bugged him again, after we had been driving for around 30 minutes

"I'm not telling." he rolled his eyes at my impatience and smiled

The little devil in me couldn't hold back, "I'll give you a sequel to that night you saw me in my room if you tell me." I looked away quickly to hide my laughter from him

The car swerved a bit and started running over every single one of those dividing reflector things in the middle of the road.

"I'm gonna get in an accident if you say something like that while I'm driving." he finally struggled to say

I huffed back in my seat, "Okay, I'll behave."

After another 15 minutes of driving he looked over at me, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's a surprises, now close your eyes Rose."

I hesitantly followed his instructions and closed my eyes, covering them with my one hand. I could tell we had parked somewhere and I heard him get out of the car. He came around to my side and opened my door.

"Em, I'm gonna break my neck if I can't see where I'm going."

"Like I would let anything happen to your pretty little face on my watch. Ain't gonna happen." he chuckled

He helped me out of the car and we started walking. He had one hand around my lower back and the other replaced my hand that was over my eyes. He guided me along, never letting go for a second. We stopped for a moment and I heard him talking to someone.

"That will be $40." The older sounding woman told Emmett

"What the heck Em, where are we?" he just laughed and had me start walking again

I heard lots of people walking around and talking, along with weird sounds I couldn't quite figure out. We walked a few minutes over different surfaces. I knew when we were still on concrete, but then it turned into something kind of like mulch. We weren't walking in a straight line very often, mostly we made turns here and there. He guided me up three steps and we then walked along a wooden path. I heard a little girl run past us and tell her mom about a lion. I had no idea what she was talking about, but figured she was referring to some stuffed animal.

I started trying to guess out loud where we were, but was told everytime was wrong.

"God Em, whats that smell?" I wrinkled my nose and asked him. He started to laugh like crazy

I started to hear water trickling and asked if we were at some park, or the beach. Yet again, he told me I wasn't even close.

"Ok, were here. You ready?" he asked while positioning me towards something

"Yes Em, now let me see."

I felt him get behind me and then drop his hands. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the bright light of the sun before I could fully take in my surroundings. I thought I was in a dream when I saw them.

Three huge tigers in various areas of a large jungle like enclosure. One was all white and the other two were the usual rust color, all with the distinctive black strips. Bunches of different species of vegetation and tropical looking trees lined the perimeter of the area, along with large rocks and boulders. One of the tigers was laying on one and cleaning itself. The other two were playing in the natural looking pond that had a waterfall of constant fresh water streaming down into it. I looked at how close we were, and figured with the barrier and the second much taller fence we only had to be about 25 feet from them.

"Em." I gasped, "Where are we?"

"The zoo." he chuckled, "I figure it's about five years too late, but here are your tigers you wanted for you 10th birthday." He came around to the left side of me and looked out, just as wowed as I was

"I can't believe this." I shook my head and looked over at him

He looked down and smiled at me, and then back at the tigers.

"I don't know what to say Em. It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." he took my hand in his and lightly squeezed it.

We spent the next several hours walking around the zoo hand in hand, looking at all the other animals. Neither one of us said one word about holding the others hand, all I knew is it just felt right.

It was an absolute blast. We had a ridiculous amount of fun looking at the rest of the animals and riding some of the small rides they had. We went on this one ride that went over the entire zoo about 80 feet in the air. Actually, we road that twice after Emmet saw how much I enjoyed it the first time.

It was just an hour or so before dark when we finally left the zoo and headed back to the car. My feet were so sore from all the walking we did. I wasn't planning on practicly hiking around a zoo all day when I got up this morning and put on my favorite pumps. I took off my shoes and started walking barefoot. Emmett stopped in front of me and crouched down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Giving the Birthday girl a piggy-back ride to the car." he turned around and all but laughed. He easily lifted me up and started to walk us back to the car

"Now don't deck me Rose, but I kind of have to get a better hold on to you."

I wrapped my arms around the front of him, "It's okay, I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise."

He did a little whimper thing that was too cute before crushing the cuteness with his teenage mind, "Aww, don't go saying that. I don't mind it as long as you're not trying to hurt me. Some things could be fun."

I couldn't help it and I ended up swating the back of his head... gentaly though.

He moved his hands up my legs to get a better grip, but I thought being just below the hem of my skirt was pushing it.

"Hey now, what about your hands boy?" I squealed

"This is necessary, you don't want to fall do you?"

I shook my head and knew he was just loving every minute of this. Finally we got back to the car, but not before he just had to take advantage of the situation and tickle me a few times.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" he asked once we started driving

"I don't care." I shrugged

"It's your birthday baby girl, whats the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Hmm... Pizza!"

"Okay then, lets get some pizza." he laughed at my excitement and probably choice in food as well

We got to this really nice Italian restaurant and sat down at a little table across from each other. I started to think about how this was the first time we had really ever done anything together, just the two of us. Usually we would have at least one, if not all of the group right there with us whenever we went out somewhere. I really liked it, just me and him. It was definitely more quiet compared to normal.

I knew Emmett liked all sorts of junk on his pizza, but when the waitress came to take our order he ordered a plain cheese pizza knowing that's what I loved.

I ate all I could, and Emmett finished the rest with no problem. The rest being a good 2/3 of the whole freakin' pizza.

We talked the entire time about the zoo, about school, about each other. There was no awkward silence which would have usually been filled by Alice. After we were done he looked up at me and grinned.

"Dessert."

"I'm too full Em." I groaned

"I don't care if you take one bite, you're picking out something for dessert."

I laughed and looked over the dessert menu, choosing a strawberry cheesecake. When the waiter brought it out, it had one little pink candle on it that was already lit. I looked at Emmet and rolled my eyes, he was trying not to laugh at me, I could tell.

"Make a wish." he told me, and so I did.

"You are so going to have to help me finish this Em, it's massive." we shared it, and actually made quite a dent in the rich dessert for being so full

"Okay, so I got one more surprise for you." he told me as we walked out to his car

"You've done so much, what more could there possibly be?"

"Oh, you'll see."

He started to drive, taking some back roads that eventually would lead us in the back way to our houses. It was dark out by now, and I had absolutely no idea where he was going. We had passed maybe two or three cars the whole time when he pulled the car over and stopped. He shut off the engine, pulled the keys out and turned to me.

"Whats going on?" if I was in that car with anybody else, the whole situation would have probably been a little unsettling. _Dark road, alone with a guy, no one around. It screamed bloody horror movie._

"You're driving." he handed me the keys and smirked

"What?" I shrieked, "No, no, no,_ No!_ I cannot drive this thing. I have no licence, or even a permit, It's dark. You do know I have no Licence right?"

"Ehh, It's your birthday. The rules are allowed to be bent today. So, come on." he got out of the car and walked over to my side

"Scoot over or I'm gonna sit on you." he laughed as he opened the door. I gave in and moved over to the drivers side

"Emmett, I can't. I'm scared." I admitted

"I'm right here. Whats the worst that could happen?"

"I have a heart attack, we get arrested, I crash the car and kill us both... There's plenty that can go wrong."

"Lets start simple then, like turning the car on. Put the key in the ignition." I listened and waited for further instruction

"Okay, now turn it that way until the car starts. Don't worry, you wont go anywhere, It's in park." I turned the key and squinted my eyes expecting the worst

"I did it." I clapped my hands when the car started and we were still alive

"Very good." he shook his head and laughed, "Alright. Now that peddle is the brake, put your foot on it and hold it down." he pointed to the left peddle and explained

"Ughh, I don't know about this Em." I stuttered

"Listen to me and do what I said." he said it firm enough for me to respond but still had a smile in his eyes that kept me calm

I put my foot on the brake like he said to and I looked up waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, if anything happens just use the brake. Whatever you do, _don't_ slam on the gas."

"Alright." I nodded my head

"I'm gonna put the car in drive, don't let off the brake."

He moved the gear into place and looked over at me. I could tell this was where the more serious part started.

"What now Em?"

He looked up and down the highway before answering, "Alright. Hold onto the wheel, do not let it go. You're gonna let off the brake and let the car start to move on its own, okay?"

I gripped that steering wheel with everything I had, and Emmett started to laugh again.

"Not that tight." he reached for my hands and loosened them

"Okay, now start letting off the brake, slowly."

I took a deep breath a lifted my foot. The car started to roll and I freaked. I slammed on the brake and Emmett flew forward, stopping himself before hitting the dash.

"What was that?" he questioned me, still a little shocked

"The car moved, I got scared. At least I didn't hit the gas like you said, right?"

"I think I better buckle up for this." he turned around and put his seat belt on

"Try it again, but don't slam on the brake this time. Nothing will happen, its just going to start rolling because were on a slight hill."

So I did it again, but this time I let the car do what it wanted. I looked over at Emmett and he smiled

"Okay, now gently, I mean _very _freakin' gently put your foot on the gas. Be sure to concentrate on steering once you get going though, got it?"

"Yeah, sure." I took a deep breath and pushed on the gas. The car lunged forward and Emmett put his hand on my leg, "Let off just a bit."

I did and we started going at a steady, but ridiculously slow speed. I looked down at the dash trying to figure which set of numbers told me how fast I was going.

"Emmett, whats the speed limit here?"

"About 25 miles per hour faster than you're going. Just steer, you're doing fine." he chuckled

After a few minutes of him sitting back in silence, he leaned forward and turned the radio on low.

"See Rose, it's not so bad. You'll be all _'Fast and Furious' _in no time."

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and looked ahead in the road and saw a car coming my way, "Ughh Em. _Car! _There's a car and its coming this way, what do I do? Oh my god."

"Just stay in your lane and do what you're doing."

The _car_ turned out to be a flippin' semi and I ended up losing it as it got closer. Emmett was trying to calm me down and talk me through it, all while he had a hand on the steering wheel just in case I flat-lined or something. The semi got within 100 feet of us and I closed my eyes, started to squeal and hoped for the best.

"Were you closing your eyes?" Emmett asked sounding a little shocked

"Maybe." I quietly answered and opened my eyes. Everything was clear and we were both still very much alive and still very much in a moving car.

"Ok, enough practice for one night." Emmett chuckled again. I was getting irritated that he found so much humor in my fear

"Think you can handle a turn?"

"I'll try."

"Good. So up there on the right, I want you to start taking your foot off the gas and move it to the brake once you get close. When your there, slow down more and more and steer the car onto the next road."

"Sounds complicated." I complained

"Ughh, we'll see. Just feel it, think of it like when we went go-carting that one time."

"Go-carting, you serious? This is hardly go-carting Em."

We came up to the road and I took my foot off the gas and started slowing down to make the turn. I steered the car, only clipping the edge of the road slightly.

"Nice. That was almost perfect Rose. Now just pull over and stop the car."

I pulled over to the side of the road and quite gracefully came to a stop. Emmett put the car in park and pulled the keys out.

"We're alive." Emmett boomed

"What, you thought I'd kill us.?"

"Hey, you said that was a possibility." He smirked and I hit him in the shoulder

"So, did you have fun?" he smiled while rubbing his arm

"Actually, once the utter panic subsided, yeah it was pretty cool. We should go again." I grinned

"Maybe we'll try go-carts again first." he smirked and I smacked him again, in the stomach this time

**Emmett's POV**

I got out of the car and started back around to the drivers side, opening the door when I got there. Rose turned around, dangled her feet out of the car and looked up at me with a huge smile.

"Everything today was amazing. You're the best." she reached out to me for a hug and I leaned down to meet her

"Happy Birthday." I whispered in her ear

I pulled away and just stood there a few inches from her face, feeling that same urge I get every time I look at her now. It's so overpowering that I have no idea how I've controlled it this long.

I didn't know what I was thinking or how it would turn out, but I knew when I looked at her I just had to do it. I knew I was done fighting it and trying to ignore it. I moved my one hand to the side of her cheek and leaned in. I saw it in her face that she knew what was on my mind, and she started to grin. Unlike the first time, I wasn't interrupted and I was _not_ going to chicken out.

Our lips met perfectly with one anothers. She tasted like strawberries from what I assumed was from dessert. _I'd be in real trouble if this is just how she tasted all the time._ My mind was racing and my breathing was shallow. It felt so right, I loved it, I thought why the _hell _hadn't I done this sooner? After a moment I felt like I was too far from her, but I was so focused on Rose I couldn't figure out for the life of me why. Then I realised her legs were in my way. At that exact moment she moved her legs to either side of me, quickly wrapped both arms around my neck and brought me closer to her. I chuckled into her lips at her greediness for more. I was starting to fall back into the deep dark hole of pure feelings when Rose bit my bottom lip gently and brought me back to reality, just barely though. Even in a moment like this she found a way to get me back for chuckling at her. _Oh man,_ w_hat have I gotten myself into?_

It felt like I had been holding this back for years and finally was able to just let go. This kiss was definitely not a peck and Jasper would have probably decked me if he saw us right now.

Rose's hands were moving slightly. One moved up my arm and the other was just behind my neck. I couldn't think straight and I finally had to force myself to pull away from her. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look at her, but she still had her eyes closed. I put my hand on her thigh to get her attention.

"Rose." I softly called her name and her eyes shot open

I tried to figure out what she was thinking, but couldn't. She started to mumble something and I couldn't help but grin at the fact she was flustered.

"Talk to me baby girl." I rubbed her cheek and smiled

"Perfect." she exhaled

After a moment she looked up with a grin and slapped me in the shoulder, "What took you so damn long?"

I whispered '_sorry' _before apologizing with another soft kiss. It was just like I had pictured it. Everything just felt right, and I knew that all the pieces to the puzzle were finally being brought together.

"So what happens now?" she pulled away a little breathless and quietly asked, "Does this mean you feel the same way I do?" she continued

"For years." I finally spoke and ended up kissing her again. _It was addictive._

After a couple more minutes and protesting from both of us, we got settled in the car again and started home. Not a thing other than Rosalie was on my mind. Not what Jasper or Alice would think or say, not what the kids at school would say or even our parents. I was happy to be in my own little bubble with her and wasn't about to let anything or anyone change that.

I didn't let go of her hand once the whole ride home. I would look over just to make sure that her hand I was feeling was real, and that everything that happened wasn't just another dream. She would every now and then look up at me, but the rest of the time she just stared out the window with a small smile.

It felt like a weight had been lifted, one that had been hovering over us for so many years. I knew when I said I would wait for her I was going to keep my word. I just had to wait for it to happen at the right time.

* * *

**A/N: ****Admit it, that's what you all were waiting for. lol. I'm sorry I got all your hopes up so many times just to _CRUSH_'em, hopefully this makes up for it. lol. ****And _Yes_ peeps, I _was_ going to have them kiss in the bathroom, but the night before posting that chapter I came up with this idea and quickly re-worked it all. _(and cuz I also like torturing you guys)._ I hope I made the right choice??? **

**On a side note, ****that whole driving scene was totally inspired by my first driving lesson when I was around 15, almost exact really. Many laughs and screams involved that night, Good times!!! lol :)**

**PLEASE, you _have_ to let me know how you liked this chapter and if it turned out to be the _'Epic' _moment it was suppose to be. _Also like I said, any ideas you have lemme know (PM me if ya want to, I definitely need some suggestions on where to go from here)_. HUGE XOXO's FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME FOR THIS LONG :) **


	18. Chapter 18 PDA

_**Chapter Eighteen - PDA**_

**Emmett's POV**

We pulled into the drive way of my house and I realised Rosalie had fallen asleep. She still had a hold of my hand and was leaning against the door. I quickly looked to make sure no one was watching and leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead. She sighed and rolled so that she was facing me.

"We home?" she ask so quietly I could barely hear her voice

"Yep."

she mumbled a couple things before I could hear something enough to make it out clearly, "... and my pillow. I can't wait to see my pillow."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She had her eyes closed again and looked like she was starting to fall right back asleep. I got out of the car and walked over to her side, opened the door and started to unbuckle her seat belt. Her her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me with a smile.

"I can carry you?" I offered

"I'll be okay." and with that she started getting out of the car. I closed the door behind her and started walking her over to her house. Once we were in the middle of both our yards I heard my front door fly open and Alice come skipping out, heading our way.

"Ughh, I don't know about you Rose, but Em you're in loads of trouble."

"What? Why? I'm home before 11."

"Mom and-dad found out about you skipping school. I don't know if they told your parents though." she turned to Rosalie and explained

"Great." Rose huffed and looked like she was pretty much wide awake now

"Hey, I tried to explain about it being Rosie's birthday and all, but I only think it helped a little. Dads whatever about it all, but mom seems like she's gonna dish out some punishment."

"Thanks for trying Ally." I smiled down at her

"Okay, well you better get inside quick." she went up to Rose and gave her a hug, "Happy birthday sis." she said before turning to leave

"Well, looks like we're gonna have a fun couple of weeks ahead of us." Rose looked up at me and smirked

"Hopefully you don't get in trouble too bad."

"Ehh, it was worth it." she grinned and I looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching before leaning down for our first kiss goodnight. _The height difference was never an issue until the whole kissing thing_. It was simple and sweet and I was proud of myself for being able to pull myself away from her in a reasonable amount of time.

"Best birthday ever!" she sighed

"I'm glad."

She fought herself a few moments to let go of my hand before turning to walk away from me, "See ya tomorrow Em."

"Can't wait." man it hurt to see her leave

**Rosalie's POV**

"Okay, spill Rosie posey." Alice came up from behind me and asked while I was fidgeting with my locker

"Spill about what.?" I tried to play it cool all while facing away from her to hide my giant annoying smile which hadn't left my face in the last 24 hours

"About you and Emmett silly. I want every detail, so dish. This has been like a freakin' soap opera for me. Will you two get married and divorced 10 times in the next five months? I want to know what happens next. Am I planning the wedding?" she rambled on and I just stood back and took it all in until there was lull in her speech

"Wedding? I can't believe you remember that." I chuckled at the memory of us both and our crazy ideas we had when we were younger

"Besides the point, now tell me dammit."

"Yes." I gave a simple vague answer to what I knew she was referring to. But Alice never did vague well and I should have known better

"Yes what? What does yes mean? Rose, are you trying to give me a coronary?"

I just looked at her and wondered if she was really all there sometimes, "Yes to every question you have Alice. Yes I had an amazing time, yes we kissed, yes I hit him after wards, but not for the kiss of course. Yes he's now taken, yes I _love_ him and yes we will get married." I took a deep breath from the ranting and waited for Alice's shocked expression to fade

"Umm, ya. Can you warn a girl before dropping that big of a bomb on her head." Alice fell back into her locker and shook her head

I looked over at her and grinned like a kid about to do something bad, "Were gonna be sisters, and you get to be my bridesmaid, and it doesn't involve cleaning up crap like we thought.." I took her hands and spun us around while singing. I stopped once I noticed we had every ones attention._ 2nd day of school and I'm getting myself on the 'crazy girl" list. _

"About time Rosie." She wrapped an arm through mine and dragged us along, oblivious to the looks and stares we were getting

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey beautiful." I grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her to me as she was walking out of her class

"Hey Emmy." she gave me a evil little grin. Pair that with her calling me _Emmy,_I immediately knew something was up. Only when she wants something or _did _something does she call me that name anymore.

"Ugh oh, are you breaking up with me?" I joked with her and flinched waiting for the hit I knew was coming. I wasn't expecting it to be my foot though and it caught me off guard. _My little karate kid is mixing it up._

"Oh no, you're stuck with me now." she looked up and smirked

"Stuck is good... So, what did you do?" I narrowed it down to her having done something. If she wanted something she would have said almost immediately and this was obviously being dragged out.

"Ughh, I kind of told Alice. I mean I know we never really said how we would handle them so I didn't know what to say to her when she started questioning me... Oh my god, we never even talked about us yet. Oh my gosh." her eyes grew two sizes bigger it seemed and she covered her face

I chuckled and wrapped my arms behind her neck, "And you thought I would care if you told Alice? She would have found out, even if she had to gut people for the information."

"True." Rose rolled her eyes

"And Rose..." I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes, "You're my girl, always have been. It just took some time to get the kinks straightened out." she practically beamed after I said that

"But, I am dreading Jasper's reaction." I continued after having thought about it and figuring he probably already knew since Alice knows. Shes not exactly a vault for secrets

"Jas will be fine Em. Don't worry about him. Worry about all the girls that have been eyeing you for so long. As of now, their health is at risk." she teased

"Same goes for the guys... What do you say, how about we put on a little show that makes it crystal clear for people?" I didn't wait for her answer before picking her up and kissing her like it was our first time. _Note to self: Bringing target to me is alot easier than leaning down for it. _Everyone noticed and was staring... or glaring I should say.

I finally let her go and set her down. "Okay, so much for keeping the PDA to a minimum." she looked up and smirked at me

"I have been dying to show you off for the better part of the last 11 and a half hours, and I think I did pretty good waiting that long. Not to mention the _years_ I went without you."

"True." she smiled and started walking away

"Hey, wait up." I called out to her and started to jog to catch up, "So tell me, I need lessons. What is a good boyfriend suppose to do?"

"_Boyfriend _huh, I like that." she grinned, "For starters they help carry crap." she flung her stack of books at me and chuckled

"Carrying stuff I can definitely do, check."

"And two, they compliment their _girlfriends_."

"Compliments huh? Well, Rose, you looked ridiculously_ hot_ in the dream I had of you last night." I couldn't resist. She stopped so fast and slapped me in the shoulder, I didn't even have time to prepare myself

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm kidding." I put my free hand up, mocking surrender before stopping her to continue, "You look absolutely beautiful every single day I see you, no matter what you do. If you're not the definition of perfect, then I don't know what is. Anyone tells you any different is just jealous. Plus, they're on my list and better watch out"

She gasped a little before smiling, "Yeah, I could get use to this."

We kept walking, on our way to lunch. I was holding her hand when all of a sudden I felt like I was hit by a truck.

"Get your hands off my sister." Jasper's voice boomed and I was shoved forward

"What the..?" I turned around and gasped. I was stunned by his reaction. From the corner of my eye Rosalie looked just as shocked by what happened

"Jasper, stop it." Rosalie walked up to him and scolded

"Just kidding bro." He laughed, "Man, you should have seen the look on your faces. Priceless." He continued laughing as I plotted his revenge

"So wrong dude." I chuckled after I had relaxed a bit

"You jerk." Rose slapped him in the arm

"Anyways, as you probably guessed, Alice told me _everything_, even when I said to stop, that it was too much information." he stopped and rolled his eyes, "You remember what I told you, right Em?" Jasper pointed a threatening finger my direction

"No worries." I assured him that I remembered our conversation about me taking care of Rosalie

"Good. Now don't forget it."

"What did he tell you?" Rose crossed her arms and asked me

"I'll tell ya later babe." I pulled her into my arms and told her

"Okay Sweethearts, enough drooling." he teased us before hitting his forehead like he remembered something, "I almost forgot, football try-outs are tomorrow. It's been a couple years and I'm thinking about making a come back, what do you say? I can't play unless I know you got my back."

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it man, but it would be hella fun to take over again." I laughed

"Okay, we'll talk later, but you better be there tomorrow... Rose, talk your boy into it for me, will ya?" he shouted as he ran away to his next class

"Football again huh?" Rose turned to me and asked as we started walking again

"I don't know. I mean I still love it, and me and Jasper play constantly." I thought about it more for a minute, "What do you think?" I'd never really asked any ones advice. Never really cared about someone elses opinion, but it felt right to ask hers. _More symptoms of being a boyfriend I guess._

"Em, you love football. It's all I ever hear you talk about. You did great in 7th and 8th grade... I think you should do it." she shrugged her shoulders and stated matter of factly.

"Maybe I will. I know I could crush anyone in sight." I laughed

"Yeah you definitely would Maximus." she patted my stomach, "Okay, so now you have to tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked confused as to what she was talking about

"What Jas meant when he said to remember what he told you."

"Oh, that. Yeah, a few months ago Jasper warned me to take care of you and other stuff like that."

"Was it that time I was mad at you, and you two were in front playing football and stopped to talk for a while?"

"Yeah, I think so." I tried to remember back to when she was talking about and figured she was right

"I knew it. I knew you two were talking about me." she rolled her eyes and I laughed

****

Rosalie's POV

"You've got to be kidding me?" Alice whined from the back seat of the car. Jasper had called shotgun, again. Not even me being the car owners girlfriend could get me in that front seat

"Nope, Jas and I are going to try-out for the football team."

"So, you're for real? You're really gonna do it?" Jasper asked Emmett like a 4 yer old wanting to know if he could have a cookie before bed

"Yeah... Anyways, without me you'd get sacked every play." Emmett laughed and Jasper joined, knowing it was the truth

"Great, that means I have to sit around being the supportive girlfriend while Jasper plays some sport I don't understand any part of."

"Yeah, something like that." I looked over at her and teased

"Well it's different for you Rosie, Emmett's spent the better part of the last 3 years showing you what a flippin' touchdown is." Alice crossed her arms and huffed, not fairing much better to Jasper's immature behaviour only moments earlier

"Oh come on Ally. If we were ballerinas or something you know we'd be dragging them to come see our recitals." I heard the guys cough from the front seat in an attempt to disguise their thoughts on the matter, "...and both would come if they knew the kind of hurt they'd be in for if they didn't" I added, "Right boys?" I asked sweetly and they quickly agreed in unison

"Okay, so wanna practice some?" Jasper asked Emmet once we got home. Of course you didn't have to ask that question twice

"It's like he's cheating on me with a sport." Alice rolled her eyes at the guys

"You should try out for cheerleading or something."

"Oh my gosh No, I would never." she sounded repulsed by the idea, which I didn't blame her.

"I hear you." I laughed

"So what have your parents said about you and Em?" Alice change the subject as we walked into my kitchen

"Al, were like a day into this whole thing. They don't even know."

"I bet they already have an idea like my parents do." Alice shrugged, unaware of the significance her words held

"_What!"_ I choked on the soda I had just taken a sip of

"Yeah, they can tell Rose. Both of them always ask Emmett about you, they've even asked me before. They said it was inevitable." she smiled

"Wow. Then yeah, I bet my parents have an idea about it as well. I guess I would've had to tell them sooner or later if we were to invite them to the wedding an all." I joked again about our plans

"Yeah, you can't just spring it on your dad one day while driving to the place and say,_'Hey, I'm getting married dad! Got a few minutes? I need you to walk me down the isle._' " she teased back and we both burst out laughing at our craziness

"No, I definitely couldn't do that." I said after getting me breathing under control

"You know what Rose?" Alice asked when we got to my room and sat down on my bed. I could see her mood had changed, nothing bad, just more serious

"What?"

"I'm glad you and Em are finally together. I never could picture him with anyone else, same for you. And I'm shocked he actually listened to me for once."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's been over a year, but I told him to snatch you up before you moved on to someone else."

"Really? Wow, I would have thought you would've told me you said that to him."

"I know right." she laughed, "He always cared about you Rose, he was just worried about the age and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I know. But everything worked out in the end and I'm happy."

"Good. Happy is good." she looked over at me and smiled before squealing and practically sending me flying off the bed

"Geeze Ally, whats wrong with you?"

"I got the perfect idea."

"What, getting your voice box removed?" I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me

"No silly. A double date, or triple if Eddie and Bells come."

"I should have know that would come up sooner or later. Anything to get all dressed up and go out for is a _'perfect idea'_ to you."

"Yeppers. Oh my gosh, you need to wear that cute fuscia colored dress I talked you into getting when we went to the mall a while back."

"Are we really going to plan this all out right now Alice?" I sighed

"Yes, the weekend is coming, we have to be prepared. Now, what in the world am I gonna wear?"

"Weekend? It's only Tuesday." I shook my head at her while she dug around in my closet

"Exactly. Now get over here and try this on already."

"What you don't remember what it looked like on me at the mall?" I joked with her

"Yeah Rosie, I do, but I need to find shoes and accessories to go along with it."

"Oh, yes of course. What was I thinking." I faked hitting the top of my forehead

"On second thought, can I borrow the dress." Alice turned around and smiled up at me with the sweetest face she could come up with

"You're too much Ally. Sure, wear the dress."

* * *

**A/N: I got some helpful advice and I think I have gotten through my writers block. I also got some ideas from a couple peeps that helped out bunches.**

**Also, the name 'MAXIMUS' Rose called Emmett is from the movie _Gladiator_ which is my absolute favorite movie of all freakin' time. When I needed a name that referred to Emmy's size, I though of that. Just thought I'd tell you where I got it from.**

**An infinite amount of thanks to RJRRAA, someone who takes a few minutes of their time every chapter to review on something I've spent hours and hours on. See what kindness does? It gets you shout-outs on _AMAZING _stories like this one. lol :) XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19 Fever

**A/N: ****As we ALL know _'NEW MOON'_came out today and I thought I'd be the perfect time to update with a new chapter. I went to see it last night at midnight and OMG :) On my profile I have a little bit on how I liked it, if you'd wanna see. Enjoy the new chappy!!!**_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Nineteen - Fever_**

**Rosalie's POV**

I woke up the next morning and literally with the help of Jasper had to be pulled from my bed. I felt like utter crap. I was so exhausted and had absolutely no idea why. It wasn't even like I had stayed up late the night before or anything. After a shower and _some_ breakfast, I felt a little bit better and pushed myself to go to school. I figured it would pass and that I was probably just getting use to the new schedule still.

Alice ran laps around me on the car ride there, talking so fast it about gave me whiplash. I faintly heard the guys going over football plays and just decided to tune everyone out. I leaned against the window and closed my eye for the remainder of the ride.

"Rosie, wake up sleeping beauty." Alice nudged my shoulder lightly once we arrived

"You guys go ahead, I'll get her" I thought I heard Emmett say, but I was so close to falling back asleep, I may have been wrong about who it was

I felt a hand on my cheek and then it moved to my forehead, "You feel okay babe?" that time I knew it was Emmett talking

I yawned but didn't open my eyes, "Mmhm, just tired."

"Well come on, we better get going."

Again I had to fight to get up and start moving. My legs felt like mush, but ached like I had been running a marathon the night before. The whole day, no matter how much I wished it would just fly by seemed to drag on all the more slowly. Every hour that passed I seemed to feel worse and worse. Finally at lunch I wound up dozing off rather than eating, not that I was even remotely hungry in the least.

After lunch the guys had to leave Alice and I to go to their try-outs. I wished them both good luck and Alice walked me to my class on the way to hers. I finished that class just thankful I only had one more to go to before the end of the day. I walked out after everyone else and saw Emmett standing across from the door. He was leaning up against the wall of lockers just smirking away. I looked up and instantly felt better seeing him there. At that point I was almost posotive I was going to ask him to carry me, I didn't care what anybody said.

I got closer and Emmett's expression changed, "Okay, who's ass am I going to have to kick this time?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Em?" I leaned into his chest and asked

"You just look upset."

"I'm not upset, I just feel like I'm going to die."

Emmett pulled me back from him and ran a hand over my forehead. It reminded me of earlier and I wondered what the fascination with my head was today.

"You're burning up Rose." Emmett said in a serious voice

"I am?"

"What are you sick?

"Geeze, It sure feels like it." I sighed and leaned back into him.

"You need to go home, come on." Emmett started to walk us towards a side exit, keeping an arm around my waist the entire time

"But there's only one class left, I cant make it. We don't need to get in any more trouble Em. Just take me to the nurse."

"And have you just sit there uncomfortable until school ends, I don't think so." I happily gave up and allowed him to drive us home

Again I fell asleep in the car and woke up to Emmett calling my name. After a slight fight over the matter, Emmett carried me up stairs and to my room. He set me down on my bed and went over to my closet. I was about to lay down when he came back over to me holding some clothes in his hands.

"Put these on, they'll be more comfortable. I'll be right back."

I did as he said, and as quickly as possible knowing Emmett would be back any second. He knocked on the door and surprisingly only came in once I told him I was dressed.

"Here, take these. It will help your fever." he handed me two Tylenol and a glass of water. Once I had swallowed the pills he set the glass on the end table for me.

"Thanks Em." I sighed at the fact he could actually be so caring and thoughtful at times. I mean yes, he always had an obvious soft spot for me, but under it all, he's just itching to be the funny and sarcastic spaz any chance he gets. Things are different when it's just me and him though. He's still the funniest, crudest, most outgoing and hopelessly gutter ridden guy I know, but a total teddy bear at the same time.

"I called Alice to tell her they'd have to take the bus. The girl was not thrilled." he chuckled but shrugged it off just as quickly. "Is there anything else you want? You didn't even eat lunch, are you hungry? Want me to make you some soup? I'm like never sick and I'm no freakin' doctor here, so soup and Tylenol are about the only two things I know helps when you're sick... Oh, and you need to drink plenty of liquids, like a crap load." he rambled on, obviously not knowing what exactly to do, and it was the cutest thing I ever saw in my life.

"I'm fine Em. I'm just sick, not on my death bed. Sleep sounds perfect right about now." I smiled at him. He bent down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Don't go." I asked him when he turned around to leave. He smiled and came to the edge of my bed and sat down on the floor next to me. I knew I had to be all kinds of ugly at that moment. My hair was thrown up in a messy bun on the very top of my head and what Emmett had grabbed for me to wear wasn't exactly Vera Wang. I didn't care though, I just knew I felt better if he was there with me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a idiot. How did your try-outs go?" I cursed myself for being a neglectful girlfriend all while I was being babied by him

"We'll find out tomorrow, but I think I did good. I was one of the biggest guys there and I tackled everything in sight." he laughed before continuing, "Jasper nailed it though, hes got it no worries. He leveled any competition, no one even came close."

"That's great. I'm sure you'll both get it, no problem." my voice trailed off and I felt the sleepy haze overcoming me again

"Yeah, I have a good feeling about it."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere I fell into a sneezing fit. Emmett ran to the bathroom and grabbed a box of tissues for me and set them on my table after I took a couple "This sucks I tell ya." I complained while blowing my nose. _That had to be attractive. _

_"_What sucks?"

"Being sick. I mean just a day ago was my birthday and the best day ever. Now, by the third day of the entire school year, I wind up sick." I sounded like a spoiled whining brat

"My poor baby." Emmett teased

"So far my attendance record is appalling. Two out of three days I go MIA." I laughed

"But I've been MIA right along with you."

"Yeah, and we're gonna wind up with detention or something by Friday if things keep going the way they are."

"Yeah, with our luck you're probably right." he chuckled and I yawned a few times before snuggling up close to him

"Just try to sleep Rose, I'm not going anywhere." he softly told me. I think all I got out was a sigh before I fell asleep

**Emmett's POV**

I swear I'd never seen someone so sick, still look so damn cute. Her little nose was all red and her eyes were dark and puffy. I'm not one to know the difference or anything, but I knew her hair was a nightmare. But still, she pulled it off looking like an angel.

I just watched her sleep peacefully and I could have sworn she had the smallest smile on her lips the entire time. I brushed a piece of hair from her face and she stirred in her sleep and started to whisper something. It was the first time I had ever really heard her talk in her sleep before.

"Em?"

"Yeah." I answered her, not knowing if she was just dreaming or something

"I love you." she said that and all I wanted to do was pick her up and shake her to repeat it. Just to make sure I was hearing things right. I mean she said it so softly that my mind could have been playing tricks on me. In the end I just kissed her on the cheek and settled with believing it was true.

I was planning on staying there just until either her parents or Jasper got home, but after the punishment I took on the field today I ended up falling asleep right along with her.

I faintly heard the front door slam shut but figured it was either Alice or Edward coming home. It wasn't until I heard knocking on the door and Rosalie's mom talking that I remembered where I was. I flipped out and I didn't know what to do.

"Rose you sleeping? Alice told me Emmett brought you home from school, she said you were sick. How are you feeling honey?"

I looked over and saw Rose just starting to wake up. She had her hand draped over my shoulder and was all the way at the edge of the bed to be as close as possible to me. I heard the door start to open I turned around to look.

"Can I get you any... Oh, Emmett. What are you..."

"I brought her upstairs and got her something for the fever. Shes been out for a while now." I tried to act calm. I didn't know if her Mom would get mad that I was there or not

"Hey mom." Rose whispered from behind me

"Thank you Em, for taking care of her... But umm... I think Alice said something about dinner."

"Oh, yeah. Okay." I acknowledged her before turning back around to Rose, "Hope you feel better." I got up and started for the door

"Thanks Emmy." she quietly said before rolling over in the bed and pulling the covers over her head

I got an interesting smirk from her mom on the way out. I couldn't tell if it was hiding any anger or if she was aware that I was flustered after being caught on her daughters room. Either way I smiled and left, not wasting anytime analyzing it.

"How is she?" Alice immediately asked when I walked thought the front door

"Tired, but she looked better when I left than she did earlier today."

"This is the second day I've had to ride the bus home this week, she owes me." Alice surprised me and chuckled instead of getting all huffy and annoyed

"So wait, if you brought Rose home, where have you been this whole time?" Edward turned all investigator on me

"I fell asleep over there like a dumb ass and her mom walked in on us." I rubbed my hand over my head

"Oh busted." Edward joked

Alice laughed, "Did you get in trouble?"

"Nah, I mean all I was doing was sitting by the side of her bed, that's hardly _inappropriate_."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's fine." Alice tried to reassure me

Edward and I started talking about something at school when out of no where Alice squealed and scared the you know what out of us.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you." she gasped

"I swear if it ain't about the the world coming to an end, there is _no_ reason you should ever let something that loud come out of your mouth." I rubbed my ringing eardrum and complained

"Agreed." Edward chimed in

Alice was too excited to let our comments bother her and she just carried on, "All of us are going out this weekend."

"We are?" Edward and I said in unison

"Yep, a triple date. It's gonna be so much fun. Edward, you need to talk to Bella and get her to come." Alice was now bouncing in place and clapping her hands frantically

"Yeah, I'll get right on that. I'm sure she'll just love getting all dressed up." Edward groaned

"I know she doesn't like parties and stuff like that, but if you don't get her to come, I will." Alice huffed and Edward rolled his eyes

"Okay then, I know I can't talk my way out of this one so I might as well just go along with it." I teased

"Rosie should be feeling better by then." Alice added as she left the room

**Rosalie's POV**

I sill felt like crap be the end of the night. I would get freezing cold, then boiling hot after wrapping myself in 42 million blankets to warm up. The sneezing wouldn't let up for more than a few minutes, and when I wasn't sneezing I was coughing up a lung. If that wasn't bad enough, all the coughing made my throat start hurting. It was like adding the cherry on top of it all. I looked like Rudolf and I felt like I'd been trampled by an elephant. _No scratch that, by the whole freakin' herd._

There was no way I was going to school tomorrow, so my mom made an appointment with Carlisle, just to make sure I wasn't going to die or anything, because at one point I wasn't sure I would make it.

At least all the sitting around gave me time to think. Plenty of flippin' time to think, so much time that by the end of it I never wanted to think again for the rest of my life. Right at the brink of losing what little sanity I had left, Emmett came to my window to check on me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a bouquet of daises..._'sneeze'... _that were stomped on by an angry 3 year old throwing a temper tantrum after not getting his way."

"That well huh." he laughed and I just sniffled

"Yeah, I think I have the plague." I said serious enough but Emmett burst out laughing

"I'm sure its just a cold Rose."

"We'll find out tomorrow when I go see your Dad." I wiped my nose with a tissue, "So, I was like out of it earlier, but my mom totally came in with you in here, didn't she?"

"She sure did. I kind of fell asleep by accident."

"Oh great, you did? What did she say?" my mind started wandering through all the possibilities

"Nothing. She just gave me this weird grin."

"Okay then, I have no idea what that would mean... Anyways, I'm glad you came here because I thought of something."

"I'm proud, I knew you had a brain in there somewhere." Emmett joked and patted me on the top of my head sarcastically

"Oh, you jerk." I punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder

"Damn girl, nice left. When am I going to learn?" he rubbed his shoulder and cursed himself

"Ugh, I hate you." I rolled my eyes

"Sure you do." he grinned like he knew the worlds biggest secret

"What's that look about?" I questioned him, trying to figure out what I was so desperately missing

"Oh, nothing." he smirked

"I'll punch you again if you don't spill it." I crossed my arms and threatened

"Let's just say you talk in your sleep." he practically beamed

"...And? what did I say?" I was getting worried at this point. Obviously I had said something big enough to get Emmett's attention

"Ehh, something along the lines of _'I hate you'_."

"Oh, ok. Whew, you were scaring me for a minute there." I sighed in relief that I hadn't said something embarrassing

"Sorry." he smiled and it still seemed like there was more he wasn't saying, but just I brushed it off and moved on

"_Anyways_, like I was saying... I don't know if Alice told you, but she wants us to all go out this weekend."

"Yeah, I just heard _all_ about it." he rolled his eyes

"Well I was thinking. Do you know whats in two weeks?"

He stopped to think about it for a second before it dawned on him, "Her Birthday."

"Exactly. So, what I was thinking is we make up some excuse why we all can't get together this weekend, but tell her we'll do it sooner or later so we don't hurt her feelings."

"Okay, so far so good." he encouraged me to continue

"Then we do a huge surprise party for her with all of us there. We can have dinner and make it the double date she wanted... well triple I mean." I got more enthusiastic as I was going along that by the end I was a little worn out

"That's a really good idea, she'll love it."

"That's.. _'cough'... _What... _'cough cough'... _I thought." I struggled to get that sentence out and Emmett sighed

"Okay my little walking virus, you need to get to sleep. I'll check on you tomorrow when I get home."

"Mmhmm." was all I got out before falling back on the bed, letting Emmett close my window for me

* * *

**A/N: So, ****today's round of shout-outs goes to xAracnaex, another one of my OCD reviewers that let me know what they think on every single chappy, and I heart you all for it :) If you're a fan of the show _'Supernatural'_ you should go check out her story and let her know how you like it. **

**And as always, Review like your life depends on it. If you didn't already know, your reviews are what keep me alive and I would die without them. I'm just saying. NO PRESSURE. lol - XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20 Dr Cullen

_**Chapter Twenty - Dr. Cullen**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I got up bright and early the next morning, and was not thrilled in the least about it. At the same time though I was kind of glad because I was going to see Emmet's Dad and find out what super virus had taken over. I decided to skip taking a shower, I just wasn't in the mood to stand up in there and deal with my hair that normally takes the better part of 30 minutes to take care of. I settled with putting it back in a couple braids and being done with it. I threw on some jeans and an oversized t-shirt, nothing fancy in the lease. It's amazing what flies right out the window when you're sick, or what you could care less about. I usually wouldn't be caught dead looking anything less than perfect from head to toe in public, but today was definitely opposite day.

My mom and I walked into the doctors office and noticed several other ill people and children waiting. I cringed at the thought that I'd come in with one bug and leave with a truckload of more. Luckily, I barely had to wait. The other people in the room were either waiting for another doctor or didn't have an appointment.

The nurse called my name and took me into a small room to get my vitals and some information. Emmett would probably call them my stats. _Like some football player_.

"Well, your temperature is 102 degrees." the nurse told me like it was some newsflash

"Yeah I figured." I said coldly. I wasn't meaning to, but I never have taken being sick like a champ

We finished up and she wrote little notes out before taking me to another room to wait for Carlisle. Not more than five minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dr. Cullen came in.

"Well Rosalie, what brings you in today?" we both laughed

"Well, I just thought I'd come say hi. I mean it has been a whole day since I was over at your house with Alice and them." I played along with the sarcastic banter

"Yeah, Emmett said you were sick, and from what he told me it sounds like you picked up what's been going around."

"Ahh, lucky me."

"Okay, so lets take a look at your ears, throat and all that other good stuff." he poked and prodded, nodding along the way and taking notes

"Well your throat is cherry red, it must be killing you."

"Ahh yeah. It feels about as good as the rest of me, which is just shy of unbearable."

"Well, I'm going to write you out a prescription for a really good antibiotic to fight this off. We'll get you feeling better in no time."

"Sounds... _'cough'... _fantastic."

A couple minutes later he came back in with the little slip of paper in hand.

"So, other than the obvious, how is everything else going?"

"Well, what little school I've attended so far has been good. Being a freshman ain't as bad as I thought. Besides, Emmy's got my back." I smirked

"Is Em being the gentleman I hope I've raised him to be?" he caught me off guard a little with that question. I figured he meant how Emmett was treating me, as his _girlfriend_

"Umm, yeah. He's great Carlisle."

"Good, because if he does anything that you can't handle with one of your whacks to the back of his head, you come tell me and I'll set him straight. I don't care if he's taller than me, I'll put him in his place no problem." he laughed

"So, does that mean you, like... know about, us?" I fought to just spit it out

"That's funny Rosie..." he took a minute to calm himself after chuckling, "Of course. I have known for years. Other than you two being dangerously obvious, it's easy for a Father to tell when their child has fallen for someone, a sixth sense if you will."

"Oh dear." I gasped and Carlisle shook his head about to laugh again, "So does like, everyone know? Like my parents?" I hesitantly asked

"I would venture to say yes."

"Wow, I guess we didn't hide it as well as I thought." I rolled my eyes

"No, not so much." he chuckled and started to write a few things on my chart. After several minutes in silence, Carlisle turned back around, "Do me a favor Rosalie?"

"Anything Carlisle." I quickly answered back

"Along the way, be sure to try and forgive any of his idiosyncrasies or flaws. I don't want him to lose you. I'm afraid there is no one out there more perfect for him than you, and it would be a shame for you two to lose what you have."

"I'll try my best." I attempted to joke so as not to hyperventilate from the conversation I had found myself in

"And he seems to listen to you more than anyone, so keep him on track will ya." Carlisle joked back

"Ughh, yeah I'm not doing the best at that lately." I sighed, "... With all the ditching school the last couple days an all. I told him no, but hes just as persistent as Alice" I chuckled and Carlisle nodded his head in agreement

"Truth is, I had no problem with it. He explained it all to me and if it wasn't for Esme feeling it best that he get some sort of grounding, I would have just brushed it off... But don't tell her that." he rolled his eyes and I ran my fingers across my lips, assuring him of my secret keeping ability by zipping the imaginary zipper

"Oh, that reminds me. I don't know if Emmett told you, but we were all planning on doing a surprise party for Ally's birthday."

"Yeah, Emmett said a little bit about it before Alice walked in the room and we had to stop. I think it's a great idea, and I'm sure she will absolutely love it."

"Yeah, I cant wait. I had the best birthday and I just want her to have a great one as well."

"Yeah, Emmett told me all about your little trip to the zoo." he chuckled

"Yeah, that boy never forgot about the fit I had over not getting any tigers at my 10th birthday." I rolled my eyes before laughing with him

We talked a few more minutes before I left and headed back home with my Mom. I took the first dose of Antibiotics Carlisle had prescribed and slept the rest of the afternoon away. I have no idea how much later it was when I woke up to the sound of talking outside my door. I looked out my window and saw it was dark out, so evidently I had been out for several hours.

"Yeah, she's sleeping, but I was going to wake her soon for dinner." I heard my mom talking to someone

The door cracked open and both her and Emmett were standing there, "Hey Em." he smiled and my mom walked back down the hall

Emmett came in and sat on the edge of my bed, "Whats up with you using the front door this time?"

"Didn't feel like contorting myself to get at you." he chuckled, "So what did my Dad say?"

"That I'm sick."

"Really, I would have never guessed." he joked

"Yeah, he even swears I'm going to live. Gave me some medicine and hopefully I'll start feeling better in the next day or so. I am so sick of being sick."

"Yep, you get better and we can start planning the party for Alice. My and Jasper have absolutely no business planning any of it, so we need you." he laughed

"Yeah, please don't do a thing without my approval first." I pleaded and he raised his hands assuring me that he wouldn't, "Oh, and Edward wanted me to tell you that Bella's in."

"That's great." I bit my tongue to keep from saying something mean, "I know Alice likes her even if I'm still not quite as charmed." Emmett rolled his eyes at me before placing his hand on my cheek

"Well you don't seem to have a fever, so that's good."

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I had quite the conversation with your dad today."

"Oh no, this could be bad."

"Nah, it's not. He was nice, told me to kick your ass if you ever get out of line." I smirked

"You already do." he burst out laughing, "... every single day."

"Only when you deserve it. I can't help that your mouth gets you into trouble all the time. Or is it your mind? Let's just go with both."

"True." he shrugged while grinning like a fool

"So, he also told me that pretty much everyone knew all along that we were fighting this whole thing between us."

"Oh, so no Oscars for our acting?" he faked being hurt

"Nope, no awards for us." I pouted with him before laughing, "You know what else he said?"

"Whats that?"

"He said that I am perfect for you." I pretended to act casual and fiddled with my nails

"Well, I cant help but agree with him on that one." he looked over at me and smiled, that certain smile that has given me butterflies for years

"Okay so you have to tell me, did you and Jas get on the team?" I eagerly asked after we had been talking about the interesting conversation I had with Carlisle earlier

"Ughh..." he paused for a moment and started to make me wonder if maybe he didn't make it, "Of course baby girl, we _are_ talking about me here."

"See, I knew you would." I sat up and gave him a hug. After just a second I pulled back but Emmett didn't take that too well, he wanted more. He leaned back into me for a kiss but I quickly covered his lips with my hand

"Oh no, you are _so_ not getting sick from me." I warned him

He laughed into my hand and pulled it away, "I wont get sick Rose. I never get sick." I crossed my arms and thought intensely for a couple seconds before lunging at him and kissing him all over. His lips, forehead, cheeks, nothing went untouched in my barrage of affection.

"Alright.. '_kiss_'... my mom said something about... _'kiss kiss'_... dinner, so I better_...'kiss'_.. get down there before she catches us." I attempted to pull away multiple times only to have Emmett grab me again and again

"Fine." he sighed, "So, do you think you're gonna go to school tomorrow?"

"No, I'm gonna milk this for all its worth." I chuckled, "I still don't feel anything close to 100% yet, so a day or two more."

"Alright babe, well I'll check on ya tomorrow." he leaned down and gave me one last kiss before leaving

**Emmett's POV**

The next morning I dragged myself into the kitchen where everybody was eating breakfast. They had been calling me for the better part of 20 minuts when I finally got up. My throat was sore and I had the sniffles, and I was pissed because I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Emmett, whats up with you?" Alice asked when I rounded the corner into the kitchen

"I'm sick." I reluctantly answered, kicking myself that once again I should have listened to Rose

"See, I told you to limit your time with her, didn't I?" my dad shook his head and sighed

"Well that's like cruel and unusual punishment for me." I downed a piece of toast in two bites

"Well, I'll get you some of the same stuff I gave Rose and you two can just be miserably sick together." my dad teased

"Yeah, Yeah." I sat down at the table in between Alice and Edward, and they both shifted their chairs away from me, "I don't have the piggy flu people, geeze." I rolled my eyes and grabbed some bacon. I guess even when I feel like crap I'm still funny to everyone, because they all burst out laughing at my sarcastic comment.

"You keep laughing and see what happens, Karma's a bi..." I started saying before being cut off

"Emmett! Watch your language." my Mom shouted out

"Sorry." I put my hands up and apologized under my breath for nearly cursing

"What, have you had maybe, one full day at school this entire week back?" my dad asked with a smirk

"Yep, one whole day, ain't you proud?" I said sarcastically

"No comment." he chuckled and got up from the table

Everybody left for school or work and I was sort of dreading having Rose find out I got sick. I really didn't feel like getting punched today. I knew she'd probably get mad and say '_I told you so', _and so I figured I'd save myself from her verbal and physical abuse and just text her instead.

**Emmett -** _'how ya feelin?' _

**Rose -** _'much better 2day. what u doin?'_

**Emmett -** _'in bed.'_

**Rose -** _'huh?'_

**Emmett -** _'well, I kind of woke up sick 2day.'_ I cringed waiting for her to text back. I didn't have to wait long before she responded, but instead of my cell beeping from a text it started to ring. I rolled my eyes and against my better judgement answered the phone.

**Emmett -** "Rose, I know..." I started to defend myself with a sore and raspy voice, but was quickly cut off

**Rose -** "See, didn't I tell you that would happen you dumb ass."

**Emmett -**"I know, I know. I should have listened to you about spreading your contagious love."

**Rose -** "Yep, and now you get to feel like crap right along with me."

**Emmett -** "Oh, good idea. You promise not to beat me up and I'll come over. We can sit in bed all day together passing tissues back and forth." I waited a few seconds before she said something back

**Rose -** "Well then, hurry up."

**Emmett -**"Coming." we hung up the phone and I went and got dressed. Dressed being my pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

I walked in the front door and made my way up to her room. It was quiet and all I heard was the tv. The door was cracked open and I knocked a couple times before walking in

"Honey, I'm home." I said sarcastically and was immediately hit with a large pink flying missile to the head, "Hey, what was that for? I thought I said no beating me up?"

"It's a pillow, so that doesn't count." she said with a huge smile while sitting in bed with her back against the dozens of pillows she had lining the wall

"You always find the fine print, don't ya." I chuckled

"Yep, always." she smiled and pulled back the covers next to her and waited for me to join her. I jumped into bed and she replaced the covers over both our legs before snuggling up against my side with her arms wrapped around my waist

"You look alot better babe." I kissed her on the top of her head

"And you look like crap." she said tightening her grip on me. I couldn't help but smile even after her comment

"So, what are you watching?" I asked looking up at the tv and not recognizing the show playing

"Whatever you want." she reached for the remote and handed it to me. I was surprised she had giving me the entertainment controls and started flipping trough the channels. I ended up stopping on the highlights of some football games from last night

"I should have known better than to hand over the controls." she giggled into my chest

"Well, it's better than whatever drama filled fake reality show you had on." I teased her back

"I'd hit you for that if I wasn't so tired or hadn't already agreed to the restraining order you basically gave me."

After a while we got got hungry and raided the kitchen for the odd and unusual things we were in the mood for and craving. We brought the snacks back up to her room and munched for the next few hours. We settled on a system where one of us got to choose the next program once the others show had ended. It ended up turning into a game of sorts, where I'd have Rose close her eyes and plug her ears while I chose soemthing, so it would be a surprise, and vice versa for her.

"It's kind of perfect that we're sick. Now we have an excuse for calling off this weekend and getting everything set up for next." Rose spoke up when a commercial came on

"Yeah, your right. No need to lie to Alice about canceling." I agreed

"Where do you think we should get reservations for the dinner at?" she asked after taking a bite from the blueberry muffin I was eating

"Well, you know Alice would like something nice... Maybe that new place in town, whats it called?"

"Bellini's?" she said knowing exactly which place I was talking about

"Yeah, that place. It's nice right?" I questioned, just making sure we were on the same page when it came to our taste in what we would call a _nice place_

"Actually yeah, its really nice. It's so cute, and kind of small... Great idea, she'd love it babe." she sat up and gave me a kiss. I guess since we both had the same cold it didn't matter to her about sharing our germs anymore

"I know, my talents are endless." I grinned

"Oh yes, I know. We all walk around completely jealous of you and your talents Emmett Cullen." she joked back

A few minutes after sorting out some more details about the party, Rose ripped the remote from my hand in the middle of a UFC fight I was really getting into and changed it to some talk show.

"Sorry Em, I forgot that this was on." she quickly apologised before zoning out on the show

"Rose! I was waiting to see the end of that." I reached for the remote but she dodged me and stuck it underneath her

"Too bad, I've been waiting for this." she shrugged

"Your show about..." I read the title on the screen, "_'Inner beauty' _can wait." I said and pulled her to me so I could get at the remote

"Stop Em!." she was flailing about so I started tickling her. Finally I got ahold of the controller and switched the channel back. It was just at the finaly round.

She crossed her arms and gave me and quick smirk before running over and switching the channels with the buttons on the side of the tv.

"Hey!" I shouted and just as fast started flipping back to the channel I was watching. Every number I'd go up, she would click down two more. We didn't get further than between channels 40 through 50. Finally I just got up and went over to her. She knew what was about to happen and started running towards her bedroom door. I caught her hand in the hallway and flung her over my shoulder. I took her back into the room, struggling and squealing the entire way.

"Don't you dare." she warned me before I dropped her onto the bed and proceeded to keep her from leaving. For ever giggle she let out, she'd throw in a swear word our two after.

"It's no use Rose, you're not going anywhere." I laughed while she tried to get free from the grip I had around her small frame

"Did you seriously smack my ass while you carried me back in here?"

"Maybe, I don't remember." I laughed knowing that I most definitely had

She settled down after a while and I watched the last minutes of the fight before letting Rose go and handing her the remote

"It's all yours."

"I hate you." she ripped the controller from my hand and switched the channel in record speed

"Somehow I know that's not true." I laughed as she began to tame her messed up hair and continue watching her talk show

"And how would you know that?" she questioned me and I had to think long and hard if I really wanted to bring up the little _talking in her sleep _incident.

"Let's just say I know things."

"Oh, do you now? Well, please, by all means share." she crossed her arms and dared me to continue... and so I did

"Remember when I told you that you talked in your sleep?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you kind of said the complete opposite of hating me." I bit my lip to prevent myself for laughing

She thought for a second before her eyes got real big, "You lie."

"I do not. You whispered my name and said,_ 'Em, I love you'... _I swear."

"Oh my gosh." she grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it

"Relax. It was cute baby girl. Anyways, you had a fever and was probably delirious." I teased

She peeked her eyes out from behind the pillow and looked at me. I opened my arms, "Come here."

She set the pillow down and smiled, crawling back over to my side and curling up next to me.

"Yeah, I was probably delirious." she finally said softly after a few moments in silence

"Yep, blame it on being sick for your subconscious telling the truth." I pushed my luck and teased again. This time she slapped me in the side, but immediately looked up and gave me a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: I would send each and everyone one of you a PM thanking you for all your wonderful reviews on every chapter, but some of you don't have an account, so unfortunately I cant. So, not to be unfair to anyone, I will just have to do a group SHOUT-OUT. lol.**

**So, HUGE THANKS to everyone, even if you've left me even just one review, I APPRECIATE IT ALL. I read every single one and know _exactly_ those of you who are always sending me a little something for each new chapter.**

**We still have plenty of story left, so you better stick it out with me and keep letting me know what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Surprises for Alice

_**Chapter Twenty One - Surprises for Alice**_

**Rosalie's POV**

"There's no way you're wearing that." I glared at him when he showed me some cargo shorts and a t-shirt that he planned on wearing to the restaurant later. That's what he considered dressing up to be and I was appalled. There was no way he was getting out of the house and going out to dinner with us looking like some typical frat boy.

"What's wrong with this?" he said perfectly clueless of all that was wrong

"All of it. Now move!" I pushed him out of the way and tore through his closet. I wasn't putting down his style what so ever. I know he has good taste and I love the way he looks, but this was a special occasion that he just wasn't in the position to choose his attire for.

"Okay, how about this?" I handed him a dark pair of jeans and a white button up, "And you can wear this over it." I threw him the only dark blazer I knew he owned just to dress up the jeans some

"I'm not wearing this." he shook his head and complained. After another 10 minutes he was in everything I had picked out and I was buttoning up his shirt. Whether or not he was happy about it was beyond the point.

"So, do I get to pick out what you're going to wear?" he said with a huge grin

"Nope. I'd probably end up looking like a slut, so _definitely_ not." I told him as I left his room to go back to my house and get ready

A good hour and a half later, Emmett was outside my bathroom door pounding on it and complaining, "I'm sure you've looked perfect for the last hour now, so come on, hurry up."

"One more minute."

"You already said that 20 minutes ago."

"Be patient will ya."

I heard him huff in frustration and I giggled quietly to myself. A few last minute details and I was satisfied with how I looked and was ready. I opened the door and Emmett turned around,

"Finally..." he trailed off and his mouth hung open

"You're drooling babe." I joked after a few moments

"You look... amazing Rose." he finally spit out. After shaking his head to stop from staring, he walked over and gave me a kiss

"Thanks Em." my pumps definitely had their advantage with the sized difference Emmett and I had. I was forever on my tippy toes around him, unless I wore some high heels with a good 4 inch heel or better. They had become a staple when I would get ready to go anywhere with him.

After letting Alice borrow the dress she had originally suggested I wear, I ended up choosing a dark plum colored dress with an empire waist. I decided to just leave my hair down with it's natural waves and pin it back on one side.

"Okay, so lets go. Jasper and Alice already left in your dad's car with Edward and they're picking up Bells on the way." Emmett ushered us along the hallway

"Geeze, don't have a panic attack." I grabbed his hand to hold onto as we made our way down the stairs

"You look beautiful as always." my dad gave me a kiss on the top of my head and smiled

"Have a good time honey." my mom shouted as we got to the front door

"Thanks Dad, and we will Mom." I tried to spit out as Emmett pulled me out the front door behind him

I had spent the better part of the last week finishing up the details and arranging various things with the restaurant for this. Alice understood that we couldn't go out the last weekend because of Emmett and I both being sick, but she was thrilled when we said we would do something this weekend.

All of the plans were set up when Carlisle pulled Emmett and I aside and told us he had his own little surprise in store for her. So we had to figure out how that all would happen and fit into the plans as well.

I warned everyone not to say a word to Alice about her birthday and to just make her think we didn't plan anything. Jasper said she hadn't said a thing about the whole triple date being on the same day of her birthday, and we all figured she was just happy that we were gong out and it didn't matter that it landed on her sweet sixteen.

It took about 20 minutes to get into town and find a spot to park. As I was getting out of Emmett's car, Jasper pulled up and parked a few spots down.

"Oh my gosh Rosie, you look perfect." Alice ran over with a huge smile and hugged me

"So do you sis." I laughed when she twirled a few times and curtsied

"Hey Rose." Bella quietly said while having a death grip on Edwards right arm

"Bella... you look... really nice." I went up to her and gave her a small hug. She looked a little shocked when I pulled back. Well, everyone did for that matter.

"Okay people, lets go." Alice squealed and pulled Jasper along

"We have reservations for six, under Cullen." Emmett said to the hostess as we walked in the front door. The young blond smiled and took us through the restaurant and towards a small back room. I remembered her from the time I came with Emmet to talk to the manager and arrange a few things with him about tonight and it being a surprise for Alice.

When we walked though the double doors all of us about gasped at how it had all turned out and looked. There was one large round table in the middle of the room with a large vase filled with cream and burgundy colored flowers in the middle. A single row of small square vanilla scented candles that were already lit circled the base of the vase. Other than the candles, the room was only lighted by several small sconces that lined the walls of the dark colored room. A large chandelier hung directly above the table that was meticulously set with beautiful place settings and more silverware than I knew one person could use at a single sitting. Everything looked so amazing and I was ecstatic that it had turned out exactly how I envisioned it.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Alice smiled while her eyes darted around the room, taking it all in

Everyone got settled down and ordered drinks and some appetizers. I sat in between Alice and Emmett, with Jasper to her right and Bella to his right. Edward was on Emmett's left side.

"Alright peeps, I got the fathers Visa and we have no limit. So, get what you want and lets have some fun." Emmett stood up and announced to everyone.

Most of the menu was in Italian, and since Alice and I had taken quite a bit of Italian in school over the years now, we had to help everyone out with choosing what they wanted.

Emmett looked over at me completely helpless, "Ok, whats Mezzaluna?"

I read the description and once I saw it had spinach in it, I laughed, "Nothing you'd want Em."

"Okay then help me out here." he whispered

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Maybe some seafood, and pasta."

I looked over the menu and pointed, "How about that?"

"Sped-ee-on Die Mary? And that is?" he royally screwed up the pronunciation of the title and I chuckled

"Spiedion Di Mare. It's Shrimp and Scallops."

"Perfect." he closed the menu with a huff, frustrated from the language barrier

I chose the chicken Alfredo pasta that was amazing, but once I saw Emmett's pasta and seafood come out, I couldn't help but grab a couple bites off his plate. He ended up eating just as much of mine as I did, so it all worked out perfect.

Everyone just sat together and talked after we had finished. The waitress finally came in and after clearing our plates asked if it was time for the first part of the surprises to begin and I gave her the okay. She smiled and ran off to get the dessert.

"Okay, I want something sweet." Alice declared, unaware how quickly she would be getting what she asked for

"Just a second." Jasper told her trying to hide his smile

Only a few minutes later our waitress came back in holding a large chocolate cheesecake with lit candles lining the edge. That's when Alice gasped and started to smile from ear to ear. The waitress set down the cake in the middle of the table and left us.

"So, I hope you didn't think we forgot all about your sweet sixteen sis." Emmett told her with a big grin

"Oh my gosh you guys, all of you knew and planned this?" she looked around and everyone nodded or giggled

Everyone said little happy birthday wishes before Emmett's stomach got the better of him, "Well come on, make a wish already, I want some cake." Emmett laughed and Alice blew out the candles

"I knew you guys didn't forget." Alice beamed as she took the last bit of her piece of cheesecake

"Never." I told her as I reached into my purse and grabbed the present from Emmett and I

"You're kidding me?" she smiled as she took the small box and started to open it. It's funny, when we got together and compared what we had picked out for her, we realised we had all gotten jewelry. I was gonna say we needed to get something else, but knew she would be delighted with more accessories.

"I love it you guys, it's so pretty." she held out the necklace to Jasper for him to put it one her. She gave me a quick hug and then got up to come over and give Emmett one as well.

Bella and Edward's bracelet got about the same reaction out of her before it was Jasper's turn. He looked over and gave Em and I a quick smirk before he stopped her from sitting back down. He turned to her and pull out the little box from his pocket. I glanced over at Emmett, who was almost at the point of laughing and rolled my eyes knowing what Jasper was going to do.

Jasper had said he wanted to do this and I warned him that I didn't know if it was such a good idea. Emmett on the other hand thought it was brilliant and couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Ally, you know I love you more than anything..." Jasper proceeded to get down on one knee and hold her left hand. Bella started to give Edward the craziest look imaginable while Edward began to glare at Jasper, neither of them had any idea of this little plan Jasper came up with. Emmett was holding back his laughter while I was kicking him underneath the table to help him control it.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked Jasper nervously

"Happy Birthday baby." Jasper opened the box that had a small gold ring in it. Several little pink gemstones formed a circle that looked like a flower

"Ughh, are you serious Jas?" Alice looked like she was starting to flip out a little on the inside

"Quit teasing her." Emmett finally spoke up after he couldn't hold it in anymore and started to chuckle

"But it's so much fun." Jasper turned and smirked at Emmett before standing up and taking the ring out of it's box

"Don't flip out Ally, its not what you think. It's just a ring." he said as he put it on her _middle_ finger

"You guys suck." Alice glared at everyone, but then quickly started to smile once she admired the ring on her finger

"I'm sorry hon, but I thought it'd be funny to see your reaction." Jasper pulled her into a hug and explained

"I thought you were for real." she stepped back and hit him in the arm

"That's my girl." I laughed at the fact she would every so often give Jasper a little slap like I've been for years with Emmett

"Oh no, now we have two of them that think its ok to beat up their men. It's your fault." Emmett turned to me and pointed while laughing

"Guilty." I shrugged and smiled over at him

**Emmett's POV**

Once all the laughter and teasing about the little stunt Jasper pulled had died down, I quickly took out my cell and sent my Dad the text.

"Is it all set?" Rose leaned over and whispered in my ear. I nodded and started getting existed for the surprise

"Okay, well the place is gonna be closing here soon, so we better get going." I told everyone. After I quickly paid the over $300 bill, we all started out to the parking lot. It was perfect, not a few moments later my Dad pulled up in front of us all and got out of the car.

"Who's car?" Alice asked when she saw the brand new black convertible sports car

"All yours." my Dad smiled and Alice screamed. I was ready for it, but it still caught us all off guard. That scream had some serious power behind it.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. Are you serious? Thank you, thank you. You're serious? Thank you!" she continued to squeal as she hugged our dad and got into the front seat of the car. She bounced up and down and started to beep the horn, which made everyone laugh hysterically.

"Keys?" Alice held her hand out the window and waited for our Dad to hand her the keys

"Got your licence?" he asked before dropping them into her hand

"In my purse, now gimme." he laughed and gave up the keys

"Who's coming?" she squeaked out and Jasper ran up to the side and hopped in, "I most defiantly am."

"Us too." Bella and Edward ran up to the car and hopped in the back seat

Oh me too." I yelled and ran over to the car, diving into the backseat on top of both Edward and Bella's lap. Rose about died of laughter from the whole sight before I not-so-gracefully climbed out of the car. Alice was panicking the whole time about me hurting her _new baby_.

"So, we'll see ya back at the house?" I asked Alice as Rose gave her a hug from outside of the car

"Yeppers." she smiled and turned on the car, immediately starting to play with the radio

"Be careful." our Dad firmly warned her

"I will, promise." was all she got out before pulling away

Rose and I walked over to my Dad and told him all about the dinner and Jasper's little trick he pulled. It still made me laugh thinking about it.

"Okay, well you two better get home." he told us as he walked over to Rosalie's dad's car he let Jasper borrow earlier

"Okay, see ya there Dad." I yelled back as I led Rose to my car

"That went perfect." she said once I got back to my side and got in

"Yeah, it was. You did a great job planning it all babe." I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek

I was driving for a few miles when she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed closer next to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her close as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Miss me over there huh?" I looked down at her and asked

"I was just too far away from you." she looked back up at me, smiled and then started to kiss me. No matter how much I tried to multi-task, for the life of me I couldn't drive _and_ have her all over me at the same time, "Okay, keep that up and we're gonna crash." I chuckled into her lips.

She pouted for a second before giving me a mischievous little grin and leaning back in for another kiss. This time she only gave a couple small pecks before kissing her way across my jaw, and then to my ear.

"Can't concentrate when I'm doing this huh?" she whispered before kissing a path down my neck and pulling my collar back to continue over my shoulder. At this point I was loving every minute of the attention she was giving me, but was hopelessly swerving all over the road.

"Okay, Okay. Enough teasing." I pulled her back and shook my head clear of the thoughts running through it. Rose just grinned, fully aware of the effect she had over me and was satisfied that she had gotten me so flustered. She smiled and cuddle back up into my side, keeping her lips off of me so I could focus on driving.

"You're too easy to distract." she giggled

"_No_, you're just impossible to ignore." I laughed

* * *

**A/N: I've found that whenever I come up with an idea to write about for this story, it comes from something I've been through or have actually experienced. I just started to realise this. Like the whole driving scene a few chapters ago, or the restaurant _Bellini's _in this one. It's a real place near my house that I've been to often, and it is such a cute little (flippin' expensive. lol) Italian restaurant in one of my favorite areas where I live. Just thought I'd tell ya, everything that happens in this story has happened in my life,_ one way or another_. Crazy huh? So, think back along the story and whenever something happens in the future, and just remember I'm not making this crap up. lol. REVIEW my lovelies :) XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22 My Little Fighter

**A/N: This chappy is for _Wild Reasoner. _In a few reviews you had asked for a _'certain someone'_ to come back and cause drama. So, I granted your wish, because I'm just that nice :) I really do take what everyone says in reviews and work any ideas into my story, I kid you not. Hope you ENJOY!**

__

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two -My Little Fighter**_

**Rosalie's POV**

"Come on Rosie, we've got to get going." I heard Alice yell from outside my bedroom door. I was surprised and ran to open it for her

"Whats going on? Wheres Em?" I asked her as I continued to get dressed

"Him and Jas left early for practice."

"Hand me that jacket would ya." I pointed to the grey one draped over my chair. She grabbed it and threw it my way, "Thanks Al."

I quickly put it on as I watched Alice go through my accessories, putting on various things that caught her eye along the way.

"Oh yeah, he told me about that a couple days ago, I forgot" I mentally kicked myself for being surprised to find Ally, and not Emmett driving me to school when we had just discussed this days earlier

"Yeah, well unlike Em, I like to be on time and you're making that fairly difficult right now." she put on a small pink headband of mine and turned to complain about my habitual tardiness

"Ok, I'm ready." I hopped past Alice while buckling the strap on a pair of heels I had quickly grabbed

"It's a miracle." Alice rolled her eyes and followed me down the stairs and out to her car. It was a miserable morning already, cold and damp. It had been raining on an off for days now, with no end in sight. The light mist in the air kept us from putting the top down on Ally's car, which was practically a ritual when we were in it.

"There is _mud_ on my shoes." I heard Alice wine as we sprinted into the school

"You'll live."

Finally we got to our first class and basically stumbled through the door side by side. Wanting to just fly under the radar and get to our seat so the teacher didn't give us a hard time immediately flew out the window as Alice squealed and I almost tripped, causing quite a commotion.

"Take a seat ladies." the teacher spoke without looking away from the chalk board

"Your fault" Alice whispered and pointed a finger at me playfully as we walked back to our usual seats in the corner

"Guilty." I shrugged and sat down

A couple classes later we got out and went to our lockers to put a few things away before lunch. Alice said she was going to run to the bathroom to check her make-up while I continued to shove items into my already full locker. A heard a couple girls talking just around the corner and was brought into their conversation when I heard mine and Alice's names being used. I edged closer to the corner while trying to listen closer and figure out what they were saying.

"... and I have no idea what he's doing with _her_. She's not even a cheerleader." some whiny voiced girl complained

"I know right. It's practically a rule that the quarterback dates the head cheerleader. Who does she think she is?"another softer spoken, but equally annoying girl voiced her opinion

"And, oh my gosh Rosalie..." _'this should be good' _I thought to myself, "....that slut is driving me crazy with having Emmett Cullen wrapped around her pretty little finger."

"She's probably just screwing him to keep him around."

"Probably." little miss whiny biyotch agreed with her friends absurd theory

I was absolutely furious at this point and forced myself not to go postal on the two of them.

"And did you see that car Alice got for her birthday? Thinks she's something else with daddy's money."

"Your car is amazing Tanya. Anyways, Alice is a freak. She just walks around, following Rosalie like a lap dog and staring off into space when shes not. The girl seriously needs medication." _So, Tanya was the whiny ones name._

"Well, I'm sure her Dad could help her up with that." I listened to Tanya chuckle one last time before throwing what I had in my hand down on the ground and rounding the corner.

"What the hell is your problem?" I gritted my teeth and growled out with my arms crossed

"Oh, uggh... Nothing." Tanya's pathetic sidekick stuttered

"Eavesdrop much?" the opinionated fake blond scoffed out before turning to her partner in crime and started chuckling

"First off, you screwed up by talking about me, but whatever, jealousy is a bitch, right girls?"

Both of them stumbled to retort with something that proved my statement false, but I didn't wait before continuing,

"But the real problem came when you decided to talk about Ally. I don't care who you are, there is no freakin' way that goes unnoticed in my book."

"What, you can't handle hearing the truth about you and your little poodle" the _'thinks she's all that'_ fake cheerleader rattled off with a smirk that sent me over the edge

"Tanya is it?" I simply asked, completely expressionless

"Yeah, you don't know who I am?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Too bad, because I _know _your boyfriend knows me." she looked down at her nails and smirked ever so slightly

"Doubt it." I shrugged and reached for her head, slamming it into her locker with ease. She crumpled to the ground reaching to the back of her skull and squealing like a baby. I looked over at her friend and dared her to pull something, but she just back up a few steps. I watched Tanya get up and glared at me before charging towards me and reaching for my throat.

All the years of beating up on Emmett didn't compare to the full out blows I sent this girls way. All this time I thought I had been possibly doing some damage to Emmet and his body, but now realised it didn't even compare to how much power I was putting behind my punches at this moment. I wanted to chuckle thinking that to Emmett, my little smacks were nothing more than little love taps.

She kept coming at me and swinging like an uncoordinated monkey, mostly missing, but managing to catch a few to my face by chance. I felt my head being pulled back and realised she had ahold of my hair. She never stopped her barrage of insults and name calling while she continued to inflict whatever pain she could.

I clinched my fists and sent a right punch directly to the side of her mouth, her hand immediately releasing it's grip on my hair.

That's when I heard Alice screaming and clicking her way over to the scene. I felt her grab my hand, but I pulled it away to try and block another round of flying fists that were coming my direction.

"Rose, stop it!" Alice yelled, but was slightly drowned out by the growing crowd's noise that I didn't even realise was there

"You're gonna pay you stupid..." Tanya began to seethe before I slapped her hard across the cheek

I laughed at her threat and shoved her back when she came at me once again, knocking her off balance slightly and seeming to send her into an even more furious rage.

Before she could go after me again I felt myself being pulled back and spun around in one swift motion. I went to kick at whoever had me from behind and immediately felt my arms being held to my side, unable to move an inch.

"Enough baby girl." the voice was a low growl that rippled down my back and I instantly relaxed in his grip

No sooner did begin to turn around and face him, I heard Tanya screeching about me and what I had done. I figured she was complaining to Emmett.

Both him and I turned around to face her, "You unbelievable little..."

"Watch it." Emmett growled out from beside me. The girl just laughed, "What are you even doing with... that." she scoffed and pointed at me

I went to lunge at her once again but was pulled right back with barely any effort by Emmett

"Alice, would you help a little?" Emmett turned to Alice and pushed me towards her. Alice grabbed onto my arm and held me back as Emmett took one step to tower over the now intimidated Tanya.

"I don't know who you are, but I _dare_ you to even speak to my girlfriend again and see what happens." he spoke evenly threw his clenched jaw

"She just attacked me, I did nothing." she played the victim

"You lying little... You know exactly what you did, making up pathetic stories about Alice and I." I spat out while still being restrained by Alice

"I'm sure it's all true." she peeked around Emmett's body and replied back to me

"NONE OF IT! None of it was even CLOSE to being true." I shouted at her and tried to pull my hands from Alice's

Emmett turned back around and stalked off, after saying some choice words and pointing a threatening finger in Tanya's direction.

"Walk." Emmett firmly told me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me from Alice's grasp. Alice followed just behind us, I could hear her shoes quickly hitting the ground to try and keep up with the pace Emmett was setting. Even I was having to about jog to stay in tow.

"She called Alice a spoiled little rich girl Em... And made up crap about you and I." I tried to explain to Emmett as we walked, but he didn't look down at me.

Finally we had gotten far enough away, and to an empty hall before Emmett stopped and turned me so my back was against the wall. Alice stood back as Emmett put a hand above my head and against the wall to brace himself as he leaned over me.

**Emmett's POV**

I was walking down the hall to where Rose and Alice's lockers were at. As I got closer a few kids ran past me saying something about a fight, and more specifically a _'chickfight'. _The closer I got the quicker I started moving, I could see all the commotion, but _not_ who was causing it. Alice was standing off to the side with her hands over her mouth.

"Whats going on?" I quickly asked her

"Rose..." was all she got out before I started shoving people out of the way to get at the middle of the circled crowd.

_"Your gonna pay you stupid..." _some blond seethed at who I realised was Rosalie, her back being towards me

Rosalie slapped the girl across the face making the other chick lose it and come after her. I started chuckling, but immediately stopped when she came back after Rose, and Rose had to shove her away to keep from getting punched.

I took a step and reached for her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back, away from the other girls attack. Rose struggled in my arms, "Enough baby girl." I firmly told her and she stopped immediately

The two of them went back and forth a few more times, and I started to get the just of what had caused this. After telling off the girl and warning her not to try anything again, I pulled Rose along to get away from the mess and go somewhere so I could get the the story straight.

Once I found a clear hallway I stopped and turned Rosalie to face me.

"You're lucky no teachers caught you two." I shook my head and told her. When she went to open her mouth with a come back I cut her off with a look. She closed her mouth and looked away from me.

"Ok, now start talking." I said after a minutes of calming myself, so I wouldn't blow up at her without knowing what all was really going on

"She was lying Em." Rose finally looked up and sighed

"About?"

"Everything! I heard her talking to her friend about all of us. You, me, Alice. She deserved it."

"Okay, start at the beginning." I rubbed my hand over my face in frustration

"First she started saying that Alice wasn't good enough for Jasper, something about only cheerleaders should be dating the quarterback. Then! Then she called me a _slut_ and said I was probably doing stuff just to keep you."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Alice chimed in from a few feet away

"Don't." I pointed a finger at Alice to quiet her. She huffed, but walked over to a bench and sat down

"Stuff?" I turned back to Rose and questioned. She thought about it for a minute before explaining. I started to wipe away the little drop of blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Ow!" she flinched back and licked her bottom lip

"Sorry." I whispered as she continued

"Ya know, stuff..." she gestured and did a little eye roll that made me understand what _'stuff' _she was talking about

"Ah Okay... Keep going. Because I want to know when it got to the point of you deciding that decking her was a good option."

"She said you knew her, like you guys had something going on." she crossed her arms and turned the tables on me

"Oh no, I've never talked to that chick in my life." I put my hands up and denied the accusation

"Whatever. Anyways, they started talking about Ally again, saying she was some kind of freak, my lap dog, I don't know. She said Alice needed to be on medication or something, and that Carlisle could help her out with that problem... That's when I lost it and shoved her into her locker."

"Okay then." I stepped back from Rosalie

"Okay? What do you mean okay?" Rose asked confused

"I'm just glad I wasn't there, because there is _no _way I would hit a girl, and that chick definitely needed an ass whopping."

"So you're not upset?"

"Well, I'd rather you _not _get into any fights... Ever! But, I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing. So no, I'm not mad."

She took a deep breath and I pulled her to me, "My little fighter." I chuckled and leaned down to kissed the top of her head

We walked over to an obviously ticked off Alice and Rose held out a hand for her, "I swear if that chick ever says one word to me I'll do the same thing as you Rosie." Alice mumbled under her breath and allowed Rose to pull her from the bench

"I think I did enough to last a while." Rose laughed

"Yeah, but no more fighting, please... At least don't if I'm not there to pull you off who's ever sorry butt you're kicking." I looked down at Rose and smirked

"Hey, I never start drama." she shrugged off my comment

"All you ever _do_, is get in the middle of drama, and I'm always in the middle getting you out." I teased her

"Yeah, just look at what went down with James." Alice chimed in and I nodded my head in agreement. Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance, but sighed knowing it was true

"Anyways, who is this _Tanya_ chick?" I asked both of them

"Just some cheerleader." Alice shrugged

"Yeah, with a giant mouth on her." Rose snapped

"Come on." I rolled my eyes and started walking along with the two of them on either side of me

"Wait up!" a voice yelled from down the hall and we all turned to find Jasper running towards us

"Boy, you're about five minute too late." I laughed

"Oh, I've already heard all about it." Jasper ran his hands over his neck and looked like he was really anxious for some reason

"Whats wrong?" Alice asked as she went to sand next to him

"Well, you're the one who went crazy on Tanya, right?" Jasper turned to Rose and questioned

"Yeah, but you weren't there Jas..." Rose started to explain herself when Jasper cut her off with a groan

"Well, do any of you know who her boyfriend just so happens to be?" he asked and we all nodded that we didn't

"James. _That's_ who Tanya's boyfriend is, and he's pissed."

I heard that and everything shut down. _Our luck couldn't be that bad_, I thought to myself. I felt Rose tighten her grip around my waist and saw Alice's open wide with shock. I shook my head and yelled out in frustration.

"You've gone and done it this time Rosie." Jasper sighed and started to pace a few feet in front of us

"What could he possibly do Jas?" I asked Jasper

"Round two of last time." he quickly turned and answered me dead serious

"And? You and me against him is a joke. He'd have to be crazy to start something."

"Yeah, and did you ever think that last time Laurent wasn't around?" Jasper stopped in his tracks and growled out

"Are you serious? You think they're really gonna do something, just because Rose here got in a little _catfight_ with his girl?"

"I saw them both going up and down the halls looking for us, so I'd say yeah."

"Oh my gosh." Alice sighed and went to sit back down on the bench

"I am so sorry you guys. It's just that I couldn't stand there and do nothing after hearing what she was saying. I had _no_ idea who she was or anything." Rose leaned up against some lockers and shook her head

"Don't worry Rose. Nothing is gonna happen, I promise. This is all stupid." I assured her, but like perfect timing heard my promise falter with one voice, "Your girl needs a leash Cullen." James yelled out from down the hall with Laurent following just behind him

"And yours needs a muzzle." I shouted back, I turned to everyone and gestured to the double doors that led outside, "Lets go."

We'd been lucky that we hadn't run into any other students or teachers, but we were bound to run out of that luck sooner or later. Especially if this yelling back and forth continued, or worse.

Alice ran up to Jasper and they went out the doors first, with Rose and I not far behind. Walking straight to out to our cars, I didn't stop to look back until I heard James call out. "This ain't over Cullen, you better turn around and fix what your chick started." I looked over my shoulder and saw he was still trailing us

"Not today James. There's been enough hurt caused for one day." Jasper spoke up in front of me as I kept walking

"You better have a talk with your bitch Cullen, let her know she cant just go beating up on random people. Never know who they may turn out to be the girlfriends of."

I stopped and spun around to glare at him, "Watch your mouth." I seethed and felt Rose tug on my shirt lightly

"Give it a rest James. If you're so worried about Tanya, then go help her clean her wounds." Rose snapped out from behind me with a small chuckle at the end

"You're getting on my last nerve woman." James surged forward and threatened Rose

I turned to Rose, and like Deja' Vu, whispered the exact words I had told her the last time we found ourselves in this situation, "Get in the car."

I saw her eyes glass over before she nodded and listened, walking over to the Jeep and getting in the front seat. Knowing Rose was safe, I turned to look around and see where Alice was. I found her standing next to the door of my car talking to Rose. Jasper was a couple feet behind me, watching closely and not letting his guard down at all. He was obviously ready for whatever was about to happen.

"I'm not doing this today James. There's nothing going to stop me from driving my car out of this parking lot." I simply told him and turned to my car to do just that, drive away.

"Coward." Laurent finally chimed in with clinched fists and I couldn't help but laugh, "I wasn't a coward the last time I bashed in your boys face. I got nothing to prove, James knows whats up." I enlightened Laurent on his facts before getting into the front seat of my car. I looked up at James and saw he was absolutely beside himself with anger.

"We stickin' around or what?" I looked over at Alice and Jasper who were just standing there and asked them. They both shook there heads and went to Alice's car. Once she started her car and drove away, I started mine and backed out. I couldn't help but smirk when I flipped off James as I sped off and out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Drama! Drama! Drama! Owell, I felt like there needed to be a little action to break up all the lovey-doveyness. At heart I'm not really as fluffy as this story has turned out to be. I like all the cute and cuddly moments, but inside I'm quite the rebel and love some trouble making. lol. I mean, I don't know about you, but if I hear peeps gossiping about me or a friend, I _can't_ just walk away.**

**ALSO!!! A while back I wrote an extra little piece for Chapter 5, in Emmett's POV. I originally sent it to people that Reviewed on that chapter, but since alot of you guys don't have accounts, I ended up _not_ being able to send it.**

**So, after you Review this chappy you can go back and read that extra POV at the end of Chapter 5, if you want. I know we are way flippin' far in the story, but I'm just letting you know that I posted it there for everyone to read just in case you would want to :) XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23 Emergency

**A/N: HAPPY DAY AFTER THANKSGIVING!lol. Hope you all had a great time like I did. I actually got to spend mine with my brother and Mum. She's not doing well, so him and I rocked it in the kitchen cooking all day, and I didn't burn one thing but my little finger:) I have set my kitchen on fire _three times_, so I consider last night quite the accomplishment. **

**Anyways, on to the story! Some of you wanted to see Em and Jas take care of James and Laurent, once and for all. But... A few chapters ago Emmett already beat him up and settled things, and only did it because James had hurt Rose. This time around it was just better for him to walk away, since Rose had already dealt with Tanya herself. I didn't feel it necessary for Em to go postal on him again. Hope everyone got their fighting fix. lol**

****

* * *

**__****Chapter Twenty Three - Emergency **

**Emmett's POV**

We were mid season into football and doing really good. We had won every game so far, except for two, and that was because Jasper had a sprained ankle and couldn't play. We both were playing like we had never taken those few years off. Everything revolved around us and every play was designed for him and I. We were what made the team, everyone knew it and had no problem agreeing with it.

It didn't matter which one of us got in a pinch, the other was right there to sort it out. Scouts from several collages had been after us for weeks now and it was starting to make me think if this was something I actually wanted to do for real, as a career. Of course my Dad was totally stoked about that idea and my Mom was just happy I was actually thinking about my future. Ever since I turned 17 she had been on me to start figuring things out and take my life seriously. Now here I was, just shy of 18 and things were starting to get serious. I needed to make some decisions, and quick.

Jasper didn't really have any interest in pursuing football as a lifetime goal. He didn't even have to, he could do anything he wanted to with the grades and mind he had. But, for as long as I can remember Jasper had always hinted about wanting to be a doctor like my dad. He'd covertly ask him about schools he went to and for information about different degrees he had. Alice, Rose and I all told him it was a great idea and that if football wasn't truly his '_thing', _he should definitely pursue a field in medicine. Jasper had even asked me to take a trip with him to a school my dad had attend and check it out. He wanted to see if it was somewhere he could picture himself going to in the next year or so. He ended up liking it and it was in Seattle so it wouldn't be far from home, and more importantly Alice.

For me, it was more like picking something from the limited options I had, Football being at the top of the list. I was just as smart as the next person, but I couldn't think of what I thought was good enough to go to collage for and plan on doing the rest of my life. Anytime I'd sit with my Dad or someone and have a talk about my future, it always ended the same way... not any closer to figuring out what I wanted to do in the long run. That's when football would always come back into play, it was always something to fall back on.

For some reason I spent the better part of the night before a big game seriously considering the offer a coach from a college in Texas had giving us. He flew all the way out here to see me and Jas play, and told us that we had _'serious potential' _and to call him if we were interested in checking out the school. Jasper respectfully told him of his plans, but I told him I would definitely think about it.

"Em, all you need to worry about is doing something that _you _want to do." Jasper told me as we got in some last minute practice before leaving for the game

"That's the thing, I have _no idea_ what I want to do. I don't have something I can talk about the same way as you do about being a doctor. Football is fun, I mean its something I'm good at, but I don't want it to be my only option just by default." I explained

"True. I feel like football is fun and all, but when these coaches come and offer me this and that, I never get that feeling in my gut that says it's what I truly want to do. You'd know it when you feel it Em."

"Yeah, you're right. Somethings gotta give here sooner or later and I'll figure it out, eventually. Right now lets just focus on showing them Bears who's boss." I laughed

"Hell yeah." Jasper said and tossed the ball my way

"But... I _would_ make a crap load of money in the NFL." I threw the ball back and grinned

"Okay, so maybe football_ is_ a good idea after all." he laughed back

About an hour later I was packing up my things with Jasper and tossing them in the back of my Jeep. Alice was driving Rose and her to the game, while I was going to take Jasper and I there. Our parents were working and Edward was out with Bella, not that he really cared about our football games anyway.

Again, we pulled up to the field and noticed some of the same scouts from the last game already sitting in the stands. I led Alice and Rose up to a spot where they wanted to sit while Jasper went to go over some last minute things with the team in the locker room. One benefit of being the quarterbacks best friend was that I basically learned the new plays first and always had plenty of time to plan and strategize with Jasper.

"Have fun." Alice gave me a hug, "... and kick that ball." she joked. Ever since our first game years ago, where Alice and Rose were clueless to how it was played, it was an inside joke with us that they would tell us to _'kick the ball'_ before a game.

"Good luck babe, and be careful." Rose gave me a quick kiss before I made my way back down to the locker room to be there for the last minute speech from our coach

**Rosalie's POV**

My Em came jogging onto the field looking ridiculously hot. After they put their helmets on though, it was hard to keep track of them all, well other than their number on the back of the jerseys. When training started up, Emmett had come to me and asked for my favorite number. I gave him a strange look before telling him, 20. I just brushed it off as being one of Emmett's random questions he would ask out of nowhere from time to time. It didn't come up again until his first game of the season when he came out and the number on his jersey was, 20. I asked him about it and he told me that was the reason he had asked me that question several weeks earlier. I about died when he said that and thought it was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. Even Alice got all jealous that her _'butt-munch' _of a brother could come up with something so, borderline romantic.

Watching them play this time wasn't nearly as difficult as it was when we were younger. Alice still had a hard time paying attention and getting into it, but since Emmett had taught me alot about the game, I actually found myself enjoying it and cheering them on.

They were doing really good by the beginning of the 2nd quarter and the score was 10-3 with Emmett's team leading. Within a few plays they had made it more than halfway up the field and got another first down. The next play started and Jasper threw the ball, but it was intercepted. Emmett was right on the guy immediately and barreled down after him. I started to yell, hoping he would get him before he ran back too far, or worse got a touchdown. Emmett made a quick turn to his right and hit the kid head on, full force, knocking them to the ground and sending the ball flying out of the other guys hand. With the ball fumbled, one of our guys quickly pounce on it and we only lost maybe 15 yards total. I took a deep breath after holding it throughout the play and sighed knowing we once again had possession of the ball.

I looked over at Alice to see how she was and saw her zoning out towards the field.

"Too much excitement for you Ally?" I teased her but her expression didn't change

"Why isn't he moving?"

"Who?" I looked back at the field and saw a few guys hovering around a down player, and a few more running to the area. I figured it had to have been the guy Emmett tackled.

"I don't see Em." Alice said as she stood up to get a better look

I started going threw the numbers on the backs of players looking for my number 20. After checking and re-checking several time over a couple moments I couldn't find his number.

"Where is he Alice?" I didn't so much ask her thinking she knew more than me, I was more seeing if she was thinking what I was. I looked out on the field and saw Jasper stand up from crouching next to the guy that was down. He took off his helmet, started running his hands threw his hair and pacing.

"Jas." I yelled out to get his attention. He turned around and I could see in his eyes the answer I was hoping _not_to find

"It's him!" I screamed out before running from our seats and towards the field. I could hear Alice's heels clicking right behind me.

My mind was racing as I made my way down to him. I got to the edge of the field and was stopped by a couple players that knew who I was. They said not to go over there, but I told them both I would scream bloody murder if they didn't take their hands off me. With a sigh, they both reluctantly let us through. Alice was still by my side as we ran up to Jasper. The crowed around Emmett was big and I didn't know if I wanted to see him before I knew what was going on.

"Tell me." I quickly asked Jasper with the stinging of tears threatening to spill over

"He's been out the whole time." Jasper threw his helmet to the ground. Alice heard what my brother told me and turned to the scene just to our left. The players were being shoved back so coaches could get threw. That's when I saw a stretcher being carried onto the field from the corner of my eye.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't make myself look towards all the commotion and see what they were doing. I heard them calling his name over and over, but never once heard Emmett respond.

"I'm thinking a concussion." I heard someone say from the middle of the crowed

Finally I got up enough strength to push my way threw the dozen or so people to see what exactly was going on. I looked down and saw Emmett laying on his back with his helmet off and eyes shut.

My stomach dropped and I felt faint, "Is he unconscious." I asked no one in particular

"Answer me dammit. Whats wrong with him?" I yelled after I didn't get an answer and everyone turned to face me

"Are you his sister?" one of his assistant coaches turned and asked me

"No, I'm his girlfriend Rosalie, is he okay?"

"He's knocked out and most likely has a concussion. It also looks like his shoulder is broken. They're going to take him to the hospital."

I tried to bend down and get closer to him, but was pulled back by someone. I didn't look to see who. I turned around when they started to put him on the back board, unable to watch it any longer. I went back over to where Jasper was holding Alice.

"He's still unconscious, and they think his arm is broke." I sighed and walked into Alice's open arms

"Alice, call Carlisle and tell him that he'll be there in a few minutes. Tell him what I told you they think may be wrong."

I watched Alice call her Dad and get rather hysterical over the phone for several minutes trying to explain before Jasper took it from her and finished what she was saying.

"Come on, we'll follow the ambulance." I told them both as I started to make my way to Alice's car. I was surprisingly in control of my emotions, but was far from calm. It was just the shock that kept me from the reality of the situation hitting fully.

Jasper quickly told his coach that he had to go. He nodded, understanding the reason why and sent in the other quarterback to take over and finish the game. I only had my permit and Alice was in no condition to drive, so Jasper got her keys and drove us all in her car to the hospital.

Not a single word was uttered the entire 20 minute drive, no radio or nothing. Jasper finally pulled in and I flew from the back seat of the car and into the emergency room lobby.

"Emmett Cullen was brought in, he's a football player. His dad works here, Carlisle?" I just rambled, not knowing what information the lady behind the desk needed before she could tell me anything about what was gong on.

What freaked me out just as much as when I first realised it was Emmett on the ground and not getting up, was the look the lady gave me after I told her who I was here to for.

"Yes, he just came in. I think they sent him immediately to X-ray. I'll page Dr. Cullen and tell him that you're here. Who should I say the three of you are?"

"His daughter and her friends, he'll know immediately who you're talking about." I explained to her and she got on the phone

I turned around and found Alice huddled up in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Where's Jas?" I softly asked her

"He went out to the car to take off his pads and jersey."

A few minutes later he came barging back into the lobby with a t-shirt on, but still wearing all his gear on the lower half of his body. He ran up to Alice and sat right next to her, sandwiching her in between us both.

"Alice?" the lady behind the desk called out after 15 minutes of waiting. We all got up and ran over

"Dr. Cullen said that he will be down when he gets everything stable with your brother."

"Okay, thank you." Alice practically whispered before we all walked back to the seats. We waited at least another hour, the time ticking by slower than I thought possible. Alice fell asleep against Jasper's side while him and I talked about the whole mess.

"I thew the interception, it's basically my fault." Jasper shook his head

"Jas, don't say that." I wanted nothing more than to hit him for that ridiculous thought, but understood where he was coming from at the same time

The double doors swung open and we both turned to see Carlisle scanning the waiting room for us.

"Carlisle." I called out to get his attention and he started over to us

"How is he?" I stood up and met him a third of the way, telling Jasper to stay with Alice who was still asleep against him

"He's got a pretty severe concussion, and a dislocated left shoulder. He woke up, but only for a moment." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath

"He's going to be okay, right?" I forced the last part out

He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a half-hearted smile, "Never you worry Rosie, his Father is the best Doctor around. He will be just fine."

I smiled up at him and looked back at Jasper and Alice

"Ally's asleep, want me to wake her? Or just tell her everything when she wakes up?"

"Let her sleep. I'll have the front desk let you know when, and if you can come back and see him."

"Okay." I sighed and we both went our separate ways

I sat back down and told everything to Jasper, and then re-told everything when Alice woke up a half hour later. Finally, just after midnight the lady at the desk told us we could go back and see him. She gave us directions to the room he had in the ICU.

We took the elevator up to the 4th floor and looked for his room number. Jasper spotted the room and led us towards it, but I froze just outside of it. Alice reached for me and assured me that everything was okay before we walked in the room hand in hand.

Other than all the wires and tubes coming off of him, Emmett looked like he was just sleeping. Jasper went and leaned up against the wall to the right of his bed and near the window, while Alice went over to the left of his bed and stood over him. Again, I had to wait and get up the courage to walk the last ten feet to get to him. I went to the opposite side as Alice and took a deep breath. Seeing him up close set in the reality that he wasn't just asleep.

I ran my hand over his cheek and then moved it to hold his hand.

"Emmett?" Alice softly called his name. I could see she wanted to reach out and touch him, but being on the side where his arm was hurt prevented her from doing so.

"Are we suppose to wake him up?" I asked her not knowing what we should or shouldn't do

"I don't know... Emmett?" she shrugged and tried again. Neither time he responded, his eyes didn't flicker and his hands didn't move.

Finally after a good half hour of listening to Alice try to wake him up by calling his name, I decided I'd try. I leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear, "Emmy?" and kissed his cheek gently before leaning back. I immediately felt his hand twitch and saw Alice look over at me right after.

"You felt it too?" I question her and she nodded

"Emmy?" I again called his name, but a little louder this time and his eyes started to flutter

"Wake up baby." I said and squeezed his hand. This time his eyes slowly opened and a smile formed on his lips

"Oh my gosh, Em, you're okay." Alice rather quietly contained her enthusiasm and softly squealed

"Jas, go get Carlisle and tell him Em woke up." I turned and told him. He nodded and ran off to do as I said

I quickly turned back around to Emmett and smiled down at him, "You scared us tonight babe, how are you feeling?"

"Wh.. where.. am I?" he coughed out, making what he said barely understandable

"The hospital Em. You got hit really hard while playing football." Alice explained and drew his attention over to her

"Are you in any pain?" I asked and he once again turned his head back my way

"No... who are you guys?" he asked and my entire world went dark. Within seconds, my life felt like it had shattered, going from excitement seeing him wake up, to complete and utter despair that he didn't know who I was. I took a shallow breath in and felt the tears that I had been holding back finally fall free. I looked over at Alice and she had the exact same heartbroken look in her eyes.

"Please, no, no, no. This cant happen, oh my God no." I fell to my knees, still holding his hand and repeated over and over in disbelief

* * *

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! Nothing like a little cliffhanger. OK, DON'T HATE ME! Everyone knows and can honestly say that this story has been utterly sweet and drama-free for the most part, correct? So, to keep things interesting and mix it up a bit, there has to be a little seriousness to round it out, hence the cliffie! If you're really ticked off, blame it on the reviewer who had the idea. lmao. (Thanx Nat) But, please don't have a panic attack yet peeps, just wait for the next chapter that will be up tomorrow, and all will be sorted out. Lemme know if you're freaking out about Emmy, then I'll know I've done a good job. lol :) XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24 Sorry

**A/N: HOLY CRAP PEEPS, what part of DON'T HAVE A PANIC ATTACK didn't you understand? LMAO. You all are serious about your Emmy's health. lol. I got flooded with Reviews about having Emmett forget like that, it was hilarious to read them all. Glad I succeeded in scaring the _'bleep'_ outta ya:) Sorry I'm so evil, hopefully this chappy will make up for it!**

_**

* * *

**__** Chapter Twenty Four - Sorry**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I felt my hand being pulled back up and I forced my self to stand. I looked back at him as he lifted his hand to my cheek and brushed away the tears.

"Don't cry baby girl." he smiled and I grew hopeful hearing him say the name only he calls me

I gasped and blinked my eyes uncontrollably to try and figure out what was going on, "I'm serious here, don't play with me Em. You know who I am Right?" I asked firmly and gave a look that showed just how much I wasn't in the mood to play games

He grinned and pulled me down to him so he could whisper in my ear, "Of course, please don't hit me now. I was just messing with you."

"Dammit Em." I exhaled and sat down next to him on the bed. I heard Alice chuckle to the right of me and I quickly shot her a dirty look.

The thoughts that ran threw my head in those few moments were the scariest ones I had ever had in my entire life. I didn't know anything that didn't revolve around Emmet, and the idea of having to start over or lose him completely, hurt more than I thought was possible.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't know it would make you that upset." he squeezed my hand and told me

"You have no idea how that made me feel." I felt the tears filling up again, but forced them back with the help of my anger

His eyes changed when he looked up at me. I knew he could tell how it made me feel, and I saw it hurt him that what he did affected me like that.

A moment later Carlisle came in with Jasper right behind. He started to ask Emmett all sorts of questions and poke around, checking various things. We all just stood back and let him do what he needed to.

Emmett started to ask how and what had happened, and they all took turns explaining it to him. I just sat back and listened, unable to relplay the accident and not wanting to talk about it any longer. Carlisle then went over his injuries and told him about the recovery and how that would be with his busted up shoulder.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?" he asked his dad

"Well, if you were any other patient, I'd say at least a couple days, but since I'm your dad and I'll be there, I'm thinking tomorrow we can get you home. Luckily you woke up, or it would have been much longer." he smiled. Carlisle then turned to all three of us and told us to say our goodbyes and that we better get going.

Alice gave Emmett a gentle hug and waited for Jasper to say goodbye before they all left the room to give me a chance to say bye to him alone. I crossed my arms and stood to the side of his bed. I had barely said anything to anyone since he told me that he didn't now who I was.

"I really am sorry Rose." he quietly said and held out his hand to me

I put my hand in his and went closer to the bed, "I don't know what I'd do without you Em, don't you get that?"

"Yeah Rose, I just wasn't thinking."

"I would seriously deck you if you were already banged up enough." I smirked and tried to tease him a little, but was still so worked up over the whole thing that it was more of a cover to hide how I was really feeling

"Just blame it on my concussion."

"Mmhmm." I rolled my eyes, "Well, I better let you rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I went to turn around but he pulled me back, "Don't hate me."

"I don't Em." I sighed and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before leaving

I met Alice and Jasper in the hall way and we all said bye to Carlise before leaving and going out to the car. Both Alice and Jasper had relaxed quite a bit and talked about everything that had happened, but again I just kept quiet on the ride home. The whole thing had hit me hard and what Emmett did just made it all the more worse. I kept going over in my mind the words he said and reliving the gut wrenching feeling that they had caused.

I didn't tell anyone, but as I walked onto the field, I had actually considered that he may have been dead. Each step I took was filled with a rush of memories from my entire life, and how it had led up to us finally getting together only a few short months ago. I got more and more angry as the moments passed thinking that my time with him might have been cut short. In the hours before I found out he was going to be alright, I was certain that I knew what it felt like to have your heart completely and utterly broken beyond repair.

Alice pulled into her driveway and I said goodbye to her before going inside with Jasper. We had called our parents only once earlier to let them know about what was going on and that we'd be late getting home because of it. So naturally when we walked through the front door, they bombarded us with questions. I left Jasper to fill them in while I went to my room and plopped onto my bed. I kicked off my jeans and grabbed a pillow to hug. I found myself fighting the tears once again before just letting it all go and falling asleep.

**Emmett's POV**

My dad didn't leave the hospital the entire night, even when his shift ended he stayed to take care of me and keep track of how I was doing. By the next morning I was bored out of my mind and itching to get home. My mom had just left after visiting me for a few hours and bringing me somethings to wear. I had no idea how my dad put up with working there, day in and day out. Sometime during the middle of the night, after I couldn't fall asleep due to the annoyance of the machines beeping, I made a point to have a serious heart to heart with Jasper, just to make sure he knew exactly what he was getting into with going to school to be a doctor. That was the first time I had ever stayed at a hospital longer than 20 minutes just to get stitched up or something, and one night was enough for me to never want to end up there again.

Around lunchtime I had finally told my dad I was just going to leave if he didn't sign me out. I was starving and slightly irritated after they had brought me what they considered to be edible food, but even I couldn't force it down. _One thing you don't mess with is me and my food._ He gave in a couple hours later, got everything together and signed me out.

I had a little difficulty getting dressed in the cargo shorts and t-shirt my mom had brought me earlier in the morning when she visited. The sling my arm was in and the pain made the simple task seem to take forever. When I finished I told my dad I was ready to go, and swore up and down, throwing an Alice sized tantrum when they wanted to wheel me out in a wheelchair.

"I have a screwed up shoulder, that doesn't mean my legs don't work." I hissed out at my dad and the nurse

"Okay Emmett, do what you want." my Dad finally gave up and _walked _with me out to his car

We both pretty much rode in silence, only talking a few times about various things on the way home. I just kept going over in my head how upset I had probably made Rosalie. I know I can be a insensitive jerk most of the time, but I know every one understands that. I just figured Rose would be sad seeing me in a hospital, so I wanted to lighten the mood and have a little fun. I should of known that it would backfire so majorly on me.

My dad pulled in the driveway and the whole greeting party was there waiting. Jasper with Alice jumping like a child next to him, Edward, My mom and Rosalie's parents... but no Rosalie. _Oh crap._

"So, did we win?" I asked Jasper as he patted my non-hurt shoulder

"Yep, and only because your skull stopped that guy from scoring." he joked and everyone laughed

"I'm just ticked off that I missed all the action." Edward teased and I slapped him in the back of his head when he turned his back to me

"Wheres Rose?" I asked Jasper who was still at my side

"She ughh, she said she would come and see you in a little bit Emmett." her mom finally answered me

Jasper pulled me back from everyone, "Yeah bro, what did you do this time? Rose hasn't said two words to anybody." he shook his head and smirked

"What, Alice didn't tell you?"

"No, she neglected to mention anything."

I pulled him around to face me and so no one else would hear, "Before you came in the room with my dad, I kinda faked like I didn't know who Rose and Ally were." I rolled my eyes

"Wow, you're a real jerk." Jasper chuckled and I nodded my head in total agreement, "I know this."

"Okay, you need to get inside and lay down. You got to remember that your shoulder isn't the only injury you suffered." my dad reminded me

I had a particularly bad headache ever since I woke up last night, and was told it was because of the concussion. I didn't really tell my dad or anyone that it still hadn't gone away though.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and that they were glad I was home before my family went inside. I pulled Alice back a few steps to distance us from our parents and Edward so I could ask her, "She's pissed isn't she?"

"Oh yeah." Alice nodded her head

"I'm such a idiot."

"Oh yeah." Alice repeated her previous answer identically. I glared at her before she smiled and got me to chuckle

"Em, I don't think you understand what that would have done to her if you actually had forgotten who she was."

"I do though Ally. I couldn't sleep last night. It was all I thought about."

"_She _saw everything happen Emmett. _She _ran to the field and watched them carry you off, _she _waited at the hospital and the whole time kept it together for everyones sake. I didn't see her cry until you pulled that dick move and scared the shit out of her. She's barely said one word since last night Em."

I stood back stunned from the assault on my brain. The headache made it hard to think clear, but I felt so guilty for what I had done to Rose. I knew it was pretty bad to have little-miss-goody-too-shoes Alice swearing up a storm about it.

"Ally, go get her for me please. I have to talk to her, now."

"You make this right." she pointed a finger at me and warned before heading over to Rose's house

I went inside and was once again barraged with various questions. After telling my mom I was hungry, she asked if I wanted a sandwich and I told her most definitely yes. Once I finished two of them, I said that Rose would be over in a minute and that I was going in my room to wait for her. I also made it clear not to interrupt us because I needed to talk to her.

I waited and waited, at least a half hour before Alice walked up to my open bedroom door.

"Is she coming?"

Alice nodded and smiled before walking away. A few seconds later Rose walked around the corner and leaned against the door frame. I immediately got up from my bed and went over to her. The pain killers had all but completely wore off, and the movement sent waves of pain down my arm and across my shoulder. I ignored it and pulled her into my room, shutting the door behind us. I looked back at her and with my free arm pulled her into me as tight as I could manage without crushing her.

For a moment she didn't move and stayed stiff against me before caving and wrapping her arms around my waist. We just stood there in silence for who knows how long holding each other. After a while I felt her start crying and I pulled away from her.

"Rose, I'm so, so, so, sorry baby."

She looked up at me with a pink nose and red eyes, "I've never been so scared in my life Em." she whispered before leaning back into me. She started to cry harder and began pounding on my chest and side, "God I hate you, you big jerk. I hate you for what you did. I hate you. I hate you!" She was hitting me, causing me to wince in pain. I held back from stopping her and just let her do whatever she needed to do in order to feel better.

Her voice was a mix of anger and agony, "Do you have any idea what that did to me?" I didn't answer her question knowing it was more of a statement than anything. "You could have died and then to think that instead you wound up not knowing who I was." she continued to sob into me and I felt her tears start to come through my shirt, "I can't even imagine what I would do without you Em." I just rubbed her back to try and comfort her and kept my big mouth shut.

She slowly calmed down after a while and her voice got quieter and quieter, "That was the worst pain imaginable Em... _'sniffle'... _I love you so much you stupid idiot." she pulled at my shirt and tucked her head just under my chin.

I didn't care how hard of a blow I took to my head, I knew she was wide awake this time and said exactly what I thought she said. I pulled her away from me and smiled.

"Rose, I love you too, more than you could ever know." I crushed her lips with with mine in a frantic kiss that was filled with so many different emotions. My guilt, mixed with her anger and pain caused the kiss to be near violent. I didn't pull away or let her go until I knew she had stopped crying and after she started to whimper from the kiss instead.

"I swear if you ever do something like that again, I'll never forgive you for it." she pulled away and warned me without so much as a drop of playfulness. She was more serious than I had ever seen her before and I took he words to heart.

"I promise, never again." I just held her to me and rocked her in my arms as she clung to my shirt and didn't move an inch.

Somehow we found our way to my bed and continued to just hold on to one another. It wasn't until Alice quietly opened my door and Rose didnt budge that I realised she had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Everything okay?" Alice whispered and I nodded. She smiled and closed the door.

We stayed like that without any interruptions for a while longer until Rose woke up. She wiped her eyes and leaned back to look up at me.

"How are you doing?" she said in a raspy but whisper soft voice

"As long as your here, I'm fine." she smiled and leaned back against my side

"I told you, you're stuck with me Em, I'm not going anywhere."

"You couldn't get away if you tried anyways." I chuckled and I saw her smiled just slightly

"Em, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"No more football." she tightened her hold on me

"Rose." I sighed not having any idea about how to answer her, and if I did, that it wouldn't just make her mad again

"Please Em, it scares me."

I sucked it up and turned her to face me, "I'm gonna be serious Rose. I'm not sure I can do that for you."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. Eventually she nodded, understanding how I felt about the situation.

I kissed the top of her head, "I do love you girl, for as long as I can remember I have. You know that right?" I quietly asked her and she nodded

"I don't care what I do to make you question it, just know that I always will, no matter what."

"Me too Em." she finally whispered and set my mind at ease

* * *

**A/N: See, all is well and Emmett didn't forget Rosalie. I wouldn't do that to all of you, I heart you too much to make you all cry. But making you flip out a little was fun. lol. **

**I'm so excited about the upcoming chapters and how things are gonna play out, I can't wait to see what you think. I'm probably going to be updating every other day again. WOO HOO :) And I've kind of come up with a schedule... Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday! **

**I loved seeing so many reviews on the last chapter, but don't make me hurt people in this story just to make you guys review more. lol XOXO**


	25. Chapter 25 College Bound

_**Chapter Twenty Five - College Bound**_

**Emmett's POV**

It had been about a month since my whole football accident. The entire time while I was laid up and unable to play ball, it had really hit me just how much I loved the game, and missed it. It killed me to have to watch my team play without me. Just sitting in the stands with a messed up shoulder, unable to play with my team in the final games hurt the most. In the end, my boy Jasper picked up the slack and we won our division.

But, before the end of the season, again one night while Rose, Alice and I were there to support the team and Jasper, two scouts I had talked to several times came by. One from the University of Texas, and one from Washington state. They spent the majority of the game taking turns trying to win me over. Even though Rose sat politely next to me and kept her thoughts to herself, I could see the annoyance this subject brought her.

Billy Black was the assistant coach for the University of Texsas' football team.

"I know I keep bugging you and Jasper about joining our team, but I've got to try and snatch you up before some other college does. Everyone is talking about you Emmet." he said with a smirk

"Really? I mean, I've only had a few come out here and talk to me."

"Not all the colleges can afford to send people halfway across the country ever other weekend to check you out." he said and we both laughed

"I guess thats true." I nodded in agreement

"So have you really taken a chance to think about the offer? I know Jasper down there has unfortunately decided to become a doctor, which is great for him, not so much us..." he chuckled before continuing, "But Emmett, you were born to play football."

"Oh, I've thought about it, alot. But I still need time to go over some of the details, and talk with certain people that the decision would effect." I told him while turning to look at Rosalie, knowing it would be effecting her the most.

"I completely understand. Just so you know, we would be offering you a full scholarship if you did choose to come play for our college."

"Wow... That's ughh, pretty serious." until that point I hadn't truly realised what a big deal this really was

"Yes, were very serious about this, and about you."

I knew my parents could cover any tuition I needed for anything I wanted to do, but the thought of having it free and clear just based off my talent gave me a great feeling.

"Well, next year is my senior year, I'll take that time to make some decisions, Football being one at the top of the list. I will definitely get back with you and let you know as soon as I do."

"Sounds good. You can even take a trip out there and check the campus out for yourself. I have a feeling you'd like it and say yes on the spot." Billy gave a grin and I felt Rose rest her hand on my leg

"I just might do that." I politely answered the coach and felt Rose immediately move her hand up a little to my inner thigh and squeeze, causing me to gasp out from the shock of pain. I tried to play it off the best I could in front of Billy Black, and reached down to get her devil fingers off of me.

Billy Black left, and for the rest of the game Sam Uley from Washington State took the time to try and make his case. Just like Billy at the University of Texas, they would be offering me a scholarship to play as well. All the game talk got to Rose and she was obviously not thrilled that I was even considering their offers.

"Okay, what's your deal Rose?" I finally had enough of the silent treatment and asked her while I drove us home

"Nothing." she snapped out, proving otherwise

"Don't give me that, I know when you're pissed."

She rolled her eyes and kept quiet. After a few minutes of still trying to dodge my question she broke and dished out a heavy dose of whoop ass.

"Okay, I'll tell ya what I'm mad about. It's that after everything that has happened, you're still thinking about going to college... _to play Football_." her voice raising with anger as she said the last part of the sentence.

"I never said I have made a decision yet babe."

"But you're seriously considering it Em. That's bad enough." she turned to look out the window

"Rose, I don't understand what the problem is anymore. I mean I'm fine and my arm is practically healed now, so whats the big deal?"

"You're joking right?" she glared at me, and after I just shrugged she enlightened me, "The problem is that you could have been killed Emmett. Anytime you play, something bad can happen."

"I'm driving right now Rose. We could just as easily get into an accident and die doing something simple like this."

"It's different."

"Not really."

She squealed out in frustration before continuing, "Okay Emmett, so if you don't see the problem with playing the actual game, then what about moving all the way to freakin' Texas? Have you thought about that? How that would work? How we would work?" she motioned between the two of us

"Yes, of course I've thought about it. We would make it work, you know that babe."

"How? I convince my parents to let me move several states away at the age of sixteen just to be close to my 18 year old boyfriend. Yeah, sounds like a plan to me." she scoffed sarcastically

"Well, no. I doubt that would happen."

"Exactly, so that would leave us to become one of the many couples that have tried and failed attempting the whole long distance relationship thing."

"It could work." I shrugged and looked over at her

"You're delusional then. Every chick withing a ten mile radius would have the claws all over you if I wasn't there to swat them away. And if you haven't noticed, we haven't been apart for more than a day in the last four years. I don't know about you, but I don't see the separation going over too well for either one of us."

"I don't know Rose. I cant think right now, its too much." I sighed and turned back to concentrate on driving. It really was alot to think about, and while I was driving wasn't really the best time.

"Fine. You know what, do what you want." she huffed, ripped her seat belt off and started to climb into the backseat of my Jeep

"What are you doing Rose?"

"Getting away from you." she slipped between the seats, nearly kicking me in the face in the process

"What? Why?" I shook my head at how immature she could be sometimes. But if I was honest with myself, I knew where she was coming from.

"Just think of it as practice for when you leave me."

"Rose, don't be like that." I sighed

"Like what? Realistic?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet, babe. I have a whole year still to figure shit out."

"I can't wait for the surprise when you do." she huffed and crossed her arms. I watched he through the rear view mirror just sitting there and pouting. She was actually just as beautiful while she was mad as any other time and I started to lightly laugh from the whole mess.

"What?" she snapped out, quite irritated that I found humor for any reason at that specific moment

"Get over here." I chuckled and turned around at a stop light

"No."

"Yes."

"No Em."

"Yes Rose, get your butt over here."

"Bite me jerk."

"Ok." I smirked

"Ughh..." she yelled out and I saw her start to move forward. Little did I know what was going to happen, and I yelled out from the shock of pain I felt on my neck.

"You bit me!"

"Yep, I sure did." she chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with her. A minute later, she came up behind my seat and wrapped her arms around the front of me. I turned my head to kiss one of her forearms

"I love you baby." I said and continued to work my way up, kissing a path along the way

"Yeah, Yeah. I hate you too." she sighed

"Good enough." I shook my head laughing, knowing all too well that there was no way she was gong to give in and say it back

About a week later I started to test out my arm and see how it felt to throw the ball again. First time hurt like a mother, and I couldn't move it for week after. The next time though, went more smooth and I didn't have any real problems with it other than some stiffness. I tried to make sure me and Jasper played when Rose just so happened to be out doing something with Alice. I wasn't a big enough jerk to run the game in her face.

"Got a favor to ask you Jas." I tossed him the ball

"Oh no, this could be bad." he sighed and rolled his eyes

"Yeah, you're right." I chuckled and he threw me the ball back, "You know that college in Texas that's interested in me playing for them?"

"Yeah." he drew out the word with a worried look in his eyes

"Well, how about you and me taking a trip there to check it out?"

"Dude, are you crazy? Do you _want_ to be murdered in your sleep by a crazy blond?"

"I know man, but that's why we'd keep it between us, for now."

"I'm so not getting in the middle of all that."

"Come on, I went with you a few months back to that collage you wanted to check out. It's only fair."

"It was a couple hours out of town Em, not five flippin' states away."

"That's besides the point." I waved off his point

"Rose _will _find out, you know that right? And when she does she'll be furious."

"I know." I sighed and went to sit on the front porch to finish talking

"What about just telling her? Be honest that you're gonna go to _just _check it out. Or ask her to go with you even."

I looked over at him like he'd lost his mind, "Did you hit your head or something That's basically suicide."

He took a second to think before nodding his head in agreement, "I don't know bro. You got me in quite the moral dilemma. Piss of my sister, or you?"

"What happened to bro's before ho's?" I joked

"Watch it, that's my lil sis you're talking about here." he pointed a finger at me and warned

"Yeah, and that's exactly what you said about Alice to convince me to go with you to Seattle."

"You're evil Em, you know that?" he shook his head and chuckled

"That I am. Now, you coming with or not?"

He rubbed his eye and took a moment to think it over, "When do we leave?"

"That's my boy." I jumped up and gave him a high five

A couple months later, just before the end of our Junior year, Jasper and I sat down to plan the weekend we would take the trip.

"So, we leave Friday night, spend the night at a hotel and check the college out Saturday afternoon. Leave that night and get home Sunday morning." I explained to Jasper out of rage so Rose couldn't hear us

"Okay, but just so you know, when we get back and you're being chewed out by Rose, I'm pleading the fifth."

"Traitor."

'"Everyman for himself." he answered back matter of factly

I went one by one doing damage control and telling everybody to keep their mouth shut and to not tell Rose where we were going. Alice turned out to be the biggest problem though. After she didn't believe what Jasper had made up that we would be doing for a few days out of town, he caved and let her know of our plans to fly to Texas over the weekend. That started a huge argument with the three of us, and Alice refused to keep the secret to herself. She said the minute we left she'd be telling Rose where we were going, if not before.

I finally had to sit her down and dish out some older brother lecture and convince her this was about me and I needed to do this. Reluctantly she agreed to keep quiet, but warned me of what would go down when Rose found out. _Like I didn't already know._

As fate would have it, Rose came over the night before Jasper and I were going to leave and shocked me.

"I know where you're going Em." she sat down on my bed and stared at me while I was on the floor packing a couple things for the trip

"Ughh..." I hesitated, trying to think of what to say

"You're going to check out that college in Texas." she said calmly, folding a pair of my jeans and tossing them to me. I was stunned that I wasn't being yelled at and kept quiet.

"I wish you would have just told me Em. I never wanted to make you scared to let me know whats going on with you."

"Are you mad?" I finally spit out, not completely sure I wanted to know the answer

"Furious... But, the point I keep forgetting is that this is _your _life, I'm just along for the ride. If this is what you want, then do what you need to do, I wont stop you."

"Really?" I took a deep breath and tried to get over being floored by her reaction

"Yeah, but I swear, if you end up playing football and I have to watch you get injured that bad again, I'll kill you myself."

"I knew I loved you for a reason..." I got up and went over to the bed, picking her up and hugging her, "It's not a for sure by any means, I just want to check it out."

"I know. You decide its somewhere you want to go, then we'll figure out the rest later." she looked into my eyes and I knew everything would work out... somehow.

The next day I said good bye to my parent's and Rose. She warned me to behave and to call her when we got there. Alice was just thrilled to death she didn't have to keep the whole thing a secret, not that I had a load of faith in her doing so.

We rented a SUV at the airport and got a hotel room close by. Saturday afternoon we went out to eat lunch before driving a couple hours to the University. We just so happen to drive right past the football field on our way into the campus. Seeing the team running drills at practice got my heart racing out of excitement.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you here Emmett." Billy Black greeted Jasper and I with a huge grin

"You too My. Black." I shook his hand

"Can I get my hopes up that you talked Jasper here into rethinking his plans to attend med school?" he asked and looked over to my right, at Jasper

"No sir, I have already made all the plans and will be going to a collage in Seattle after Graduation." Jasper explained to Sam

"It's a shame, I see how you two work together and it's an amazing thing to witness."

"Yeah, well Jas here wants to save lives, so I cant get too mad at him I suppose." I nudged Jasper in his shoulder and teased

"Well, you have a bright future ahead of you Jasper."

"Yes sir, I can't wait." Jasper smiled

"So, why don't we take a look around and let you check out all we have to offer."

"Sounds good." I smiled and spent the next several hours checking out the campus. The dorms, the classrooms and most inopportunely the field and head coach. I was actually really surprised how much I liked the place, and even Jasper sent me a few approving looks my direction.

The coach was really nice and knew his football inside and out. We met some of the players already on the team, and even played a few rounds with them for fun. Before we left, I told Coach Black that I'd let him know what decision I came to in a few months after graduation.

On the flight home it started to really hit me how much I wanted to go there, the only problem left to solve was Rose. I had to really think about if this was more important than her, which I could easily say wasn't. But being the stubborn guy I am, I searched for ideas to get everything I wanted. And I wanted Rose _and_ Football, and was determined to get both. I wanted my cake and to eat it too. I spent the entire flight home thinking and talking with Jasper about it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was jinxed from the start. First I ended up having to go out of town and could barely get onto a computer to write it. Then, get this! I get it written, go back to edit and the computer froze on me. No matter what I did, it still erased the whole damn chapter. **

**So, I go back and re-write it and the same thing happened again about 3/4 of the way through. I could have thrown this stupid computer out the window. So, I just spent the last 3 or 4 hours trying to get this chappy finished so I could update today. So, it's sort of rushed and I hope because of that fact it turned out okay. I'm just glad to be moving on to Chapter 26. lol. PLEASE REVIEW, I deserve it after all that I did to get this up for you guys :) XOXO**


	26. Chapter 26 Double Insanity

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kellan Lutz and his abs... and his dimples, eyes, smile, his voice and personality,... hell his whole flippin' body! Oh, and his parents for creating him, and in the end making me a happy girl. I'M SINGLE KELLAN, AND CUTE, and my name starts with a 'K' also, it's FATE I tell ya! PM me! **

**(_don't laugh peeps, he could be a fan of my work, stranger things have happened ya know. I mean if I was him, I'd totally be reading FanFics about myself. Think about that before you call me crazy_.) Okay, you can laugh, a little, or a lot, I don't mind :) :) :) **

**ANYWAYS OMFG, have you ever checked out that boy to see what he looks like when he's not playing Emmett in the movie? DUDE, forget team Edward or Jacob, it's all about our EMMY. He's officially (in my book) the most gorgeous guy on the _ENTIRE _planet. I get angry looking at how good he looks, damn! But, yeah, just thought I'd let you know where all my inspiration has come from lately. lol. And if you've never wiki'd him or anything (you're crazy), please for the love of everything that's holy do a little _Goggle image search_ on the guy, it's a life changing experience. I TRULY THINK I'M HEALED NOW! **

**Sorry, I sound like a Jonas Brother Fan or something right now, but I'll let you read, ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty Six - Double Insanity

**Rosalie's POV**

RING.....

RING....

RING....

"Geeze Jasper, would you get up and get the phone!" I yelled down at him from my room. There was no way I was going to run all the way downstairs when him, Edward and Emmett were just a few feet from the phone in the living room. I guess he listened to me because the phone didn't ring again after... either that or whoever it was gave up.

"Rose, get down here." Jasper called about ten minutes later

"Why?" I wined. I had just gotten out of the shower and was still getting dressed and whatnot

"It's Jacob, he wants to say hi."

I threw on some shorts and went downstairs. I saw Emmett give me a crazy look, and then turned to Jas and gave him the same one.

"Ugh, who's _Jacob?" _Emmett asked with an annoyed tone in his voice

I laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes while handing me the phone, "My cousin dummy."

"Ohhh." Emmett relaxed and went back to whatever video game they had just bought and were playing for the last eight hours straight

"What's up Jake?" I squeaked into the phone and he started to laugh at the other end

"Not much, what you up to cuz?" his chuckling faded off and he finally spoke

"Same, just avoiding the guys and their violence filled games." I rolled my eyes when they all turned around and gave me looks

"Hey, I beat that game their playing in less than a day. I couldn't stop, it's addictive."

"Believe me, I know."

"Anyways, I was just telling Jas that since I'm done with highschool, I should totally come visit my peeps on the west coast."

"Well, by _peeps_ are you talking about us?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well then, I'm guessing your _peeps_ would love to see ya."

"Cool. I know my mom talked to yours the other day and that's kind of how it all came up."

"What do you mean?"

"Weeelll... I was planning on heading to Mexico with some friends to _paartay_, but that didn't go over too well with the 'rents."

"Oh, Renee and Charlie didn't think partying with a whole bunch of other 18 year olds wasn't a fantastic idea, how absurd." I said sarcastically

"Tell me about it. And I'm almost 19, thank you very much" he laughed along with the joke, "So anyway, they thought if I wanted to get away so bad, I could always head up to Washington and see my family."

"Sounds awesome. When you coming?"

"I was thinking in a couple weeks... And I know I _just _missed your big 16th birthday, which sucks, but we'll do something fun when I get there to make up for it."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Jakey."

"I'll try my hardest, but Forks ain't exactly party central." he laughed knowing all too well that Forks was pretty dull and lacking in the entertainment. He had lived here until he was around eight, before moving down to Florida with my Aunt and Uncle.

"We'll figure something out. Can't wait to see ya."

"Yep."

"Talk to ya later _cuz_." I teased, trying to copy how he was talking

"Sure sure, later."

I hung up the phone and went to sit on Emmett's lap on the couch. I wrapped his arms around the front of me so he could still hold his controller and play the game. I started watching what they were playing and shook my head, "What in the world is this?"

"Modern warfare 2." Jasper barely looked up to answer me

"What an appropriate name." I chuckled

"So wait, how old is your cousin?" Emmett asked as he ferociously pounded away at the buttons. We had gone through at least four brand new controllers in the last year from how hard Emmett was on them.

"Like a year younger than you."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, you'll probably love him. He's just as nuts as you."

"Hey, I'm not crazy, I'm just ordinary challenged."

"And I love it." I leaded my head back and gave him a kiss. Both Jasper and Edward groaned, but then out of nowhere they scared me and stared to yell.

"What the heck?" I growled out from being shocked

"That was _not_ fair, I was distracted." Emmett complained and I figured out he had messed up while side tract with me

"Dude, we were doing so well." Edward flung the controller down

"Her fault." Emmet laughed and pointed to me. I giggled knowing it was basically true

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey babe." Rose smiled up at me as I walked in the door and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek

"Where's Jas?" I asked as I went into her kitchen to grab a soda

"Went to pick up Jake at the airport. They should be back soon. Oh, and I tried calling Ally a little while ago, but she didn't answer. What's up with that?"

"It's Saturday Rose, shes at the mall. We mustn't disturb her." I pretended to act all serious, but just ended up laughing at myself

All of a sudden the front door flew open and Edward came storming in, "Alice kidnapped my girlfriend to go shopping, AGAIN!." he huffed and threw himself down onto the couch

"We know." I rolled my eyes

"Bella isn't much of a mall kinda girl, I wish Alice would just lay off sometimes." he continued to fume

"Geeze bro, you're a little overly attached to her, don't you think?" I teased him all the time about his near obsession with Bella. I swear, ever since he met her and they got together, her family sees him more than we do. Bella doesn't really come around here too often, unless she's hanging out with Alice. Her and Rose had come to a sort of understanding, and at least tolerated each other now. Everyone was happy enough with that and didn't bother to push them for anymore.

"Shut up." he spat out and threw a pillow at my head, which I deflected and it accidentally hit Rose

"Watch it would ya." she squealed out before throwing said pillow back at Edward

While we waited for everyone to get back, the three of us started watching a movie. About halfway through, Alice and Bella got back and sat down to finish the rest with us, complaining the entire time about the blood and violence.

"... and then I said _'nice ass', _that's when she slapped me." I heard the front door open and someone walk in laughing about being slapped

"Jake, you're insane man." Jasper commented as he walked into the living room followed by a kid that could definitely rival my size

"Jakey!" Rose got up and ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around a couple times. _So that's what her and I look like when I do that, _I thought to myself as I watched her giggle in his arms.

"Everybody, this is Jake. Jake, these are the _peeps_." Jasper chuckled as he introduced Edward, Bella and I to his cousin

"Sup." he shook my hand when I stood to say hello. It was crazy to actually be eye level with someone for a change.

"I finally get to meet the crazy cousin those two keep talking about." I chuckled and he looked over at Rose and Jasper

"They say I'm crazy huh? I'd say that's putting it lightly." he laughed and I knew at that moment we would totally get along

He looked back over at me and smirked, "Glad I get to meet the guy responsible for all the hour long conversations my Mom has with my Aunt about you and Rosie, practically once a week." he rolled his eyes and everyone but Rose laughed.

Once everybody got settled, we sat around and talked for a while. Jake was caught up on how things had changed the past few years and stories about how we all met, then Rose and Jasper were caught up on how things had been since they visited him in Florida. He was everything Rose had described him as, and more. It was like talking to my twin.

"So like, all ya are together. That's crazy." he shook his head and chuckled

"How is that crazy?" Rose chimed in and asked

"I just don't know how you can stick with one person for a long period of time. Two weeks and I'm ready to chew off a paw to break free. And here are three of you happy couples in one room."

"Forks creates _'happily ever afters' _I guess." Alice smiled and looked up at Jasper

"Nah, it's probably just the water." Jake rolled his eyes and laughed

"So, I meant to ask you Jake, are you going to collage or anything?" Rose questioned him after he got done talking about graduating.

"Hell no... I mean, I got a job working on cars and bikes near Daytona, so I'm all set with that."

"That's cool." she shrugged it off

"What about you all? Collage?" he asked us back

"Med school for me." Jasper answered

"Interesting. So Alice, would Jasper be Mc. Dreamy or more of a Mc. Steamy?" Jacob asked her with the best straight face he could, and everyone about died from laughing so hard

"How about Mc. Sexy?" she looked over at Jasper and he turned about three shades of red

After the laughing faded, he turned to ask me, "What about you Emmett? Any plans after high school?"

"It's a work in progress." I answered and looked down at Rose who was sitting by me feet on the floor. I saw the irritated look show up on her face that this specific subject gave her. We hadn't really talked about it much since I got back from Texas, but I was pretty sure I had made up my mind about what I wanted to do, I just hadn't told anyone yet.

"Hey Bells?" Jake called over to her and she turned around fast, looking startled

"Yeah?" she softly answered him

"Bells? Are you kidding me?" Edward whispered to me under his breath. I just shrugged, not knowing where the nickname had come from.

"You're too quiet girl." Jacob grinned and teased her. I wasn't surprised to see Edward get all overprotective and give Jacob a glare, but I was stunned to hear Bella speak up and start gabbing about this and that to Jake like they were best friends. The irritated look on Edwards face didn't leave the entire time, and Jacob seemed to notice. This only made him put on more of a show with Bella.

"So what do you like to do, other than Eddie boy." Jake joked and Bella practically choked on thin air, looking thoroughly embarrassed. I truly believed Edward was only a couple seconds away from jumping Jake, and found it all to be hilarious.

"Umm, wow." Bella coughed out, still getting over his last comment before attempting to continue, "I love cooking, so it would be nice to become a chef, or something like that."

"Oh my gosh, she is the best." Alice gushed

"You're a lucky boy Eddie. Got yourself a girl that can cook. Way to go. If I was to ever settle down with a chick, she'd defiantly have to have some mad kitchen skills." Jake spoke more towards Bella than anyone else in the room

"Yeah, I'm awfully lucky." Edward wrapped a territorial hand around Bella's shoulders

"Hold her any tighter and you're libel to break her Eddie."

"Okay boys. Chill out." Alice put her hands up and warned them to stop the death stare they had going on for the last several minutes. Jacob just laughed it off, while Edward didn't flinch a bit and continued to glare at him.

"So, whats there to do on a Saturday night here?" Jake asked everyone, and kept ignoring Edward

"Nothings changed Jakey, the movies and La Push is about it." Rose answered him

"Well that just wont cut it. What do you say we head up to Seattle or something?"

"Yeah, like our parents would let us do that... Anyways, they're not even home to ask." Rose quickly replied

"And your point is?"

"My point is that I don't need to get grounded."

"Chicken." he teased her and she laughed, "Maybe."

The front door opened and Rose's mom walked in, "Jacob, you're here... and you're enormous." she gasped and went to hug him

"Yep, I'm trying for the world record Aunt Rachel."

"You and Emmett both." she chuckled and looked over to me

"Mom wanted me to give you... this." he went into his bag and pulled out a photo album, making Rose's mom sigh and get all emotional as she opened it and looked through some of the pictures.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go call her, but I will definitely talk to you later Jake." she gave him another quick hug before turning to walk away,"Don't go corrupting my kids while you're here though." she looked over her shoulder and warned with a smirk

"No promises Aunt Rachel." he laughed back

"So, are we going to Seattle or what?" he turned back around to us and asked once Rose's mom was out of range to hear. Everyone laughed before scrapping the idea for good

**Rosalie's POV**

The first night Jacob was here, we didn't end up doing anything but hang out and talk... Even though he tried so hard to get us to go to Seattle or something. I knew Emmett would love him, they were so much alike it was crazy. Both of them were outgoing, stubborn to a fault, sarcastic, totally blunt and completely hilarious. The only thing I worried about was if Forks could handle all that personality in one little town, all at once. Everyone one else seemed to think he was cool also, but I could tell Edward got really bent out of shape. Jake always was one to push people, and some of his comments to Bella definitely hit a nerve with Edward.

The girls and I went to the kitchen to fix dinner, and it was ready just in time for my dad to get home. It literally looked like Thanksgiving all over again with the amount of food we had to make for everyone. I couldn't believe how much Jacob had grown. The pictures my Aunt Renee had sent over the years since we visited, didn't do his size justice. Last time I saw him, he was just about the same size as Jasper, but now he was just shy of Emmett, who was officially 6' 4 the last time we checked.

"Ally, could you drive me home? My Dad will have a cow if I'm late." Bella asked as she got up from sitting next to Edward in the living room

"Sure Bells." Alice called her the new nickname Jake had come up with, and that Edward seemed to despise

"Now Bells, if I had a car here I would totally take you home. I'd even walk you to the door and everything." Jacob got up to say goodbye with everyone else

"I'm sure you would." she giggled and I heard Edward practically growl from behind me

"Ok, we better go." Alice quickly assessed the growing tension and took action to alleviate it somehow

"I'll come too." I squealed as Edward made quite the show saying goodbye to Bella, kissing her about a minute longer than necessary.

I walked over to Emmet before leaving and had him lean down so I could whisper in his ear, "Please don't let Edward kill Jake."

He laughed and assured me that everything would be okay when I got back, but I couldn't help being a little sceptical.

After Alice and I returned home from dropping Bella off, we walked in the door to find the guys sprawled out across the living room asleep. I did a once over on Edward to make sure he wasn't harmed before checking on my Emmett who was taking up the entire sofa, and still his legs were hanging off the edge a good foot or so.

I absolutely couldn't get enough of him when he was asleep. He had this little grin plastered on his face like he was always dreaming of something amazing. It made his little dimples show up that otherwise weren't visible unless he was booming with laughter. The only thing that took away from his adorableness was the roar of his snoring. It wasn't a constant, all night thing, but every so often he'd let loose and shake the walls.

Jake had obviously giving up on the idea of fitting on the small recliner. He was laying on his stomach across the rug in front of the tv. All of them still had their shoes on, so Alice and I went around taking them off one be one.

After going over to the love seat and giving Jasper a quick kiss on his forehead, Alice turned to me and gave an evil little grin, and I knew exactly why.

On the weekends, you couldn't find one of us without the other. Her and I always stayed the night at each others houses, attempting to torture the boys the best we could.

Now, everytime the guys would wake up, they'd immediately check their toe nails to see if we had painted them in the middle of the night. Alice and I had practically made it a ritual to get out our hot pink nail polish and give the unconscious boys pedicures.

Edward and Jasper would get royally pissed off at us, every single time. Emmett on the other hand thought it was the funniest thing in the world, and would even wear sandals when we went out to show off our work. I loved him for that, for how easy going and fun he was. He never ceased to surprised me with something else he would do or say.

"I'll be right back." she snicked and ran up to my bedroom. Only a few moments later she came running down with both hands armed.

"Pink or Purple?" she held out her hands and asked me with a huge smile

"hmmm... Purple. I'll take Em and Jake, you get Edward and Jas." I whispered to her before pouncing and giving the boys a coat of utter girlieness

"I wonder how Jake will react?" I asked Alice as we sat back and admired out handy work

"Ehh, he cant be worst than Edward or Jasper."

"True." I laughed and we finally headed off to my room to get some sleep

Luckily Alice and I woke up before any of the guys did. We didn't want to miss the reactions they had when they saw their nails. Quietly we went downstairs and started on breakfast. I heard Jasper groaning and knew he was starting to wake up. Alice and I held our breath as we waited for what was coming. I was finishing up on some eggs while Ally was tending to the bacon when we heard it.

"Son of a bi... ALICE!" Jasper growled out and both her and I tried to control our laughter

"What the hell Jas, shut up." Edward complained as he flipped over in his sleep

"Breakfast is ready guys, wake up." I peeked my head around the corner and called out. Emmett and Jake popped up like a children's book at the sound of food, while Edward had to be shaken by Alice a few times before he budged.

Her and I went back to the kitchen and plated up the food when we heard the next victim cry out, "I swear to god, you two are dead." Edward came around the corner and continued to whine, "Seriously, pink? Really? There's not some shade of blue you guys could have mercy on us with?" this made our laughter erupt into full on hysterics.

Emmett came and sat down at the table in the dining room with a huge grin on his face, "I don't know Eddie, I always liked this shade on me. Whats this one called again Rose, _Flirty Diva_?" Emmett joked and I couldn't help but fall into Alice from the pain it was causing me to laugh so hard.

"I don't know Em, does this color makes me look fat?" Jacob turned the corner and asked with a worried look on his face

"Nah bro, it suits you." Emmett looked down and assured him

"You guys have some serious issues." Edward shook his head and started to eat the plate of food I set down for him

"Look Emmett, we match." Jacob put his foot next to Emmett's and they compared the colors

"Alice, I get done eating and you're getting this crap off of me." Jasper took a bite of food and warned her

"Okay ya big baby." she rolled her eyes before getting a plate filled for herself

"I'm surprised you took it so well Jakey." I sat down with my food and chuckled

"Oh no, its cool. We should even take some pictures."

NO!" both Jasper and Edward yelled out in unison

"Geeze, get in touch with your feminine side boys." Jake teased them and received rather convincing looks of annoyance from both

"Okay, so while you guys took Bella home last night, the four of us decided that we'd have a little guy time later today. It will also give those two a chance to do something all manly to get over their PMSing." Emmett told me and Ally of their plans while pointing to Jasper and Edward to make fun of them some more.

"Keep it up." Edward pointed his fork at Emmett, who then picked up his knife and pointed it back at Edward, "Try me youngin."

"Sure you children don't need a babysitter?" I chimed in, causing Jacob to choke on his orange juice from laughing

"We'll manage." Jasper said sourly

"What are you guys gonna do anyway?" Alice asked as she picked at her bowl of fruit

"None of your business little girl." Emmett teased, while patting the top of her head. She quickly slapped his hand away before taming her hair.

"Whatever you all do_, please_ don't get into any trouble." I was warning Emmett and Jacob more than the other two. I knew exactly who would be the ones to cause problems out of the bunch.

"Nah, we'll be perfect angels." Jacob answered back with an unsettling grin

* * *

**A/N: OH MY, I think we should totally start a revolution and BEG for a spin off of Twilight, completely about EMMETT AND ME (I mean Rose) Hell, he can have us both for all I care. I'll share, I'm nice like that (I think I'm more his type though, so Nikki/Rose may have to step off.) Good Idea** **huh? Those if favor say I... I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I. Go ahead, you can say I'm brilliant, I wouldn't mind XOXO**


	27. Chapter 27 Bad Boys

_**Chapter Twenty Seven - Bad Boys**_

**Emmett's POV**

"You idiot. I cannot believe you got us in here." Edward directed his anger towards Jacob

"How was I suppose to know that was the chief of police's house party?" Jacob shrugged

"Maybe when I said, _'dude, I think that's the chief's house'_ before you walked in like you owned the place." Jasper scoffed

"All I heard is that you_ thought _it was his house, I'm good enough at math to realize that I had a 50 percent chance of it _not _being his house."

"Dude, your logic is faulty." Jasper rolled his eyes before he stood up and started to pace

"Our parents are gonna blow a gasket when they find out." Edward dropped his head into his hands

"What about the girls? Rose is a she devil, I'm gonna be slaughtered when she finds out." I shook my head when Jake started to laugh

"We should have just walked right back home after playing some ball at the park." Jasper stopped and leaned up against the wall

"Exactly, but Nooo! Genius over here just had to play party crasher and drag us along with." Edward glared at Jake

"The front door was wide open if you didn't notice Eddie. It was practically an invitation." Jacob tried to make a point, but failed miserably

"But your mouth is what got us here." Jasper pointed out

"Yeah my bad. But, I am working on keeping my thoughts to myself."

"You've got to be the most delusional human being I have ever met." Edward spat back, the situation growing on all of us had been causing everyone to snap at each other multiple times so far.

"I've been called worse than delusional Eddie boy."

"Okay guys. This is bad enough, we don't need to chew eachother out and make things worse." I finally spoke up and tried to put and end to the bickering

Jasper sighed and took a deep breath, "So, who are we gonna call?"

"What time is it?" I quickly asked him and he looked down at his watch, "Quarter after two."

"Well, she's gonna be pissed, but I'm calling Rose. I mean, It's gotta be better than Alice or our parents at this point." I told him and nobody disagreed with me, they all knew I'd take the brunt of her rage and I'm sure they were just fine with it

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice went back at her house around 10 and we were both doing damage control with our parents, trying to get the heat off the guys and make up some excuse to why they still weren't home. I had tried to call all of them on their cells, but no one was answering. I was starting to get worried, but knew nothing could possibly be that seriously wrong. I knew Jasper would keep his head on straight and keep them out of trouble.

I had finally gone to sleep after waiting up for the guys to come home for hours. What felt like after I had only been asleep for a little while, my phone started to ring and almost vibrated right off my dresser.

"I'm gonna kill you Em." I answered the phone without even looking, already knowing it was him

"Rose listen to me, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What time is it?" Where are you guys anyway?" I questioned, my voice still raspy from sleep

"I need you to wake up, this is serious." he said firmly and I immediately sat up in bed worried about what was going on

"Em, start talking." I demanded. I knew from experience, if Emmett says something with a certain tone in his voice, like this, I knew he was serious and I needed to listen and not cut in.

"Rose, we got arrested."

"You're shitting me right?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"No Rose, I'm not. I need you to pick us up."

"Where are you?"

"The police station just outside of town."

"What the hell did you guys do this time?" I started getting annoyed with him and snapped out in frustration

"I'll tell you later. But don't tell anyone else, we don't need Ally or our parents knowing right now."

"So how am I suppose to get there? There's no way I'm getting in trouble by talking my parents car just to save your ass."

"Take the Jeep. Jasper has an extra key just encase there was ever an emergency, like now."

"I can't believe this Emmett." I got up from the bed, got dressed and quietly went into Jasper's room

"I know Rose, I'm sorry. This is so stupid"

"Yeah, it is... Okay, I'm in his room. Where's the key?"

"He said in the 2nd drawer of his dresser."

I pulled out the drawer and saw the key along with the rest of his keys on a small ring.

"Okay, I found it. So I can come get you guys now?"

"No. We have to stay here until 6 am."

I huffed and shook my head, "I am gonna murder you two."

"Who two?" he questioned

"You and Jake. I know it was all your guys fault."

"Guilty." he sighed

"You owe me, big!"

"I know, I know. I've got to go babe, but remember, 6 in the morning."

"Whatever, I hate you."

"Love you too baby girl." he chuckled and hung up the phone

I walked back to my room and threw myself onto the bed. I couldn't believe they had gotten themselves into this mess. I mean I know they've done some pretty stupid crap through the years, but this took 1st place by far. I could only imagine what it was that landed them in there, and the ideas that went through my head started to freak me out. Everything from something dumb like running naked through town to deciding they should play 'Fast and Furious' went through my mind.

Unable to fall back asleep to save my life, I stayed up and attempted to read a book to try and calm down some. It didn't work though. After reading the first chapter of several different books, watching half a movie and flipping through a magazine, it was 5:30 and I figured I should probably leave in order to get there by 6.

I thought about going out the window and down the tree Emmett would always use, but decided against it and snuck downstairs and out the back door. I got over to Emmett's Jeep and got in, closing the door as softly as I could. I squinted my eyes knowing how loud his car was when it got turned on. As soon as it turned over, I threw it in reverse and backed out as fast as I could so the noise wouldn't wake up his parents or Alice.

The sun was just starting to come up and only a few other people were on the road. Half way there I realised that by the time we got back our parents should be awake, and I reveled in the thought that they would all find out the minute we got home. _Serves these boys right._

**Emmett's POV**

I was escorted by some arrogant young rookie cop named Mike Newton, back to the holding cell where the guys and I had been all night. Edward and Jasper were absolutely furious that all this had happened, but Jacob seemed to take it all in stride. I started to wonder if this wasn't his first run in with the police.

"So, is she mad?" Jasper sat up from where he was laying down on the bench and asked me

"Nah Jas, she thought it was the greatest news ever." I joked and he rolled his eyes, "Of course shes mad, shes furious. But regardless, shes still coming to get us in the morning."

"We're all seriously lucky though you guys. You three are under 18, so you get off the hook way too easy. But with me being a legal adult an all, I'm surprised they are letting me go with ya." Jake said to no one in particular

"What, have you been arrested before?" Edward questioned him

"Couple times. Stupid stuff, just like tonight. The po-po are quick to catch ya down in Florida." he brushed it off like it was no biggie

"Figures." Jasper said under his breath, but we could all hear him

"Yeah, he's probably a drug dealer or something." Edward growled out

"Dude, what is your problem? For your information, I was arrested for egging the principles house as a senior prank, that's hardly serious bro." Jake for the first time since I met him looked angry and corrected Edward

"Chill you guys. Don't make things worse." I held up my hands and settled everyone down

One by one they all fell asleep, in awkward and uncomfortable looking positions. I couldn't sleep though. I just stayed awake and thought about what we had done, like a 5 year old that got sent into a corner to think.

I started to see the sun come up through the tiny little window and figured it wouldn't be long before Rose came and we could all leave. A few minutes later, Officer Newton came walking by, "You guys have someone coming for you?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend is." I told him and he smirked

"You're lucky to have a gal that will put up with you."

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes before he spoke again

"Well, you all have to come with me so I can proses you before you can be released."

I nodded as he opened the cell and I went over to wake up the guys.

We got taken out towards the front of the station and took turns going over our information with different officers. I was just finishing up when Rose came clicking through the front doors looking less than thrilled to be there.

She immediately saw us all sitting there and gave each of us look.

"Hi, I'm here to pick that whole idiot crew over there, my brother, cousin and friend of mine... you can keep my boyfriend though." she looked straight at me and didn't seem like she was joking in the least

"If you say so ma'am, I'm sure that Chief Dwyer wouldn't have a problem with that." Officer Newton joked back with her and I had to hold my tongue from saying something that would get me in deeper trouble

"Whats up cuz?" Jake yelled out to her as an officer took the cuffs off of his wrists

"Shut up Jake." Rose yelled right back and got half the people in the room, officers and criminals combined, to all start laughing.

"So, I have _no_ idea what being such idiots does to ones record, so if you could fill me in on what happens to them now?" she asked

"Unfortunately it will go on their records, but It's nothing serious though."

"Alright. So can they leave now? I've been up all night and I'm so over this." she rolled her eyes and complained

"Yeah." Mike chuckled, "They are free to leave."

"Thank you." she sighed and watched as we all walked out and into the lobby

I carefully walked up to her, not knowing what to expect. "You stupid, stupid, stupid.." she started hitting me in the arm, timed to land with each word she said.

"Relax girl. We're in a police station... Not a very good place to beat up someone." I held my hands up surrendering

"You!" she turned and pointed at Jacob. While gritting her teeth, she started to walk over to him, obviously ready to pound on him some too.

"Bring it on." he teased her and got into a fighting stance

"Ughhh!." she screamed out and stormed off

I heard that same officer Newton chuckling from behind me and it annoyed me. I looked over my shoulder to give him a dirty look before following Rose and the others out to the car.

She turned around and threw the keys to me before jumping into the front seat. Jake started to protest about being squished into the back seat, but one look from Rose silenced him instantly.

I started the car and drove off, just waiting for the interrogation to start.

"Okay, someone better start talking."

All at once the guys in the back seat started replaying the events that led us to being arrested, while I tried to put my two sense in here and there.

"One at a freakin' time dammit." Rose screamed out and the car went quiet

"Emmett. What the hell happened?" she turned back to me and asked

"Okay, so we went and played some ball at the park, you knew that already. But as we walked home, we took some back way. We walked by a house that had something obviously going on. There were alot of cars in the front yard and along the street, and we all figured it was some kind of party."

"Yeah, that's where Jakie here had the brilliant idea to go in and check it out." Edward chimed in

"I was curious." Jake shrugged his shoulders

"Anyways, Jacob started to walk up to the door..." I began to talk again but was stopped

"Yeah, all while we were begging him not to. But did he listen to us, no, of course not." Edward again interrupted me and spouted off

"So why did you guys go in there?" Rose turned around in her seat and asked them in the back

"He's pretty convincing." I chuckled and received another glare from her

"So, yeah. We ended up going inside, but rather than flying under the radar like any sane criminal would, Jake here started to mingle with everyone there." Jasper added

"So, I'm a people person, don't shoot me for it." Jake answered back

"Okay, but what brought the cops into the situation?"

"Jacob!" Edward and Jasper in unison answered her

"I see how it is, you traitors." Jake huffed

"Every man for himself." Edward replied back coldly

"Man? Seriously Eddie, there ain't no _men_ in this car." Rose laughed, "So Jake, what did you do then?" she asked him after her laughing subsided

"I did nothing. The house just so happened to be owned by some cop, and it was his party."

"Chief Phil Dwyer actually." Jasper corrected him

"Yeah, him... Anyways, we didn't exactly fit in with the whole mid-life-crisis crowd, and he came to have a word with us." Jake finished

"Yeah, and it seemed like he would let us off the hook until genius here open his big mouth." Edward seethed and tried to scoot away from sitting next to him

"Geeze, what did you say Jacob?"

"He asked who we were.." Jake started so explain when Edward cut him off

"To which Jacob replied, and I quote, '_my mommy told me never to talk to strangers'_."

"Hey, I didn't know who he was, or why he was asking for my name. He could have been a murderer, I was just using my head." Jake snorted back, and both Edward and Jasper started to laugh

"Anyways Rose, the Chief knew we had crashed the party and told us to leave immediately. But, once again Jake spoke up and called the guy _'dude' _before hitting on some chick that passed by." I started to talk once again and continue the story

"Dude, she was _hot_." Jacob grinned

"Dude, she was Chief Dwyer's daughter you moron." Jasper shouted and got all of our attention

"Well, I didn't know."

"Oh my gosh, this is a nightmare." Rose sighed and set her head against the headrest

"Don't worry about it Rose. Everythings okay. We'll deal with the parents and take whatever comes." I tried to assure her

"Ugh Em, I'm probably gonna get it because I went and picked you all up without telling them."

"I'll explain that I told you not to."

Once we got back to the house it was almost 7 and I knew I was seconds from all hell breaking loose. I said bye to Rose, Jake and Jasper before heading in the house with Edward. We both gave each other once last look before going inside.

"You have one minute to explain where you've been before our grounded for the next year." my Mom demanded before Edward had even closed the door

"You're gonna flip." he warned her

"Try me."

"Care to do the honers?" Edward looked over at me and smirked

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath, "Okay, so we went to play some football yesterday, and on the way home we crashed a party. It turned out to be a cops house and after some, miscommunication, we were... arrested." I cringed at the last part, not sure if I'd live to see another day.

"You what!" my Mom shrieked before turning to face my Dad

"You were in jail all night? Emmett, why didn't you call us? And Who did you call?"

"I called Rose, had her take my Jeep to pick us up, I told her not to tell you guys."

"Was Jasper with you?" I looked up and saw Alice at the top of the stairs

"Yeah, he sure was." I answered her before she stormed off, mumbling under her breath some rather colorful words about him and Jake

"I can't believe this." my Mom gasped before sitting down on the couch, "My 15 year old son now has a record." she shook her head and rested it in her hands

"Hey, he does too." Edward protested

"It might be in your best interest to stay quiet Edward." she said firmly, without lifting her head to look at him

"Both of you need to go upstairs, now. I need to talk with you mother about this before we decide what would be the best course of action to take with you two." my Dad finally spoke calmly.

"There's one thing I need to do first."

"You're in no position to askfor favors Emmett." my Mom snapped out

"It's Rose. I promised I'd tell her parents that this wasn't any of her fault. Please Mom, I can't let her get in trouble for what we did."

"Five minutes." my Dad overruled my Mom and allowed me to go. She turned so fast to protest, but with a wave of his hand she stopped.

Edward was going upstairs to his room, as I left to go over to Rose's house.

**Rosalie's POV**

I didn't do a thing wrong, but before walking through that front door I was more anxious than I could remember being in a long time. Whether it was nerves for what was gong to happen to my brother and Jake, or if it was the fact that I was still processing the whole situation, still trying to fully comprehend it. With an all around sigh from the three of us, Jasper opened the door and Jake followed him, before I walked in last. I couldn't see around either one of them, but heard my Dad call for us from in the dinning room.

I followed the boys to where both my parents were sitting at the dining table across from each other. I still hadn't made eye contact with either one of them, andwas trying my best to hide behind Jake's large frame.

"All of you, sit." my Dad spoke in an even tone

"If there isn't an earth shattering reason you were out the entire night Jasper, then you better start praying." my Mom looked over at him and warned

I didn't know if I was off the hook, or if the conversation just hadn't reached me yet. Jacob was an entirely different story. He wasn't their kid and was 18, so I didn't know what would be done about him.

"Aunt Rachel, this is sort of my fault." Jacob surprised everyone and spoke up

"Really? Well do share." my Mom seemed thoroughly perturbed and asked

"On our way home from playing some ball, I kinda dragged the guys with me to crash some party. My luck, it turned out to be some cops place, and don't throw a shit fit but... after I put my foot in my mouth with him, we ended up arrested."

"Does that count as earth shattering?" Jasper broke the momentary silence and tried to joke, not succeeding though

I turned to Jake and whispered under my breath, "Really Jake, a _'shit fit'_? Was that necessary?"

He shrugged and made an _'Oops' _face, "Damn mouth again."

"Arrested? Are you kidding me?" my Dad asked looking fairly shocked

"Notta, we spent the whole night there." Jasper rolled his eyes

"Did you know about this?" my Mom turned to me and questioned. I should have known it would get to me eventually.

"Not until Emmett called me from there needing to be picked up."

"How did you get there?"

"Emmett's car."

"Why didn't you wake us up and tell us what happened, Rose?"

"Emmett said not to."

"Still, we should have known."

"I know Dad."

"I can't believe you."

"Hey, remember them, the ones that _actually_ got arrested." I finally crossed my arms and huffed after they took turns scolding me

"Oh, I'm getting to them." my Mom glared at both the guys

"It was stupid that we even got arrested. The cop just was mad that Jake said something to his daughter. Nothing serious." Jasper tried to convince them

"I don't care what or how you got there, Jasper, the point is that it happened." my Dad calmly said

"And didn't I tell you to behave Jacob?" my Mom turned to Jake and fumed

"Yes Aunt Rachel. I'm so sorry, this was totally my fault. Something stupid that got out of hand, it never should have turned out this way." Jake looked down at the table before running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath

"Just know, my sister _will_ be hearing about this." she told him and he nodded his head

"Alright, well here's how its going to be. Jasper, you're grounded, school and home only, for three months. Rosalie, a month for you."

"But she didn't do anything." Jasper quickly stood up and complained on my behalf

"Jasper, she didn't tell us what was going on when she found out." my Mom's tone in her voice raised slightly

"Jas, just drop it." I looked up at him and pleaded

"No Rose, he's right. We got in this mess, and you shouldn't have to take any of the fall for it."

"We?" Jasper looked over at Jacob, who then rolled his eyes, "I mean I did, geeze."

Before the two guys had a chance to go into who's fault everything was again, the front door opened and Emmett quietly came in, looking exhausted.

"So how did you fair with your parents?" Jacob looked up and asked him

"Have no idea yet. But, what I came over here for, was to make sure before you punished Rose, that you knew she had nothing to do with anything that happened tonight. I called her up and made her swear not to tell anyone before she left." he confidently made his case to my parents and waited for them to answer back.

"Okay, okay. I hear what you're saying guys. How about one week, but next time Rose, you have to tell us. We need to be the ones to handle this and not you, ok honey?" my Dad finally gave in and reduced my grounding, which I was thrilled about.

"Yes, I promise."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hale, really." he thanked them for listening to him and I turned around to a satisfied looking Emmett and smiled up at him. He smiled back and mouthed the words _'I love you '_ before turning to leave.

"So, I have to get ready for work, and your mom is going to the store. Is there any chance we can trust you all enough to leave you alone?"

"Yes." the three of us said together, "Home and school, that's it. I'm never going anwhere else again." Jasper said particularly serious, but caused a few of us to chuckle

"At leased not anywhere with _cuz_ here." he looked over at Jacob and added

"I agree." my Mom teased

"I see how it is, picking on the little guy." Jake joked back and got everyone to laugh again

The mood lightened after that, and all we had to face was a little time being grounded. I went up to my room and relaxed with the thought that it really wasn't that bad. There's a whole lot worse those four could have done to get arrested for, and I was just happy that they hadn't ran around town naked like I first thought might have happened.

* * *

**A/N: Bad boys, Bad boys! Oh, it really is art imitating life with this story. I wont go into who I know or what they did, but I knew I had to write about their little overnight at the police station that happened last week. Again, I can't say who, but Jake is totally based off that particualer someone who's very close to me, the idiot.**

**The last several chapters have been upwards of 5,000 words, compared to the 2,000 or so I'd do before. I'm trying to make them longer for you peeps!**

**Also, just a little peek at whats coming up... Em and Jas' senior year is next and all the good stuff associated with that. Prom, Graduation, and if you have all forgotten, Emmett's answer to the whole college drama. Oh, and lots more of Jake!**


	28. Chapter 28 Senior Year

**A/N: There are several POV changes in this chapter, so I just wanted to warn you to be on the look out for them. Enjoy!!**

_

* * *

__**Chapter Twenty Eight - Senior Year **_

**Emmett's POV**

Jake had left about a week after we were all arrested, and just before school started back up. Things seemed different without him here, it was quiet and ordinary. Rose was right, he was exactly like me, and we got along like we had been friends forever. Edward on the other hand practically shoved him onto the plane back to Florida. To say he disliked Jake would be a giant understatement. Even before the whole police drama, Edward had a problem with Jacob, or maybe more with how Jacob was around Bella.

There wasn't a thing Eddie should have been worried about though. Jake himself had told me that he was just saying certain things to Bella to get a rise out of my brother. Jake said Bella was _way_ too young for him, and if Edward would just see things more clearly he would know that.

While being grounded for the next several months and forced to get home right after school, I had actually gotten my grades almost to the point of perfection from all the time spent studying. Luckily though, both mine and Jasper's punishments were over before our senior prom.

"Okay, so we need to figure out a way to ask the girls to prom." Jasper said as we drove home from school, Alice having kidnapped Rose to go shopping... again.

"Ughh, I was going to text her later." I told him of my plans and received a gasp

"Text her? Are you crazy?"

"Umm, whats wrong with that? It's not like some surprise that I'd be taking her."

"Dude, you're great to my sister, but sometimes I cant help but wonder."

"Okay, so what big romantic idea do you have Dr. Phil?" I teased him and got a rather annoyed look before he answered my question

"I was thinking about going down to La Push and having a picnic or something, then asking."

"Wow, dude, you are so gay." I laughed and got punched in the arm

"Hey, your sister is the most amazing girl in the world. I have to think of the next best thing to show her that I know it."

"You are so whipped."

"I know, and its great."

After a minute of shaking my head and chuckling at how much my sister had Jasper wrapped around her finger, I continued with understanding the plans, "Okay, so picnic at La Push it is?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Rose, and you tell Alice. Play it off like just an ordinary drive out to the beach, so it's a surprise when we ask them." Jasper explained

"Okay, so what are you thinking, asking them this weekend?"

"Well, considering prom is next weekend, yeah, this weekend is the logical time to ask them." he scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world for me to know something like that.

"Bro, this is your area of expertise, cut me some slack."

"Don't worry, I got you." he laughed, "I'll show you a thing or two in order to keep Rosie."

"Like I'd ever lose her." this time I was the one to chuckle

**Rosalie's POV**

Jasper and Emmett had the idea that we all should head up to La Push on Saturday to hang out. It was actually warm enough and clear enough weather that we could actually enjoy the water for a change. We wore our swim suits and wasted no time once we got there jumping right in the water. Even with the warmer weather, the water was still freezing, and I ran right back out.

"Come on ya baby." Emmett teased before being shoved under the water by Alice

After a second he popped back up, "It's way too cold Em." I complained as I slightly shook on the shore

"Rose, don't be such a wimp." Jasper teased this time

"Don't call me a wimp, I'm just delicate is all." I joked back and watched as Emmett made his way towards me. It didn't matter how long I had known him, seeing him shirtless hit me exactly the same way as the first time. I was almost certain he'd always be able to make me gasp.

"Don't you dare get me wet." I warned him as he got closer and had a sneaky grin on his face

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused, wondering why he had out of no where apologized to me for nothing

"For this." he laughed and threw my over his shoulder. I immediately started kicking and screaming, all while I heard everyone else laughing

"No, no, no... Emmett, put me down."

"Okay." he laughed and tossed me several feet in front of him and into a good six foot of water. Oh, I was beyond pissed by the time I got back to the surface. I wiped my eyes and scanned around for him. My annoyance had made me all but completely forget about the cold of the water.

"You jerk." I scowled once I spotted him a few feet behind me, still laughing with Jasper and Alice. I wiped back my hair from my face and swam over to him

"I said I was sorry babe." he said with a smile once I got over to where he was

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I smirked. He gave me a quick confused look before I jumped on him and started to dunk him under the water.

After a few minutes of revenge, I stopped and felt satisfied that I had given him the appropriate amount of payback. Only after he picked me up bridal style and threw me back into the water, I knew he was just letting me shove him under the water, and realised that there was no way if he didn't want to, that he would have let it happen. _So much for my revenge._

"Okay, now I'm starting to get cold." Alice announced after we had been in the water for a while and everyone agreed, heading back to the beach to warm up.

Emmett wrapped a towel around me and pulled me down to where he had sat down on another. Jasper and Alice dried off before leaving to take a walk along the beach.

"This was nice." I sighed and sunk back into his arms

"Yeah, we stay a little while longer and we can watch the sun set."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and leaned my head against his arm that was propped up by his knees

"Are you cold?" he asked a few minutes later

"No, I'm perfect."

"Yeah, we know you are Rose, but you don't have to be so conceited about it all the time." Emmett teased and I gave him a playful elbow into his side

After sitting there for a while longer, and just as the sun started to set, Emmett leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder, "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

I smiled, completely shocked I was actually being asked to go with him. He wasn't much for the whole _'prom thing'_, and I had just figured he wasnt going to go since I hadn't heard him say anything about it until now.

"Of course babe." I turned my head and gave him a kiss, "Was this what today was all about?" I asked a moment later

"Yeah, but I cant take all the credit. You gay brother was the brains behind all this. I guess he's trying to teach me how to be all romantic and crap."

"Aww, you're already perfect the way you are, and you can be the sweetest guy I know."

"And that will stay between us." he chuckled before leaning back in for another kiss

"Okay, get off my sister." Jasper laughed out and made both Emmett and I jump a little from being startled

"Were going to prom. Were going to prom." Alice sung as she danced around, next to my brother

I laughed before she grabbed my hands and pulled me up, "We need to go shopping, like tomorrow."

"Oh, here we go." I rolled my eyes and the guys chuckled

**Emmett's POV**

"Let her go Alice." I yelled upstairs

"Five minutes." Alice yelled back down and I couldn't help but laugh thinking that she had told us this at least five times is the last hour. I didn't really care when we got there, but I could tell Jasper was getting anxious just sitting around and waiting for the girls to finish getting ready.

Again, off by her estimates by about 15 minutes, Alice came skipping down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, we're ready." she said as she jumped into Jasper's arms

"Wheres Rose?" I turned and asked her. With a grin, Alice just turned her head towards the top of the stairs as Rose rounded the corner and appeard. I gasped because she literally took my breath away. I saw her go to take the first step and I couldn't stop myself from running up the stairs to her. Within a split second I was by her side and had pulled her back into the hallway, out of Jasper and Alice's view.

"Okay, we're leaving now." Alice giggled to us

"Yeah, whatev..." I tried to answer her but trailed of as I continued to stare at Rose

"You look... Amazing." I finally was able to choke out and bent down to kiss her on the cheek

"You do too, Cullen." she smirked and started to lead me towards the stairs

As we pulled into the school parking lot and I parked the car, Rose stopped me from getting out, "Wait, I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I kind of did something, and I hope you wont be mad."

"Ughh... what did you do babe?" I asked her, not having any idea where this could be going

"So, I kind of made sure that Alice and Jasper got crowned King and Queen."

"You what? How did you do that?" I was shocked and totally surprised at how sneaky my girl could be

"Yeah, well you and I sort of had it in the bag, but I knew how much Alice would just die if it was her and Jas. So, I pulled a few strings and made sure their names get called." she said with a smirk

"This was your only chance at being the queen though babe, I mean I wont be at this school after this year."

"I know, but Alice means more to me than some title, and that title means more to her than it would to me."

"Damn I love you..." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss

She smiled before we walked hand in hand into the schools gymnasium. Short of a spotlight and red carpet announcing our arrival, we still had practiaclly every ones attention as we walked in. I was pretty sure it was Rose that they were all gawking at though.

A minute later I heard her coming, the shrills and squeals getting closer and closer until she was just a couple feet away, "Ahhh, you two look so adorable. You are going to be the cutest King and Queen ever!" Alice giggled before pulling Rose from my arms and hugging her

"Aren't you glad I talked you into this dress Rosie?"

"Yeah Ally, I love it." Rose did a cute little twirl that made her flowing cream colored dress dance around her body

"Okay Alice, back away from my baby. This is my senior prom and I'm not sharing her." I teased Alice and led Rose out to where everyone was dancing

The next few hours Jasper and I took turns dancing with the girls. Then we'd go and sit down, watching Alice and Rose dance together, which was so cute. they'd twirl and spin around each other, completely oblivious of anyone else around. Other than how they looked, those two acted like twins and were so much alike it was almost eerie sometimes.

A few minutes later, the girls came back to where Jasper and I were sitting down. They were giggling and holding onto each others arm.

"So, you two ready to put on a big show for everyone when they announce the King and Queen?" Alice smiled andasked both Rose and I

"Sure we are." Rose smiled back and then turned to give me a quick grin

The principle and vice principle got on stage a little while later and announced that the time had come. Everyone turned to the stage to listen. Before the names were said, everybody then turned to face Rose and I, obviously expecting it to be us.

"Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." The principle said and there was a universal gasp from the entire room before they all shrugged it off and began to clap and whistle

Rose started to scream and jump around Alice, in attempts to make her realize it was her name that was called. But she just stood there frozen, even as Jasper tied to pull her along and up to the stage.

"Go on sis, it's you." I finally had to shake her to get her to snap out of it. She then began to drag Jasper along behind her as she all but ran the rest of the way.

"See Em, that's why I did it. Look at her face." Rose turned to me and whispered

We sat and watched Jasper and Alice dance together in the middle of the room, with everyone else watching as well. Slowly, other people began to join them and I figured this would be a good time to tell her what I had been needing to for a while now. I reached for her hand and walked us out to the dance floor. Once we had gotten there I pulled her close so she could hear me talk easier.

"Rose, now I've got something to tell you."

"Whats that?" she looked up and smiled after I had spun her around

"I talked to Coach Uley the other day, I accepted their scholarship to play football."

I held onto her, not knowing how she would react or if it would actually hit her what I was talking about. It took her a second before a confused look spread across her face and she looked up at me, "Sam Uley? Who's that? I though the coach from UT was named Billy or something?"

"Sam is the head coach of Washington state." I whispered in her ear and leaned back so I could watch her reaction

"Washingt... you mean like here... for football... For real, you're staying?" she spoke faster than I though was even possible and I started to chuckle

"Yeah, I'm staying here."

"Oh my god." she screamed before jumping up into my arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." she continued to squeal and place little kisses all over lips and cheeks

"Geese Rosie, did you win the lottery or something?" Jasper walked up to us with Alice by his side and laughed at Rose's excitement

"Yeah Jas, I did. Emmett's staying here. He's not going to freakin' Texas."

Then started about the same kind of reaction from Alice, while Jasper more calmly gave me a half hug and said he was glad I'd be sticking around.

"It just wouldn't be right to separate us." Alice gave me another hug before again, hugging Rose for the millionth time after

"Nope, it wouldn't. It's always been us, and always will be." Rose told her after they parted

**Rosalie's POV**

It was a nightmare the next several months. Graduation was coming up, and we all were busy studying for finals. It was basically coming down to the point where we were only able to get together on the weekends. _Just the weekends_, and we lived right next door to each other.

The guys were trying to plan out all the details for college, most importantly was where they were going to live. Jasper wanted to get his own place by the school, but couldn't afford it by himself with the part time job he was working. On the other hand, Emmett was considering living in the dorm rooms, but didn't particularly love that idea in the least.

On of the nights that we just happened to have some time to spend together, we just chilled, and left the serious stuff for another time.

"Gosh you guys are getting old." I teased Emmett and Jasper. My brother gave me a crazy look, while Emmett grabbed me and started to tickle me in the stomach

"I was kidding, stop, stop, stoopppettt." I squealed until he gave in

"We _are not _getting old. We're barely 18 baby girl." Emmett corrected me as I took a couple deep breaths to calm down from being attacked

"I just can't believe both of you have a month left until graduation, and then you're off to college. It was just like yesterday that we were all 10 years old and hanging out." Alice sat back and thought about the past, which turned into a group memory session. All of us talked for hours, taking turns telling stories about all that had happened over the years.

"What about the fit you through when you didn't get a tiger for your 10th birthday." Jasper chuckled and it annoyed me how often this story was brought up

"First off, that was all Emmett's fault. Second, can we stop bringing that up, please people?" I rolled my eyes and complained

Everyone looked for a second, but then just laughed. Then and there I knew I would probably have to deal with the whole _'tiger story'_ for the rest of my life. Plus, on top of it all, I had a constant reminder from the necklace that Emmett had gotten me so many years back, and that I still wore everyday. If I didn't wear it on my neck, I'd wrap it around my wrist as a bracelet.

"Okay, what about that whole fight with James." I turned the tables on Emmett and got everyone to groan in unison

"Good times." he chuckled and got the rest of us to shake our heads

"_Idiot_." Alice said under her breath, but we could all hear it easily enough

"Oh, you wanna play that game, huh sis? How about you thinking Jasper was proposing to you at your 16th birthday party."

Alice turned bright red and sunk her head into Jasper's side as everyone absolutely died laughing.

"That will go down as one of my favorites... Ever!" Emmett boomed

"Seriously guys, he totally made it seem like that's what was happening. At least I didn't start jumping up and down screaming _'yes, yes, yes. I'll marry you Jas'_."

"There's a good point Jazzy, what would you have done then? If she had answered you." Emmett turned to Jasper and questioned

"Ughh... well, I ughh... " he paused and had to seriously think before he spoke again, "I don't know how I would have been able to break her heart at that point"

"Woah! Wait, what?" Emmett gasped and shook his head, "What does that mean?"

"I mean... Dude, do we seriously have to talk about this right now?" Jasper seemed to grow ever more embarrassed with each second that passed. Alice though, she looked completely floored.

"Yes, we have to talk about this now." I finally chimed in and got a glare from him

"Yeah Jas, what would you have done then?" Alice crossed her arms and added

He rolled his eyes and turned to her, "Ally, I doubt at that point I would have... been able to say that I was just joking."

"You mean you would have just let me say _'yes' _and go along with it? Just act like you were really asking me to... _marry you_?"

"Yeah, I probably would have. It actually kind of hurt when you didn't get all crazy and start screaming_ 'yes'_ when you thought that's what I was doing."

At that point I felt like I was watching a private moment between them, and I felt awkward being there. Emmett looked equally shocked, but I couldn't tell what was going on in Alice's mind. I didn't know if she was excited or scared to death.

"Okay, how about we change the subject before this turns into Jerry Springer." Emmett finally broke the awkward silence and tension. Alice then turned to Jasper and whispered something into his ear that Em and I couldn't hear, but immediately had Jasper's expression changed to a smile. I never did find out what she had whispered to him, but it must have been something important and crazy for them to think about at their age.

The crazy turn that our conversation had led to finally died off, and we got back to our half hearted joking.

"Well just think Rosie, we'll be dating college guys, how cool it that?" Alice giggled

"I know right. I bet the chicks at school will have a fit when we get to go to all the college parties." I added

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said _anything _about you two at college parties?" Jasper chimed in and complained

"Oh my gosh Rosie, that's right. Oh, It's gonna be so much fun to rub it in all their faces." Alice squeaked, ignoring Jasper as he continued to try and regain control over the growing situation

"No, there is _no way _either one of you are _ever _going any where near one of those parties, do you understand?" Jasper went all over mature on us while Emmett just sat back laughing

Alice turned to me and gave a little grin, "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: OMG, the weather here has been a nightmare lately. I could have sworn I lived in Forks or something the last few days. The freezing cold rain has been making things miserable. Nothing like some inspiration. But hey, at least I get to wear my cute boots now. lol. **

**So, I totally wrote this chapter within a few hours, so who knows how it turned out. lol. **

**I was done and editing it when I went and added a whole bunch more for some reason. The part with them all telling stories about the past, and now that's the only real part of the chapter I like:) Ughh, I can't win. lol. Alright, l****emme know if it's a complete mess or not. XOXO Always**


	29. Chapter 29 Roomies

_**Chapter 29 - Roomies**_

**Emmett's POV**

It was a week before graduation and I was really getting excited for school to be over, at least high school anyway. There wasn't much about it that I would miss, other than being around Rose and the others everyday. Jasper had found a nice apartment in Seattle that he wanted to rent while he went to school, only problem was that he made about half of what he needed to actually afford it. A couple days later, while we were taking a break from everything, he came up with a solution, that not only helped him, but me as well.

"Dude, I need some extra coinage to be able to afford a place, and you don't wanna be living in the dorms. We should totally be roommates."

"That's a really good idea." I agreed, "I had thought about it, but figured it wouldn't work with our schools a good hour and a half apart."

"So, we find a place in the middle. Little driving wouldn't hurt either of us."

"Man, that would be great. I wasn't looking forward to rooming with a complete stranger at all."

"I'll start looking for a place just outside of the city."

"Make sure its big, like nice big. With a big refrigerator." I listed my wants and got a interesting look from him

"A refrigerator? That's what you're concerned about?"

"Ughh, yeah. Food, hello? Need I say more?"

"Okay, I'm not even going there. But big? How big are you talking? I can't afford too big bro." Jasper explained

"BIG! Like pent house big. And I don't care about the money, its handled."

"It's handle?"

"Yeah, what I just say? You're family bro and were gonna get what we want. This is our first place, and it's gonna be sick." I told him thinking about how awesome this really was going to be. It hadn't really hit me until then just how major this really was. I guess after pretty much accepting my dorm room fate, I wasn't really looking forward to moving out. Getting a place with Jasper though, that was for real and it brought on a whole new level of freedom.

"Alright, big it is." Jasper rolled his eyes and gave me a grin

A little while later Rose and Alice came over from next door, where they were doing who knows what ultra girlie activities. Rose was talking on her cell and Alice went to go sit by Jasper. I turned to Alice and asked who Rose was taking to on the phone and Alice said it was Jacob. I hopped up from the couch I was sitting on and ran over to stand behind Rose. She paced and giggled a while longer before I gave up being patient and reached for the phone.

"Hey!" she squealed as I got the phone from her and held it out of her reach. I put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear, and maybe so I wouldn't get such a bad beating from Rose because I had snatched it from her.

"Wassup Jake."

"Hey,." he chuckled, "Hows it going dude?"

"Jerk." Rose snapped out and I tried to give her the best dimple ridden smile I could

"Busy, just getting ready for graduation and then on to college."

"And pissing off my cuz I hear."

"Yeah, that too."

"I heard you're staying in Washington, that's sweet Em."

"Yeah, I couldn't leave, got too much here to stay for." I tried again to sweet talk Rose and found she was slowly starting to melt

"I hear ya, I was actually calling to tell you guys some big news."

"Oh really? Whats that?" I asked and everyone in the room perked their ears up to listen

"Well, my boy Embryfrom way back, lives there, just outside of Forks. While I stayed withyou guys last summer, him and I hung out a bit, and stayed in touch when I came back to Florida. Well, I was talking withhim and he's into cars just like me, and he's just about to take over his dads shop. So, he said I should come back to Washington and work there with him. Like help him run the place."

"No way, when did this all happen?"

"Few months back. I wasn't even really considering it until, well lets just say until things got complicated at the place I work for now. Or that I use to work for until a couple weeks ago." he chuckled and I could only imagine what he was talking about

"What did you do now Jake?" Rose leaned over the back of the chair I was again sitting back in, and asked him

"Okay, I tell you the quick version. I met this girl, hooked up with said girl. Girl turned out to be boss's son's girlfriend. The boss's son wasn't too happy when he found out, so I was fired."

"Dude, are you insane." I laughed at the drama that boy always seemed to be getting into

"Yes, I think I am. But for real, I had no idea that this chick had a boyfriend, let alone my boss's son."

"So, you're definitely moving back here then?"

"Yeah, I called up Embry about a week ago, asked if the offer was still good, and it was. I need a change of scenery anyway, and everything happens for a reason. I've been packing shit ever since. My Mom is having a fit about it, but she'll live."

"This is awesome Jakey." Rose giggled before Jake cut her off

"Yeah, I'm sure your boy Eddie will just freak when he finds out I'm coming to stay for good."

"Oh yeah, it'll be a Kodak moment for sure." I laughed and agreed sarcastically

"Yep, only problem left to solve now is finding a place to live." he said that and the wheels in my head started to spin. I looked over at Jasper with a giant grin on my face and he immediately knew why.

He started to shake his hands furiously while mouthing _'No' _over an over again. I laughed and put on a pouty face.

"Hey Jake, talk to Rose for a sec." I shut the speaker off and handed the cell back to her

I walked over to Jasper and pulled him out of the living room, and away from the girls.

"Think about it, we can get a huge place. You know you like Jake as much as I do, hes fun."

"He's crazy."

"He's awesome."

"No Em, he's crazy."

"True." I laughed, "... But we'll have a wicked time and you know it." I said and I watched a smile slowly cross his face

"Okay, just as long as I don't wind up arrested again." he laughed

"No promises Jas."

I ran back into the room and in mid sentence grabbed the phone back from Rose, again. This time my dimples didn't work and I got punched in the shoulder.

"Jake, what would you say about getting a place with Jasper and I?"

I saw Rose and Alice's face drop and turn to complete shock.

"Ughh, I'd say Forks better watch out." he chuckled back

"Well, any place we get is going to have to be just out of town, in between here and Seattle, because of our schools."

"It's all good. Embry's garage is about 20 minutes west of Seattle anyways, its perfect."

"Man, this is going to be awesome. I already told Jasper that the place we are getting has to be sick."

"Party worthy?" he laughed and I agreed

"So, when exactly are you coming?" I asked after we had been talking a while longer

"I have to drive there with my stuff, which sucks ass, but it's so I have my truck there. But probably in a couple weeks, just after your graduation and everything."

"Sweet. Jas and I will get the whole housing particulars straightened out before you get here, I'll even e-mail you some pics of apartments that we like."

"Dude, prepare yourself. Things are going to get crazy."

"Oh, believe me, I already know this." we laughed about how true that was and got off the phone a few minutes later

"Well this should be interesting." Rose said as I handed her back her phone

"Interesting? Rose, its gonna be amazing."

"Oh my god, they're gonna kill themselves or something." Alice sighed and sunk back into the couch

"You worry too much, this isn't like last 'readults. No ones getting arrested, and no ones dying." I shook my head and chuckled at how over dramatic my sister was most of the time.

**Rosalie's POV**

A week after Jasper and Emmett's graduation, everyone was busy with college plans and waiting for Jacob to arrive. Jasper had been looking for apartments for weeks now, but nothing seemed to stand out or was awesome enough for the guys to actually consider. Finally after talking to Jacob one afternoon, Emmett and I went and sat down at the computer to once and for all get their housing predicament in order.

He skimmed through a few pages on a website of local apartments for rent, stopping to look at a few but immediately dismissing them for one reason or another.

"What about that one?" I pointed to the screen at a 3 bedroom, 1 bath house just outside of the city.

He clicked on the picture and started to read the description, "Well, first off, its got one bathroom. Can you imagine that nightmare with three of us. Second, it's too close to Seattle, I'd be driving more than an hour to get to campus."

"Okay, what about that one?" I pointed to another one that was a few more down on the page

"Not big enough."

"It's got 3 bedrooms." I questioned

"Yeah, but the rest of the place is small."

I nodded and we continued for another hour or so. At one point he actuality found a place he liked and called up the owner, but it had been rented the day before.

"Okay, there. 3 bedrooms, 2 and a half baths, 9th floor condo, huge kitchen and an elevator." I read off the details and Emmett nodded a few times

"I like it. It's nice, and big enough." he got out his phone and dialed the number they gave as a contact

"Hi, I was looking for an Angela Weber?" he asked and then switched it to speaker so I could hear too

"Speaking, can I help you?" an older sounding woman answered the phone

"Yeas, my name is Emmett Cullen, and I was wondering if the condo outside of the city was still available?"

"Yes, it is. We just listed it last week. Were you interested it it?"

"Yeah, I have two friends and myself that will be gong to collage in Seattle and we needed an apartment."

"3 friends huh?" the woman sounded sceptical

"Yeah, two of us are 18 and the other just turned 20." Emmett explained and looked at me with a worried expression

The woman took a moment to think it over before speaking again, "Well, if you'd like to take a look at it sometime, I'm available to show it in the afternoons all this week."

Emmett gave me a big smile, "Yeah, I'd love too. One of my friends that would be livign there is moving here from Florida, and will arrive by this weekend, so we are really needing to get a place, soon."

"Well, its ready to move in. But, can I ask one thing, strictly from a business standpoint and not to offend anyone."

"Of course."

"Three college age guys don't typically get place like this condo, being the price range and all. You do realize it's $3,200 a month, right?"

"Yes. My father is a doctor at Seattle General as well as his own office. Along with whatever my two friends and I can cover, he will be picking up any of the slack. Money is not a problem." Emmett simply explained the truth of the matter, not coming off the least bit rude. When ever money came up, Emmett always had this way to not come off sounding completely arrogant or conceited about it. We knew he and his family had money, but he never made you feel any different if you weren't as lucky. Alice was the same way. It was like they didn't care at all, and it didn't even come up unless their money was something that could help you out in any way.

"Alright Emmett, this sounds good. I hope you and your friends like it. I really need to get this thing rented." she chuckled

Emmett held his hand over the speaker and turned to whisper to me,"Wanna go for a drive with me today?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Well my girlfriend and I could take a drive up there today and check it out, if that's okay? Then I can always show my friends pictures to make sure they like it as well, which I'm sure they will, its really nice."

"Today sounds great, would you be able to meet me there by, say 4?"

Emmett looked down at his watch, "Yeah, it shouldn't take me more than and hour to get there."

"Great. The directions are on the add, do you need any other information?"

"Nope, everything sounds good. Well see you a little later."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and set in down on the table in front of us.

"It's sounds good." I smiled

"Yeah, I really like it. This is the one, I just know it." he pointed to the screen and chuckled

**Emmett's POV**

Rose went upstairs to Alice's room and used some of her make-up while I quickly changed my plain t-shirt to a button up. I figured with our age working against us, I should at least look as mature as possible.

"Lets go baby girl." I called up for her and she came skipping down the stairs.

I had Rose put in the address into the GPS and we started off towards Seattle. On the way there I was timing how long it would take, knowing that's how far away from Rose I would be once I moved out. That was about the only thing I _wasn't_looking forward to. An hour or so isn't that far away from someone unless you've always lived right next door to them. So this was far enough to possibly drive me crazy. I was just hoping her and Alice would be able to stay over alot, as long as our parents didn't have a problem with it.

They had been getting more and more picky about when and for how long we could stay at eachothers houses lately. The Hale's would make sure I was staying over to chill with Jasper and was behaving around Rose. Same with Jas coming over to my place. My parents kept tabs on them and made sure he was over to see me and not just to drool all over Alice. Which it was crazy to worry about those two. Jasper was a complete gentlemen, and my parents knew that. I on the other hand, had to deal with a little more hassling from Rose's parents.

It was obvious how close her and I had gotten, and I was pretty sure her parents were worried about me being older than her. They were probably thinking I would push her to do certain things or something. Not saying it was easy for Jas or I, us both being a couple of 18 year olds with absolutely drop dead beautiful girlfriends and all. But Rose wasn't even 17 yet, and there was no way I was going to be doing anything with her, for a while at lease. Jasper and Alice were the same way. Alice having that whole _'wait till they got married' _idea set in her mind, which Jasper seemed to respect and agree with. I only knew about this because Rose said that's what Alice had told her for years now.

I knew my sister and Jasper were bound to be together forever. They had been hinting about it for a while now. That night, a month or so back, when we were talking about our past and sharing stories from when we were younger, Alice had whispered something to Jasper. It bugged me that I didn't know what it was. I asked Rose if she ever found out, but she said Alice never said anything. So I, never being one to give up easily went to Jasper myself to find out. After a few days of annoying the crap out of him about it, he caved and told me.

He said after he had told her, in front of all of us, that he was kind of upset when she didn't get all excited thinking he was proposing to her, that I guess she then felt bad and didn't want him to misunderstand her. So, she whispered to him that, _"he was it for her, and that someday she'd be a Hale." _

I promised him that I'd keep it to myself, and knew that one day Alice herself would tell Rose what she had whispered to Jasper to get him to smile like such a fool that night.

**Rosalie's POV**

Once we got the to the condo building, we parked and met Angela Weber downstairs for her to show us up to the place. The condo was on the 9th floor of a 10 story building. The owner of the building I guess lived on the very top floor. I already liked the place, it was so nice. The lobby and entrance had already won Emmett and I over.

Angela was a mid 40 something cougar looking type, very sophisticated and wealthy. She pulled up in some yellow convertible car and was wearing designer things from head to toe. She was nothing like I thought she would be when I first saw her, and ended up being kind and soft spoken.

"Okay, so here we are." she stopped in front of a pair of double doors and got her keys out to unlock the one door.

I looked up and saw the number on the door was 20, which had become mine and Emmett's number. I looked over at him with a grin to see if he had seen the same thing, he nodded and I knew that he had.

He and I walked in just after her to a very large, bright and open space, which was the main living area. The place was entirely covered in light wood floors and was fairly modern looking in design. The walls were for the most part neutral, with the exception of one accent wall to the left, being painted a darker red, almost wine color. The whole back wall was lined with floor to ceiling windows and a pair of double doors that obviously led out to a balcony. The kitchen was just to our right, with the dining area beyond that. Emmett left my side and practically ran to the kitchen and checked it all out, mainly the stainless steel refrigerator.

"I love it." he sighed

Angela laughed, "Well there's plenty more to see, come on, I'll show you the bedrooms."

We walked down a hallway to the left and there was a half bath with a good size bedroom across from it. At the end of the hall was a larger room with a full bath inside. A single door leading out to a small deck was just off to the side.

"So, wheres the other bedroom?' I asked Angela once we had looked at this bedroom for a while

"The opposite end of the condo."

She led up back down the hall, on through the living room and into another shorter hall that led to a pair of double doors. We went it and imideatly knew this was the master bedroom. Like the other room there was a balcony off to the side, that a pair of french doors opend up to.

"This one's mine." Emmett laughed as we continued to look around the room

There was a full bath with a jacuzzi tub and a separate shower that looked like it could fit five people in it. Angela then decided I would enjoy what else the space had to offer and took us to the walk in closet.

I knew when I walked in and saw it that I was thankful Alice wasn't with us, or there would have been major screaming going on. Literally both walls were lined with shelves to hold shoes, and at the very back was a sitting area. _A flippin' sitting area in a closet._

"I love it." I sighed just like Emmett had in the kitchen

They both chuckled at me before we went to see the last part of the place, and what Angela described as the main attraction.

We went back into the living room, and then out to the balcony. I gasped when we got out there. It was a fairly large area with views that went on forever. You could make out all of the Seattle skyline to our left, and the roads that led into Forks to our right.

I turned to Emmett when Angela had excused herself to take a phone call inside.

"So, what do you think?'

"Are you kidding me? This place is amazing, I _will _live here." he said confidently

"I'm gonna text Jasper and Jake real quick with some pictures of it." I told him and he nodded that it was a good idea

"So, what do you say? You want it?" Angela came back and asked Emmett and I

"Just waiting for my friends to text me back with their opinions." Emmett told her just as Jake's text came in

He flipped open his cell and we read it at the same time

**Jake's Cell -** _'dude, it's the shit. get it or I'll kill u.'_

"One down." Emmett looked up and laughed. A few minutes later his phone beeped again with Jasper's answer

**Jas' cell -** _'get it Em, don't even think twice. it's awesome bro.'_

"Alrighty then, looks like we'll take it Angela." Emmett chuckled and they spent the next half hour discussing the business details

**Emmett's POV**

The next day I went next door to surprise Alice and Rose with an idea I had. I walked in the front door and found them both in the living room chatting about something at school.

"Hey, you two like shopping right?" I joked

"Ughh, ya, why?" Alice questioned

"Well, the condo has no furniture, at all. So, I was thinking, how about you and Rose go out and get all the junk we'll need. Me and Jas just don't have the time to do any of that right now. I mean we're moving in this weekend, and I'm not gonna be sleeping on the floor."

"For real? like decorate the entire place?" Alice gasped and scooted to the edge of the sofa

"Something like that.. but, there are conditions."

"Conditions, I can do conditions."

"Okay, absolutely no pink. And no girlie crap. This is a guys place, at least make it look like dudes live there."

"I can do that."

"Good. You can text me pics as you go along, just to make sure were on the same page."

"Oh my god, this is the best idea ever Em." Alice finally couln't control her enthusiasm and jumped up from the couch

"So, what all do you need?" Rose looked up and asked me

"Furniture for the living room and dining room. Our bedrooms, but no beds. We're all bringing our own. Ughh... I don't know, the essentials. Like stuff to eat off of and crap for the bathrooms, ya know towels and junk."

"Wow, thank god we're doing this, otherwise you boys would be drying off with paper towels after their showers." Rose teased and she was probably right

"Jas and I are moving our stuff in Saturday, so if anything needs to be delivered, set it up for then. Jake will be here Sunday."

I leand over Rose and handed her a credit card.

"Ughh, Em?"

"Don't let Ally anywhere near it." I joked and got a dirty look from Alice

"Hey, I have some self control." Alice snapped out

"Sure you do," I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rose, "Like I said, don't let her near it."

"So, what's the limit?" Alice asked after she got over my little comments and while she basically drooled looking at the card in Rose's hands

"Fifteen." I answered her

"Fifteen hundred?" Rose asked sounding shocked

"No, not quite baby girl, add a zero." I kissed her on the top of her forehead and walked into her kitchen to get something to drink.

I opened a can of soda and heard Alice start to squeal, "Yes, yes, yes! This is gonna be awesome. A fifteen thousand dollar shopping spree. I must have died and gone to heaven Rosie."

* * *

**A/N: HUGE shout-out to one of my BFF's on here, Caseo... You're the best girl:) **

**Also, I happened to look today and noticed that I have past 300 reviews. I remember not too long ago I was hoping to just get to 100, so this is wicked cool. Thank you everyone that has ever reviewed or that continually reviews on every chappy. I heart you guys!**

**Maybe we can get to 500 by the time this story raps up. Help me out, it would be like a Christmas present you could give me! lol. XOXO**


	30. Chapter 30 Letting Go

**A/N: I know, I know... I usually update on Wednesday, but things have been crazy and I just couldn't get it together to get this chapter written. But, better late than never, right? So, I'll update today, and in stead of again tomorrow like normal, it'll have to be Saturday. Wheew! Then hopefully everything will be back to normal and life will be less hectic for me so I can write like I'm use to. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty - Letting Go_**

**Rosalie's POV**

The day after Emmett and I went to check out the condo for rent, him and Carlisle went back to sign some papers. After that, he gave me a call and said the place was officially theirs for at least the next 24 months. Alice couldn't wait any longer and she dragged me from the house and we drove her car to Seattle, because of how she explained, Forks just wouldn't cut it for what she had planned to buy for the guys place.

Exactly five furniture stores and four hours later we were eating lunch and had bought absolutely nothing. Everyplace we went to just didn't have what we pictured to be Emmett and the other guys style.

"I don't know Al, what are we going to do? Their gonna move in this weekend and have absolutely no furniture."

She took a second before she went into her purse and pulled out her cell, "I got it handled."

She spent the next few minutes online looking up any other stores we either hadn't found yet or didn't know about. She finally smiled and put down the phone, "Okay, we can go now."

We paid for our for the food and got back in the car to drive to the next, and hopefully final location. Pulling up we could immediately tell this place had more potential than every other store we had been to combined. We walked in the front doors of the large, two story building and didn't see and ruffle or furry rug in sight like what had been so prevalent in the last several furniture stores. _Yep, this was the place._ I could feel it.

We each received a little hand held scanning device that we could use to walk around the entire store and scan whatever items we wanted and come back to the register and pay for. With our 'magic wands' in hand, as Alice put it, we decided to split up, her going to pick out stuff for Jasper's room and me for Emmett's. We planned on meeting up in an hour or so to pick out the kitchen, bath and living room furniture and accessories together.

The first floor was entirely bedroom furniture and accent pieces, while to second floor had the kitchen, bathroom and any other room's furniture. I walked around and looked, continually muttering to myself, _'Remember Rose, this is for Emmett... his place... a guys place... for three dudes... their man cave'_, crap like that, which kept me in check from even considering something that he would just laugh at.

Everything had potential, but I wasn't coming across the moment where you knew in your gut 'that's it'. All until I came across a full display of a bedroom that screamed Emmett. It was simple and clean with basic colors. Some red accent pieces that brought out the living room color, but no fancy carving in the wood or the dressers and no frilly back board on the bed. The dressers and matching night stands were finished in a glossy dark wood, and the bed frame made it look like the bed was just floating there. I took a few pictures and texted them to Emmett as I started walking back to where I was suppose to meet Alice. Half way there, my phone beeped...

Emmy's Cell - 'Luv ya girl, it's awesome.'

I smiled to myself in victory as I walked up to Alice, she having the same look on her face.

"Found anything for Em?" she asked and I nodded, "Yep, he loved it. Did you get Jasper's room picked out?"

"Yes I did, It's so nice. I also picked out a desk for Jas, for when he needs to study."

"Good idea Al."

"Yep. So, you ready to find the rest?"

"I suppose. Lets get this over with." I smiled and we spent another couple hours shopping on the second floor for the rest of what they needed and had listed.

We picked out a plain white leather couch, two black over sized chairs and a simple red rug to match the accent walls color. The rest of the side tables, accessories or lighting was mainly black or white. Again we split up and I went off to pick out the kitchen supplies, pots and pans, plates and glasses along with a dining room set, while Alice went and got the items needed for the multiple bathrooms.

"Okay, now Jake. What do we do about him?" Alice asked me when we met up again. For a minute I was thinking about another bedroom set I had seen and considered for Emmett, when an evil idea popped into my mind.

"Where's the kids section?"

Alice raised an eyebrow before slowly pointing to our left, "Why the kids section?"

"You'll see." I chuckled before we walked over there.

I looked around for a couple minutes, dismissing anything blue or boy related, having a very certain objective in mind. I turned a corner and about died knowing I had found what I was looking for, "This will work." I said with a grin to Alice

"Huh? It looks like something a six year old fan of _Hannah Montana_ would want. I mean seriously, it's all pink. Are those daisies? Oh my gosh Rose, are you crazy?"

She asked and I knew it still hadn't dawned on her what my plan was, "Yep, this is for Jacob. This is payback for last summer. This is perfect."

That's when it slowly sunk in and she started to laugh hysterically, "Oh my god, this is great... He's gonna kill you, but this is great."

"I know." I laughed with her before we started walking back to the front of the building.

It was just before six o'clock as we paid for everything we had picked out and set up the delivery date and time. I made sure everything was to be delivered on Saturday like Emmett told me. It was perfect because that was the day before Jacob was suppose to get here. That way when he walks in for the first time, his room will be all decked out in the girlyfied items I picked out.

"Your total is $13,865.72." the lady behind the counter told us. Alice stood there for a second before she quickly said, "Be right back."

"What, where? Al..." I tried to ask, but she had already disappeared. Like she had said, she was back within only a few minutes with a big smile on her face. She handed back her 'magic wand' to the lady, "Add that too."

The older lady chuckled and gave us the new total, "$14,645.48."

I went into my bag and pulled out the card Emmett had given me to protect from Alice and handed it to the cashier.

"Ally, what did you get for nearly a thousand dollars?" I asked her as we walked out of the store

She smirked, "Well, I got us both matching bed sets. Sheets and blankets. So cute! They're hot pink and lime green, with such a cool design, you'll love them. Plus I got a cute little girly patio set for us, something to replace that ugly wood one we've had forever."

"You got all that within those few minutes you were gone?"

"I am a professional here Rose." she smiled and I couldn't hep but laugh a little at how adorable she was

**Emmetts' POV**

Early Saturday I loaded up my Jeep with what clothes and other stuff I had packed up the night before. Rose and I were going to drive over to the apartment so I could have some time to situate my stuff before Jasper came later, and Jacobthe next day. Along with my clothes, I was also bringing my mattress for when the furniture Alice and Rose picked out was delivered later in the day.

This was basically it, all I was bringing. I'd make another trip later in the week for a few odd things, otherwise I was planning on staying there for good.

Rose and I hadn't really talked about it much, but it was really starting to sink in just how real this all was. The excitement from moving out of my parents place was passing, and taking its place was the worry I had about leaving Rose behind. I could tell she was feeling the same way. Not that I minded at all, but she had been extra clingy with me this past week, and planning all kinds of things for us to do alone together lately. We spent every extra second we had together and went out to eat almost every night. Alice and Jasper had been the same way, other wise I would have thought I was going crazy or something. _Love I tell ya, it makes you act like a total dork._

We got to the building and Rose grabbed a box of clothes while I carried a duffel bag full of my football equipment. We got the things upstairs and I went back down for the other boxes that were full of more clothes, shoes and things for my bathroom.

I got in the elevator and started back down to the 1st floor, but the elevator stopped on the 6th floor and opened. A small blond, about the size of Alice smirked before stepping inside and pushing the 4th floor button."

"Are you the new guy moving in on the 9th?"

"Yeah, some friends and I are going to college near here. You live here?" I continued the harmless small talk

"Yeah, so does my brother, on the 4th."

"Oh."

"Do you need any help with anything? I'm sure he'd be able to." she asked me as the elevator stopped and dinged. I thought for a second as the doors opened and she held them from closing.

"Actually, I have my bed. If there's any way we could just get it to the elevator that would be great. My friends don't come for a while?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be able to. I'm Jane by the way." she smiled and held out her hand

"Emmett." I shook her hand and we started to walk down the hall to where he brother lived

She quickly rambled about how her brother was living here while he went to school to become a lawyer. She said that she lived with a couple roommates on the 6th floor, one of whom was going to Washington State as well. _Victoria I think her name was._ She continued on about how she hadn't decided if she wanted to go to college yet, and that evidently it was her dad, Aro, that owned the building and was the one who lived in the 10th floor pent house.

It was a short walk down the hall to her brothers apartment, but Jane was a crazy fast talker and got all that out before we even got to the door.

"Alec, open up, it's me." she banged on the door and cursed under her breath after he didn't answer

"Finally, you jerk." she shook her head and chuckled as we heard the door being unlocked.

"What do you want Janie?" a guy with jet black hair opened the door, obviously just waking up from being asleep. They looked identical, except for their vastly different shades of hair color.

"This is Emmett. he's moving in, and I want you to help him carry his bed upstairs." I felt like I was intruding and felt the need to quickly excuse myself

"You know what, it's all good. I can just wait for my friends to come later." I told them and started to back up

"Nah man, give me a sec. It's no problem." Alec opened the door and came out to stand in the hallway, wearing what looked like pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt.

"Hey! What about me? I was coming down here because I wanted some waffles, you have any?" Jane called out as Alec and I started to walk back down the hallway and to the elevators

"Help yourself." he turned his head and yelled back to her

He then turned to me and started to chuckle, "I'll come back and not only will the waffles be gone, but I'm sure she'll have downed half the other stuff that's there too."

We got down to the 1st level and walked out to my car, "Ya know, thanks for helping me with this, I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no worries. My sister wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyways." he laughed

"Ahh, sounds like my girlfriend Rose, the most stubborn little thing you'll ever meet."

"Girlfriend huh? I'll be sure and give Jane and the girls the heads up." he said as we lifted the mattress and started walking back towards the parking garage's elevator

"Heads up?"

"Yeah, you're fresh meat bro. They'll be all over you."

"Oh, well then yeah, give 'em the heads up, definitely. I wouldn't want Rose to hurt anyone" I said that, and got us both to laugh

"Will do man, will do."

We both walked the bed to my apartment and went it inside.

"All I can do is hang what clothes I can until the dressers are delivered, is that okay babe?" Rose yelled out from my bedroom as Alec and I continued to carry the bed towards that direction.

"That's fine." I answered her as him and I laid the bed down on the floor, in the middle of the room

"What is going on... Oh, hi?" Rose came out from the closet and was surprised to see him standing there with me

"This is Alec, his dad owns the place. Him and his sister live here too."

"Pleasure to meet you." Alec stepped forward and shook Rose's hand

"I was wondering how genius over here was going to get that thing upstairs." Rose teased

"Glad I could help. I better get going though, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Emmett."

"Yeah, definitely, and thanks again."

"No problem." Alec left the apartment and Rose and I continued to hang up some of my clothes. Half way through, I took a few more trips down stairs to get the rest of the boxes I was on my way to grab when I ran into Jane earlier.

"Break time." Rose sighed after a while longer and as she put the last pair of shoes on one of the shelves in the giant closet. I had gotten most of my stuff here in this first trip and I could tell this over sized closet was definitely a nice bonus.

Her and I both went over to the only place to sit in the empty apartment, which was my bed that was on the floor. I fell back onto the mattress while Rose more gracefully laid back next to me.

"Are you happy?" she softly asked after a few minutes

"What do you mean baby girl, of course I am. Are you?" I rolled over to face her

"Yeah, I'm happy for you. But I think this is going to be tougher that I though." she turned her head my direction spoke in a hushed voice

"It'll be okay. Just always remember this is a million times better compared to what Texas would have been like."

"That's true." she looked up and stared at the ceiling as I reached for her hand to hold

A moment later she looked back at me and smiled before leaning in to kiss me. I pulled back after what was considered a normal amount of time for a quick peck, but she whimpered and leaned back in.

The way she was kissing me felt different that it had before. It felt... sad. Like a good-bye. She turned over so her top half of her body was just above mine. She ran her one hand that wasn't propping herself up over my cheek and I felt a tingle in my stomach start.

I smiled into her lips and went to pull back again, but this time she wasn't going to let me either. In one lightning quick motion she was completely above me, with her one leg in between mine. Sure, this was nothing new with us, but there was something different going on this time.

"Rose." I whispered as she kissed her way down my neck

"Just shut up." she answered back before making me with another kiss

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sad, and emotional, and in love. I was upset, all because of this whole thing with Emmett and my brother moving away. I don't know what was going on, but my mind wasn't working any longer and I was completely on auto pilot now.

Emmett was holding back, while I was pushing on. I kept kissing him but he kept trying to reason with me to stop and take a second to think about this. Finally I had enough and started to lift up his shirt slightly, and slide down his body so I could kiss my way up his stomach. I looked back up at him as a tear ran down my cheek. That's when I got the response out of him I had been looking for.

Emmett flipped us over, so I was now pinned under him. He attacked my neck as I pulled his shirt completely off and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to fiddle with the hem of my shirt for a while before his one hand finally made its way underneath the fabric. He kept his hand on my hip and ran his thumb in small circles over my stomach.

Just as I was about to wrap my leg around the back of his I heard the front door shut,

"Oh my gosh, I love it Jas." I heard Alice gush, obviously about the apartment that she hadn't seen yet.

"Oh my god, get off." I whispered to an out of breath Emmett as I got up and tried to gather myself, fixing my clothing and hair.

Emmett was just about to put on his shirt that I had ripped off when Alice came skipping around thecorner with Jasper right behind.

"Oh, ughh. Hey guys." she smiled awkwardly and went to turn right back around, but ran into a frozen Jasper

"Whats going on?" my brother asked in a firm voice

"Nothing." Emmett answered way to quick to be believable

"We just got done putting some of his clothes away, actually. So, you like the place Ally?" I looked over at her and changed the subject

"We need to talk." Jasper told me and turned around to walk away

I looked back at Emmett and rolled my eyes, "Great." I sighed before going to find my brother, who was waiting for me on the balcony. Obviously so we could talk in private

"Okay, what is it Jas?" I shut the door and walked over to where he was leaning over the railing and looking out towards Seattle

"I'm not here to be the annoying, overprotective brother. But tell me nothing happened in there?"

"Nothing happened." I sincerely answered him

"Okay, but only because we came, right?"

"Kind of... I mean, No!... I mean... I don't know Jas."

"Rosie, Emmett's my boy. He's a brother to me, but he has no business doing anything with you right now, you hear me?"

"Yes. But, it was kinda all me though. Just so you know. I was pushing him. I was just sad that he's leaving I guess."

"Well get over it. We're an hour away, you'll both live." he shrugged and sort of floored me with how cold he was being about it

"You don't have to be a jerk about it, ya know?"

He sighed before turning to face me, "I'm sorry. I know how you're feeling, you know that I do, with Ally and all. I'm just asking you to behave, alright?" he smiled down at me

"Okay." I looked back up at him and returned the small smile

"Good. Now I have to go kill Emmett." he chuckled

"Make it swift." I rolled my eyes and told him as he walked back inside

I waited a few minutes before I went back inside. Jasper and Emmett were discussing, what I would venture to say was, me. They both turned to look at me and stopped talking, which wasn't such a good sign. Alice wasn't in the room, but I could still hear her from who knows where she was.

"Were gonna grab the stuff from the car, we'll be back up." Jasper told me as him and Emmett left to go downstairs

I went off, following the sound of Alice's giggles and hummingto where I found her in Jasper's closest hanging up some of his clothes like I had earlier with Emmett's.

"Were they fighting about me?" I bent down to help her and asked

"Fighting, no... Conversing, yes." she smirked as I handed her a hanger for the jacket she had in her hands

"Conversing huh? Well what was the conversation like?"

"Oh, exactly what you would think it was about. Alot of Jasper talking, saying things like... _'Rose is only 16. I need to trust you Em. I'm not trying to be a cock block, but I have to look out for her.'_ you know, normal stuff like that."

"Did you just say... cock block?"

"I was only repeating what I heard. I would not speak like that otherwise."

I shook my head and laughed. It was the funniest thing to hear little goody-two-shoes Alice say.

About an hour later, the guys had taken several trips carrying Jasper's thingsup to the apartment. Everyone was just sitting and taking a break when Emmett got a call that the delivery people were downstairs with all the furniture.

There was an entire truckload of furniture that needed to be carried up. Between the two delivery guys an Emmett and Jasper, it still took about two hours for them to get everything upstairs and put into the rooms Alice and I directed them to go in.

Emmett and Jasper were positioning the couch in the living room when the two delivery guys brought up and very white dresser with little pink flowers all over it.

"Okay, sorry, but that's not ours. Must be the wrong address." Emmett looked up and attempted to correct the error

"No, its the right place Em, don't worry." Alice giggled

"Ughh, someone better start talking." Jasper then pipped in

"You can take it to that room over there guys." I pointed the men to Jacobs room and waited for them to get in there before I started explaining

"Weeelll. Alice and I decided to play a trick on Jakey boy. I call it 'payback for last year'. You know, the whole getting my boyfriend and brother arrested because he was a dumbass."

"You're insane girl." Jasper gasped

"I know. But, I also know this is going to be the funniest thing, ever!"

Emmett quickly started to laugh. Jasper was a little slower to warm up to the idea, but eventually did and thought it was hysterical.

Alice ordered three large pizzas, her and I eating one and the guys eating the other two. We spent the remainder of the day getting everything organized. Situating the furniture exactly how they wanted it, setting up the dining room table and chairs, and putting away whatever other clothes and stuff hadn't been done earlier.

We put it off as long as we could, but Alice was getting tired and we had to be getting home. This was the first time we would be going home and not have our brothers right down the hall or our boyfriends right next door, and it hurt. Alice was crying, sobbing really. Taking turns hugging each of the guys multiple times.

"Okay. I'm okay... It's okay... It'll be okay... I'll be downstairs Rosie." Alice said as she gave Jasper a kiss and ran downstairs to wait for me

I rolled my eyes to the guys and pretended that I wasn't feeling the exact same way. Everyone knew this was crazy for us to be acting like this, being only an hour or so away from each other. But, we had been through everything together, for at least the last eight years of our lives and it was just a big change knowing that we would be in two different cities now.

"Come here." Jasper chuckled and held out his arms. I smiled and went to give him a big hug, holding on for a few minutes while he rocked us ever so slightly back and forth.

It took everything I had not to start going into hysterics like Alice had. I finally let him go and looked over at Emmett, who had his head in his hands and was sitting on the couch.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow sis." Jasper smirked as he left the room and went to his, obviously to give Em and I a little time to ourselves

I took a deep breath and went to sit next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning into his side. He didn't move for a few minutes. Then finally he turned to face me and hugged me.

We didn't move, we didn't talk and we didn't look into each others eyes. We just sat there and held each other.

"I love you Em, so much." I finally whispered and kissed the side of his cheek softly. I immediately started to get up, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold it all in much longer.

I stood up in front of him and went to walk away, but he pulled my arm back and stood up.

"I'll walk you to the elevator." he said quietly

We walked hand in hand down the hall and to the elevator. The door opened and he peeked around the side to push the 1st floor button. The doors closed ever few seconds, but he had a foot stopping them every time. He finally looked at me... and smiled. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, grabbing a credit card and handing it to me.

"It's a few thou, for emergencies. Take care of you and Alice for me, 'cause you know I can't give it to her." he chuckled

"I will."

He reached out a hand and brushed the side of my cheek, "You're my baby girl, always."

I smiled and nodded my head, "You and Jas better behave."

"No promises."

"I figured as much." I rolled my eyes

He just stared for a while before cursing under his breath, "_Fuck."_ he ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, you have to go or I'm gonna end up keeping you here with me forever." he said with a huff as he kissed me quickly and backed out of the elevator, "Love you Rosalie."

I simply shrugged off his foul mouth and understood why it had slipped, "Talk to you later Emmett." I answered back as the doors closed

* * *

**A/N: Lots going on in this chapter. I threw in Jane and Alec, along with Victoria. Plus Rose, who is evidently_ really_ in love with Emmett. lol. Oh, and check out my profile to see a picture that I envisioned and based the guys condo off of. PLEASE Review telling me this rushed chapter isn't complete and utter crap like I think it may be. XOXO **


	31. Chapter 31 The Champ is Here!

**A/N: Sorry in advance for always having these annoying little A/N but I can't help it. **

**So, I told a few of you who Jake was based off of and I figured to be fair, I'd let you _all_ in on the secret. **

**Jake is totally and completely based off.... My older Brother and well, Me a bit aswell!!! He had no idea until just yesterday, when I finally told him that I had basically written him into this story. He laughed and immediately asked if I had wrote about certain_ 'perdicuments' _that he had gotten himself into, and unfortunately I told him that I infact had:) Luckily, he didn't care and thought it was the funniest thing ever! I swear, the only way I can deal with that boy 24/7 is probably because I am just as insane as he is!!! So, Jake's lil adventures are from my bro's life, and his personality is kinda sorta a mix of both of us. But, don't tell anyone. lol**

**_OKAY, on to the chapter... ENJOY!!! XOXO  
_**

_****_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty One - The Champ is Here!**_

**Emmett's POV**

The first night at the apartment was rough on me to say the least. It had nothing to do with being in a new place or anything, it was just mainly because I knew that I wasn't just a few feet away from Rose if I needed to talk to her, or if she needed me.

I couldn't sleep, Rose couldn't sleep and we both ended up cheating... sort of. We talked on the phone all night and texted when we weren't. Finally, both of us just fell asleep, though I think she did first. After it was silent for a while, I heard her start to mumble like she does when shes dreaming and figured she had fallen asleep. I smiled and relaxed knowing that she was okay now and soon drifted off after.

The next morning I woke up to a wide open and very dead cell on my chest. It was dead enough to be of absolutely no use to me what so ever, but still had just enough energy left to drive me flippin' insane with the beeping it made every few minutes just to make sure I was aware of the fact that it was indeed... dead.

My annoyance passed when I quickly realised that I could have missed Rose calling. Something could have happened, or something may have been wrong. I ran to find the charger, which was unfortunately at the bottom of box number three I had to look through.

_Oh crap, five missed messages._ Something was definitely wrong. I panicked and went to read the text's when I noticed who they were all from... Jacob. I took a deep breath to calm myself before reading through the messages.

**Jake's cell (10:13p.m.) -**_ 'Im drivin thru Utah. I hate Utah.'_

**Jake's cell (11:24p.m.) -**_ 'just got done eatin, still in friggin Utah tho. what r u all up 2?'_

**Jake's cell (12:57a.m.)** -_ 'Im finally out of Utah. I cant believe I survived.'_

I sat there and wondered what his big problem with Utah was. I was told and always had heard that it was nice.

**Jake's cell (10:03a.m.) -**_ 'Ive been drving for 3 days now. I officially hate drivin. I never want 2 drive again, ever! hwere the hell r u people?'_

The next message was a voice mail, and I just knew this was going to be interesting.

**New Message received, Sunday at 11:32a.m.** - "Okay. Why Isn't anyone calling or text me back? I'm like a couple hours away, or so Mandy says. Mandy is my GPS system and she's HOT. I'd totally hit that if I could. _'Attention! You have missed your exit. Please make a u-turn as soon as possible'. _Ah shit... Gotta go. Now she says I'm heading the wrong way, when not five minutes ago she told me to take that exit. Women I tell ya. Anyways, I guess I'll holla at y'all later."

Yep, that was definitely interesting. I shook my head and continued on to the last text message.

**Jake's cell (12:49p.m.) -** _'Im in Wa. Mandy & I broke up & I have no clue where im going now. lil help bro?'_

I looked down at my watch and realised it was just about a half hour or so since the last message had come. I immediately went through my contacts and called Jake.

"Well finally someone calls me back." Jacob answered the phone sounding a tad perturbed

"Sorry, I just got your messages. My phone died last night."

"Ahh, It's cool man. Lucky you called now though cause I'm close, last thing Mandy said was that I was about 45 minutes away from the place, and that was about 25 minutes ago."

"Okay, where are you?"

"Washington."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I mean like what road are you on, or what are you close to?"

"I'm on the interstate, and I just passed... Well, I just passed a mountain."

I figured he had to be on I-4 to be that close to where we were, but his help wasn't any help at all.

"A mountain? Nah, Really?" I asked sarcastically

"I'm serious, this is definitely Washington dude."

"Okay, we'll take this slow..."

"Nah, I'm going like 85 right now."

"Ughh, never mind Jake. So you said a mountain huh? Is that the best you can do to help me?"

"It's a pretty big mountain?"

"Really, like how big man?" I mocked like it was the most amazing thing in the world that he was passing by a mountain and decided to play along with his moronic-ness.

"It's fairly big, not Everest or anything, but its still decent size."

"Jake."

"What?"

"Cut the shit. I wont be able to help you find your way here if all your telling me is there's a rather large, but not too large mountain near you."

"Okay, okay. Chill out... I'm passing a sign that says nine miles to Seattle. Does that help?"

"Actually yeah. That means you'll need to be turning soon. Look for an exit 20b, it'll take you into town."

"Okay."

"Call me back when you do."

"Gotchya."

About ten minutes later Jacob called me back, and I seriously considered _not _answering.

"Okay, did you get off on the exit I told you to?"

"Yes I did. Now what?"

"Okay, the road your on will lead pretty much straight here. You need to take a left on a street called _Quileute_."

"What the hell is a quill-you-ette?"

"Don't worry yourself with the details."

"Oh man, there it is. Which way do I go again?"

"Left."

"My left or your left?"

"Ughh Jake, yours." the kid never ceases to amaze me sometimes

"Ya know Mandy was saying I should be heading East, but my car's direction thingy says I'm going West right now."

"Don't worry about it, you're going the right way Jake."

"How do you know? You cant see me."

"I know the roads, I know where you're going."

"Alright, so now where?"

"You're gonna take this road for a little ways until you come into the city. Take a right, your right, when you get to main street and you can't miss the apartment building. It's pretty much the tallest building in that area."

"Okay, right on main, right on main. I can do that."

"Let us pray."

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon then."

"Yep. good luck."

I hung up the phone and hoped to god I hadn't been too crazy to have Jacob move in with us.

**Rosalie's POV**

"So, how was your night?" I asked Alice as we ate lunch on our new patio set out back

"Miserable. I'm so use to having Emmett there all the time. And I never realised how much I bug him throughout a day." she chuckled

"Yeah, I was on the phone with him all night."

"Oh, is that why I couldn't get through to him when I called?"

"Probably, my bad." I smiled and went back to take a bite of my sandwich

Her and I finished our lunch and went to chill in the living room. It just wasn't any fun without Emmett around. He was always the center of attention, one way or another, but it wasn't until now that it really hit me just how much so. It was quiet, and peaceful and calm. Some people may have enjoyed that fact, but for me it was almost unbearable.

His laugh and voice would fill a room and make me feel safe. I never realised how often I would touch him until I found myself sitting on the couch and every few second reaching my hand over to grab for his, which obviously wasn't there. I was getting upset at how often I was doing that and ended up scolding myself for how stupid it was of me to keep forgetting.

"Whats wrong?" Alice turned to me after I had cursed under my breath

Oh, nothing... just nothing." I shrugged it off and Alice went back to reading the book she had picked up in the last few minutes. I was watching a movie I had already seen dozens of times. A movie that just then dawned on me was one of Emmett's favorites. I hadn't even realised that I did that. _My subconscious was trying to drive me crazy, just great._

"So, Jake's suppose to be getting in soon, right?" Alice spoke up again a few moments later and unknowingly got my mind off of the pain of having my Emmett gone.

"Actually, yeah. He is."

"Wonder what he'll say about the adorable bedroom furniture we got him?" Alice smirked

"The kid will probably go ape shit over it. I swear, there is_ no way _possible that he's human."

"Agreed." she laughed and nodded her head before her eyes got big and a smile crossed her lips, "We should call and see if he's here yet?"

"Definitely."

Before I had fully gotten out my agreement with her idea, she had gotten up and ran from the room. Only seconds later she came back in holding her cell, already on speaker and ringing.

"Hey sis, whats up? You okay? Did something happen? Ally, is Rose okay?"

"I'm fine Em." I chuckled. It was moments like this, that you knew those two were related. They were both gifted with the ability to induce verbal whiplash on someone, even through the phone.

"Yeah, your princes is fine, don't have a coronary." Alice rolled her eyes and teased. I could hear Emmett slightly scoff at the other end of the phone before speaking again,

"So, whats going then?" he asked as Alice sat down next to me on the couch

"We just wanted to see if Jacob was there yet?" I said while leaning in towards the phone in her hands

"Nope. I just got off the phone with him and he'll be here soon though."

"Cool. I can't wait to hear what his reaction is to his pretty room is like." Alice and I both giggle at the idea

"Yeah, should be interesting."

"Okay, so enough with you, where's my Jazzy?" Alice suddenly asked him

"Hey, you called my phone. You wanna take to him, call his. So, enough with you, where's my baby?"

Alice rolled her eyes and huffed before handing me the phone and leaving the room.

"Hey babe." I smiled into the phone

"Rose... How are you doing? I miss you. This really does suck ass to be without you..." before he could ramble on any further I cut him off with a chuckle,

"I must say, it's awfully shocking that Emmett Cullen can be such a big baby."

"I can't help it girl. You are one very powerful creature. I'm hooked." I melted hearing him talk like that. It wasn't quite Shakespeare, but I was just surprised he hadn't said anything perverted, so it was amazing. At the same time though, his words made the ever present and constant ache I had for him seem to get all the more constricting, deep within my chest.

"I miss you." I finally couldn't help it and sighed into the phone

"I miss you too. Especially after yesterday."

"What do you mean, yesterday?"

"Ya know... in my room. That was... ugh... crazy." I could almost picture the smug grin perfectly that I knew as plastered across his face at that moment. So much for sweet and emotional Emmett, back to my horny over grown monkey man.

"I had a lapse in judgment." I decided to play dirty and tease him a little

"Nah, I have a feeling you were thinking _very _clearly. You wanted a little sumthin' sumthin', didn't ya? Admit it.""

"Shut up!"

"Yeah shut up. That's what you said yesterday too... before attacking me and shoving your tongue down my wind pipe."

"I did not."

"I beg to differ baby girl."

"Ok, I will not discus this any further."

He started to laugh hysterically and I realized my plan to tease him had completely back fired on me.

"Oh... hold on babe, I think Jacob's here."

"Okay, fine." I groaned, knowing how lucky he was that Jacob had shown up when he did, because I was in the process of thinking about a good come back for him.

_"The champ is here! The champ is here!"_ I could clearly hear Jake, even through the phone, bellow his ridiculous and delusional chant of being 'the champ'. _Champ of what? The screw loose academy?_

I listened to Emmett and Jacob talk for a minute about god knows what, large mountains and Utah. Evidently Jasper was somewhere else in the apartment and probably on the phone with Alice.

"Sup cuz?"

"Hey Jake. You made it. How was the trip?"

"Don't get me started on the trip. I went through _all that_ just to have my car here. I would have sold the piece of shit if I'd a known what a nightmare driving cross country was."

"That bad huh? I would have figured it would be like a cool road trip?"

"Nah. Only way that would have happened is if Mandy was real."

"Who's Mandy?"

"My GPS."

"Your what?" I knew what a GPS was, but I didn't understand the part about it being real

"Global Positioning System, ya know, for you car? Tells ya where to go? Yeah, well Mandy is a bitch and she led me through Utah. We parted ways after that and I haven't talked to her since. It was a clean break up, no drama."

I was stunned, shocked and floored all at once. My head was spinning from the mental attack Jacob had just sent my way. First was the whole, _global positioning system _thing. Who would have thought that Jakey boy knew words that big? Then came the realisation that _indeed_ he was talking about a non-human tech toy that he had an apparent 'relationship' with, only to then go on and say that he had to 'brake up' with said gadget. He jumped a few IQ points in the beginning, but then dramatically fell only moments later. I was confident that there was no way in hell that boy could be human, or at least from this planet.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you put Emmett on the phone again?"

"Sí, uno minuto mamá cita." _now he speaks another language? WTF? Is this the Twilight zone or something? Am I being Punked?_

"Hey babe." Emmett got back on the phone and was clearly getting over a heavy case of the giggles

"Did you just hear all that?"

"Yes I did. What is he?"

"I'm going with Alien." Both Emmett and I erupted into laughter form the craziness that Jake had once again proved was very much a part of his everyday life.

"I don't know how my Aunt Renee ever put up with him to tell you the truth?"

"No clue either. Does she got a few screws loose also, or something?"

"It's possible."

We talked just a little while longer and until Emmet told me Jacob was looking for his room. He said he wanted to see the look on his face and would call me later to let me know how he reacted. Luckily, the laughter and craziness that the whole phone call had been full of, made the goodbye short and sweet, and without any further damage being done to my aching heart. That would come later for sure.

**Emmett's POV**

I got off the phone with Rose quickly when Jake started to look around and check out the apartment. That's about the time Jasper came out of his room and they said there hellos. Which once again, consisted of his strong distaste for Utah. I was done guessing why or what had happened, and finally had to ask.

"Okay, what was so brutal about Utah dude?"

"The chicks man."

"The chicks?" Jasper gave a confused look and questioned him

"Yeah bro. Every one of them were wearing clothes. Like too much clothing. Totally was hashing my mellow."

I looked over at Jasper and shook my head. I had nothing even close to say about that and decide to just leave it alone.

"So, can ya point me in the direction of my room?" he finally asked after neither Jasper or I had said anything back

"That way, and first door on your left." I pointed to the hallway

"My left or your left?" Jake turned back and me and smirked

"Get the hell outta my sight." I laughed and pushed him towards the general direction of the room

I gave a quick glance behind me as I followed Jake. Jasper shook his head and controlled the laughter that was threatening to be unleashed any second. I took a deep breath as Jacob opened the door to his room, waiting for what would happen next.

"I always thought of myself as more of a lilly kind guy, but daises work." he finally said after he took a few steps into the room and set his back-pack down onto the very pink bed.

"Complements of Rose and Alice." Jasper chimed in before losing it and falling into the wall from laughing so hard

"It's like their psychic. All that's missing is the teddy bears and Barbie doll I never got for my birthday last year."

"Dude, you're crazy."

"I know, but I'm gonna have the chicks all over me with this little love nest."

"I rest my case." I chuckled and left the room

All three of us spent the next hour or so lugging Jake's crap from his car to upstairs. On one of the trips back down, we ran into Jane, who was getting onto the elevator.

"Hey Jane, this are my friends Jacob and Jasper."

"Ahh, I see. Nice to meet you both." she gave a little smile

"I'm the only one you need to worry 'bout honey." Jake stepped in front of Jasper and went to shake her hand. She giggled while Jas and I rolled our eyes.

"And why is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"'Cause I'm the only single guy in this elevator right now."

"Is that so?" she said with a smirk

"It's a fact."

"Single and good looking? I like you already."

"And I love you." Jake dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand, "They didn't tell me an angel lived in the same building as us. Otherwise I would have flown here so I could have met you sooner."

Jane acted all shy and crap, while I just tried to hold back from vomiting.

"So, where are you going to, looking so cute and all alone tonight?" Jake rose to his feet after proposing to the poor girl and asked

"Meeting some friends of mine at a club in Seattle, you should come."

"Yes I should."

Jasper and I went back upstairs and that was the last we heard from Jake that night. _I guess the rest of his stuff would have to wait until tomorrow._

Just before midnight I decided to call back Rose and say goodnight, also to tell her how the whole fairy princess surprise they had for Jake went over with him. She actually kinda sounded bummed that he didn't get upset or anything. That got me to thinking that I had never actually seen Jacob mad before. I asked Rose about it and she couldn't recall ever seeing his temper come out either. She said it was just another piece of evidence leading to the possibility that he was infact from another planet.

"Alice is staying over tonight. We figure that we can hold eachother and pretend it's you guys." Rose joked

"I'll have to try that with Jake, I'm sure he wouldn't mind like Jasper would." I joked back and got us both to chuckle a little

"I don't know how I would ever live without you Em, it's crazy. I can't even picture my life not involving you."

"Then don't, because I don't ever plan on _not_ being there with you."

"Promise?" she said in a sweet little voice that made me smile

"Girl, you'd have to file a restraining order on me to get me stay away from you. Otherwise you're _never _getting rid of me."

"If you didn't have those dimples and weren't so damn cute, that would have sounded a tad creepy." she chuckled

"Nah, I'm only obsessed. I just can't quit you." I teased and waited to see if she'd catch it, which she did

"Oh my god! You watched _Broke Back Mountain_?"

"Alice made me, and _no one_ hears about it, deal?"

"Deal." she laughed and I rolled my eyes thinking about how I couldn't believe what a complete fool love had turned me into.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I cannot even begin to tell you what a nightmare my laptop has been. I just know it's paying me back for dropping it that one time. So there I was..... writing this chapter when out of nowhere it decides to just go and turn off on me. Ya! No warning, No nothing. Just OFF! I swear that thing is a $1200 paper weight. So again, I lost my work and had to start all over. I'm getting paranoid about it now, and hurry to save what I've written like every other freakin' minute. Damn, this is getting stressful peeps. lol**

**Even with the drama my Dell was trying to cause me, I ended up trying to make a fairly light and funny chapter, for the most part:) But I have a little itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny question for my favorite peeps on the entire planet.(FYI: it's you guys) I was wondering if the rating on this story should go up due to some of the language, and now the fact that Jacob and his mind is in the picture, lol??? Whatchya think peeps? Does it need to go from _T_ to _M_? I mean is it really shit that 13 or 14 year olds haven't heard before? lmao. **

**Lemme know along with your Review that I insist you leave:) lol.. jk (sort of) XOXO**


	32. Chapter 32 Back Off

_**Chapter Thirty Two -Back Off**_

**Emmett's POV**

Over the rest of summer vacation we all tried to see each other as much as possible, which was about once or twice a week. Then things started to get really busy for all of us, especially after both Alice and Rose got internships in town. It was a start for them, and would possibly lead to a position for a fashion magazine in Seattle. They had talked about doing this together for years now, and were so excited that it was all finally happening. Rose even turned out to be the youngest person to ever get an internship with the company, being she was still only 16 at the time.

With everyone busy doing their own things, it went about a week since the last time Rose and Alice had come to visit us, or we had gone back home to see them. It was the weekend before school was starting back up, and the weekend of Rosalie's 17th birthday. She always hated the fact that most of the time it just so happened to land on the first day of school, but this year she got lucky and it was two days before.

We planned on having a small party with just her and I, Jas, Alice and Jake at the apartment. Alice, of course, went all out planning the party and it really turned out nice. For the special occasion, her parents allowed her to spend the night, as long as it was _only _her and Alice sharing a room. Everyone wound up falling asleep while watching a movie in the living room, so it never came down to that.

The girls went back home Saturday night, while Jasper and I took that night and the next day to finish getting ready for our first day of college. Jasper was flipping out a little, while I was totally existed to get back to playing some ball.

Jacob had been working at Embry's garage fora month and a half now and loved it. Only problem we had with that was convincing him to bathe the minute he walked in the door, so he wouldn't get oil and grease all over the furniture. I truly had no idea how that kid even got any work done with the attention span he had. That was until I took my Jeep in one day a few weeks back so they could do a few things to it.

Embry led me into the back, where Jacob was working on an old Chevelle. I watched him for a second in a small amount of shock, and he just looked like a different guy. He was focused on what he was doing, and taking his time doing it. Then I called out for him, and it didn't take but a nano second for good ol' Jacob to reappear, kicking and screaming. He jumped up to come over to where I was standing, throwing down his wrench in the process. Unfortunately, it fell right onto his foot, making him curse out in pain and with his good foot he kicked a toolbox clear across the room. The whole scene scared a little girl that was sitting with her mother in the waiting room only a few feet away. _Not one of his shinning moments for sure_.

Other than typical Jacob-ness, everything really had been working out better than any of us had thought it would go living together. Jasper and I were obviously worried about Jacob's idiosyncrasies getting on our nerves, but he was cool, and really did make things so much more fun.

The really shocking thing that had happened in the last few weeks was how Jacob and Jane seemed to have a little something going on. They hung out alot, and it was easy to see that they were into eachother. Jake still swore he hadn't changed his man whoring ways, but from what we saw with him and Jane, we still held hope for him.

I woke up Monday morning and gave Rose a quick call to wish her good luck on her first day of school, before I left for mine. Jasper's classes were a little later in the day, but Jake left for the garage at the same time as I did.

I got to campus and it was really nice to meet up with Sam Uley again, and I really got a better chance to check everything out. Along with football, I was of course going to be taking the normal curriculum as well. I could immediately tell what a difference it was to high school, and that the students here were way more down to earth than the stuck up snobs at Forks High. But nothings perfect, and I soon realized that.

I walked into one of my classes and saw a red head sitting towards the back, and she looked really familiar. That's when it hit me and I realized it was Victoria, Jane's roommate from our apartment building. I had only met her once, for a brief second out in the parking garage. I completely forgot about Jane telling me she went to Washington State as well.

"Emmett, right?" she asked as I sat in the only seat left, which was just to her left

"Yeah, small world." I chuckled

"So, you're a freshman huh?"

"Yeah, got a scholarship to play football."

"I should have known you played football or something." she chuckled and looked ahead at the teacher that was just walking in

"Should of known?" I quietly questioned how she meant that

"Yeah, look at ya. It's sort of obvious." she looked back at me and smirked

The rest of the class we focused on the teacher, and didn't say anything else to each other until it was over.

"So, do you need any help finding your way around?" she asked me before she turned to leave the class room

I didn't know what it was, but this chick was giving me a really bad feeling in my stomach, and I just couldn't put my finger on it why. Maybe it was just my conscience telling me that it was wrong to be talking to another chick. Then again, all I was doing was talking to her. _Whats so wrong about that?_

"Cafeteria?" I grabbed my books and asked

"I got someplace better." she smiled and had me follow her. We got our food and she led me outside to where there was a few people scattered around a little park like area, eating lunches or reading books. It was nice and definitely better than the noise of the lunchroom.

"I come here everyday, It's so peaceful." Victoria said as we sat down on a bench under a tree. I was feeling more and more guilty for some reason, with every second that passed.

"I have a girlfriend." I suddenly just blurted out and felt a million times better. I didn't care if she already knew or not, or if I just said it for no reason, but I knew it was something I had to say in order to carry on normally.

"That's too bad. But it's not like I care." she shrugged and gave me a smile that was anything but innocent

I didn't know how to take what she said. Whether she meant that she didn't care because she want interested in me, or she didn't care that I had a girlfriend or not, like it wouldn't matter anyways.

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked hoping she did. That way, I would be pretty sure my first assumption of what she said was probably right

"Nah, no boyfriend. But, if you have a girlfriend, why the interest with if I am taken or not?" she grinned and I had the urge to just run away

"No interest. Just making sure we understand what's going on here."

"And what's going on here?" she raised an eyebrow and asked me

"Not a damn thing."

I quickly finished lunch and knew I had to get away as soon as possible. That gut feeling I had about her wasn't going away and I didn't like feeling this way in the least.

The rest of the day went on fine, and I didn't run into her again after that. The minute I got out of my last class and started to drive home, I got my cell out and called Rose.

"Hey babe. So, how was your first day of college?" she answered the phone sounding perfect as usual, and a tad on the chipper side

"It was fine. Practice doesn't really start for another few days though. How was yours?"

"Great. I got to meet the editor of the magazine today when she came down to pick out some things that Alice and I had pulled for a photo shoot. She was actually really nice, and took the time to talk with us both for a while. We told her what a dream come true it would be to work for the magazine, and she actually told us when our internship is over in two years, to give her a call and she'd see what she could do."

"Wow, that's great Rose."

"I know, Alice and I have been flipping out about it all day. Anyways, enough about me, I wanna hear about your day some more. Meet anyone interesting?"

"Ughh. You could say that."

"Ugh oh. That doesn't sound like a good thing." she chuckled. _Little did she know_

"I don't know yet. But you know Jane?"

"Yeah, Alec's sister. what about her?"

"Well, her roommate goes to Washington state as well, and it just so happened we had a class together."

"That's cool. So why the ugh oh?"

"She seemed... Into me, sort of... I think." I stumbled on my words and waited for Rose to say something, but she stayed quiet

"I told her no way, even before she had a chance to say anything that was even remotely close to flirting. I never even saw her again the rest of the day."

"Good... So, did she take the hint, or is she going to be a problem?"

"I'm not totally sure. But like I said, I didn't see her again, so that was good."

Rose was quiet for another second before she asked, "Is she cute?"

"Oh my God. Not if shes being compared to you, no one is baby girl. I cant even begin to try and put into words how much you have every other chick out there beat." I've never had a problem saying exactly how I felt about the matter, and was truly convinced I had the downright most gorgeous girl in the entire world.

"I already knew that..." Rose chuckled, "I was just wanting you to say it again."

Her and I talked the entire time that I drove home, and I was telling her about how Jake was doing as I walked up to the front door of the apartment. What was waiting for me there stopped me dead in my tracks,

"Hey, babe... let me call you back in a little bit, Okay?"

"Sure."

"I love you Rose."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and put it in my back pocket.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" I ran my hands over my eyes and asked her. _Surly my luck wasn't this bad._

**Rosalie's POV **

"Well, Emmett's got groupies already. I should have known that would happen." I sat down on the couch next to Alice and complained

"Groupies? Isn't that for rock stars or something?"

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. Evidently hes got a certain female fan."

"I do not get what chicks see in him, I swear." Alice chuckled and teased

"Don't be hatin' on my man." I tossed a pillow at her

"I ain't be hatin' on anyone." Alice tried to mimic the voice I had just used, but failed miserably and we ended up laughing

"You're not worried, are you?" Alice asked a few minutes later, after our teasing and laughter had stopped

"Of another chick? No way... And I'm not even close to being worried about Emmett."

"Ya know Rosie, your confidence could be taken as being conceited." Alice tried to hold back from smiling as she joked

"It is what it is." I shrugged

**Emmett's POV**

"I don't have a key to my apartment. Jane was suppose to be home by the time I got here. If I could just use your phone real quick, I'd really appreciate it." somehow I didn't quite believe Victoria's story, but gave her my cell so she would go away as soon as possible.

I listened to her talk for a minute as she called Jane, and giggled a few times at the situation.

"All set?" I asked after she hung up

"Yeah, she'll be home in just a few minutes. Thank you Emmett."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll ugh... see ya at school I guess." I unlocked my front door and walked in, not really waiting for her to say anything else before I shut it

I got inside and looked around to see if any of the guys were home yet, which they weren't. I got something to eat, then took a shower and went to my phone to call Rose back after I had to quickly hang up with her earlier when I found Victoria on my doorstep like a lost mutt.

I went through my contacts and noticed that directly under Rose's number, was none other than... Victoria's. The chick had added her name and number to my phone and I didn't even see her do it. _This was crazy_. That's when I officially knew there was going to be drama if she kept this crap up, and there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.

I called Rose back, but decided to leave out the newest developments with Victoria, for now. I knew I needed to talk with Jasper and get his opinion of things first. I didn't want to worry Rose about anything so ridiculous like this right now.

Jasper got home about an hour after I got off the phone with Rose. He told me about his day, while I told him about mine... Victoria and all.

"Dude, you better seriously watch out. Sounds like this chick has her sights set on you."

"Yeah, and check this out." I took my phone out and showed him the number she had put in earlier

"Is that? What are you doing with her number bro. Are you insane?" Jasper gasped

"Nah bro. She did it. When I let her use my phone earlier, she put in her number. Can you believe this?"

"You did tell her you have a girlfriend right?"

"Oh yeah. I made that one _very _clear, and she made it _very_ clear that she didn't care. Plus, when I was on the phone with Rose and I walked up to her waiting outside here, I made sure to tell Rose that I loved her before I hung up, nice and loud for her to hear. This chick definitely knows I have a girlfriend, and she definitely doesn't seem to take that as a no."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jasper sat down on the couch and sighed

"Because you're thinking like I do, and I got that same feeling too man."

I grabbed a couple sodas for us from the fridge, tossing his across the room, "So what do I do now?"

"Avoid her like the plague. And for God sakes delete that number."

I nodded and reached for my phone, but stopped when an idea came to me, "Actually, I think I got a good idea." I started walking back to my room

"Emmett, I know what you're thinking, and it's definitely not a good idea."

"Nah, she needs to hear this." I turned back and smirked at him before going into my room, shutting the door and calling up the leach.

"See Emmett, girlfriend or not, I get what I want." she answered the phone with an obvious sound of what she thought was victory

"Unfortunately you have things a little mixed up. I have no idea what your deal is Victoria, but I'm warning you to cut the shit. Rosalie is my girlfriend and there is absolutely no room for anyone else what so ever. Find someone else to spend your time on, cause you're just wasting it with me."

"We'll see."

"No, we wont. This is a dead end. Why even chase after something that's not yours? What makes you think that's right?"

"I'm not looking for anything serious, Its just fun."

"Like I said, look somewhere else cause nothings ever gonna happen with me. You keep this up and you'll have one angry girlfriend of mine to deal with, I'm warning you."

"Can't wait to see that Emmett." she chuckled and hung up the phone. Still, it just didn't seem like this chick got the message, and somehow I just knew things were probably going to get worse before they got better.

**Rosalie's POV**

Around the middle of the week, Alice and I had to take some things to Seattle for our boss. So, because we were close to the guys place, we called them up on our way back and told them we were going to stop by.

We caught Jake getting out of his car, obviously just getting off work by the disaster he looked like. The three of us all went upstairs together, Jake being the one to fill the time with talk about a car, which he had apparently had named Eleanor, and how amazing said car was. _What was it with him and naming things?_

We got to the door and Jake opened it, "She sent another friggin' text..." we walked in on Jasper and Emmett talking, which they immediately stopped when they saw us.

"She? Who? And why is she texting you?" I flung my purse down on a chair and questioned Emmett

"Victoria. Remeber when I told y..."

"Oh I remember, but no one said anything about there still being a problem." I felt myself getting irritated and tried to control it, knowing this wasn't Emmett's fault

"Long story, but she's definitely still a problem."

"I got time." I walked over to him and sat down on the couch

"Baby mama drama." Jake groaned as he dug through the refrigerator for something to eat

"Shut up Jake." Emmett sighed and ran his hands through his hair

"Well... Catch me up." I turned back to Emmett and asked

"Monday I think it was. I got off the phone with you cause Victoria was waiting for me outside my door. Said she needed to use my phone because she was locked out..." I gave him an annoyed look and he threw his hands up to stop me

"I know, I didn't believe it either. But whatever. I let her use my phone and she left. Later, I went to call you back, and saw that she had put her number in my phone just under yours."

"What! Is this chick insane?"

"There's more. Even though Jasper said it wasn't a good idea, and I now realise he was right, I called her." he cringed as he said this and I held back for choking him to death, forcing myself to wait and let him finish before I did anything too harsh.

"I called her and laid into her about leaving me the hell alone. Obviously though, it didn't work."

"In fact, things are worse now." Jasper chimed in from across the room and added

"Yeah, they are." Emmett rolled his eyes before continuing, "Shes been texting me now, like everyday. Luckily, I don't see herat school anymore though."

"Give me your phone." I held out my hand towards Emmett and firmly asked for his cell

"I better not. I haven't deleted the last one I just got yet."

"Exactly. Now give me your phone Emmett."

"Rose. Come on." he pleaded with me and I wasn't having any of it. I jumped him and reached back into his pocket, snagged the phone and jumped away before he could pry me off him.

I quickly went through his phone and went to the last messages received.

**(Wedsday at 5:25p.m) -** _'ud leave ur girlfriend if u spent even just a minute with me, thats how amazing I am.'_

"That's it." I threw his phone back to him, which he easily caught and put on the coffee table

"Where does she live?"

"I'm not telling you that. I'll get my number changed, and then everything should be taken care of." he walked a few feet closer to me

"Wheres she live Emmett?" I gritted my teeth and asked once again

"No. that's not how this is going to work."

"Wheres Jane live Jake?" I quickly turned around and asked him

"No!" Emmett tried to yell out before he answered, but it was too late, "6th floor." Jake said as he took a big bite of the sandwich he had just made

"Thanks cuz." I smiled at him before charging towards the door, with the entire lot of them chasing after me

I quickly shut the door behind me and ran to the elevator. I got in and pressed the button just as the doors began to close on an obviously furious Emmett.

"Dammit girl." he yelled out and hit the doors as they fully shut

I knew I didn't have long before one of them got to me, so when the doors opened to the sixth floor, I again sprinted to the door at the end of the hall and ferociously knocked on it. When Jane didn't answer, obvious because Jake had said Jane had blond hair, I immediately knew this red head had to be Victoria.

"Are you Victoria?" I asked in a sweet voice so I wouldn't give anything away just yet

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"You, you sure can." I again started with a smile before I gritted my teeth and continued, "Back off of my boyfriend, you sick and delusional, persistant ugly whore."

"Boyfriend?So which one do you belong to?" she leaned against her door way and asked while she fiddled with her fake nails

"Emmett. The one that's so out of your league it's sad. The one that belongs to me, thank you very much, and the one if you ever dare text again, I will have to beat his name out of your head for."

"Little feisty thing arn't ya." she looked at me and smirked

"You have no idea." I seethed and started to hear the heavy footsteps coming from behind me and knew exactly who it was

"He's a big boy honey, why don't you let him make his own decisions?"

"I already have. Are you seriously that dense?" Emmett called out sounding like he was just a few feet away now

"What is she, 13 _maybe_14 Emmett? Seriously hun, you need someone your own age." Victoria looked past me and told him

"Rose, lets go." he grabbed ahold of my wrist

"I swear, if you don't back off... I _will_ finish this." I made one last threat before I allowed Emmett to pull me back and lead me towards the elevator

"Bye honey, see ya at school." Victoria said sweetly and pushed it just the little bit too far and I snapped. I turned back around and lunged for her, but Emmett had a good hold of me and I didn't get very far at all.

"Relax.... Rose, don't." he spun me around, and not as gently as before, pulled me along and back to the elevator

"This is done. Don't ever use my number again." Emmett turned and threatened her one last time before we both got into the elevator

I was still livid and taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down while Emmett still hadn't let go of my wrist as we went back into his apartment

"Well don't you two know how to attract the psychos." Jake laughed. That got me to thinking, and he was right. First James, then Tanya and now Victoria. _Emmett and I are like crazy bait._

"So, did ya maul her like a rabid lioness?" Jake once again opened his mouth and let anything that came to his mind first, come out without thinking it over first

"No Jake. Simba here stopped me." I rolled my eye and finally broke free from Emmett's grasp, "I cannot believe the nerve of that creature." I scoffed and I sat down on the couch.

"Just change your number and avoid her at all cost Em." Alice, who was sitting across from me with jasper, chimed in

"Yeah, I'm gonna, cause I doubt even after that she'll stop."

"Hey Jake. Does Jane ever talk about what a fruit-loop of a roommate she has?" Emmett turned and asked him

"Nah dude, not really. All she ever told me about her is that shes single, and never seems to have any long term relationships."

"Go figure. You mean schizophrenia doesn't attract males?" I snapped out

"Nope. I'm more of a bi-polar kinda guy, maybe that's why I think Jane is pretty cool?" Jake casually said, and I was worried if he was being serious or not. Half the time you really had no way of telling the difference.

"Like Ally said, change your number and see if that works. Just tell me if anything keeps happening, okay?" I asked Emmett and he nodded

"Now as much fun as that was, we better get going Rose." Alice pipped in and I reluctantly agreed. That wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend what little time I had with Emmett like, and I really didn't want to leave yet, like usual.

Alice and I said our goodbyes and drove back home.

The next few days, things with Victoria really seemed to be better. Emmett said he hadn't run into her at school and he after changing his phone number, he obviously didn't get anymore text messages. Everyone figured the drama with her was done and over with... but little did we know that there was going to be a round two.

* * *

**A/N: I'm running out of things to say in these A/N. (shocking I know. lol) One thing I know is that I haven't even started writing the next chapter. So, if you want to find out what happens within the next day or so, ya better Review like crazy on this chappy:) The next chapter is gonna be busy, busy, busy, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a pain in my butt to write out, so I need the motivation from you lovelies!!! I love writing funny stuff, so lets get this drama passed so Jakey Boy can be unleashed again:) XOXO FOREVER**


	33. Chapter 33 Unimaginable

_**Chapter Thirty Three - Unimaginable**_

**Emmett's POV**

Jake and I were coming home from the store when we ran into Jane in the lobby. Like a flip of a switch, Jacob turned on his charming side.

"Those shorts make your ass look phenomenal." so, his charming side had a grey area, but at least it was sort of a compliment

"I know right. That's the only reason I bought them." I shook my head at her response. I was waiting for her to deck him like Rose would have, but no, she smiled and agreed with him.

"So, what are you doing this weekend girl?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well how about you come over to our place tomorrow night. We're having a little... party."

"We are?" I spun around and asked him, which he gave me a quick glare that told me just to go with it

"Yeah _Emmett,_ we are. So you coming Janie?."

"Yeah, definitely. That sounds great."

"Just leave the bloodsucker at home." Jake had no qualms about saying whatever was on his mind, even if whatever came to him just so happened to be a blatant insult. He didn't seem to be born with that filter that usually keeps that kinda crap from coming out.

"No worries, she's out of town." Jane giggled nervously and explained. Jane had told me she understood everything that went down, and didn't agree with what Victoria had done. She asked me not to associate her with whatever wrong doing Victoria had done, and I could appreciated that and let her know not to even worry about it. Jane was cool and didn't need to take any of the fall for what the psycho had done.

"Awesome. Come by, say around nine-ish? Tell Alec he's welcome too."

"Totally. See ya both there."

"Later." Jake called back to her as she walked out to the parking lot

Once we got in the elevator, Jake turned to face me and sighed, "Okay, I need to tell ya something."

"The party is enough of a surprise Jake, anything else and you're libel to give me a heart attack."

"Nah, I'm serious man."

"Alright Jake, what is it?" I sighed and prepared myself for whatever he was about to say, knowing it was gonna be epic for one reason or another.

"There's something different about that girl. Like, I feel something... I think I like her."

"Wow, for real? You, Jacob... actually like-like a chick?"

"I know... I'm not use to this. I mean, I'm freaking out a little here. I don't know what to do? Normally I would have already fu..."

"I get it." I stopped him from telling me what I already knew, and didn't need to hear about again

"I just, don't usually have to worry about something like this, ya know? I never stick around to let it get to this point, so I'm lost as where to go now."

"Well, normal guys usually ask the girl on a date?" I fought back a chuckle from how oblivious Jake really was about this sort of thing

"Ahh, like that romantic dinner and a movie crap?"

"Something like that." I couldn't help it anymore and wound up laughing. It was just so crazy to see cool and collected Jacob, a little out of his element.

"Alright, then what?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Ugh, you're no help at all. I just need to ask gay boy."

"Dude, he's not gay, Jasper's just... emotional."

"Yeah, okay. We'll go with emotional. Whatever you say Em."

After I got done rolling my eyes, and just before we got to the front door of the apartment, I stopped him, "Jake?"

"What?"

"Just be nice to her. Try and get to know her more... and not just her anatomy."

"Okay Dr. Phil. I'll be sure to express my feelings, and allow myself to be open enough so she knows that she can trust me and know that I'll be there for her. Our love will never stop growing for each other as we watch our children, Jack and Jill, frolic in the brisk on a beautiful spring day in the meadow." his words were overflowing with sarcasm

"You're hopeless." I shoved him in the shoulder and walked inside the apartment

"Maybe. Maybe not. I mean I haven't even touched her Em, that's gotta be a record for me. I've known her weeks now, weeks I tell ya!"

"That's a good thing Jake. No touching. Not if you want something different with her."

"Man, this blows."

"Yep. Many sacrifices bro... Oh, but a little advice, too many J's in one family. Jacob, Jane, Jack and Jill. Gotta switch it up a little."

"Will do. How about Gaylord like in _'Meet the Parents' _or Dick, after you?"

"Or how about F.U.C..."

"I got it." he waved his hands in the air and cut me off

After we told Jasper about the spur of the moment idea for a party Jacob had come up with, we spent the rest of the night getting everything ready for it. We called Alice and Rose to tell them the plans, and they were so excited. Alice said something about it being their first collage party, which was crazy because this was kind of ours too.

By nine the following night, the girls called to say that they had officially left and were on there way here. Evidently they had some kind of wardrobe malfunction and were running behind. Not too much later, Alec showed up, with some beer in hand. It was supposed to be for just him, being he was the only 21 year old among us, but Jacob quickly shrugged it off and said that the rules didn't apply to him, for one moronic reason or another.

A few beers and a slightly buzzed Jacob later, he was beginning to become impatient that Jane hadn't come yet. Finally with a huff, he said he was leaving to go get her himself, saying that he'd _'carry her ass up here' _if he had to. I held on to the hope that maybe he wouldn't have to go to that extreme of a measure to get her here.

**Rosalie's POV**

"I cannot believe you talked me into wearing this." I once again looked down at the grey mini dress I had squeezed into, and been paired with heels that were just begging for me to trip in

"You look hot Rose. You'll be thanking me later when you're having to pry Emmett off of you." she giggled and I had to turn away to hide the smile that spread across my face. The idea of having to pry him off didn't sound half bad.

We pulled up the guys apartments and practically sprinted to the elevators. Alice and I were talking when the elevator stopped on the 6th floor and the doors opened up to a laughing Jacob, with who I assumed was a screaming Jane thrown over his shoulder.

"Geeze Jake... Are you, okay girl?" I asked as he walked in and set her down

"Oh yeah, I'm fine " she laughed and began to smooth out her tangled hair before moving to straighten out her clothes

"I was just helping her get from point _A_ to point _B_ is all." Jacob's giggling seemed to be a little more off than usual

"Are you drunk?" I crossed my arms and questioned him

He then mimicked my posture, crossing his arms over his broad chest and looked down at me, "I plead the fifth." he tried to convince me by acting serious, but burst out laughing only seconds later

"Ughh, you're gonna drive me crazy."

"What? I'm gonna be 21 in eight and a half months cuz, it's not that big of a deal."

"Your logic is faulty."

"Ya know, I remember your brother telling me that one time."

"Really? Well, I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Ughh, we were in jail, so I guess he did."

I rolled my eyes at how moronic he could be sometimes, "Figures."

The four of us got upstairs and walked into the guys apartment. Jacob immediately grabbed Jane again and dragged her out towards the balcony, reaching for another couple beers on the way.

There was music playing and I looked to my left and saw Alice starting to bounce a little to the beat. She turned to face me and a bright smile spread across her lips. She reached for my hand and started to spin and twirl us through the entry way.

I looked and and saw my brother sitting and talking to Alec. I was pretty sure they were talking and chuckling away about us, while Alice was oblivious to it all.

She was so carefree that even I was almost envious of how much so. One look into her eyes would have you smiling, or would turn your most horrible day right around. Her effect on people was downright amazing, and everyone couldn't help but love her for that blissful personality. Just like Jacob's ridiculousness, her giddiness didn't seem to have an off switch either.

Her and I basically cha-cha'd our way towards the living room and to where the music was coming from.

With one last spin around me, Alice left my side and skipped over to Jasper, repeating what she had done with me only moments ago.

I smiled and watched them for a second before deciding to go and find Emmett. I walked around the wall that separated the entry way and the living room expecting that was probably where he would be. I turned the corner, but stopped mid step at what I saw.

Emmett turned around with a giant smile on his face as Victoria leaned up and kissed him.

I couldn't stop the gasp that left me as I watched him pull away from her and look up at me. I reached up to my chest, trying to make myself take a breath so I wouldn't pass out. Victoria turned around with a nauseating smile on her face and grinned. I wanted to say something, but gave up trying to form actual words and turned to ran away.

I ran as fast as my heels would allow and flew passed a still picture perfect smiling and dancing Alice and Jasper in the dining room. Alice tried to stop me, but I ripped my arm from her grasp and left out the front door.

**Emmett's POV**

I went over to the entertainment center to change the music that Jacob had requested as he ran by with a giggling Jane in tow. A moment later I smiled as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and turned around knowing who it was.

I spun around and was stunned to see non other than Victoria standing there with a evil grin plastered on her face. In a blink of and eye she leaned up and started to kiss me. I opened my eyes in shock and pulled away, catching the sight of Rose across the room as I did.

I could automatically see the anger in her face, but what scared me almost instantly was the hurt I saw in her eyes immediately after. Surely there was no way she though I was actually kissing Victoria back? But everything within me went numb as I saw Rose's glassy eyes with her jaw locked tight, turn and run away. _She did. She actually thought that's what happened._

"Damn you." I snapped out at Victoria in a voice filled with so much venom it actually shocked me. I couldn't remember a time ever sounding like that before.

"Game over." she chuckled psychotically as I shoved passed her, not caring that I had knocked he into the wall in the process

"Where did she go?" I turned the corner and asked Jasper once I saw that Rose wasn't there

He just shrugged, but then his expression turned 180 and I realized Victoria had come around the corner

"Whats going on?" Jasper demanded

"Where is she Alice?" I turned to her and asked. She didn't say anything, just pointed towards the front door.

"Get... That... Bitch, out of my house." I gritted my teeth, clinched my fists and pointed to Victoria before I took off, slamming the front door as hard as I could behind me.

By now I was flat out running towards the elevator. When I got there I pounded away at the button, and realized once it didn't immediately return to my floor that is was most likely Rose on her way down

Once it came back up and I got in, I again ferociously punched at the 1st floor button, hoping doing so would make it go faster. It didn't though, and the minutes seemed to pass by agonizingly slow, and it felt like hours before the doors opened up in the lobby of the building.

I ran out the double doors just in time to watch Rose get into my Jeep and speed off. I quickly checked my pockets, not knowing how she had gotten my keys. I was almost certain that I still had them with me, but then I remembered setting them down on the kitchen table earlier. If that wasn't bad enough, I had ran downstairs without my cell phone and had no way of even calling her to explain.

I was left completely and totally helpless in that moment to fix anything. All I could do was stand there and watch as the tail lights of my car, with my girl driving, fade away in the distance. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair before cursing out at the top of my lungs in complete frustration.

**Rosalie's POV**

I didn't know what I was thinking, but I knew I needed to get away. There was no way in hell I was going to basically steal Alice's car, so I reached for Emmett's keys on my way out of the apartment instead. At that point I was so livid, I didn't care what he would say about me kidnapping his precious car.

I never looked back to see if he was following me as I ran downstairs, but I caught a glimpse of him in the rear view mirror as I sped off.

Within seconds I was a mess and basically sobbing uncontrollably. I could barely see where I was going and knew I wasn't going to get very far like this. I pulled over once I was out of sight of the apartments and a few miles away. I got my cell phone out and called one of the only other people that I could trust besides my brother... and him.

"Alice, I need you."

"Where are you Rosie?" she asked, both concern and relief apparent in her voice

"I took his Jeep, but I didn't get far." I sniffled a few times before continuing, "I'm down the road, few miles away. Please come get me and take me home. I can't face him."

"Rose, tell me what happened. Emmet left, he ran downstairs after you. Why was Victoria was here? Did something happenwith her?"

Hearing that witch's name sent a chill down my spine and caused the anger to come back to the front of my mind, pushing aside the pain for the time being.

"I'll tell you later Alice, just please come get me before he gets back up there and stops you."

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Thank you."

I hung up and waited for her to come. I sat there in complete silence and total darkness with my mind wandering. I couldn't believe how fast thoughts and memories were flying by.

I saw all of us as kids, before him and I were ever an... us. Then I looked at the steering wheel and remembered my birthday, and our first kiss. I remebred him in the hospital, and how I felt just about the same hopeless feeling I had then as I was feeling right now. But every few moments my mind went back to what I had just seen in the living room of the apartment.

I couldn't ever remember doubting him once the entire time I've known him. I never for a second let the thought of something like this ever happeneing enter my mind. I just couldn't picture it. He just wouldn't do that to me, it wasn't possible.

But here I was, crying because I had most definitely seen the unimaginable happen.

I saw headlights come up from behind me and got out of the car, knowing it was Alice. She skidded to a stop right next to me. I didn't second guess it at the time, but I should of realized there was no way that was her driving like that.

I went to close the door to the Jeep when I heard the door to Alice's car open. I tuned around and saw him standing there on the drivers side. My mouth dropped and my eyes darted to Alice in the passenger seat. She threw her hands up and mouthed a silent apology.

"Rose, its not..." he immediately started to try and explain

"What I think? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yes... But baby, she kissed me."

"I'm not stupid. I saw the smile on your face you... you bastard!" I gasped once the words left my mouth. I had never called him anything that bad for as long as I had known him. Even though I was so angry, I wanted to take it back immediately

He drew in a sharp breath after I had called him that, but walked around the car to where I was standing, "I though she was you Rose."

"Bull." I snapped out at him and watched the hurt in his eyes fade and turn to anger

"I did. I don't care if you believe me or not, it's the truth." he clenched his jaw and forced the words to come out evenly

"I can't do this. Not with you. I refuse to fight with you, I just... I wont do it." I tried to push passed him and get into Alice's car, but he easily stopped me with one arm

"Let go of me!" I screamed and started hitting him to get out of his hold. His expression dropped and his face turned to mixture of shock and disbelief. I watched him as he literally had to struggle just to let go of me.

After we were both quiet for a moment, he spoke up and asked in a whisper soft voice."How can you even think I would do something like that to you?"

"I didn't. I really didn't. I never even dreamed it was possible. But I still know what I saw. Which means nothings ever as perfect as it seems, _not even you_." I poked him in his chest as I spat out the last few words. I kicked off my shoes and turned to walk away. It was obvious he wasn't going to let me leave with Alice, so my only option of getting away from him was to start walking. Where I was walking to? I hadn't thought that far yet.

"Were are you going?" he asked and I heard him start to follow me

"Away."

"You can't walk alone, at night." he tried to reason with me

"Watch me."

"No, I'm not going to just watch you do that." he grabbed for my hand but I yanked it away, "Don't touch me E..." I croaked out the last words, about to say his name, but I couldn't utter the word.

"Fine, Rose. You wanna be stubborn enough that you'd risk your safety just to get away from me, fine!" he gave in and threw up his hands, "But I wont let you walk... Dammit, I'll leave." He ripped his keys from my hand and walked back to his car, getting in and slamming the door shut, loud enough that it made me jump.

There had only been a handful of times that I've seen him this mad before, and I hated it. It was intimidating to say the least, and I never was comfotable when he was like that. His dimple ridden face just wasn't meant to show anger. In the past I would have whispered something that would have him immediately softening at the sound, but here I was causing this side of him to come out.

He started up his car and spun back around so he was facing the apartments again and came to a stop next to me.

"Don't walk, so help me Rosalie... don't you dare walk... Alice will take you." he gritted his teeth and made his point. We could always tell when eachother was dead serious because it was one of the only times we would say the others full name. Unable to throw the years upon years of unwavering trust I had for him out the door, I nodded that I would do as he said.

With that, he was gone. He drove off like I had wanted him to, and didn't stop. My mind wasn't even close to being clear enough to think, and thoughts were spinning around causing a constant chaotic whirlwind of emotions to overwhelm me. For the second time in less than 30 minutes my heart had been shattered. I wanted to crumple into a tiny ball right there on the cement.

I felt two small arms wrap around me as Alice walked us back to her car. As she drove us home, I knew it was taking everything in her to keep from badgering me about what had happened. More so to help myself try and accept the truth, I ended up whispering, "He kissed her."

"He told me what happened Rose. I'm not even going to choose sides here, but there's no way he would ever do something like that, not to you."

I didn't answer her, and just continued to stare out at the passing lights of the freeway. I didn't know what this meant, I barely understood all that happened. Did this mean it was over, that him and I were through? By walking away did that seal my fate with him? Is that what he wanted when he drove off like that? Could this be fixed? After all these years, was this all it took to tear us apart? I always hated unanswered questions, like the ones spiraling through my head at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna try this again!!! DON'T FLIP OUT PEOPLE, IT WILL BE OKAY. Maybe you'll believe me this time. lol**

**I was considering just having all this drama play out in one ridiculously long chapter, but after asking my girl Casey for advise, we both thought a cliffie would be better. She's just as evil as me, so you can blame us both for it. lol. (sorry to just throw ya under the bus Case:)**

**But just so know, this chapter and the next one, took me a _really long time_ to write and get to the point that I felt like it was the way I wanted it. By far the hardest ones for me to get written yet. **

**BUT!!! I know you all knew something like that would happen, after the last line in the last chapter. (about a round two) But, I do believe this is the last bit of drama I have planned from here on out. (ya! for that) Also, I'm starting to wind down this story and plan out how these last chapters are going to go. I know it's sad to think it will be over at some point in the near future *tear* But I have a few things planned, which I'll talk about soon.**

**So, go ahead, take all your frustration about this chapter out on me in a review. lol. I'm at 400 reviews now, so it will just get me closer to my goal of 500. lol. I'll still heart you guys even if you're perturbed with me:) XOXO **


	34. Chapter 34 The End?

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll make it quick this time. All my rambling is at the end. lol. I just wanted to warn you, this chapter moves around in time alot, and changes POV several times, so keep and eye out for it. Enjoy.... Wheew, I'm rather proud of myself for keeping that short and sweet. lol **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Thirty Four - The End?....**_

**Emmett's POV**

I had to push myself back up to the apartment because every step was downright torturous. I walked in and found everyone standing around much like I had remembered leaving them. Luckily for her, Victoria hadn't stuck around, and saved herself from me doing something I swore I would never do to a woman.

"Where's Rose and Alice?" Jasper asked me as I walked passed him and sunk down into a dining room chair. I crossed my arms on the table in front of me and laid my head on to of them.

"Gone." I was barely able to gather enough of a breath to whisper

"I'm not trying to pry or anything, but from what I gathered in the last several minutes, are you saying Victoria came onto you?" Alec asked from where he was standing by the kitchen island

"Yeah, the witch kissed me in front of Rose."

"Some things never change." he scoffed and shook his head

"What are you talking about?" Jasper turned around and questioned him

"She did the same thing with me when Jane first introduced us. At the time I was with my ex, who I clearly told Victoria about, but she was insistent and we almost broke up over it."

"You've got to be kidding me?" I lifted my head up and gasped

"Nah man, you can even ask Jane. I hate the fact that Victoria even still lives with her, but she pulls some sympathy crap to get her way."

"What am I going to do Jas." I ran my hands over my head and asked him

"What did Rose say? Was she mad, I mean... doesn't she understand?" Jasper came and sat down in the chair across from me

"No. For some reason that's beyond me, she thinks I actually kissed Victoria."

"It'll be okay, I mean.. you don't think that she'd actually break up with you... do you?"

I looked straight at him, "I honestly have no idea, not after seeing that look in her eyes."

Both of us turned as Jacob and Jane came walking around the corner, laughing and hanging onto each other with not a care in the world. They looked happy and completely immersed in one another... They looked like Rose and I.

"Okay, what did I do know?" Jake stopped and asked once he saw the somber mood in the dining room

"Nothing Jake."

"Where missing a couple chica's, aren't we?" he looked around and questioned

"Yeah Jake... But do you think you can just... shut up for once." Jasper asked in a surprisingly nice voice for what he was saying

Jake didn't take offence to Jasper's words, but seemed to tune into what was going on all the more and came to sit down in the chair next to me.

"Okay, where's Rose at bro, and Alice?" he calmly asked me. It was a rare thing to see Jacob serious, in fact this was probably the one and only time I ever saw him like that.

"Alot happened in the last 20 minutes or so dude."

I saw Jane and Alec talking out of the corner of my eye to the side of the room. That's when Jane got every ones attention by a small squeak she let out.

"Emmett..." she came and stood next to Jake's right side, "Victoria has done this before, to me even. When I bring home a guy or something. If I say I'm obviously into him, it doesn't matter to her, she immediately goes after him."

"Wait, this is about Victoria again?" Jake chimed in and shook his head trying to figure everything out

"Yeah. She kissed me and Rose saw. That's why shes gone, she ran out of here. Alice drove her home."

"Dude, I never told you this, or even you Janie, but a couple weeks ago at your place, that chick was all over me. A few times in fact. It never really stopped, until... well until about a week ago."

"A week ago? Like when school started, and she started shit with me?" that's when it dawned on me, the sequence of events that had led up to this point, and the crap she had just pulled with me tonight. She had just moved on from Jake once I entered the picture.

"Any other time I would be sort of jealous that she thought you were better than me Em." Jake joked that Victoria had apparently lost interest in him once she saw me.

"Jane, I swear if you don't kick that girl out of your place, I will." Alec turned to his sister and threatened her

"Nah, I'm done. She's gone. I'm not putting up with this anymore. You guys are my friends now, and I'm not gonna stand by and watch her pull this crap with you too." Jane agreed

"That's great and all, but it doesn't really help what shes already ruined." I added

"Dude, you need to go after Rose. You can't let this happen to you two." Jasper broke the silence that had overtaken the room for the last few moments.

"I tried. I went to pull her back and she flipped out... I've never seen her like that."

"What if I talked to her? Ya know, girl to girl? Tell her about everything Victoria has done, what she did to us even." Jane sat on Jake's right knee, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. I didn't know what it was, but being without Rose next to me was making me catch all the little things couples normally do, and it was driving me crazy.

"You can try Jane. All I know is that I need to go for a drive." I got up from the table and started towards the door

"Where are you going?" Jasper sighed

"Just need to get away for a bit."

I drove all the way to Seattle and back. By the time I got home, Jasper was asleep and Jacob was over at Jane's. At least that's what I gathered when I realized he wasn't here. I fought back the urge to call Rose because I didn't want to make things worse, and it was pretty obvious she wanted nothing to do with me right now. I was mentally exhausted and just needed this hell night to be over. I went to my room and fell onto my bed. I didn't bother changing or anything, and wound up falling asleep almost instantly.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice had stayed with me after we got home, holding and comforting me while I cried like a baby over everything. I finally told her just to go home because there was so use cheering me up, and she didn't need to be around me while I was so miserable. I just wanted to pass out, but I couldn't fall asleep right away. My mind wouldn't stop wondering long enough to allow me the peace sleep would bring.

Finally just after midnight I was able to slip away... Actually it was rather, cry myself to sleep really.

The next afternoon I woke up with a splitting headache and two very puffy eyes. I spent the rest of the day in my pajamas that I barely remembered Alice insisting I change into the previous night. I stayed in my room once my parents got home later that night. My mom came to my door asking if I was okay, and if I was going to have any dinner. I told her no, and luckily for me, she didn't push for any more information.

The next several days I spent basically the same way. Pajamas, my room and solitude. I didn't really talk to anyone after everything happened, and I most certainly hadn't heard from him.

By Wednesday my parents had called Jasper to see what was going on with me. At least that's what I gathered from the conversation I heard them having over the phone.

Friday came around and I finally started to come out of my slump slightly. I actually ate something of substance and got dressed for a change. I started looking for things to get my mind off of this whole nightmare, but there wasn't much I found that distracted me. It was still constantly on my mind. It had been almost a week since I had talked to him, which hurt like hell. This was the longest I hadn't spoke to him since my family and I went on vacation to Florida all those years ago. All I know is that it was a week later and he hadn't called me and I definitely hadn't call him. Things weren't looking good.

I finally let Alice come over and chill with me Saturday afternoon. She was surprisingly calm and held back from her normal overwhelming giddiness talking over. We were snacking and watching a few extremely non romantic chick flicks when my phone rang. When I answered that call, I had no idea just how much it was going to changes things.

I hung up the phone and set it next to me on the end table, to the right of my bed, "Who was that?" Alice questioned me

"It was... Jane."

"What did she want?" Alice asked me, obviously confused as to why Jane had called me

"To tell me about... _Victoria_." I pushed through my anger to say that monsters name

"You've got to be kidding me? You mean shes standing up for that... that..."

"Bitch?" I added after Alice just couldn't seem to find the right word to describe Victoria.

"Yeah.. That."

"Actually no. She wanted to tell me about all the crap Victoria has done to her. Even to her brother. The same kinda thing as what she's been doing us. Going after Jane's boyfriends and going after Alec when he had a girlfriend."

"See, it wasn't Emmett. I knew it. There's no way my brother would ever intentionally hurt you Rosie, he loves you more than anything in the world."

My heart dropped when I heard his name, and panic quickly filled me entirely.

"Oh my god." I gasped and covered my eyes with my hands

"What?"

"I screwed everything up. I didn't believe him. How could I not believe him Alice?"

"You can't help that you reacted like any one else would probably have in that situation. Everything will be okay hon."

"He hasn't even called me Ally." I grabbed my phone and checked just to make sure I didn't missed any calls in the past week, which I hadn't.

"Don't worry about it. You two will work it out. You're Rosalie and Emmett, nothing can tear you guys apart."

"Alice, let me use your phone. I have to call him, and mines almost dead now."

I waited and waited, the phone must have rang 30 times before I hung up. My heart clenched, and I realized that maybe this really was it, that maybe it was too late to be fixed.

"Were over aren't we Ally?" I drew my legs into my chest and whimpered to Alice

"Rosie, don't say that. It'll be okay. I promise. I just have... this feeling."

I looked back up at her and those damn eyes of mine filled with that damn salty pain again, "God I hope you're right Al."

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't believe it had been a whole week since everything happened and since I last talked to Rosalie. If that wasn't bad enough, the last things we said to each other were far from something I wanted to have to remember as being the final words spoken between us.

I had been attempting to drowned out everything bad with school and football, but it really was only a momentary calm from my depression.

Alice and Jasper never stopped bugging me about calling her, but I couldn't. I was almost certain of how she felt about us, and I just didn't have the balls to face it for real.

Jacob had surprised me by trying to cheer me up, but it really was no use. He finally gave up Saturday afternoon and said he was going to see Jane, and that he was going to try and fix this once and for all. I had not a clue what he was talking about and just shrugged it off.

About an hour later my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Alice. I really didn't want to talk to her. I just couldn't listen to her scold me again about this whole mess. I had been going over the _what __ifs_ in my head for the better part of the last week now, and I didn't need her to remind me of anymore I hadn't thought of.

What if I never ran into Victoria at school? What if Jake never wanted to have that damn party? What if Rose was on time, or just a couple minutes later to show up?

The_ What __ifs_ weren't going to help me though, and with each day that passed, I was trying to come up with _how's_.

How this could be fixed? How I would get her to understand? How I was even going to face her after what happened? I didn't know if I could handle seeing that look in her eyes again.

**Rosalie's POV**

After he didn't answer, I started to cry, and I continued to cry. The majority of the last seven days I had spent either softly crying, or violently sobbing and I was shocked I had tears left to release.

Alice left the room for a while and came back with some tissues. For a second I thought it was strange how long she was gone for, but didn't analyze it for longer than a moment.

A few minutes later Alice got a text message and read it. She rolled her eyes and quickly replied back. Right after, she sighed and clicked away again to send another.

A moment later she got one final text and started beaming while reading it. I asked her who all those texts were from, but she shrugged it off, mumbling something about Jasper.

After we finished another bloody horror movie that we were attempting to watch through our fingers, Alice gave me a hug that actually made a part of me feel better and went back to her house.

By now it was late, around 10 at night and my parents had gone to bed. I fell into what had become almost a routine for me for me the last week now, which was going to read a book or magazine in complete and utter silence. I would do this for hours, until my body literally gave out and I fell off to sleep.

I went over to my dresser to find my favorite pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt. After so many days of doing this same exact thing, I had run out of things to wear. I shuffled through my dresser looking for a shirt when I came across... one of his. I gasped and slammed shut the drawer. All the progress I had made to get over this was immediately washed away.

I just stood there for several minutes, thinking of when I got that shirt from him. It was after Jacob first got here, a couple months back. I went over to see the guys and Jake came home, full of grease and muck. He was absolutely filthy. Unlike what any normal person would do, go to take a shower first or at least change, Jacob ran right up and crashed into me with a bear hug. Needless to say, after that I was left looking just as dirty as he was.

Emmett had gone get me a clean shirt of his to change into and brought me that one, the one in my drawer. It was a few years old, but still massive on me. I had worn it home, and slept in it frequently ever since, especially after I didn't have him close to me once he moved out.

I really don't know what I was thinking, or what posessed me to open that drawer again, but I did, and I took out that shirt. I slipped it on and went to bed, passing on the idea of trying to read and settling on crying... again.

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey, were heading out, you wanna come?" Jasper peeked around my bedroom door and asked later that night

"Nah, I'm good."

"Come on, you need to get your mind off things."

"Nah, really. I can't Jas." I looked up from the tv and made it clear I didn't want to go anywhere

"Alright man. See ya later."

A little after Jasper left with Jake and Jane to go out, Alice sent me a text. I rolled my eyes at how persistent she was, but decided to read it just to make sure she was okay.

**Ally's Cell -** _'Your baby girl just tried to call you and you didn't answer.'_

I shook my head and read the text over again... and another time, and several more times after that until it actually sunk in. I hit reply and texted her back.

**Emmett's Cell -**_'U better not be fkn w/ me sis. Was that really her who just called me?'_

I held onto that phone with a death grip waiting for it to beep...

**Ally's Cell -** _'Yes, I was right there you idiot. She knows you didn't do it Em, Jane called her. When you didn't answer she.....'_

_'She what'_ I yelled out and shook the phone in complete frustration. Her message must have gotten cut off. _Damn my sister and her perfect grammar._ If shed just use text talk like any normal teenager, the whole message would have fit. I was about to text her back to find out what else she had written, but another beep made me jump.

**Ally's Cell -** _'She started crying Em. She thinks you two are over.'_

I yelled out and lept from my bed to literally jump like a child on Christmas. I grabbed the phone again and sent her one last text...

**Emmett's Cell -** _'I am on my way.'_

Sure she thought what I had been thinking this whole time, but if she called and was upset that I didn't answer, that also meant she didn't want us to be over. I threw on a pair of sneakers and ran downstairs to my car as fast as I could.

That drive into Forks normally would take an hour or so, but I was flying and made it in 40 minutes.

As I got close and turned onto her road, I started to get nervous. It was late, and I didn't even know if she would be there. My heart started racing and it was from a mixture of anxiousness and fear.

I past up my mom and dads drive way and parked right in Rose's. I took a couple deep breaths to try and calm myself. It wasn't working though, and I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. _Get it together Em._

**Rosalie's POV**

I don't know why, but after I couldn't fall asleep I got up and stared out my window. I blinked my eyes wildly as I looked out the window, I truly thought I was imagining things. I was almost certain my eyes were playing tricks on me, or that my tears were clouding my vision.

After another round of blinking and once I was certain that I wasn't losing my mind, I knew that he was in fact sitting in his Jeep, in my driveway. I watched him pound on the steering wheel of his car and I freaked out thinking that he was debating on whether to face me or not.

I flung open my window, not caring how loud the noise was and leaned out, "Emmett." I yelled as loud as I needed to in order to make sure he heard me. His eyes immediately found mine and he started to get out of his his car. Not bothering with the door, he just grabbed ahold of the top roll bar and jumped out the open window.

I went to turn away, so I could run downstairs and meet him, but his voice stilled me, "No! Stay there." another second passed and I heard him say, as if just to himself, _'Don't you dare leave baby girl'._

_God I missed hearing him call me that._ My heart was now fluttering even more than it had been only seconds before.

He was half way across my lawn, and to my window within moments. It had been a while since he had been to my window like this, and it was soon apparent as I grabbed him and began pulling him through the opening, that he just didn't fit anymore.

Somehow I got him inside after we both struggled, and after I downright refused to let him go for nothing.

"I didn't kiss her." he took the last step into my room and basically fell into my arms

"I know, I know. Jane called me, she told me everything Em." I sobbed into his chest as his massive arms wound around me

"How could you not believe me?" he asked calmly, the anger I would have expected him to have never showed up

"I don't know Em. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"You're just so stubborn baby girl." he lifted my chin so he could look at me and a small chuckled escaped his lips

"I know." I sighed and pressed myself back into his warm body that I had missed so incredibly much

"Don't ever do that to me again Rose. I can't ever see that look in you eyes you had when I tried to reach for you and you pulled away."

"Never again." I pulled at his shirt trying to hold him even tighter than the death grip I already had around him

"I tried to call you Em, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I thought it was Alice." I couldn't help the small laugh that left me. Alice did have the tendency to be the last person you wanted to talk to when you just needed to be left alone.

"But she text me and said it was you that was trying to call. I left as soon as I heard that Rose."

I looked up and him and chuckled. He gave me a questioning look, but dismissed it almost instantly. I had laughed thinking about how that must have been him that she was texting earlier. _That sneaky little pixie._

After a while longer of us standing by my window just holding onto eachother, he went to pull away. I whimpered and pulled him back as hard as I could, I wasn't about to ever let him go again.

"You're not going anywhere." I mumbled into his chest

He chuckled just a little before speaking, "But, my car is in your driveway. If your parents see it they will know I'm here."

"Then lets leave."

"Where Rose? It's the middle of the night... And we can't just go over to my mom and dads house, the same thing would happen there."

I thought for a second before I looked up at him and grinned, "Lets just go back to your place."

"I highly doubt your parents would allow that." he smiled and brushed away a bit of my hair from my face

"I don't give a shit Emmett."

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "This is when your stubbornness is beneficial girl."

I smirked and nodded my head in agreement. I started to drag him towards the window but he pulled me back, "I'll go out the window, you go downstairs and meet me."

"No! I'm not letting you out of my sight. Anyways, I'd probably get caught sneaking around. I haven't been out of here for days, so I'm sure any noise would be surprising."

I looked back at him and his face seemed to have dropped. I knew it was from what I said and ended up feeling bad about it, "Everything is okay now babe." he gave a small smile and we started out the window. He insisted on going first so he could help me down.

It wasn't until we were back on the ground and running to his car, hand in hand, that he turned to me said something with a grin, "Damn I love you in that shirt."

That's when I looked down and remembered what I was wearing, and then realized that shirt was all I was wearing. I had climbed down that tree and I was pretty sure he had a good view of my very pink underwear.

Normally I would have probably hit him, but at that moment, I could care less and just kept up with him running to the car.

He went to go over to the drivers side door, but I followed him. I got in first and climbed over to the passenger side, so I wouldn't have to let go of his hand at any point.

We drove the entire way to his place like that. He looked over at me constantly, and I couldn't do anything but stare at that beautiful face I was for sure I had almost died without.

I suddenly felt very self conscious as we pulled up to the parking garage. I was embarrassed about walking through the lobby wearing only a large t-shirt. As if he could read my mind, he leaned over the back of the seats in his car and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts.

I smiled and slipped them on. He got out of the car and I climbed back out his side just after. The first step I took the shorts dropped pasted my hips and I laughed. He chuckled and tied the draw strings in a knot so they wouldn't fall off of me again.

Once that was settled we started walking through the lobby and to the elevators. When a 40 something year old man got out of the elevator we were waiting for, I was so thankful Emmett had gotten those pair of shorts for me to wear.

I was relieved nothing had changed between us, and that we could still basically know what the other was thinking. As we walked up to the door I was wondering what Jasper would say about me being there after all that's happened over the last week.

"The guys went out earlier." Emmett said as he opened the door and we walked in

We naturally headed for his room, knowing that what we both needed as much as oxygen at that moment, was to be close to eachother.

I walked in, shrugged off those annoying shorts of Emmett's and went straight for the bed. He closed the bedroom door and without skipping a beat, was next to me and pulling me into his arms. I snuggled myself into his hold and rested my head on his shoulder, just under his neck.

The room was pretty dark, only the light from his half open closet was shining through.

"Promise me something Rose." he softly asked me after we had laid silent for a short time

"Anything." I looked up and him and answered

"Don't let anything ever come between us again."

"I wont, not ever."

Once I had assured him of that, he leaned down and finally kissed me. Him and I had never kissed like that before, not our first, not our last. That one kiss held so much more than any other single gesture I could ever remember him and I sharing. It was full of the sorrow, guilt and pure agony that both of us had felt over the last week. But the relief and contentment outweighed those feelings and consumed me from the inside out.

It had literally taken my breath away and felt like what a million first kisses would do to a person if they were all wrapped into one.

He looked into my eyes after the kiss and spoke whisper soft, " I love you baby girl."

"I love you too." I leaned back up and captured his lips once again

**Emmett's POV**

It was heaven to be around Rose again after such a torturous time without her. My world nearly shattered as I kissed her. After truly thinking the worst had happened with us and that I would never get to see her again, it was almost too much handle.

When things started moving further, and we were getting closer to that point of no return, I had to step back and take a minute.

"Rose, we need to stop." I pushed myself up from where I was laying above her

"No Em... don't" she shook her head and pulled me back down to her

I battled within myself for the right decision. I searched for the bright neon sign telling me to stop, but all I found was the truth. That I loved her, and I missed her so damn much... and I wanted Rose just as bad as I needed her.

With both of us already breathing heavy and searching every inch of each other that we could, I gave up trying to fight it any longer and gave in to what we both were craving.

"Rose... baby, are you sure?"

She looked up at me with glassy eyes and nodded slightly before pulling me back down again.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had known Emmett more than half my life, and being without him for that heartbreaking amount of time only etched into my soul how much he truly meant to me.

All the feelings and emotions that had plagued both our minds without one another, came surging out and there was no way of stopping what happened that night in his room. The need to be with him completely was overpowering and we both gave in to it.

I was for certain of two things that night, Emmett was my first love... and he would be my last.

* * *

**A/N: So, was all the drama in the last chapter worth the awesomeness of this one???? I think so, but who am I to say so, right. lol**

**I know a lot of you asked for me to kill off Victoria, one Review that got me to chuckle was to have Rose run over Victoria with her car and make it look like an accident. Sorry if I disappointed you, but there wont be any homicides in this story... At least not as of yet. lol**

**My girl Casey (luv ya chica:) helped me out loads on this chapter, I MEAN FLIPPIN' TONS. She definitely saved my ass on this one. Half of this crap wasn't even written or thought of until I talked to her the last two nights.**

**Both of us help eachother with our stories when we get stuck at a point. For hours we'll go back and forth asking, _"Does this sound good?"_ or _"What should so and so say here?"_Unfortunately we're both kinda crazy and get distracted frequently, talking about boys and such... Kellan in particular:) Do you know how difficult it is to write something when you're drooling over pics of that boy? Wheeww! I'm shocked this chapter even got finished. lol**

**Also, I wanna take a moment to thank my lucky stars for allowing our beautiful Kellan Lutz to be the new underwear model for Calvin Klein. My dreams will never be PG again!!!**

**So after all that babeling of mine, I won't even bore you with the amount of problems I had while writing this chappy (one being my laptop and its hatred for me) But I am begging for each and everyone of you who read this chapter to review. I don't care if it's one little thing about one part, I just want to know that all my frustration was for a reason and that you lovelies are still enjoying. XoXo Forevs..... Kiwi**


	35. STORY UPDATE

OKAY, so this is a little update on whats going on with this story _Ten Years_. **NO, IT'S NOT FINISHED PEOPLE**. There is still 3 years of Emmy and Rose's life to tell and approximately 10-15 chapters to come, so don't fret my lovelies.

I have spent the better part of the last several months writing this story and have updated with chapters practially every other day, you know this. I say that's pretty good, especially if you knew me. lol

Along with the holidays being such a busy time for me, I have also dealt with major personal, technical and health problems as well.

I suffer from severe migraines which I've had for many, many years now and occur about twice a week. It's absolutely the worst pain imaginable and gets so bad for me that I will either pass out or end up sick. Unfortunately I suffered from a few of these attacks lately, one being on Christmas Eve, which I dealt with all through Christmas day as well. Needless to say, that sucked. lol. So, obviously I cannot spend hours typing on a computer when I can barely think strait from the pain, hence the lack in updates this last week or so.

Along with that crap, I have had a nightmare of a time dealing with my rather shitty computer. I was hit with mega viruses and it basically crashed on me. I was lucky enough to save most of my work and with my brothers help and a whole slew of his _'geek squad'_ friends, we seemed to have solved the problems... for the time being anyways.

I want to assure you that this story will be finished and I will get back to finishing it within the next week or so. So, expect things to resume after the New Year, and if you haven't already, be sure to put this story on your **alerts** so you'll know when I do update.

* * *

My apologies for making you all wait, and just for that I give you some Jacob-ness that I just whiped up. Hopefully it will tide you over:)

**_Jacob's POV _**_(Takes place a day or two before Emmett and Rose reconcile)_

"Just do it, you scared little boy." Jasper rolled his eyes at me as we sat in the living room watching a football game, and while mellow-dramatic Emmett was still shut away in his room sobbing over my cousin.

"Dude, it's not that simple."

"Of course not Jake. We are talking about you here, and you make everything into a friggin' nightmare."

"I want to ask her out bro, and I'm gonna. I just.. ughh... I'm nervous I guess. I mean, Jane is awesome and I don't wanna screw things up like I always do."

"So you do have a heart in there after all? Just act like someone normal and should be fine."

"Shut up Jas."

"Dude, She likes you, you like her. This is not rocket science... Well, I suppose for you it may be."

"Watch it." I pointed at him and warned as he started to chuckle

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But seriously, whats really going on man? A week ago you were all set to ask her out and then _poof_, you don't say another word about it since."

"That's what happened." I threw my arm out to the side and pointed down the hall towards Emmett's room

"What did he do?"

"Everything." I sighed and leaned back into the couch

Truth was, after seeing the worlds greatest couple break up, it sent me for a loop and I knew if it could happen to them, there was no chance in hell for me. I wasn't sure that I wanted to risk my friendship with Jane and use her as my guinea pig for testing out the whole _'boyfriend/girlfriend'_ phenomenon everyone seems to obsess over.

I've never wanted to have a serious girlfriend before, never cared enough about someone to try the whole_ 'relationship'_ thing out. I mean, I've been with chicks, plenty of them, just not one single girl for any long period of time. But with Jane it's different, I haven't gotten sick and tired of her like I usually do, and I think about her constantly. Alice told me something about that being _a sign_ or some crap like that. One things for sure, I'll never ask that girl a simple question about females ever again.

I had asked Alice what a typical girl would like to do on a date. That's it, plain and simple enough, but it turned into an hour long session with a shrink. She asked a million questions and with the rate of speed she was mumbling at, I didn't hear a thing she was saying. I was left more confused after that damn conversation than before I went into it.

Somehow, after all the weeks of advice from Jas and Em, and therapy sessions from Dr. Pixie, I got up enough balls Saturday afternoon to take the elevator down to the 6th floor and see a girl about a date. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be in this situation, and it scared me shit less.

I got in that elevator and actually hoped by some chance there would be a mass black out and I would get stuck in there for a few hours. That didnthappen though and I found myself cursing under my breath as I stood in front of Janes door ready to knock.

I had to count to three and basically force my hand to hit the door. It was stupid, I had been to her house dozens of times and seen her even more. I shouldn't have been nervous like some idiot. _You wouldn't be nervous to talk to Jasper or Emmett would ya Jakey boy?_ _No, but Jas and Em dont look like she does in a friggin' mini skirt._

"Jakey." Jane flung open the door and leaped into my arms. _Shes quite the hugger._

"Janie." I mimicked her enthusiasm and danced about with her like my normal sarcastic self would. The minute she opened that door and I saw her face, well that and other parts of her body, I relaxed. _Maybe this wont be so bad._

"Well get in here Jake." she grabbed my arm and pulled me through the front door and shut it behind us, "Want anything to drink, or to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." _I sure could use a shot of something potent though._

"Okay, whats going on?" Jane crossed her arms and shifted her hips, she knew something was up. _Crap._

"Nothing going on? Why?"

"You just turned down food, and you said '_thanks'_? Jacob, I've never heard you utter something polite before, so there's gotta be something up?"

_Now or never Jakey boy._"Yeah, you're right. I wanted to, ughh.. well... I was wondering, if you... and me... that we could... us together, ya know... like, do something?" _Yeah, real sooth dumbass_

"Wanna run that one by me again Jake?" she smirked

"Not really." I ran my hand over the back of my neck and sighed

"Do I sense... AnxiousnessJake?" Jane started to walk over towards me with a huge grin on her face

"Maybe? Whats the definition on that big word?"

"Ready to piss yourself from fear?"

"Yep, that about sums it up." I chuckled

"Okay, whats got my totally awesome and always cool Jake all flustered?" she stood in frontof me and fiddled with the hem on my shirt. It was friggin distracting, and now I couldn't think straight.

"I... I... I..." _Great, now I've developed a flippin'' stutter, and when did I start having full conversations with myself so much?_

"Jake?"

"What?"

"Ask me that question again, and in English dammit." she smirked and demanded me to make an even bigger fool out of myself

"Jane. Would ya go out with me?" I looked away and snapped the words out

"Sure, sure. About damn time." she quickly said before walking away and into her kitchen, "Now, was that so hard?" she asked as she pulled out a bottle water and took a sip. _Which once again was very distracting._

"Ughh, Yeah. It kinda was."

"Well, I wish ya would have asked me sooner, you were killing me Jake." she set the water bottle down and came over to me

"Believe me, I've been trying." I chuckled

"So, what do you have planned for... you... and me... I mean we... us, together..." she mocked my idiotic rant from a few moments ago and started to giggle

"Be nice." I warnedher with a grin

"I'm just teasing you hun. But come on, tell me, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do I guess. Dinner and a movie? Then your bed or mine? Both even, twice... Oh shit, scratch that last part."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not allowed to touch you."

"Care to elaborate on that one any further?" Jane sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for me to join her

"Emmett says if I want something '_real'_, I can't touch you." I sat down next to her and explained

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I shrugged

"What a cock blocker."

"I know right." I quickly agreed before it hit me and I spun my head around to face her, "Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh, you heard me Jakey." she smirked something completely wicked and beautiful all at once. _Screw the first date, when can I marry this chick?_

"So like, does that mean... I don't have to just look and not touch?"

"What Em doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" she ran a hand up my arm and smiled

"Dammit girl, would ya keep those devil hands to yourself? I can't focus when you do shit like that."

"Like this?" she leaned in closer and whispered in my ear

"Exactly." I got up from the couch so I wouldn't be libel to jump her

She started to giggle before patting the seat next to her, "Sit down Jake, I'm just teasing you."

"Well don't. I pretty much have a one track mind, and you are not helping matters." I smiled and reluctantly sat back down next to her

"Okay, I'll behave." she rested her hand on my thigh and started running it up and down along my leg. _Breathe Jake, breathe._

"I swear you're gonna be the death of me girl. You're evil, evil I tell ya."

"And you're a perv. I say we compliment each other perfectly."

"I'm the only one is this room keeping their hands to themselves thank you very much. Wanna re-think who your callin' perv Missy?"

"I can't help it." she pretended to pout a little

"Well, I'm just trying to sit here and stay like a good boy, but you're making that hard." _Great choice of words genius._"I mean, difficault."

"Okay, fine. So, dinner and a movie huh? Like what normal couples do, sounds great Jake." she rested her hands back in her lap and quickly spoke

"Cool. Just wear jeans or something, please. That wont work." I pointed to her skirt and she laughed

"Okay, jeans for the first date, but I'm not making any promises for the second."

"Thats fine. One date is about as long as I think I can control myself."

"Well then, lets get this first one out of the way so we can get to that second one."

"I like how you think." I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder as she giggled uncontrollably

"Who knows, it's still early Jake. Maybe we can fit both in by tonight?" _Oh my gosh, I think I'm in love._

"Watch it girl, I'm libel to propose to you again if ya keep saying stuff like that."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that first day we met. I thought you were crazy." Jane laughed and slapped my ass

"Well, I am. But that's besides the point."

"Lucky for you Jakey boy, I'm just as crazy."

"Believe me girl, I know this."

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's not a whole lot, but it's something:) and**** I'm not begging for Reviews like I normally do, but I'm all for them if you would like to leave one. lol.**

**Hopefully this gets ya through the next week or so, and I hope you understand my situmawation. XoXo. Oh, and Happy New Year peeps. Geeze I hope 2010 can be a BS and drama free year:) **


	36. Chapter 35 Drama and Karma

**A/N: OH EMM GEE, it has been FOREVER!!! Actually, I'm really over dramatic and it's only been about a week in a half, but it seriously feels like a year. lol. Anyways, I hope ya had an awesome New Years!! On to the new ****chapter, and it's really long too:) Hope you Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Five - Drama and Karma **_

**Emmett's POV**

I had been awake for an hour or so, and couldn't help but stare at Rosalie the entire time. Her arm was draped over my chest and her head rested on my shoulder. For the last half hour or so she had been mumbling slightly, mostly my name, and _God_ it reminded me of last night. I brushed away a strand of hair from her face and lightly kissed her on the cheek. She started to stir in her sleep and I began to smile, hoping she was going to wake up. After another second of her moving about, she threw her leg over mine, stilled, and fell back into a deep sleep again._ I think I may have pouted a little._

I figured it must have been the afternoon, but hadn't looked away from Rose long enough to check. I started to hear some noise coming from the kitchen and remembered, _duh! I live with this girls brother! _I started to freak out, I had no idea why this was the first time it had crossed my mind. I was pretty sure Jasper wouldn't just shrug off finding a very naked Rosalie curled up in my bed with me.

I started hearing footsteps coming towards my door and froze. The knob started to turn and I panicked.

"Don't come in!" I yelled out and squinted my eyes, hoping somehow her and I would turn invisible.

"Hey Em. I'm making some lunch, do you want... Oh shit." Jacob walked in and started to ask me something, but noticed Rose laying beside me. I jumped to cover her up with the covers more and motioned for him to keep quiet. Like the idiot he is, instead of quickly leaving and closing the door, he decided that it would be better to walk further into my room and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell Jake, come on man." I snapped out and put a hand over Rose's ear to muffle any of our noise

"Wow Em, I've watched you mope around for a week now over my cuz, and then overnight you found another blond to replace her?"

I shook my head and gave him a crazy look._ What the hell was he talking about? _That's when I looked down and realized he couldn't tell it was Rose, because the blankets were pretty much blocking his view of her face.

"And here you've been telling me to keep my paws off Jane, but you got to get all up in that?" he pointed to Rose

"What are you even talking about Jacob?"

At this point he had me totally confused and I was losing my patience fast.

"Jane. You told me to keep my hands off her if I wanted any shot at having something serious with her."

"Oh ya, that. Well, have you?" I couldn't believe I was still having a full conversation with him while Rose was sleeping next to me

"Oh, ughh... Not quite. Jane and me kinda, well ya know?" he was grinning and rocking back and forth on his heels, "... But I did take her on a date first." he quickly added

"Well then, you have no right to give me crap about anything. I mean after you've been with a chick for close to three years, things are different. Anyways, this ain't just... _another blond_." I rolled my eyes and suddenly didn't feel quite as comfortable talking about this, him being Rose's cousin and all.

It took him a second before it finally dawned on him and he gasped out in shock.

"Wait, that's... Rosie?" he pointed to her and I reluctantly nodded, "Duuude! Jasper is gonna rip you limb from limb."

"Yeah, I got that part." I ran my free hand over my face and sighed

"Then he's gonna chew her out."

"Yeah Jake."

"God, you think he'll tell his parents?"

"Well, I sure hope not."

"Em, he's gonna kill you." Jacob leaned against the closed door and took a minute to seriously consider that idea

"Yeah, I know Jake. So would you just shut up and help delay that fate for me?"

He threw up his hands and nodded.

"So, how do you plan on getting her out of here without _big brother_ noticing?"

"No clue."

I started to pull myself away from Rose so I could get up from the bed, but I felt her start to move again and I looked down. She opened her eyes and started smiling, "Hey baby girl." I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead

"Yeah, hey _baby girl_. Have a fun night?" from across the room, Jake chimed in with a sarcastic tone and a huge smirk spread across his face

"Jacob!" she shrieked, "Oh my God. What are you... Go away!" she sat straight up in the bed, clutching the blankets to her body and threw a pillow at him

"Not a morning person, huh cuz?" Jake said after he swiftly dodged the stuffed missile

"Jacka.."

"Shhhuuu. Jas will hear ya, and I don't think either one of us want to see what happens if he finds us like this." I looked down and motioned between us, and to our lack of clothing. I then pulled her back and covered her mouth before she could yell at Jake any more. Only a second later I flinched in pain as Rose bit my finger.

"You idiot." she snapped after I pulled my hand away from her mouth. I wasn't quite sure who she was referring to though, and simply shrugged it off.

"Just go try and get Jasper out of the house for me Jake, and please keep your damn mouth shut." I pleaded

"Fine, Fine. I just don't get how it's fair for you to be telling me to hold out with Jane, when here you are, clearly getting some."

Jacob left the room and shut the door, just barley escaping the remote that Rose sent flying past his head. After a few minutes Rose calmed down and all but forgot the annoyance Jake had caused. Her and I stayed curled together, just listening for if and when Jacob would get Jasper to leave so I could get her downstairs and back home. It took about 20 minutes and some ridiculous excuse from Jake before Jasper gave in and finally left with him.

"Think your parents will be upset?" I asked Rose while I went into my closet to get dressed

"Ughh, Yeah. And they're gonna be just as mad at you."

I whipped my head around the corner and caught sight of a grinning Rose, "I had nothing to do with this. _You _were the one that wouldn't let me leave last night, and ya just had to come back here with me." I teased

"Oh paleeze Em... Anyways, I think that will be the least of their concerns." she twitched the corner of her lips and smirked

"Hey, my parents would be just as mad finding out you deflowered their son." I tried to stay serious and make my case, but the giggling fit Rose couldn't stop was contagious and I started to laugh right along with her.

"Your parents wont even know, and they can't really say anything because you're an adult. Mine on the other hand, they will probably send me to a boarding school in England."

"Not gonna happen." I threw her a clean pair of my shorts and watched her quickly put them on under the covers

"Hey! Do I get a shirt?"

"Nah, you look great just like that." I smirked

She got up from the bed, wrapping the sheets around the top part of her body and came into the closet with me. After slapping me across my shoulder she grabbed a plain shirt of mine and dropped the sheets from her body, leaving her standing there with nothing on other than my shorts and her mischievous grin. _Man_, I knew she was just teasing me, and I tried to not let it effect me, but I lost the battle... and she won the war.

With a victorious smile on her face, she left the closet and announced that she was ready to go. I on the other hand wasn't quite as ready and needed a few moments to... calm down.

After a while, we managed to get downstairs and out to my car with only a few questioning looks from random people. Her and I were in our own little bubble, that no one would be able to burst... or so we thought.

As I was driving and had gotten about half way to Forks, all hell broke loose. Rose's cell phone rang at about the same time mine beeped with a text.

"It's Alice." Rose rolled her eyes and told me

"Jasper." I held up my phone to show her who had sent me the text

"Should I answer it?"

"No!" I quickly shot out making Rose chuckle

I then proceeded to read Jasper's text....

**Jasper's Cell -** _'have u heard from my sis? my mom just called & said shes gone.'_

"Ah great." Rose sighed after reading the message with me. That's when her phone buzzed, showing that Alice had left a message on her voice mail. Rose rolled her eyes and started to listen to the message, putting the phone on speaker so I could hear as well.

"Rosie, where are you? Your parents don't know where you're at and came over to ask if I knew. I called Jas and he has no clue either. He said he was going to text Emmett to see if possibly he knew anything because... well I don't know if I should anything, but the last I heard, Emmett was driving to Forks to see you, and that was last night. I called Jake, and I swear that boy has got the IQ of a rock, and of course he has no idea about anything, nothing at all. So, now none of us know whats going on, and you're not answering your phone to tell us where you're at... Rosalie I'm scared. After everything that has happened this past week with you and Em, I'm worried that maybe you've done something... reckless. Please call me."

"Well this is _not _good." I sighed and looked over at Rose

"I need to call her Em."

"Go ahead, I mean it's your funeral." I chuckled and received a whack on my thigh._ Man I had missed her abuse._

I listened to only Rose's side of the conversation, and I could only imagine what my sister was saying on the other end.

"Ally, it's me."

"I'm fine."

"Yes, I swear I'm fine."

"No Ally, I didn't run away." I smiled thinking that would probably be better for everyone to hear than the truth

"No, I didn't get arrested either. I am _not_ Jake!"

"I'm with... ugh... well, I'm with your brother."

"Seriously Al?"

"No, not Edward."

"Yes Emmett."

"Yes Alice, your brother Emmett."

"Yeah, Emmett Cullen. Stop acting like a blond Ally."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this point. Rose was constantly rolling her eyes and sighing, trying to get my sister to understand what was going on.

"Yeah, he came over last night, and then I sort of went back with him." Rose turned to me and cringed

"Yes Alice, to his place."

"Yeah Ally, him and I are fine now. We worked everything out and we're perfect again." Rose looked up at me, reached for my hand to hold and smiled

"Yeah, I spent the night over there."

"Yes, at his apartment."

"Oh my gosh Alice, No!"

After hearing the majority of the answers Rose gave being _'yeses', _the short _no _she snapped out got me to look over and give her a questioning look.

"No Alice. I'm so not talking about this."

"No, that is _not_ what I said." Rose snapped out and look like she was getting annoyed

"Alice. I'm almost to Forks. I'll talk to you and everyone else in a little bit."

"No, you cannot talk to Emmett."

I looked over at Rose and mouthed a silent _thank you_.

"Nope, I'm not telling you that over the phone."

"Ally... I'm gonna hang up now."

"Yes I would, watch me."

"Alice?"

"I have to go."

"Oh my gosh... there's a huge... a big truck, and its all... Fire, lots of fire... Oh, Ive got to go."

Rose mumbled some excuse and quickly hung up the phone with a huff.

"That didn't sound like it went well?" I looked over at her and smirked

"You're right. Now she thinks I'm a slut."

"Rose, did she call you that?" I slammed my foot down on the brake at a stop light and demanded

"No, not exactly. But she thinks that we... ugh..."

"But we... ugh... kinda did."

"I know _Emmett_, but it's not like I need to tell her that."

"So then your just a liar." I teased

"Hey! I wasn't about to talk about... that, over the phone."

"I'm just kiddin' babe."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the side of me. Everything had been such a blur and almost dreamlike that I wasn't sure if anything had even sunk in yet for either one of us.

"Babe?" she looked up and me and into my eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Of course Em. I've got you, everything perfect again."

I looked down at her and smiled. I felt the exact same way and practically died knowing she too felt that way. Even with what she had said being so perfect, there was another meaning behind my question that I still needed to know her answer to.

"I mean... are you okay, with last night?"

Her lips circled in an _'oh' _shape with the realization of what I was referring to.

"You mean... that."

"Yeah, that."

"Emmett. I wouldn't take anything back.... I love you."

"Me either Rosalie. I love you too." I leaned down and gave her a sweet and simple kiss

"... And don't worry Em, it was fine. You where great... I saw fireworks." she dramatically waved her hands in the air all while trying to hold back from laughing

"Oh yeah, whos your monkey man?"

"My Emmy is..." she shook her head and rolled her eyes before looking back up at me as a calm washed over her face, "Forever and a day."

I smiled, the joking all but passed and couldn't help but sigh, "Hell yes, forever and a day baby girl."

**Rosalie's POV**

After we pulled into his driveway, Emmett and I said goodbye to eachother before heading inside to our own houses. Neither one of us wanted the extra lecture from each others parents on top of the one our own were bound to be giving us.

"Rosalie?" I heard my mom call out from the kitchen as I shut the front door.

"Yeah ma."

"Rosie. Where have you been?"

"Ughh... At Emmett's." I cringed and looked away, afraid of how she would react

"No one knew where you were. I called Alice, and your brother. You scared us to death Rosalie."

"I'm sorry mom. After everything that happened this week, him and I just needed some time to... work things out." At this point I was praying my mom wasn't psychic, or had that typical mother intuition and could tell exactly what happened with him and I.

"Well, your father is beyond upset, and I'll warn you now, you _will_ be in trouble when he gets home."

"I know. I figured as much."

This is when I heard the squealing begin. I turned my head and listened as it got closer and closer

"Rosie?... Rosie where are you?..."

"In here Alice." I called out from the kitchen, where my mom and I had been talking

"Oh my gosh." Alice turned the corner and sighed, "We need to talk."

"Fine." Once I said that, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to my room. She shoved me inside and shut the door behind us.

"Sit." She pointed to the bed and waited for me to go over to it and do as she said. She then sat down next to me and had me turn to face her.

"Rosie. Did you and my brother... Ya know?"

"Ya know?" for some ridiculous reason I decided to play dumb and pretend I had no clue what she was talking about

"Ya know? Like did you two..." she started making hand gestures and motioning odd things that mad no sense at all to what I knew she was trying to say

"Alice. English."

"Okay. I can do this." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Did you and him... do it?"

"Yes Ally. Him and I sinned." I couldn't help but chuckle a little at how immature she was being about this

"I knew it. Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh." she shrieked and jumped up from the bed to start pacing

"Would you calm down Ally?"

"I just knew it. I could tell with my brother. He looked like a complete dork with that freakin' smile on his face."

I thought about that and started smiling myself. I loved the way I had such an effect on him.

"Jasper doesn't know, right?" I asked

"No, and he better never find out or he'll beat you both into next year."

"Exactly, that's why this stays between us. Got it Alice?" I grabbed her arm and still her from the pacing she was still doing

"Yeah, Yeah." she quickly shrugged it off and I wasn't satisfied with the short answer she gave

"I'm serious Al. This is _my_ business and _no one_ has right to know, you're lucky I even told you."

"Rosie." she smiled and sat down next to me once again, "I wont say a word, I promise... Anyways, I'm your best friend and practically your sister, it's basically a law that we have to tell each other this sort of thing."

"Well, when you and my brother... _do it_..." I mimicked the way she had attempted to explain the phrase, "I don't wanna know about it."

"Fine, deal." she rolled her eyes and agreed.

After we sat and talked a little while longer about what happened when Emmett came here last night, Alice cringed a little as she crossed that thin line I was waiting for her to.

"Did it hurt?"

"Okay, this conversations over." I got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it

"Where you safe? Please tell me you were?"

"Good bye Alice." I motioned towards the hallway, hoping she would take the hint and leave

"I'm serious Rosalie, the world couldn't handle little Emmy's running around."

"No Alice, the world can't handle little Jakey's running around. Now get out, I need to change."

She shrugged in agreement and got up from the bed to leave the room, but not before one last question

"Was it like they describe in the movies?" she turned and asked from the doorway

I simply smiled and shut the door.

**Emmett's POV**

After the interrogation I received from both my parents about where Rose had been, I figured her and I were in the clear. But just like usual, things always seemed to get worse and head south.

"So, you've decided to grace us with your presents." Edward walked in the front door and sarcastically greeted me

"I had to fight back the vomit Eddie, but I'm a trooper."

For some reason, ever since I had moved out, Edward and me hadn't been quite as close as we were. Not that we were ever best buds or anything before, but at lest we didn't fight as much. My dad said it was probably because he felt left behind or something and told me to try and understand. I've never been good with that kinda thing though.

"Be nice you two." my mom came around the corner from the kitchen with a smirk on her face and shook her head

I looked out the window and caught sight of the car he had pulled up in and held back from laughing, "Oh, we are Mom. I was just about to congratulate Eddie here on his new retirement vehicle."

"Say what?" Edward spun around and glared at me

"Eddie, its a friggin' station wagon. Bella definitely ain't gonna screw you anytime soon with one of them."

"Emmett! Watch your mouth." this time my mom wasn't so carefree about what I had said

"It's not a _station wagon_ ya douche, and as far as Bella and I are concerned, that's none of your business."

"Yeah, It's non of my business 'cause there ain't no business going on to keep a secret."

"Oh lord." again, mom sighed and gave up, deciding it was best to just leave the room

"Why don't you shut the hell up, _Emmett_." he bit out my name and took a step towards me

"Why don't you grow up, _Edward_." I took a step, closing the gap between us and towered over him

"Hey, I'm not the 19 year old who's arguing with his 16 year old little brother." he looked up and seethed

"Exactly. So why don't you both shut up and go into time out like the little boys you are." Alice walked in the front door, crossed her arms and scolded us both

"Well there's my favorite sibling in the whole world." Edward sarcastically said to Alice in an attempts to get me even more angry

"Oh please Edward, just this morning you called me a brat."

I shook my head and laughed, "Hey Eddie, why don't you go to La Push and find a cliff to jump off of."

So maybe that went a little too far and I kind of wanted to take it back afterwards... almost. But then I thought about it quickly and remembered the times where Edward had told me to play chicken with a semi or to swallow a butcher knife and I decided that what I said really wasn't all that bad.

"Ya know what, I'm out of here."

"Yes Edward, please go. We don't need you two getting into a fist fight again."

"Man, that _was _pretty awesome though." Edward looked over at me and smirked

"Yeah, I kicked your ass bro." then I started to laugh and he nodded, knowing I pretty much had

Edward left after that and at least it was on slightly better terms between the two of us. Again, I let myself think all the chaos was over, but where there's a crazy little pixie, there's always more drama.

"Can I have a little word with you Em?" Alice looked over at me once Edward had pulled out of the drive way and asked. Her one finger was curled back, calling me over to her.

"Ugh, sure." I hesitantly walked over to where she was standing knowing there was definitely something up

She motioned for me to lean down to her level so she could whisper into my ear, "I swear to God Em, if Rose _ever_ ends up pregnant, you'll end up castrated. Got it?"

She stepped back from me with a devious smile while I slowly straightened back up, trying to fully comprehend her words

"Ughh ya, I got ya Ally."

"Good. Glad we cleared that up." she gave one last smirk and walked away

After that little chat Ally and I had, she went up to her room and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. After I had downed a couple sandwiches I got a call from Jake, who was absolutely freaking out.

"Emmett, our boy knows somethings up?"

"Relax Jake. Cam down and tell me whats going on."

"I guess Jas called Alice and knows Rose is back home, so now he's flipping out wanting to know where she was all night long. And on top of all that, he's mad because Alice wouldn't tell him a thing."

"Hold on a sec Jake."

I put my hand over the speaker part of my cell, "Alice!" I turned my head and yelled up the stairs. It only took a second before she peaked over the railing and had an obvious worried look in her eyes.

"What did you tell Jas?"

"Nothing Em, I swear. But I think he knows I was hiding something."

"Ya think?" I sarcastically replied back and rolled my eyes

"Hey Jake, you still there?"

"Ya, barely."

"I'll be back there in a while. Just ignore Jasper, and plead the fifth. Don't tell him a thing."

"Sure, sure."

"Later Jake."

"Ya, later."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Alice, who was still waiting there at the top of the staircase.

"If he calls again, just keep quiet. All of us know what would happen if he found out Rose was at our apartment all night."

"I'll try Em... I promised Rose I would anyways."

"Thank you. Now I'm gonna go say bye to her before I head back. I'll talk to you later tonight or tomorrow, and tell mom and dad I said bye, okay Al?"

"Alright. Love ya Em."

"Love ya too sis."

I walked outside and across the lawn to Rose's house. I seriously considered just climbing the tree up to her window, but figured I'd try my luck with the front door. I mean at least her dad wasn't home yet. I knocked a couple times and just hoped Rose would answer, and not her mom.

"Emmett. Here to see Rose, again?" her mom opened the door with a grin

"Of course. You know me too well." I tried to give a small smile

"Well shes upstairs." she opened the door and motioned for me to come in

I wasted no time and went straight for Rose's room, knocking a couple times before I opened the door.

"Em." Rose smiled and got up from her bed

I gestured for her to stay there and walked over to sit next to her, "I ugh, just talk to Alice and Jake. They said Jasper was wondering what was going on with you last night."

"Yeah, I know. I just got off the phone with him. I sort of had to tell him everything." Rose cringed and looked down as she explained

"Ahh shit." I sighed and ran my hand over my eyes

"No, no, no. Don't worry, I didn't tell him... that. He was completely freaking out and wanted to know where I was all night, so I just told him what happened. That you came over here and I went back with you, and spent the night. I said that you and I didn't want him to know at the time because we just needed some time alone to talk about everything. He didn't sound upset after that, actually he was just relieved things are better between us again and that I didn't run away or something." she rolled her eyes

"Okay. This is good. This I can handle. I mean, I was contemplating joining the witness relocation program for a minute there, so this is much better."

she chuckled a little before talking again, "Yep, everything is going to be just fine now babe."

I looked over at her smiled, letting the reality of that sink in and allowing myself to relax knowing it was true.

"Well, maybe you can talk to Ally after I leave and tell her you talked to Jasper. Then I'll try and calm Jacob down, he was freaking." I shook my head and laughed, "He's been trying to keep Jas in the dark all day and I think he has finally lost it."

"Finally? Em, that boy has been crazy his whole life, there was nothing left for him to lose. His screws have been loose for years now and he misplaced them a long time ago." she finished talking and started to laugh

"This is true."

After I stayed for a little longer and we talked, I pulled her close to me so I could give her a hug, "I better get going baby."

"How am I suppose to let you go Emmy?" she looked up and smiled, calling me that name that she knew worked wonders on me

"Oh no, don't you dare pull that one with me. Calling me _'Emmy'_, I know exactly what you trying to do." I smirked

"Guilty." she sighed

"I'll call you later Rose." I said and watched as she pouted and clung to my shirt even tighter, "I know it's difficult being apart from eachother, especially after this last week, but we'll be fine. We got forever to be together, all we have to do is get through a couple annoying years." I kissed her, quite proud of how well the little speech I gave her sounded

"Couple years. Sounds like torture to me, but what do you have planned for after that?"

"Oh I don't know, we'll just have to see." I smirked

After multiple failed attempts at pulling myself out of her arms, I was finally able to get free and head back to the apartment. When I got there, I found that only Jasper was home. He told me Jake went downstairs to Jane's, and that he'd be back a little later.

Jas and I talked for a little bit about last night, thankfully avoiding the one particular touchy subject I was worried about. He actually started to laugh when I told him that I had Jake drag him out of the house this morning so I could get Rose home without him knowing.

I guess he was pretty suspicious about Jacob asking him to have a _'guys day'_ out, considering the two of them don't exactly do that kind of thing... ever!

A couple hours later while Jasper was busy reading some of his medical books and I was doing some push-ups, Jacob came flying through the front door yelling on the top of his lungs.

"Holy shit you guys. You wont believe what just happened."

"Probably not. You have a tendency to astound me every time you speak Jake." Jasper looked up from his book and shook his head

"Okay, I'm listening." I got up and went to get a water from the kitchen

"So, I was at Jane's right. She tells me before I'm about ready to leave earlier that she wanted me to stay. She said Victoria had called and was coming over in a little bit, and that she didn't want to deal with her alone. So I stayed, no big deal."

"Oh god. What happened?" I sighed, not knowing if this story was going to get better or worse

"So it turns out that Jane totally told Victoria to move out and she was actually coming over to get the rest of her things."

"What! Jane really did kick her out huh? That's awesome." I hadn't talked to Jane since the party the previous weekend, and I was ecstatic to hear that Victoria was gonna be out of all our lives for good.

"So get this. I actually end up carting the devil's TV down to her car with Jane right behind me carrying the her DVD player. I figured what the hell, if I help her with her crap the sooner shes gone, right? Anyways, Victoria was being a bitch about everything, as usual. She was complaining all about how horrible it was of Jane to kick her out, and how shes having to move back to her parents house."

"This is amazing." I shook my head and tried to let the reality of all this drama being over sink in

"That's not even the best part bro." Jake looked over at me, grinning ear to ear

"Oh boy, here it comes." Jasper put his book down and waited for Jake to finish

"So like I said, all of us were lugging her shit downstairs to her car. I was walking behind Victoria as she carried a box full of her stuff, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere she totally tripped on the curb and took a nose dive straight to the ground."

"Oh my gosh." Jasper gasped, sounding a tad too much like Alice as I burst out laughing and spit my mouth full of water out

"No way, you serious dude?"

"Totally Em. The girl ate it. I think she broke her nose, had to have, there was blood everywhere. She also must have done something to her wrist also, 'cause it was definitely screwed up... Damn, Victoria started crying, I couldn't stop laughing, it was beautiful." Jacob finally sat down on the couch after telling us the story

"Wow, sounds like that saying about Karma is true after all." I chuckled

"Oh yeah. Karma is definitely a bitch." Jake started to laugh again

"I have to go call Rose and tell her, it will seriously make her day."

I left the room, still in shock and lightly laughing trying to visualize what had happened. I went to my room, got out my cell and called Rose.

"And here I thought I was the one with separation anxiety." she answered the phone and teased

"I do, believe me I miss ya like crazy girl... But I have some pretty good news I just had to tell you."

"I like good news. What happened?"

"Victoria moved out for good. Jane sent her packing all the way back to mommy and daddies house."

"Are you kidding me Em? That's like the best news ever."

"I know right? And it gets even better." I smirked, barely being able to contain my laughter

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. What would you say if I told you while she was carrying her stuff out to her car with Jacob and Jane, that she took a face plant to the concrete and broke her little nose?"

"I'd say where's the video to that, 'cause I wanna see the bitch in pain."

* * *

**A/N: It's great to be back. I missed you peeps!!! Took me alot longer than usual to get this friggin' chapter written, and I have no idea why. Owell, at least it's done now and I made Victoria suffer some. lol.**

**I also wanted to thank EVERYONE for your amazingly sweet reviews wishing me a _'Happy New Year'_ or that they _'Hoped I felt better'_. I've been feeling much better lately and have kicked off 2010 rather optimistically. lol**

**So, along with the review I force you to leave me:) I also was thinking we should play a lil game! Lemme know your New Year resolutions! Mine is to find Kellan Lutz(Emmett), stalk him for a lil while, then kidnap him to keep forever and a day! Good one huh? Wow, ok just kidding.(kinda) Actually, I was just hoping to find a decent and funny guy in my area (I've been told they're extinct, but I'm awfully stubborn) XoXo my Lovelies!**


	37. Chapter 36 Super Dork and Jane

**__**

Chapter Thirty Six - Super Dork and Jane

Rosalie's POV

Winter break had come and gone, along with all the holidays and our family get togethers. The Cullen's had a big dinner for all of us Christmas Eve, while Alice and I did our own little thing for the guys and us at their place Christmas day. Jane and Alec even came over and we stayed up practically all night just enjoying the peace and each others company. _Well, _as much peace that could be enjoyed with a rather inebriated Jake attempting to serenade everyone with the present Jane had gotten Alec... A brand new acoustic guitar. Jacob may be alot of things, but musician he is not. I swear, by the third try of him butchering a _Spice Girls_ song, all of our ears were ringing and the guitar was forcefully taken away from him by Jasper.

After all the Holiday's, New years came and went with Jake miraculously not getting arrested for pulling yet another one of his moronic stunts. All of us went to Seattle to ring in the New Year, and Jake proved that alcohol is an unnecessary factor with him coming up with his brilliant ideas.

While fully sober, he decided to play Spiderman and climb to roof of some building. _Why? I have no idea. _At first, Emmett was going to play super dork right along with him, but after I chewed him out and literally pulled him back down by his belt, he choose to stay grounded.

Being cheered on by several dozen drunk people on the street didn't help Alice and my efforts to try and stop Jake what so ever. I even had to promise a few old ladies that he wasn't attempting to commit suicide when they wanted to call 911. Jane just kept rolling her eyes the entire time and gasping when he'd slip or something. She know just like the rest of us that this was just another character flaw we all had to deal with if you had the privilege of knowing Jacob.

We all watched as he climbed the eight story office building and safely make it to the top. After a few minutes of cheering from the crowed that had gathered, Jake took a bow and walked out of our view. Another ten minutes later he reappeared at the front doors, evidently using the elevator inside to descend back down to ground level.

After that, the rest of the school year had flown by relatively drama free, especially with Victoria being out of the picture for good. Now we were just a few months shy of Alice's graduation, and me finishing up my junior year.

Her and I were mid way through our two year internship at the magazine, and had been given more and more tasks to do lately. We were busy working Friday afternoon, selecting racks of clothes for a fitting and photo shoot later on in the evening. Our boss had told us to choose which dresses suited each model best and to categorize them accordingly.

It took Ally and I a good two hours to go through the eight models for the shoot tonight, but we got it done and our boss Jessica was quite impressed.

"You two did great today." she told us once she looked over our work

"Thanks." Alice and I about said in unison

"So, girls. I was wondering if you two were free for the next, oh say, several hours?"

I looked over at Alice and we both didn't quite know what to make of the question.

"I am." Alice looked over at me and shrugged, I nodded in agreement

"Well, would you guys like to assist on the photo shoot?"

"Oh my gosh." Alice gasped

"Yes, of course we would." I smiled and tried to contain my overwhelming enthusiasm

"Great. I'll have my assistant get you the address so you can head on over there. I'll be there a little later to check on everything."

"Sounds great Jessica." Alice smiled and told her as she walked away

Alice and I gathered our stuff together after getting the directions to the location from one of Jessica's assistants. We drove about 20 minutes before we got to a large warehouse like building. We gave each other a quick glance, both thinking that this had to be the wrong place, that was until we saw Jessica's assistant pull up beside us and motion for us to get out and follow her.

"Walk with me." she told us once we had gotten out of Alice's car

"Okay, I'm gonna have you two help set up each shot, and since you know the clothes each model will wearing, you can help keep all that organized as well."

For being a simple assistant to Jessica, she always had a _'holier than thou' _attitude that just rubbed Alice and I the wrong way.

The shoot was going to be some kind of New Year fashion guide for the magazine. For the few hours that Alice and I where there, we never stopped running around the set, doing what we had to so things ran smoothly.

Just before the shoot rapped up, Jessica came and went straight to check out the photos that had been taken. She gave an approving look to the photographer before walking away and over to Alice and I.

"Well, you did it girls. You survived." she chuckled lightly when she had gotten to us

"It was great. Everything went easy and we didn't have any major problems." Alice chimed in and got a nod from Jessica

"Well then, I may just have to have you both do this sort of thing more often. You two are a great team."

After that, we left the photo shoot and realised we were fairly close to the guys. Alice called up Jasper and told him that him and Emmett needed to meet up somewhere to get something to eat. We picked a restaurant that was sort of in the middle from where we both were coming from and met up there.

It had been almost another whole week since I had seen Emmett last, and I practically got ran over by him as I skiped towards his Jeep. He jumped out and scooped me up in his arms, making me feel yet again, like I wasn't the only lonely one without the other in this relationship. We got inside and got a table to sit at, which I scooted so close I was practically in his lap.

As all of us sat and ate, we started talking about school. Emmett told us that his team was having a great season and were ranked at the top. He also said if it weren't for the football itself, that he'd go nuts with how much work there was for him balance. My brother though, he just literally seemed exhausted and went on about how crazy things were at med school, and how _indeed_ he was going nuts with the amount of work.

Alice and I gave our little pep talks and did what we could to support them through this obviously hectic time. We told them both how great they were both doing, and how proud everyone was of them, and to just push through the craziness because it was all truly worth it.

After that, Alice and I talked about how everything was going with us at school and the internship. We were getting so excited about high school coming to an end, and the probability of getting that job at the magazine in Seattle within the coming year, seemed just within our reach.

We both figured if we wound up working in Seattle, that we'd probably move there and live together. But until then, Alice decided to stay in Forks for another year with me, and until I graduated school as well. Moving out together and heading that direction had been our plan for a while now, regardless of our jobs location. Being closer to the guys was the biggest determining factor in that matter.

****

Emmett's POV

During spring break, Jacob's 21st birthday came and we all held our breath for what would happen. The thought of him being allowed to drink legally didn't inspire any confidence at all.

Everyone simply hoped for the best and waited for the day to come. After talking to Embry, I found out what Jake's dream for a 21st birthday present would be and told everyone about the idea. We all agreed that it was a good one and then tried to come up with a way to surprise him. With the help of Jane distracting him for a few hours andhaving him unnessesarily help her move all her furniture around, I was able to get a hold of Jacob's car keys and get his truck down to Embry's so he could do the work.

Once I got back with his truck, I called Rose, who was upstairs waitng with Alice and Jasper, and told her to get everyone downstairs to watch. Then I gave Jane a quick text to let her know to bring him down in about ten minutes.

All of us waited by his truck as him and Jane strolled out the front doors of the lobby and over to where we where all standing. It didn'ttake more than a second before things got crazy and he noticed his present.

"Holy shit. What did you guys do?" he bounded over to his truck and started circling it

"Just showing you how much me love your crazy ass." Rose smirked and told him, getting everyone to chuckle in the process

"You guys are the friggin' best. I mean God, these are the exact rims I have wanted forever. I've been drooling over them for years, but damn, they were like five G's."

"Yeah, I know." I laughed

"Yeah Jakey, so now your piece of shit car has rims that cost more than the entire thing is worth." Jane teased him

"I know, ain't it great?" he almost squeaked andpicked her up to spin her around a few times, then proceeded to give every single one of us hugs, whether we were willing or not

"Thanks Bro." Jake took an extra second to thank me

"You're welcome Jake."

Even though Alice had wanted to do her normal party planning for him, he wouldn't have any of it. He firmly told us that there was quote "_No way in hell I'll be locked up blowing out candles on an over sized cupcake when I can be out partying till dawn."_ And because they all thought Jasper and I being only 19 would ruin their fun, they decided to ditch us and go party it up without us.

So after our big surprise the day before, him and Jane, along with Embry and Alec were all going out for the night to celebrate. At least there would be two other guys there to try and help Jane control him while they were out.

While Jake was getting ready and on the phone getting a lecture from his mom about behaving, there was knock at the door and I went to let Jane in. She looked like just like Alice had dressed her, only a little more... revealing.

"Where's the birthday boy?" she chuckled and came to sit down in the living room

"Talking to mommy." I gestured towards Jake's room

"Ah." she smiled an leaned back on the couch, trying to hold down her mini skirt from riding too far up

"Yeah, I think Renee is trying to undo all the damage his older brother Jared did when he called earlier to wish him a happy birthday."

"No worries, I'll keep him in line." Jane grinned

__

"Mom, that was only twice... Ok ok, you're right. Three times, but it ain't gonna happen again."

Jane and I both turned when we heard Jake raise his voice from his room, obviously talking about his visits to jail.

"So, Jake doesn't talk much about his family, other than his mom and Jared. I mean, Jake's last name is Clearwater, and not Swan, so Charlie is just his step dad right? It's just so frustrating because I can never get any details out of him. I mean, wheres his real dad?" Jane asked seriously after we had sat for a few minutes longer

"Don't worry, he doesn't talk to me either. Everything I know Rose told me. I know his real dad, Harry, lives here in Forks. They both remarried after Renee and him divorced when Jake was young, and he had another two kids... I think. Jake use to visit them here every so often, but something happened between him and Harry when he was like 16 and he never really came back until last year."

"Oh geeze, that kinda sucks." Jane sighed

"Yeah. I would say Jake ended up okay after all that, but we both know he's crazy." I laughed and tried to lighten the mood

I didn't have to try too hard though, because only moments later Jake came flying out his bedroom door.

"Damn girl. I'm gonna be beatin' the guys off ya tonight." Jake noticed Jane immediately and went straight to her

"Be my guest baby, I don't need any ones attention but yours." she smiled up at Jake and he proceeded to assault her lips, and I proceeded to evacuate the area

"See Em. It took the perfect girl to find me before I could be _'boyfriend' _material." Jake said as he came around the corner to where I had relocated in the kitchen

"Yep. Way to go Jane. You tamed the beast." I teased and got both of them to laugh

"I don't know about beast. You have seen Jake's room, right Em?" Jane laughed and continued the joking

"Hey, it's my birthday you two, there's no picking on me. I have immunity. So don't be hatin' chica, you know my room rocks. You're just jealous of my daisies." Jake started to tickle Jane until she squealed for mercy

The both of them had been pretty steady for a while now, especially considering Jake's relationship track record. Granted, they fought like hell the majority of the time, but they would be back to _baby _this and _babe_ that almost instantly. Somehow it worked for them and all of us were kinda proud of Jake for growing up in that small way.

"Alright. We better get going to meet the guys." she announced after Jacob ceased his torture and she caught her breath

"Sure, sure. I'll catch ya later Em. You and Jasper be good little boys without me." Jake laughed as he walked out the front door with Jane on his arm

"Yeah. Keep it up smart ass." I called down the hall to him before closing the door

He had been on Jasper and I about our age the closer it got to his 21st birthday. Now I knew how Alice and Rose felt always being called the youngins of the group.

A few hours later Jasper got home from some extra work he was doing down at the hospital his dad worked at.

"How long has Jake been free?" he asked as he went through the cabinets looking for something to eat

"Maybe three and a half hours."

"Any word from Jane, or the police yet? I mean I just left the hospital so I know he didn't wind up there." Jasper shook his head and asked as he came to sit down across from me with a bag of chips

"Nope. Everything must be okay."

"Well it's only 11, alot can happen." Jasper's lack of trust in Jacob was amusing and got me to chuckle

Him andI had gone to bed around midnight, but a little after three in the morning I woke up and went to get something to drink. Just as I was pouring myself some water I heard keys start to jingle outside the front door and the knob begin to turn. I shook my head and turned to wait, exspecting Jane and Alec to be dragging a passed out Jacob through it.

I was kinda shocked when Jake came gracefully walking through the door with a sleeping Jane in his arms. I jumped up and ran over to him to help close the door as he walked her to his room. I turned the corner and watched as he set her down amidst his disheveled pink sheets and sliped off her heels before covering her with the blanket.

He kissed her and turned to walk back out of the room.

"Seems like someone had more fun than the birthday boy?" I whispered as he went into the bathroom across from his room and started to rumage through the medicine cabinet

"Oh ya bro. She went crazy. I got to her apartment and realised her keys must still be in her purse that was in my truck, so I just brought her here instead of carrying her all the way back down stairs to get them." he explained as he found a bottle of Tylenol and took a few pills out

"Well it looks like you survived." I chuckled

"Yeah. I was pretty tipsy earlier, but I didn't have anything to drink in the last few hours, so I'm cool."

"Alec and Embry do okay?"

"Yep. We all lived. No one got arrested or hurt. Ain't ya proud?" Jake smirked

"Actually, yeah. I'm impressed. And out of everyone, you're the one sober enough to take care of your girl."

"Yeah. I'm such a gentleman." he rolled his eyes and walked past me to the kitchen, "I gonna get her a glass of water and give her these so she dont hurt like a mofo in the morning. Then I am off to bed."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun Jake, and happy birthday dude."

"Thanks man."

Jake got the glass of water for Jane and we both headed to our rooms to go to sleep. The next day I got up around 10 and went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. Jasper was already up and had his face buried in about three different medical books. He had been studying non stop the entire year, and had explained to us several times that this whole _becoming a doctor _thing was alot tougher than he thought it would be.

Even with that, he still was doing great like everyone knew he would and his grades were near perfect.

"I heard Jake come in early this morning." he looked up from his book and asked

"Yep. He made it through his 21st, and he'll make it to his 22nd." I chuckled as I got out everything I would need to make a massive omelet

"22nd huh? You're awfully optimistic there Emmett. Let us pray."

As I sat down to eat my creation, I heard Jacobs door squeak open and shut softly. I immediately knew it wasn't Jake and watched as Jane carefully rounded the corner holding onto her head like it would fall off if she didn't.

"Corona... ow, shit... is the anti-Christ." she quietly announced as she laid down on the love seat across from Jasper and pulled a pillow to cover her face

"Fun night, huh Jane?" Jasper chuckled and asked her

"Night yes, the next day... not so much. I don't even remember getting here."

"Ahh, well you _were _asleep in Jake's arms when he brought you here, so it's not memory loss your experiencing." I assured her

"Good to know." she gave a small smile from underneath the pillow

I got up from the table to bring my plate to the sink, "Need anything girl?"

"No. I'm good. Don't even mention food, please, I beg of you."

"No food? What the hell are you talking about babe? I want the biggest sandwich possible right about now. Extra cheese, and mayo..." Jacob came around the corner from his room and chimed in, a bit too loud by the way Jane cringed

"Shut up ya douche." she threw the pillow at him, which he caught it mid air

"Luv ya too honey." Jake smiled back and went to give her a quick kiss before passing me on the way to the kitchen

"I swear to God Jake, don't you dare bring anything edible withing a twenty feet of me or I'll chop your balls off."

"Still lovely as ever I see. I guess the Tylenol didn't help ya, huh princess?"

"No they didn't.. wait.. what Tylenol?"

"Never mind. You were passed out and drooling all over when I brought them to you last night." Jake teased and ate a few pieces of lunchmeat as Jane looked on, just to annoy her more

"Ass."

"Look who's talkin', brat."

"Dick."

"Hey, be nice." Jake turned the corner with a plate in hand and warned her

"You two have such a healthy relationship." Jasper shook his head and joked

"Relationship, please. It's an agreement." Jane smirked

"An agreement huh? Do explain babe." Jake threw her legs off the side of the love seat and fell back into the cushions, making Jane bounce slightly and just piss her off all the more

"Yeah _babe._ You agree to keep your paws off any other chicks, and I agree to tolerate you." she picked her legs back up and slammed them down in Jake's lap, making him gasp, obviously because she got him right where it counts. _That song seriously lied about 'What hurts the most'... And you'd think the group of guys that wrote it would know that._

"Well, _baby_... " he grabbed her feet and re-positioned across his legs before continuing, "You ain't no picnic either." Jake took a giant bite of his sandwhich a started to chew with his mouth wide open and facing her direction

"See what I have to deal with?" Jane cringed and turned to Jasper and I to ask. Him and I both nodded, knowing exactly what she had to deal with

"Oh come on Janie, you know we're perfect for each other. You're the only one that would ever deal with my craziness and I'm the only one that would put up with your bi-polar disorder."

"I am _not_ bi-polar." she gasped

"Well, it was better than calling you schizophrenic, right beautiful?"

"Ughh, I give up." she smirked and sat up, "I want a bite."

"I thought you said not to bring food anywhere near you?"

"I change my mind, now gimme a bite dammit."

"Okay, okay. Just don't bit off my fingers girl." Jake held up the sandwich as she took a bite

After watching the two of them go from practically homicidal, to acting like they were in _'the Notebook'_, I convinced Jasper to take a break from his books and come play some football like the good ol' days with a friend of mine off the team. Jake walked Jane to her apartment on our way down, and came along with as well.

We took my Jeep and drove to some park in town to meet my friend Qill there, who brought another kid from our team, Seth. When we got there, Jake called up Embry and convinced him to come so we could have to equal teams and really be able to have some fun.

After everyone met Quill and Seth, we broke off into a couple teams and decided to play some _light _tackle football. Quill, Jasper and I were one team, while Jake, Embry and Seth were the other.

After being completely leveled by Jacob on the very first play, I realised he just didn't quite get the meaning of _'light tackle football'._

Needless to say, what started out as a fun game of ball, quickly turned into a brutal and dirty competition. It was pretty even the entire game, and towards the end, all of us were hurting pretty bad from going all out. In the end though, Jasper was able to trow me a wicked pass just like we use to, and I ran it all the way back for a touchdown. That put us a few points ahead and gave us the win.

Like everyone expected, Jacob was just about the sorest loser possible and threw a giant sized fit afterwards. He explained how _this wasn't fair _and _that wasn't right_, F everyone and F the game. He blamed everything including the football, the weather and the sun for his team losing and I couldn't help but laugh at his immaturity.

After a while though he got over it, and it was like he totally forgot about it ever happening. _The kids got mood swings like a chick._

The three of us, Jake, Jasper and myself, all drove back to the apartment, grabbing a couple pizzas on our way. Not five minutes after we got there, Jane knocked on the door and Jake let her in. It had become almost a constant thing to either have Jacob gone over at her apartment, or Jane over here at ours.

It didn't bother Jasper and I in the least because... For one, Jane was a cool girl and practically one of the guys now, and for two, she really did keep Jake in check... some what. She went over and sat on Jacob's lap to share some pizza with him and I swear, between the two of them, they downed an entire pizza together.

Everything may not have been perfect between the both of them, but in a crazy kind of way, they were basically perfect for each other. It was sort of weird to have all of us in serious relationships at the same time and for so long now, especially with Jasper and Alice coming up on five years together, and Rose and I at just about two and a half years.

It was crazy to think about it, but I had basically been in love,_ if not_, at least I really friggin' liked her, for the majority of my life now and I still felt the same way. Jasper and Alice were just a given. Those two could have been matched by _Dr. Phil _the way they were so attached to one another. Even Eddie and Bells where still going strong, to the amazement of everyone. We all kinda thought he was sort of obsessed with her more than anything, but who are we to judge I guess.

All I knew is that seeing everyone happy, and being happy myself was just about the best thing ever. But something in our lives that always tends to pop up, is drama, andwe should have known there would always be more right around the corner waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Three things I must tell ya peeps!!!**

**One... Don't worry about the drama, it's nothing bad:) But I'm still anxious to see what you all think about what I have planned. I'm actually, quite honestly, kinda scuuured for the first time about it. Eeekk. lol **

**Two... I was talking to my sis Casey and we were trying to come up with a name I hadn't used yet, and that's when we realised just how much I've jacked up the bloodlines and relationships beyond belief in this story. I mean seriously, I made Renee and Charlie, Jake's mom and step dad? Billy some football coach? and Rachel is Rose's mom... (there's plenty more screwed up-ness I'm sure.) Seriously, like WTF was I thinking? LMAO. But for reals, I didn't go into this thinking Ten Years would ever be this long, and that I would ever need as many character names as I have. Hence why I had to do a little fixing during this chappy and make Jake a Clearwater, and not a Swan. You'll see why soon. (That drama I was talking about being the reason why:) **

**Three... My older brother (who inspired this Jacob character) is actually a rather good musician like myself, and is borderline genius unlike Jakey boy in this story. I just didn't want people getting the idea that he was completely mental... But unfortunately, genius and all, my brother was still moronic enough that he in fact climbed a building once, completely sober. I SHIT YOU NOT. His Super dork friend also spider-maned it up the the side right along with him. It was when they were a tad younger, but evidently even more idiotic than now. I mean seriously, to have two individuals scale a freakin' building together only makes me wonder what went wrong with the youth of the world? lol**

**Anyways, I know this chapter took a while to put up, but I've been in the middle of moving and all sorts of other drama has been happening as well. (technical, family, ect...) I'm a trooper though and Ima keep writing as often as I can and get this story finished, I promise. I may not be able to update every other day like I use to, but I'm trying my best peeps. Hope ya understand:) **

**Extra XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo's for everyone!!!**


	38. Chapter 37 Unexpected News

_**Chapter Thirty Seven - Unexpected News**_

**Rosalie's POV**

It was the first weekend of summer break, and Alice and I had every detail of the following 14 days planned out. For several months now, we had been planning to spend a couple weeks at the guys place once school ended. With Alice nearly 19 now, it was hard for her parents to tell her _no_ about spending so much _'alone' _time with Jasper. Either way, in the end they were fine with the idea and said they trusted the both of them... like they should.

My parents weren't so keen on the idea though, and it took some serious persuading before they allowed it. To my knowledge, my parents had never found out abut Emmett and I taken our relationship to that next level, but it was pretty obvious that my mother knew something had changed. Because of this, my parents had an awfully tight leash on me lately.

It took pleading from Ally and major convincing from my brother before they gave in and agreed to let me go.

Friday afternoon Alice came over to my place and helped me pack the last of my things for our mini vacation. She was so excited about this, that she already had her stuff packed for the last week now. It took an hour longer than it should have for us to pick out what I needed to bring because of our disagreeing on what we each called _'essentials'_. After a few standoffs in my closet and some choice words about a certain pair of heels, we were finally ready to go.

She helped me carry my things downstairs, and after saying bye to my mom we walked everything out to her car. The back seat of the car was already filled with several of her suitcases, so we loaded mine into the trunk.

Once we had been driving for a while and were about ten minutes away from the apartments, I called up Emmett to see if there was anything we needed to pick up on our way in.

"Hey babe, how close are you?"

"Like ten minutes. Me and Ally where just wondering if there was anything we needed to grab before we got there?"

He immediately told me there was nothing he could think of, but I waited as I heard him ask Jasper and then Jacob. He sighed and told me Jake needed to talk to me.

"Hey cuz."

"What do ya want Jake?" I practically laughed

"We got a grill the other day, and I was thinking you could pick up some stuff to fix on it."

"Oh my god, Jake. Please tell me you're not goinganywhere near a grill?" I gasped and looked over at Alice, imaginingall the possible things that could go so very wrong

"I am. I got this cuz, I can handle it."

"Last time I saw you cook was at mom's and you set the stove on fire while boiling water."

"That was one time. Have a little faith Rosie."

I took a minute to think about it before sighing and giving in, "Okay fine. You can grill, but only if you have supervision while doing so."

"Sure, sure. Deal. Now get some meat dammit."

"Alright. Tell Em we'll be there in a little while."

"Okay. Later."

I hung up the phone and filled Alice in on Jacob's plan to quite literally play with fire. She had about the same reaction as me, but we still wound up at the store getting the necessary items needed for this suicide mission Jake had planned.

When Alice pulled up, Emmett was already downstairs and waiting for us. He came over to the car and greeted us before helping to carry Alice and my things, along with the groceries.

"I cannot believe you bought a damn grill Emmett. That's like giving a baby a knife." Alice scolded her brother while we got into the elevator

"It'll be okay Ally. I'll be right there, nothing is going to happen." Emmett turned back to me and rolled his eyes

"Yeah, we'll see." she huffed as the doors opened and she walked into the hall

Emmett and I followed Alice into the apartment and watched as she ran off and started to squeal once she had obviously found Jasper. Em and I set everything down and started to put the groceries away.

"Ya! My girlie's are finally here." Jane came walking out from the hall where Jacob's room is and came straight for me with her arms open

"Hey girl." I smiled and gave her a hug

"It's gonna be great to have you guys here. I think being around Jake for long periods of time has jacked up my IQ." she chuckled

"Hey cuz." Jake came around the corner, following the same path as Jane had

"Hey Jakey."

"I'm seriously hungry, so I'm gonna start on all this." he said as he took out the various meats Alice and I had gotten

I looked back at Emmett, dumbfounded when he didn't follow Jake out to the deck.

"Well go on. Keep an eye on him."

"Going." he shook his head and chuckled, kissing me on the cheek as he passed

Once everyone had cleared the area except for Jane and I, she started taking various things out of the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Wanna help me make some other stuff?"

"Sure. What you gonna make?"

"I've been craving mashed potatoes for some reason, so definitely them." she laughed

"Sounds good." her and I started on a the potatoes, along with a few other things, Alice joining to help only a few minutes later.

After a while, Alice started setting the table and I went to pour everyone something to drink.

"What are you doing leaving him alone Em? Are you mental?" Alice shrieked when Emmett walked by

"I have to pee Alice. Jake will be fine." he huffed and continued towards his room

I chuckled and went back to helping Jane bring out everything to the table. Jasper came in and sat down, with Alice sitting to his right.

"Okay peeps, it's done." Jake's booming voice got all of our attention as he came around the corner with a plate in hand

"Awesome." Emmett came and sat down, with me then sitting between him and Alice.

Jake set the plate down in the middle of the table before him and Jane sat down last.

"Oh my gosh." Alice gasped

"No shit dude. That looks like it was done an hour ago." Jasper sighed from the sight of the charred mess

"So I kinda turned the heat up instead of down."

"Ya think?" Alice shook her head

"It's still edible, so don't have a fit Ally." he defended himself and his scorched food

Everyone quieted down and began to dish up and eat, and I was immediately thankful for everything extra Jane, Alice and I had made. I noticed that only the human garbage disposals, Emmett and Jake, where brave enough to eat the crap Jake had created.

"Quit stealing food off my plate Janie." out of nowhere Jake exclaimed and attempted to stab Jane's hand with his fork

"Stop being a child and share dammit." she laughed before being able to steal a bite

"Geeze woman, you eat more than me."

"I do not... and don't call me _woman _like that." she held up her own fork and threatened

"Brat." he laughed

"Jerk." she smirked

_Babe _and _honey _just weren't the kind of pet names you ever heard Jane and Jake call each other, and _Jerk_ or _brat _were tame compared to what you could normally hear them calling one another. You simply couldn't help but laugh watching the two of them interact, it was just too entertaining.

After Jake and Emmett had finished off everything, with the help of Janie, everyone went to the living room. Jasper and Alice straightened up the kitchen some before joining us.

"How about a movie?" Jane asked from where she stood looking through the guys DVD collection

"As long as it doesn't have alot of bloody violence in it, that would be cool." I spoke up

"If you're thinking you'll find a chick flick there Jane, you're dead wrong. Those kinda movies are in Jasper's room." Emmett joked and Jasper retaliated by throwing a balled up paper towel at his head

"Better than the movie collection you have hidden Em." Jasper teased back

"No, you're thinking about Jakey boy." Emmett joked and got pretty much everyone including Jake to laugh

Everyone settled down after a while and found spots around the living room to cuddle up and watch the movie. It wasn't some violet movie, but it was an immature comedy that was equally disturbing and had Alice and I cringing here and there. Jane and Jake, who where sprawled out on the floor, thought it was the best thing ever though, and didn't stop laughing the entire time.

Jasper was the first to pass out, the work overload he had been dealing with taking an obvious toll on him. Alice stayed awake and snuggled up to him on the love seat until the movie ended and she too fell asleep.

"I need ice cream." Jane announced as the credits of the movie started

"Hell ya girl, that's what I'm talking about." Jake jumped up and pulled Jane to her feet

"You guys want any?" she looked back and asked Emmett and I

I turned to him and we both smiled, "Chocolate." we said in unison

"Okay, we'll be back in a few." Jake said as him and Jane walked out the front door

It was about an hour later and around midnight when we started to wonder what in the world happened to Jake and Jane. Right when I had enough of worrying and was about to call them, they both came walking through the front door.

"Geeze, what took so long?" I asked

"Janie just had to have her favorite flavor, so we wound up driving all over town." Jake teased as he started taking out carton after carton of different ice creams

"Damn, did ya get one of each?" Emmett laughed

"Pretty much. I couldn't decide." Jane chuckled while opening two containers and taking a bite from each

"Yours." Jake came into the living room, handing Emmett and I our chocolate with a spoon

Both of them stayed in the kitchen, sampling from the dozen or so different flavors they had gotten. Sitting and sharing the ice cream with Emmett reminded me of all the times him and I had done this exact same thing over the years.

"Okay, now I'm tired." Jane said after putting away the ice cream they hadn't finished

"That's 'cause the sugar rush hasn't hit ya yet." Jake laughed and Jane nodded while yawning

"Well, I guess I'm gonna head back." she leaned into Jake and said

"No you're not." he chuckled

"Ugh, ya I am?"

"No, you're staying here." Jake hoisted Jane into his arms and walked off towards his room

"Goodnight you guys." she gigged in his arms

"Night you two." I answered back

**Emmett's POV**

After everyone was either asleep or had left the room, Rose and I decided put on another movie. It was about half way through when I heard her start the soft mumbling that she does when she's fallen asleep.

Just as I was about to get up and carry her to the bed, Alice stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes open.

"Ughh, he drooled on me." she cringed and wiped at her shoulder, "Guys really are alot like dogs." she sighed and stood up

"You'll live." I chuckled

"If you say so..." she rolled her eyes and started walking towards the hall, "I'm stealing his bed though. The couch, and his drool just ain't working for me."

"Okay sis, see ya tomorrow."

"Luv ya Em." she mumbled the words as she yawned and stumbled into Jasper's bedroom

After a little while, I knew Rose wasn't going to be waking back up anytime soon, so I peeled myself from her hold and picked her up to carry her to my room. She smiled as I carefully laid her down on my bed.

"Don't you dare leave." she smirked but never opened her eyes

"I'm not." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "How about losing those jeans? I doubt their very comfortable."

She gave a small chuckled, "Typical... just trying to get into my pants."

"I prefer the girl to be conscious." I grinned, even though she still hadn't opened her eyes

I undid the button on her jeans and started to pull them off, but struggled to get them past her hips.

"Little help baby girl?" I softly asked and she immediately lifted slightly to allow the jeans to easily slid down the rest of the way

I covered her up with the blanket before throwing my shirt off and climbing into the bed next to her. She instantly rolled over and molded herself against my side as I wrapped my arm around her. She looked up, and I with the dim light from my closet I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Love you Emmy."

"Love you more."

**Rosalie's POV**

I woke up the next morning, or well afternoon, from Emmett basically smothering me. I threw his hand off that was draped across me and started to slide out of the bed. He mumbled and practically pouted before rolling over and hugging his pillow.

I grabbed a pair of his annoyingly big shorts and put them on, tying them as tight as I could around my waist.

I left his room and walked through the living room on my way to the kitchen. I noticed Jasper hadn't budged an inch from last night, but saw that Alice was gone. I turned to check his room for her, figuring she had probably relocated there sometime during the night.

I cracked the door open and instantly saw her face down and sprawled out across the entire bed, still in her clothes from the night before. I shook my head and shut the door, turning around to head back towards the kitchen. I was startled as Jane ran by and into the bathroom across from Jake's room

She had shut the door, but it was still a jar slightly. I went to walk by, but heard her throwing up and stopped.

"Are you okay hon?" I softly asked as I heard the toilet flush

"Ughh... I don't know." she sighed and opened the door before turning the faucet on and brushing her teeth

"Are you sick?" I asked, noticing how pale she looked

"I don't know. It was probably all that ice cream from last night."

"Ahh. Yeah, you're probably right. Can I get you anything?"

She turned and smiled, the color starting to come back to her face, "Nah. I'm okay now. Thanks."

It took several hours before everyone was up, Jake being the last. I did get impatient and woke up Em myself, so who knows how long he would have slept for if I hadn't.

Jasper took Alice somewhere for the evening, some kinda date-ish sorta thing, leaving the other four of us bored at the apartment. One thing everyone knows, is that Jake and boredom should never be mixed. The end result is never pretty.

The four of us settled on going out for the night to some club Jake and Jane had been to before, and that would allow me in as well. It was okay, not really Emmett and my kinda thing, but we still had fun.

It only took an hour of so before Jacob was basically drunk and became our entertainment for the night. While Emmett went out front for a second to answer a call, Jane and I sat at a table in the corner watching Jacob amuse himself on the dance floor.

"He's so immature." Jane leaned close to me so she could talk over the music

"Yeah. But that's just how he is. Even thought we'd never admit it, I don't think any of us would change that part about him." I said and she shrugged her shoulders

"So, why aren't you drinking?" I chuckled and pointed to her soda

"Ehh, not after this morning."

We sat and talked during a few more songs, both looking up when we saw someone walk over and stand to our left.

"Wanna dance?" a fairly tall and blondish, twenty something guy shouted over the music to me

"No thanks." I smiled

"Aww, come on."

"My boyfriend will be back any second." I turned back around and tried to keep my words polite, but I really was in no mood for this

"Well honey, I don't see him here now." the guy grinned as the song that was playing, ended

"Well, you just weren't looking good enough." Emmett walked up and rested an arm on the guys shoulder

"How about you take your hand off me dick, and let this girl do what she wants." the semi drunk guy shot back at Emmett and I watched as he held back from slugging the guy

"I said _no _in simple English, how did you not understand that?" I questioned, my patience about gone

"Okay. I need you to walk away before I make you." Emmett clenched his teeth and spoke under his breath

"Well fine, how about the other blonde?" he smirked and looked past me to Jane

"Oh hell no. I try and stick to my own species buddy." Jane said matter a fact and took a sip from her drink. I tried not to laugh thinking about Jake, and how out of anyone, he was just about the least human like kid she could have gotten with.

"Geeze, bunch of prudes." the guy spat out

"Watch it douche." Jake stumbled up to the table and join Emmett in the stand off

"Okay, Okay." the guy put his hands up, "I'm going."

After that little incident, we all decided to leave the club and not chance another confrontation. Emmett drove us back to the apartment, while Jake fell in and out of sleep in the back with Jane. We pulled up and noticed Alice's car was parked and knew her and Jasper were already back.

"Get up." Jane said, obviously talking to Jake

Emmet and I got out of the car and waited while she continued to try and wake him up.

"Wake up Jake." she shoved his shoulder

"He took my Lego's mommy." Jane rolled her eyes, obviously not amused with Jake's sleep talking

"First off..." Jane raised her hand, "I'm not you mother... you stupid, stupid, ass." she started punching him in his arm until he sat up and took some karate pose.

"Geeze woman. What's with the hostility?"

"Don't call me that." she pointed and he back away from her a few inches

"Okay, okay." he put his hands up in mock surrender

It took all three of us to help guide Jake back to the apartment and into his bed. Emmett and I left the room as Jane was taking off his shoes, complaining the entire time.

I went to look for Alice, but only found Jasper sitting in the living room. He said she was changing in the bathroom and I waited a couple minutes before she came out in her hot pink pajama bottoms and a shirt.

"Rosie." she smiled

"Hey Ally. Did ya have fun with Jas?"

"Yep, yep. He took us to that little restaurant we went to that one time for my birthday. It was so perfect, but, I'm really tired now."

"Yeah ditto."

"Hey, you two take my bed and then Jasper can have his tonight. I'll crash on the couch." Emmett peeked around the corner of the kitchen and told us

I was about to dismiss his idea when Jasper and Alice both agreed in unison with smirks on their face.

"Fine." I pouted a little and went to hug Emmett goodnight. Alice and I went to his room while Jasper went into his own.

"Ya know Ally, it's really not that big-a-deal to just sleep in the same bed with Jas. That's not breaking any of your rules." I chuckled once we had both laid down and were facing each other

"Oh I know. I wouldn't have a problem with that, I just wanted to have a girls night like old times."

"Oh, you're evil." I laughed thinking about Emmett sleeping on the couch at that moment

"Maybe a little."

The next morning I heard Alice get up, but closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I don't really know if I ever fell back asleep, but heard Alice come back in the room and sit on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Rosie posie." she whispered

"I'm awake Al."

"Jane's sick."

"Wait, again?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes

"Again?" Alice looked confused

"Yeah, she was throwing up yesterday morning."

"Well then she needs to go to the doctor, 'cause she's the same way now."

Both Alice and I got up and went to find Jane. She was just coming out of the bathroom and heading into the living room when we stopped her in the hall way.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" I asked her

"Yeah, I can drive ya." Alice added

She sighed and ran her hands over her face, "Okay, I need to talk to you guys." she said and had both Alice and I follow her to the back deck

"What is it hon?" Alice questioned her

"I don't think that I'm sick."

"Then what's going on?" I walked over closer to her and asked

"I think... that I'm... _pregnant_."

"Oh god." Alice gasped and covered her mouth with her hands

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm late and I've been puking every morning for a few days now."

"Shit." Alice gasped again and had us both turn around, shocked to hear her curse

"Have you taken a test or anything?" I asked

"No. I've been hoping it was all in my imagination, but it looks more and more like that's whats wrong."

"And if you are, it's Jake's right?" Alice asked after taking a deep breath

"Yep. That jerk. I feel like I'm in that movie _Knocked up_."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and decided to take control of the situation. "We're going to the store right now and buying a test so we know for sure. And if you are, then you'll have to tell Jake." I explained and Jane nodded in agreement

The three of us quietly got ready to leave so we wouldn't wake any of the guys. We left and went to the closest drug store we found and bought several different pregnancy tests. We didn't want to get caught by the guys or make them suspicious of what was going on, so we went back to Jane's apartment.

Alice and I paced back and forth down the hall outside of her bathroom for at least 20 minutes before she opened the door and peeked her head out.

"Well?"

"All of them are positive." Jane sighed and rested her head against the door frame

I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of a little baby, even thought it just didn't seem like Jane felt the same way. Alice was a completely different story, and she seemed like she was taking all this the hardest.

"Don't worry Janie, you got all of us. We love you and we'll be here for whatever you choose to do." I went up to her and just held her as she started to cry just a little

"Jake is gonna shit himself." she finally hiccuped back a few last tears and said

"You are going to tell him right?" Alice double checked and Jane nodded

"This isn't the worst thing that could have happened Jane. I mean, you're almost 23. You two are plenty capable of dealing with this." I assured her and it seemed to calm her down a bit

"I've gotta to tell him. I need to know where his mind is before I can even think about this any more."

"Alright, lets go." I grabbed her hand and we all went back to the guys apartment

We got back and found Emmett still asleep on the couch and Jasper no where to be found, leading us to believe he was still asleep in his room.

Whether is was truly lucky or not, Jake was the only one awake and of course eating something in the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful." Jake called out to Jane and held open his arms for her to give him a hug

Jane immediately looked over at Alice and I questioningly, all of us wondering where his sudden sweetness had come from.

"Can we talk Jake?"

"Oh hell. Are you breaking up with me Janie?" Jake stepped back and asked her

"No, I'm not." she managed a chuckle before her face turned serious again, "It's important though. Can we head to my place for a bit?"

"Ughh, sure." he cocked his head a little and agreed before continuing, "This sandwich is coming with though." he pointed to the half eaten creation in his right hand

Jane softly laughed, "You're such a goof." she then took his hand, pulling him towards the front door

Alice and I smiled as they passed us and left, trying to wish her a silent good luck with the situation. We both sighed after the door closed, knowing this was going to change alot of things, for alot of people. We just didn't know in what ways yet.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm curious to see what you guys think about this little twist in events. But ****before you get mad, just remember you're beloved _Twilight_ and how in _Breaking Dawn_, Bella at what 18 or 19 and Eddie at,(technically 17 years old) had Nessie! Jake's 21 now and Jane's almost 23, so this is not that crazy people!! I'm repulsed by the idea of youngins having kids, so that's why I waited so flippin' long to even consider having this issue be a part of this story:)**

**So yeah, I was totaly worried about taking the story in this direction and I hope I don't get anyone mad because of it. Technically the idea was from a very faithful reviewer, _twilightermurff26_, so all of you can blame her. lmao. JK. Anyways, ****I think the way I plan on handling the situation should be good though, just give it a couple chapters to see where I'm going with it:)**

**It's drama yes, but a different kind. lol. A least I didn't have Rose get knocked up, right? lol. **

**Oh, and I'm thinking about having the next chapter in Jake's POV, so that should be HELLA entertaining... haha. Lemme know what ya thinkie!!! XoXo Peeps!!!**


	39. Chapter 38 Only Five more Months

**A/N: This chappie is entirely in Jake's POV, just FYI... Hope you all like it, and lemme know what ya thinkie:)**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty Eight - Only Five more Months of This_**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up, immediately rolling over in the bed searching for Jane. I patted the sheets to the right of me and came up empty. Finally I gave in and opened my eyes to nothing, she was totally MIA. I debated for a while about wanting to just go back to sleep or getting up and finding out where she had gone.

It took a few minutes, but I dragged myself out of bed and went looking for her. I still had no luck though and didn't find her anywhere in the apartment. Emmett was snoring on the couch, cuddling a pillow like a four year old and I figured Jasper had to have been in his room.

That's when I realised all the chicks where gone. _Like WTF? _I was gonna call Jane's cell or just head over to her apartment to find out what happened, but I got distracted in the kitchen before succeeding in doing either.

I got done making a sandwich from an array of different crap I found in the refrigerator when the front door opened and all three of the girls walked in.

I may not be the brightest bulb out there, but something was off and I could see it on all their faces.

"Hey beautiful." I called over to Jane and opened my arms wanting a hug

She took a second, looking over to Alice and Rose before walking over to me, "Can we talk Jake?"

I immediately thought to myself_, 'Oh shit! What did you do now Jakey boy?' _I'd seen enough movies to know those words where never a good thing to hear from your girlfriend.

"Oh hell. Are you breaking up with me Janie?" I stepped back a few feet to get a good look at her and asked

"No, I'm not." she chuckle a little before getting all serious again, "It's important though. Can we head to my place for a bit?"

"Ughh, suuure." I turned my head to the side a little, still completely confused by what the hell was going on. I started getting nervous, even though she had said that she wasn't breaking up with me. As always, my fall back to any emotion I don't want to show is humor, and so I made some ridiculous joke about my sandwich.

That got her to laugh and I felt a little better, but I still wasn't convinced that everything was alright. She reached for my hand and started leading us past Alice and Rose, who still looked worried as hell about something.

Once we were in the hall, I couldn't help but begin a barrage of questions.

"Okay, whats going on Janie? Did I do something? Was it last night? If I said something I'm sorry. I know that I didn't mean it, really. I was wasted babe."

"Jake shut up." she snapped out and sighed_. Nope, this was not good at all._

_"_I'm sorry Jake." she took a deep breath, "I'm just stressed out a little, but its ok."

We were both quiet walking into her apartment, and stayed quiet for a while facing each other on the couch where she had lead us to. My knee was bouncing up and down from the nerves that I couldn't explain. I knew she wasn't breaking up with me, but I knew there was something up, something big.

I tried my best not to turn into the jackass everyone knew I was, and I kept my mouth shut waiting for her to take her time and say what she needed to. When she got annoyed with my leg moving up and down, she rested her hand on it and stilled my movements. I took that chance to grab her hand and hold it.

"Jane, whats wrong?" I asked as softly as I could manage

She closed her eyes before answering, "Can you promise not to flip out with what I have to tell you? I really need you you right now Jake."

"I'm right here babe."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm.. that ughh... that I'm pregnant."

Man, if words could make you feel like you've just been hit by a ton of bricks, then those were defiantly the few that could do it. I sucked in a deep breath, ready to ask if I had heard her right. She was looking away, her eyes still closed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty much." she finally looked over at me, "I told the girls this morning after I was throwing up again. We went out to get some tests, and they all were positive."

I had to stand, the need to pace was bugging me. I started walking back and forth for a while, both of us silent again. After probably five minutes, Jane sighed and spoke up.

"Jake, please stop."

"Ugh, what? I'm not allowed to... flip out a little?" I snapped at her and immediately felt bad when I saw her expression drop

"Whatever Jake. I knew you'd be like this. You probably want me to get rid of it, right?"

"I _never _said that Jane. I'm just in shock here a little, geeze. I need time to think dammit." What she had said made me mad and I bit out my words in frustration.

"I knew you couldn't handle something this serious to save your life." she got up and went to storm off, but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

I put a hand on here cheek and tilted her head up, "I'm still here aren't I?"

"Are you?"

"I'm alot of things Jane. I know that I'm an idiot half the time and immature the rest of it, but that doesn't mean I can't deal with shit."

"Just please don't leave me now, not when I need you."

"And that's the other thing Janie, I'm stubborn as hell. I'm not going anywhere." I smirked down at her

She smiled and I pulled her into my arms. I had never been so scared in my life, but for her sake I wasn't going to show it. I knew she was flipping out just as much as I was, if not more. I had been a moron my entire life, the least I could do for Jane was act like an adult for once like she needed me to.

"I'm not asking to get you mad or anything, I just have to know. It's mine, right?"

"Yeah Jake. It's definitely your hellion." she laughed

"Good. I just wanted to make sure before I get all attached and crap."

She laughed and rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me. "Its gonna be okay, right Jacob?"

"Yeah. We'll figure it out." I kissed her, every word I said I had meant.

The next week was a chaotic mess, between the doctor visits and then having to tell everyone else that didn't know, I about lost my mind.

After we found out for certain that Jane was in fact a little over a month pregnant, and her and I both were in agreement on keeping the baby, I got up enough balls to call my mom. I dodged the truth for a good hour on the phone with her before Jane kicked my leg and warned me to just get it over with. At first my mom was stunned, then she was upset and started to cry. The weirdest thing happened when she asked who I had knocked up, and I told her Jane.

That's when she got all excited and wanted to talk to her. Jane and my mom had hit it off months earlier, and she talked to my mom more than I think I even did. I had a feeling it was because Jane's mom had died when she was young and because my mom always wanted a daughter that they got along so well, and I was glad.

They talked for another hour and I was completely forgotten about. I had a feeling I was going to have to get use to that happening.

Next was the guys. I was just surprised Alice hadn't opened her mouth and said anything yet, even though I would have much rather someone else spill the news than me. Jasper had about the exact reaction I pictured him having, which was throwing an Alice size tantrum and storming out of the room.

Emmett wasn't as easy to read at first, but he seemed to be okay with it after a while. He pulled me aside later that night a threatened to_ 'cut off my balls' _if I didn't step up and be responsible about this. I assured him that I was taking this seriously and trying my best to be an adult about it all.

Then came the lovely task of filling in Jane's brother and her dad of the news. I know that I'm on alot of peoples shit list, but damn, her dad has always hated me and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Aro ended up reacting identical to Jasper, just with more swearing and threatening of bodily injury to me. He stalked off for a while, then came back and started yelling at me some more, then Jane.

I didn't like some of the things he was saying to Jane and ended up speaking up, telling him to chill out. Evidently he didn't really appreciate that either. Finally, Jane just yanked me out of her fathers apartment, and told me not to even worry about him. She said this was our issue and that no one else had a right to give us any problem about it.

Alec was the typical older brother, and was just worried about me ditching Jane because of all this. He gave me another talk, just like Emmett had, and I again assured him that I was here for good.

After a while, the baby just became a part of every decisions her and I made, and we got use to the idea of this being for real. Only thing I had to get use to was Jane's mood swings. She was sure giving me a run for my money, but there was nothing that was going to get me to drop the ball like I had done my whole life.

"You forgot my ice cream, you bastard." she seethed after looking through the bag of food I brought her from the store

"Actually, I did not, ya little snot." I smiled and pulled out her favorite ice cream from the other bag she hadn't looked through yet

"Oh, my bad." she grinned and snatched the container out of my hand

"Your welcome honey." I said sarcastically after she brushed passed me and went into her living room

I put the food and other things away before going and sitting next to her on the couch. When I went to grab the spoon from her, she let out something close to a growl that had me back off instantly. _Only five more months of this._

"So, I was kinda wondering something?" I carefully asked her as she continued to monopolize the Ben and Jerry's

"Yeah. Whats that?"

"We haven't really talked about it, but I didn't know you you wanted to maybe, get our own place?"

"Do you?" she took another bite and I started getting annoyed that she wasn't sharing

"Well, I mean... I want to be there, for you..." I rubbed Jane's belly, "and _the little hellion_."

Early on, we had dubbed the baby _'the hellian' _and it just kinda stuck. There was no way that's anything close to what we were going to name it for real, but since we didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet, but knew it was mine, _hellion_ just kinda fit for the time being.

"I'd really like that Jake." she smiled and finally rewarded me like a good dog with a treat, or rather spoonfull of ice cream.

"I mean, we got plenty of work at Embry's and I'm making good money Jane. I can take care of us, I don't want you to worry."

"I know babe. I was actually thinking that you could just stay here though, pretty much like you already have been." she laughed, "I mean, there's two bedrooms so its perfect. Then we wouldn't have to move away from everyone, ya know?"

"Yeah, you're right. I like it here, and I'm here all the time anyways."

"Exactly. All we need is your pink bedroom furniture and daisy blankets and we're all set." she smirked and I started to tickle her for a few moments

"Jake. I _will _piss on you if ya keep that up. I've got the bladder the size of a raisin I think." she warned and I ceased my assault

"Just think, if we have a girl we'd already have the perfect blankets for her." I joked and was able to steal another bite from her

"Have you thought about what you want it to be Jake?"

"Like the baby?" I questioned

"Yeah genius." she rolled her eyes before continuing, "A boy a girl?"

"I 'don't know. Id be happy as long as it looks normal and junk."

"Normal and junk? Really Jake?"

"Yeah. Ten fingers and toes, two eyes and ears. The normal requirements, ya know?"

"Well I want a girl." she smiled

"Jill?"

"No Jacob, we are not naming it Jill. Or Jack for that matter. Or any other cartoon, superhero or animated character's name you come up with. This kid is going to have a normal name no matter who it's father is or how crazy he is."

I couldn't help but take a second to let the word _father _sink in. I was barely old enough to legally drink, I had really no business behind the wheel of a car, or anything moving for that matter, and I had done the most stupidest crap in the history of stupid crap. But here I was, getting ready to be a dad. It felt like the twilight zone man.

"I want a girl too." I finally snapped out of my own head and told her

"Really!" she jumped a bit and gasped

"Yeah. So I can beat up any guys that even look at her the wrong way just for fun."

"I should have known it had something to do with violence." Jane chuckled and got up from the couch

"Where ya going?'"

"I wasn't kidding Jake, I have to pee like a biyotch."

I laughedand shook my head. Her and I truly were meant to be together, no matter what people said. We were practically identical, except for our IQ of course. I was the brilliant one between the two of us, she just didn't know it and I wasn't a big enough jerk to rub it in.

A few days later, I sat the guys down to tell them about moving to Jane's apartment.

"Ok Jake, better spill it before I start freaking out here. I don't remember you ever sitting us down to talk." Jasper sat back in his chair and sighed

"Chill out cuz. It ain't nothing bad, at least I don't think so."

"Great. Well that makes me feel so much better." he rolled his eyes

"Okay, so Jane and I talked and well... I had been thinking that I wanted to maybe get a place with her, but we talked about it and figured that, even though I know it would break both your hearts to see me leave, I just need to be there with her. So I'm gonna be moving into her place here soon." I explained and waited for their reactions.

"That's great Jake." Jasper jumped up and exclaimed

"Oh gee, thanks for making an guy feel loved." I joked

"Seriously bro, that's great. I know Jane needs you right now." Emmett rolled his eyes at Jasper and told me.

"Nah, I'm just kidding Jacob. Even though you're a basket case and drive me friggin' insane, I hate to say it, but I'll definitely miss ya dude." Jasper said

"Hey, there will be plenty more of me driving you guys crazy. It takes more than a couple floors before my effects wear off." I laughed

That weekend the guys helped me move all my crap to Jane's apartment, with her direction on placement every single step of the way. Nothing was right and nothing could be done to fix it. There's something about getting pregnant that turns amazing, fun and crazy cool chicks into psychotic, controlling and wicked scary creatures.

"I said I wanted that piece of shit to be out of my sight Jacob, and what do you do? You put it in the middle of the goddamn living room." Jane yelled at me once the guys had left after we had carried all the heavy furniture

"Okay, okay. I'll move it princess." I put my hands up and surrendered. I had learned she liked that alot.

"Good. Then after that, you can move that box so I don't trip over it and break my neck or your kid." she snapped out as she went to sit on the sofa

I got finished doing all she had told me to and all while I was seriously debating in my head if this was the best idea.

"Ok, anything else Janie?" I crossed my arms and asked her sarcastically.

"Yeah." She smirked and I got friggin' scared

"What?"

"Come here." she bent back her finger and motioned for me to come over to where she was

I carefully walked over and forced myself not to run in the other direction. "Are you gonna kick me or something?"

Jane rolled her eyes and held out her hand for mine. I reluctantly placed my hand in hers and she pulled me down onto the couch next to her.

"Shes kicking." Jane smiled and placed my hand over her stomach

I couldn't help but gasp. It was the first time I had been there to catch it.

"It's like, really in there isn't it?" I asked in shock, even though I knew the question was moronic, especially after Jane rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah. It's real Jake. Shes real." Jane looked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"She huh? You keep saying that like you know." I questioned her

"That's because I do jackass. I just have this feeling."

"Well then, if it's a girl, I can't wait to hold her." I smiled and pulled my hand away after the kicking had stopped

"Like hell. You ain't going anywhere near her if I have anything to do about it." Jane crossed her arms, which had become her new favorite posture, and glared at me.

"That's just not right." I chuckled and shook my head

"I'm just doing whats best for the little hellion, and a cracked skull _is not_ whats best."

"Jane, I wont drop her. Not ever." I promised and gave Jane another kiss before getting up and going to the kitchen

"Says the guy who promised not to drop me, but ended up doing just that last year." she smirked and made a valid point

"I was drunk Jane. If I'm wasted, then _No_, don't let me anywhere near the thing." I said honestly thinking back on the night I did end up dropping Jane like she said.

"What did I tell you about calling her a _thing_?" Jane huffed

"Oh give me a break. I'm trying here." I rolled my eyes, "Now, while I'm still here in the kitchen, is there anything you want to shove in your face?" I teased her and I saw her hold back from throwing something at my head

"Yeah. I want chips and you."

"Got them, and I'm coming." I smiled as I came around the corner

I walked to her and held out the chips but she grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the couch again instead. I put the chips aside and put an arm around her.

"I'm really trying not to be a spoiled brat Jake, because you really have been amazing through all this." She told me and laid her head on my shoulder

"You're fine babe, I can deal with your brattyness."

"Thank God for that. Because I'll tell you what, in the beginning I had my doubts about alot of things, but now, I just know its gonna be okay." she turned her head too look at me

"It is. It's all gonna be fine Janie. Just you, me and _the thing_." I joked and got a well deserved kick in the leg for it

* * *

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry this took a friggin' year and a half to write, but I have been so damn busy it's insane. I'm about 80% moved out now, and geeze I had alot more crap than I realized. It took two whole days just to move my clothes, drums, amps, piano and all my other music stuff. I mean I only have a little car .**

**Other than that, I've been kinda pre-occupied being a traitor to all you guys and this story by starting on another story with my sis Casey. But OMFG, it's amazing and we are like a good eight or so chapters in. I'll prolly let you guys know more about it soon and put a link somewhere when we actually post it so you can read it. I can't wait:)**

**So, other than that, I thank you for sticking with me this long and hope we can get through this last bit. XoXoXoXo as Always!!!**


	40. Chapter 39 Too Early

**A/N: I'M BAAAAACK PEEPS!!! Ugh. I beg of you, please don't slaughter me for being gone so long and keeping ya hanging. I'll blab more about everything that has been going on at the bottom, but for now, ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty Nine - Too Early**_

**Rosalie's POV**

It had been several months since Jacob moved to Jane's apartment, and all of us where shocked, but more proud than anything with how amazing he was being. He was there for ever doctors appointment, every parenting class and waited on Jane hand and foot.

Alice was growing jealous with the way he was treating Jane like a princess, but soon got over it when Jasper would go and do some other ubber romantic junk he was known for.

Her and I had been going over to the guy's apartments more than ever lately. For one, our internship was going so well that Jessica was having us help with more projects for the magazine it's self, and second was to help out Jane as much as we could.

She was having a rough go of it later on in her pregnancy and seemed to be at the doctors almost every week making sure things were going like they should.

"I cannot believe I've got less than three months to go." Jane looked over at us, where we were all sitting on her couch watching movies.

It was a girls night sort of thing, Alice and I taking advantage of the fact Jake was still at work for several more hours.

"Well ugh, it's kinda hard not to believe it Janie." Alice laughed and pointed at Jane's stomach.

"I know. I'm like a elephant." she shook her head.

"Nah, you look adorable girl." I smiled and gave her a hug.

She had been really hard on herself through all this and needed many a hug to reassure her that she was still our beautiful Janie.

"Thanks hun." Jane smiled.

"But seriously, can you believe it? Only two more months to go." Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah I know. I mean, it's nice with her being in there, we can to talk to her, I can eat as much crap as I want and where shes also safe from Jake's mutant hands. But once she's out, it's like for real, and I'm really scared." Jane admitted.

"Janie, you've got everyone around you ready to help, in anyway we possibly can." I took her hand and told her sincerely.

"I appreciate that, to know you guys are here. It means the world to me, really." Jane teared up before blaming it on the hormones and calming down again.

"And I shall be the crazy Aunt that lets her stay up late and eat cookies for breakfast." Alice announced.

"Oh yeah, real rebellious Ally." I teased Alice and she crossed her arms over her chest and attempted to pout, which she just wasn't very good at.

"Great, now I want some damn cookies." Jane threw her arms up in the air and sighed.

"Well then, lets have some damn cookies." I told her before heading to the kitchen and rummaging around, finding a couple different boxes and returning back to the living room with them.

"Good, maybe you two will get fat right along with me." Jane laughed.

"What a great friend you are, trying to corrupt us. Gee thanks." Alice said sarcastically.

"I can try." Jane chuckled and threw a cookie at Alice.

"Do you see this Rosie? I'm being picked on by someone I can't even retaliate against. This is just not right." Alice sighed dramatically while Jane and I started to laugh.

"I'll just blame my teasing on the hormones again, that seems to work for everything. I don't clean up something, I tell Jake it's the hormones and he cleans it up for me. It's great." Jane laughed while Alice shook her head.

"Taking advantage of my cuz Jane?" I questioned her with a smirk.

"I am not. I'm simply milking this for all it's worth." Jane made a valid point and I had to agree with her.

Soon after that, we said our goodbyes and left just before Jacob usually would get back from work. We promised to call her everyday to check in, and she promised to let us know how everything was going at her next ultrasound, which was a few days later.

When Jane did call later on in the week, she sounded like she was upset about something and I asked her about it. She finally explained how the doctors were concerned about the baby, but told her not to worry about things until they ran some tests and knew more.

This definitely was of no comfort to her, and I could completely understand it how wouldn't be.

The following few weeks, we only went by to see Jane a couple of times. She was basically on bed rest and was told to take it easy until the time came to deliver. At this point, I was getting most of my information from Emmett, who was getting his from Jacob.

Somehow during one of our conversations over the phone, he filled me in on the bet they all had going on whether the baby would be a boy or a girl.

"Seriously Em? You all are betting on what the baby will be?"

"_Yeah babe, even Jake is. Thing is, I'm gonna win_." He laughed

"Oh really? And how much is the pool up to?" I shook my head and asked, but honestly wasn't shocked to hear this. After all, Jake and Emmett were involved.

"_A few hundred. Jake and Jas think it's gonna be a boy, while I'm the only smart one of the group, going with Jane's gut instinct and agreeing with her that it's gonna be a girl_."

"Interesting. Well you all have fun with that, but please, there will be no pile driving anyone into the ground in the hospital's waiting room when some of you guys ends up wrong." I warned him and he laughed again.

"_I promise, none of that at the hospital. Even though, technically that would be the best location if pile driving was to occur._"

"Em, don't push it." I rolled my eyes.

"_Okay baby girl. No extreme activities, no matter where we're at."_

"Thank you." I sighed.

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I were both busy studying Sunday night. I had done all the school work that I had to, and was now going over drills and learning the new plays we had to learn. Jasper was reading something about stuff I had no clue or any desire to know about.

I had made the mistake of asking him about something one night, and vowed never to do it again. Two hours, four different books and a small argument later, I realised we weren't even talking about what I had asked him in the first place any longer.

Somehow it had gone from my question about the heart to serious a information overload about food, which just pissed me off. By the end of it, he was basically saying that nothing is healthy or alright to eat, and that everyone would be better off consuming only vegetables like an iguana or something.

And after all that was said and done, I never did get my question answered about the damn heart.

I was about to call it a night and get a break from offensive plays, when Jake came barging into our apartment.

"Really need to lock that door Em." Jasper sighed.

"The girl is driving me mental." Jake grabbed his head and looked like he was attempting to squish it between his hands.

"Whats going on man?" I asked as I put my books on the coffee table so he could sit on the couch.

"Up and down with these moods. I don't know if shes coming or going anymore."

"This is typical of someone who is preg-" Jasper started and both Jake and I silenced him instantly.

"No doctor Jasper, not tonight. Please. Lets keep the conversation to an at least 3rd grade level for me, I beg of you." Jake pleaded and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Now, what the heck is going on?" I questioned him again.

"So I make Jane and I dinner. Mind you, I'm cooking, so it's basically boxed mac and cheese and grilled cheese. That's the extent of my cooking skills."

"Way to get in all your food groups." Jasper rolled his eyes again and complained.

"Quiet you. I can never look at another hot dog again because of your ass. Don't open your mouth if you have anything to say about food, not around me. I don't know what I'd do without easy mac." Jake begged Jasper.

"Fine. Clog your arteries before the age of 30, then see what kind of advice I give you." Jasper huffed and left the room.

"So, anyways, I made the dinner and Jane was okay, for like 30 seconds, then all hell broke loose. She was laughing about something and then she started to cry, by the end of it, I had nearly been stabbed in the chest and a firggin' fork was thrown at my head. It was like assault with a deadly weapon. I could press charges Em." Jake said particularly serious and I wondered for a second if he was joking or not.

"Bro, I hate to say it, but I think you just gotta suck it up for another couple months." I shrugged and got up from the couch to get something to drink.

"Suck it up, seriously bro? I'm dealing with a person who could very likely be the demon offspring of Hitler and Freddy Krueger, and you want me to chill out? I think this calls for evasive action, like we need to strategize bro."

"Jake, listen to yourself, it's Jane. What is she gonna do?" I laughed.

"Melt me with her evil glare. You haven't seen the looks she gives me, it's inhuman. I've nearly sobbed."

"Dude. You're insane." I told him as I came back into the room.

"I am completely sane man, it's the female who has lost her mind. Hormones are the destroyer of all." Jake sighed.

I went to give him a look when the front door flew open, and in walked Jane.

"Oh god, shes returned, save me due." Jake proceeded to literally hide behind me.

"Geeze, man up Jake." I laughed before looking back to Jane.

"Jake." Jane gasped before she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my god." Jack flew from behind me and over to Jane.

"It hurts Jake, so bad."

"Come on, we're going to the hospital." Jake pulled her into his arms and carried her out the front door.

"Dude, let me get Jasper." I ran over to Jasper's door and pounded on it.

I told him what happened and we both ran from the apartment and met Jake and Jane downstairs by my Jeep, he was already getting into the back with her.

"Janie girl, please keep that baby in there until we get to the hospital." I chuckled nervously.

"I'll try Em." Jane was able to laugh, but then cringed only a moment later, "It's too early Jake. There's still two months to go."

"It's early yes, but not unheard of. The doctors will know what to do." Jasper tried to reassure her.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I can't cook real food, or do anything right." Jake apologized and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I called you a worthless piece of-"

"Okay, I get it." Jake laughed 'and cut her off before she could finish.

Half way to the hospital, Jane told me to call Rose and Alice, and I just so happened to get ahold of them while they where together.

"So, Jane might be having the baby." I told Rose, but it was only Alice's voice in the back round that I heard.

"_What! No, no, no. I'm not ready for this. Its too early. I still had to months to prepare_-"

"Get your ass in the car and drive Alice." Jane screamed before grabbing my seat from behind.

"_Okay. We'll be there in just over an hour babe_." Rose told me before scolding Alice for squealing again.

"Alright, see you there Rose."

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice was in her car and screaming for me to hurry up before I had even hung up with Emmett. She was about to drive off by the time I had grabed my coat and ran out the front door of her house, where we had been hanging out.

The entire drive there she didn't shut up, not once. At one point she about drove into the back of someone's car, who had stopped in front of us. I had seriously considered having her pull over so I could drive, but then figured if she didn't have something to occupy her mind, she would drive me even more crazy.

It was close to 10 o'clock when we got to the hospital and ran into the lobby. I spotted Emmett immediately and only a second later saw Jasper, who was pacing.

"How is she?" I asked Emmett.

"They're worried 'cause it's so early." he explained.

"So the baby is definitely coming then?" I gasped.

"Oh yeah, it's coming alright." Emmett nodded.

"Oh my gosh." Alice gasped and fell into a waiting chair next to Emmett.

"The doctor said he'd be out to let us know hoe it's going soon. Oh, and Jake pissed some nurses off though." Jasper chimed in and told us.

My mind started going over all the possible things Jack could have gotten into to get the nurses mad, all while his girlfriend is in labor.

"What did he do?" Alice rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands as she asked the guys.

"There was a kid with a broken leg in a wheelchair. So what does genius do, he starts doing wheelies with him down the hall there." Jasper explained and I couldn't help but laugh a little, even though both Jasper and Alice gave me looks afterwards.

The four of us sat there and waited for an hour or so, and until Jacob came out, clearly looking a bit overwhelmed.

"It's coming, like I can't stop the little thing. And there's tears and screaming and blood, I feel like I'm in the movie Braveheart." Jake crumpled into a chair across from us.

"Do they know how long it'll be?" Alice questioned him.

"Soon. They said it's gonna have to be rushed off immediately though, because it's so premature."

"Hows Jane?" Jasper asked him.

"Dude, tears? Blood? That didn't about sum it up for ya? The kid, that's the size of a football is currently being shoved out of my Janie, I don't thing this is her favorite hour." Jake rolled his eyes.

All of us turned around when a nurse came through the doors behind us, "You may want to get back in here sir."

"I'll be right there." Jake called back to her before turning to me, "She wants you in there Rosie."

"Me?" I can't." I shook my head and frantically waved my hands.

I couldn't even fathom seeing all that was involved in having a kid, let alone watching Jane be in pain like that at the same time. I continued to try and explain how it would be best if I didn't go into the room, but everyone continued to insists. But once I heard Jane screaming for both Jake and I, I all but jumped up from my chair.

I walked into the room and all the fears I had left and new once took there place. Instead of being selfishly scared about passing out or something from the madness that this all was, I now was worried about my friend, and of course the baby.

I ran over to the opposite side of her bed that Jacob was at and grabbed her hand to hold.

"How are you girl?"

"Wonderful." Jane laughed before cringing.

"Can't they give you like pain medicine or something?"

"Apparently I must suffer for the greater good." Jane shook her head and sighed.

"She can't have anything or it may slow the progress, and we need to get the little one out." the doctor chimed in and explained.

"Yeah, they just wanna torture me, don't let 'em fool you." Jane joked and I was floored with how amazing she was at this moment.

Jacob was speechless and Jane was making jokes, I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone or something.

It took only another couple hours before she was really close to having the baby. Poor Jane was worn out and exhausted by now, while Jake still looked freaked out.

He was bound to have bruises after she had pounded on him earlier for having to go and sit down for a moment to keep from passing out. Jake didn't leave her side again after that.

"Okay, we're gonna have a kid here in just a few seconds." the nurse told us.

"No, no, no. " Jane yelled out.

"Yes Jane. Almost." the doctor lightly chuckled.

Jake and I both had the exact same shocked look on our face as the baby came out.

"It's a girl." The nurse smiled, "Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked Jake.

"Umm No. I'm not going anywhere near it with something sharp, I already swore to this." Jake shrugged and backed away a little.

The nurse seemed confused, but let the doctor handle that part for him. After that was taken care of, the nurse took her away and over to two other nurses so they could look at her.

All of us turned and looked at eachother once she started to cry, because it was what all of us were waiting for. The nurses spent the next several minutes cleaning her up, checking her out and taking their measurements.

"I told you it was a girl, didn't I?" Jane looked up at Jake and said softly.

"That was not a girl, now way! I have seen plenty of chicks and that was, no way." Jake shook his head and Jane slapped him in the arm.

"Jake, shut up before I deck you." I warned him.

A few moments later, the nurse brought her back over to them, now all wrapped up, and looking less alien like for Jake.

"You can hold her for a moment, but we will have to take her back." The nurse said as she handed her to Jane, "Oh, and shes 5 pounds, 8 ounces. Just a little thing."

Jane kissed her on her forehead lightly before Jake started bouncing in place and holding out his arms.

"Shes not a damn puppy Jake." I laughed at his giddiness.

"Please Jake, I beg of you, do not drop her." Jane pleaded.

"I couldn't." Jake shook his head and carefully reached for her.

He held her in his arms more gently than I had ever seen him handle anything else before in his entire life. He swayed back and forth and was softly talking to her, all while leaning back down every so often to kiss Jane.

"Claire." Jake whispered to the baby girl.

Since Jacob and Jane hadn't wanted to know the gender of the baby, they hadn't really ever talked about a name, so I was curious when I heard him say Claire. I looked to Jane and she shook her head before looking at Jake.

"Babe, I love that name." Jane smiled up at him.

"I do too. It just came to me, she looks like a Claire." Jake shrugged as the nurse came back over to them and gestured for the baby.

I could tell Jake was very hesitant to give the woman baby Claire, but he had to and did so after placing a kiss on her cheek.

"We'll let you know as soon as possible how she's doing." The doctor said assuring as he followed the nurse out that was carrying Claire.

I hugged both Jake and Jane before running out to the waiting room and filing in everyone of the news. Emmett was leaning up against the far wall, Alice was still sitting in a char a few feet from him and Jasper was still pacing like an idiot.

"So?" Alice stood up and asked before I had barely made it through the doors.

"It's a.. girl! Shes so tiny, and perfect, and they had to take her back though." I rattled off, knowing I wouldn't get a word in edgewise with Alice ready to speak.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! Is Jane okay? Hell, is Jake alright? How much did she weight? Does she have dark hair like Jake, or blond like Janie? I hope dark, I need another brunette girl around with all you blonds. Ugh, when can we see her, and I wanna see Jane. Oh my gosh!"

"Breathe dammit." Emmett laughed.

"Jane seems to be doing fine, Jake too, and little Claire has dark hair Ally." I almost lost it with the look on her face, and braced myself for undoubtedly another barrage attack.

"Oh my gosh. Claire? They named her Claire? Oh I love it, and dark hair. This is the best day ever and I am gonna be the best Auntie ever."

"Slow down Ally." Jasper chuckled as he sat down next to her.

This is when Jacob walked through the double doors and came into the waiting room, sitting back down in the chair across from us like he had several hours earlier.

"We just heard everything, congratulations man. You're a dad!" Emmett boomed and patted Jake on the shoulder.

Jacob gave a small smiled before resting his head in his hands and letting out a sigh, "Jane is all worried. The doctor said Claire will probably have to stay here a week or so, just to make sure everything is fine."

"Jake, it'll be okay. Look at who her parents are? Both of you are fighters, and that little girl will be too." I told him and he nodded.

It was difficult to see Jake like this, truly scared. None of us had ever seen him act like this, and it definitely hit everyone hard.

"I'm gonna stay here, I guess Jane will be able to go home later in the day tomorrow. So I guess y'all should just head home, I mean you got school and everything. There's no sense in just waiting here." Jacob stood back up and told us.

"Alright man. Take care of Jane." Emmett told him before giving him a quick 'guy' hug.

"Both my girls man. I still can't believe it." Jake couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the thought of it.

"Believe it. Keep us all up to date. Anything happens, let us know, alright Jakey boy?" Alice told him just before she gave him a hug.

"I will. I'll let all you know how both of them are doing, definitely."

"And Jake, I promise no food talk if you ever need to ask about something that I may be able to help with." Jasper smirked and told Jacob.

"Deal." Jake shook his head but laughed lightly.

"Okay, my turn cuz." I held my arms open and Jake pulled me tight into his chest before lifting me up and off the ground slightly.

"Love ya Rosie. Keep you're phone close, 'cause you're gonna be my go to girl with babysitting duties." Jake chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"Sounds good to me." I looked up at him and said after he had set me down.

After we had all said goodbye to Jacob, he went back to the room Jane was in, while the rest of us left the hospital. Alice and I talked to Jasper and Emmett for a little while about everything before having to call it a night and say our own goodbyes to eachother.

Alice and I headed back to Forks, while the guys went back to their apartment. It was well past three in the morning at this point, and all of us had school bright and early in the morning.

"Hey Rosie." Alice tapped my on the leg after we had been quiet for the majority of the ride back home.

"Yeah?" I turned my head and answered.

"This weekend, we have to go shopping for baby clothes. Claire came too early and they have basically nothing ready for her." Alice explained.

"Any other situation I would say you were just trying to come up with any excuse to go to the mall, but that actually sounds like a good idea." I laughed.

"I thought so too. We can call up Jane and see if there's anything else we can get too."

"Sounds good. Now hush, I was almost asleep." I chuckled and rested my head back against the window like I was.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I felt the car stop and we were home. I had to drag myself out of the car and walk over to Alice's side to wait for her to get out.

"What a night, huh Rosie posey?" Alice shut her car door and sighed.

"Oh yes. Our Jake and Jane are parents now, and it's by far the craziest thing imaginable." I chuckled.

"I agree. Now come here Auntie Rose." Alice smirked and pulled me into a hug, "Talk to you tomorrow girl."

"You too Auntie Alice. Awe, that does sound cute." I smiled.

"I know, don't it?"

We said goodnight to eachother and went inside our separate houses. My parents were obviously asleep, so I went straight to my room. If my Aunt Renee' hadn't already called up my mom to gush over the baby, I would have to fill both her and my and my dad in on everything in the morning.

At that point though, I was exhausted and fell onto my bed still wearing what I had on all day, and almost instantly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I wont sit here and tell you how much family drama I've had to deal with, or how I have been deathly ill for several weeks now or that my laptop hates my guts, all in the hopes that you will forgive me for being MIA like I have, 'cause that just wouldn't be cool of me to do.**

**But hell, it's the truth! lol. Yeah, life gets crazy sometimes and there's not a damn thing ya can do about it. So I hope you all understand and can forgive me?? Pweety Pwease wif a cherry on top? haha, and apparently I've lost my mind while I was gone too, this is just perfect. lol**

**Okay, so I can't promise with everything that's going on that I'll be able to update every other friggin' day like I use to, but I will try my best to get this story finished and jam out these last chapters. Pinky Promise!**

**And I'm terribly rusty with writing about our Emmy and Rose, so I'd love if you would lemme know how I did after all this time, I'm hoping I still got the knack for this writing thing. lol**

**XOXOXOXOXOX and extra XOXOXOXOXOX to make up for everything, oh and more XOXOXOXXOX to my sis for just being there!! ~ Kiwi**


End file.
